<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It takes one to know one by yayenchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519074">It takes one to know one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan'>yayenchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MISADVENTURES [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Ryder is not an asshole, Alec Ryder is trying to be a good father, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Be warned graphic sexual descriptions incoming, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Romance, Sara is a Vanguard, Scott is an Infiltrator, Secret idenity, Self-Indulgent, Smuggler Scott, Twin Ryders, headcannon, sniper!Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scott wasn’t as honest and naïve as Reyes thought he was. </p><p>After getting discharged from the Alliance, the need for adrenaline pumping activities filled Scott Ryder's very being. Thus, Phantom a notorious freelance merc, hacker, smuggler, thief and information broker was born. A man with a wicked shot who was as mysterious and illusive as a ghost.</p><p>But things have changed. He was in a different galaxy, and he no longer had use for that idenity. Until the Pathfinder team arrived in Kadara. </p><p>An old crush that he never thought he would see again pops up to involve himself in Scott Ryder’s life, one way or another. He doesn’t know what to do about this double life but he’s about to find out.</p><p>This is a story where Alec Ryder is alive and is the Pathfinder and neither of the twins were in a coma. A story about loyalty, camraderie, family, lies, truths and love. Where we take a look at how it would have been if the roles are reversed.</p><p>AUTHORS NOTE/WARNING: I HAVE CHANGED THE TAGGING DUE TO EVENTUAL SEXUAL GRAPHIC CONTENT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Ryder | Scott &amp; Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MISADVENTURES [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold night in Kadara, the streets almost quiet except for the occasional drunk patron coming out of Kralla’s song, and one or two Outcast guards watching over the port. To the untrained eye everything was just as it should be. But if you look close enough, one would notice a slight shimmer of a cloaking device in the moonlight before it disappears undetected towards the darkness of the back alley of the market.</p><p>Adrenaline pumped in the cloaked figure’s veins, a grin on his lips as excitement bloomed in his chest. He had walked directly in front of the Outcast patrol leaning by the crate in the middle of the market to test out if he could be seen, but the exile didn’t so much as twitch when he casually passed by. It’s been awhile, and he missed this thrill of getting caught.</p><p>The figure stopped at the grate leading to the entrance to the Outcast’s prison marked on his omni tool. It was already open. He smirked, <em>they sure work fast</em>, the man thought as he silently jumped through the opening.</p><p>He walked further in, making sure his footfalls were muffled to not alert whoever else was here. When he arrived, his eyes widened as he saw a person working through the metal of the prison. The angara, Vehn Terev, was hissing for the man to hurry. Within seconds, the prison door was unlocked. The man turned as he ushered the angara out with a flourish making the cloaked figure put a hand to his mouth to stifle his gasp.</p><p>Reyes Vidal. Why was he--</p><p>The cloaked man’s eye twitched, he had his orders. Watch, observe and gather intel. He took a deep breath to calm himself, letting it out of his nose to remain silent.</p><p>He pushed himself against the wall as they passed by. After a beat he quickly followed behind them. Stopping to make sure the coast was clear, he put out his head and saw Reyes herding the angara into a waiting shuttle hovering underneath the port, hidden from view. The cloaked man smirked, Reyes Vidal is a man that always had a plan. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the people in the shuttle.</p><p>They were wearing Collective symbols on their armor.</p><p>Reyes waved them off and walked casually out of the darkness through the market.</p><p>The cloaked figure lifted himself out of the hole and continued to follow. He eyed the smuggler closely as they rode the elevator down to the slums, trying to see if he notices his presence. After a while he relaxed slightly, it seems his companion is unaware of his presence.</p><p>It was a slow descent and Reyes started to pace, making the cloaked man panic trying to avoid him, lest the man jumps at bumping into an invisible person. When it finally lurched to a stop, Reyes jumped out and the cloaked man immediately searched for a small rock in annoyance. Once he found something small enough, he threw it at an arc aiming for the smuggler’s head. It hit home bouncing on Reyes’ head making him put a hand on his crown looking up at the ceiling with a frown.</p><p>Satisfied, he took a quick scan of the place. The smell of sulfur invading his nose almost made him choke. It was stronger down here than in the port. He turned to see his target climb up the stairs and he power walked after him, making sure his steps were quiet enough not to alert him. They stopped as the sound of voices floated over to them.</p><p>“You know the rules Mabel, you can only have one serving per person.” A turian grumbled from a small prefab container, with a shelf full of thermoses stacked behind him.</p><p>“Please, Artius, my partner couldn’t come with me coz she’s sick.” she begged, tears running down her face. The turian’s mandibles twitched and was about to argue when he saw Reyes do some gestures behind her.</p><p>The man sighed, “Alright, just this once, you’re lucky you’re the only one here tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you! Oh, thank you!” She whispered running from him to head further in the slums, not paying Reyes any mind as she cradled the food containers in her arms. Reyes made a salute to the turian who just nodded.</p><p>They continued further into the slums and the cloaked man couldn’t help but frown. <em>Is Vidal some kind of big shot around here?</em> He put a hand on his chin as he walked a few paces behind the smuggler.<em> Well, he’s always been a man who knows everyone, who’s anyone. They must be listening to him because he has the contacts and the means to reach them.</em> He smirked as he continued to follow him through the maze of the slums.<em> He still hasn’t changed.</em></p><p>The cloaked man stopped in his tracks as Reyes leaned his back casually on the side of a closed container. The smuggler stared right at him with a grim look. His heart lurched up to his throat. <em>Did he notice me? </em></p><p>But whatever fear he had of having been found out dissipated as he checked himself. It was impossible for anyone to see him, especially with his modified tactical cloak.</p><p>He looked up as he heard the smuggler rhythmically knocked on the metal wall. The door opened to show a Japanese man looking out cautiously from side to side.</p><p>“Ryota! How are things?” Reyes greeted with a grin. The man sighed and opened the door wider to show that the doctor was wearing bloody scrubs with a moaning Salarian on the medical table beside him. Reyes looked at the Salarian up and down before giving Ryota his attention.</p><p>“I need more medigel to patch him up completely, Vidal. If you can find more for me out there, I would appreciate it.”</p><p>“Understood, take care of him.” Reyes said distractedly and typed something on his omni tool heading back from where they came, his rounds done for the night.</p><p>Satisfied by what he saw, the cloaked man was about to walk away when he saw a krogan coming out of building, briefly letting out the techno music into the quiet night. Seeing the smuggler, the krogan stormed towards him and pushed Reyes back, who stumbled and braced himself against the railing. “Vidal! You little snake, you’ve taken my shipments again!”</p><p>Reyes tried to hide his wince by lifting his hands in a placating manner, smiling at the new face. “Come on, they were just lying there, Krukson.” That earned him a growl, “Anybody else would have taken it, why do you think it would be me?”</p><p>“Because you’re the only bastard I know who would do that to me. Nobody else here is dumb enough to mess with Krukson.” he hissed grabbing Reyes by the collar of his flight suit.</p><p>“Now now, let's calm down if you let me talk you into going on a deal with me, we can go 70/30 for my efforts of keeping it safe.” Reyes smirked, the cloaked man saw the smuggler's hand reaching slowly on to his side for his gun.</p><p>“Why you little shit!” Krukson growled and raised his arm to reveal an omni blade, primed to strike.</p><p><em>This is not good.</em> Against his better judgement and his orders, the cloaked man clicked his tongue and surged forward, unsheathing his asari sword.</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes eyes widened as he saw the orange light of the blade, but before he could pull out his gun. He felt the krogan’s hands pull away from him and saw his would-be assassin being pulled back by something invisible. Startled by the attack, Krukson tried to reach up blindly behind him moving backwards towards the wall trying to pin whatever it is that’s grappling him against it.</p><p>Reyes flinched as the krogan roared in pain and he saw that his frontal plate has been pried off. Within the same instance blue blood spurted from his head and Reyes knew that it was done. The krogan is dead before he hit the ground.</p><p>The gurgles of pain sounded muffled like his mouth was being held closed. Reyes continued to watch in unabashed horror as the krogan floated slowly and silently on the ground, lifeless, as if someone or something was guiding its body down.</p><p>But there was nobody there.</p><p>On instinct, Reyes pulled out his gun, pointing it to the direction of where the body lay. His eyes narrowing, trying to see in the darkness. His heart pounded against his chest as adrenaline started to pump into his veins. Andromeda is still a clusterfuck full of secrets and he won’t be a victim of whatever fucking creature did that to a krogan.</p><p>“Why’d you have to pick a fight with a fucking krogan of all people.”</p><p>Reyes froze, he…knows that artificially enhanced voice anywhere.</p><p>A shimmer of a tactical cloak dropping, caught his eye and a dark figure appeared, looming above the dead krogan. He flicked his sword to the side, dislodging the drops of blood from its blade. The figure turned its body towards him, stepping forward into the light slowly. Then Reyes saw it giving him a lopsided smirk.</p><p>Reyes recognized that outfit and that smirk. It was hard to forget this man. He used to make Reyes' blood boil, but right now, he felt the opposite. They had dealt with each other back in the Milky way before. They weren’t enemies and he wouldn’t call him a friend, either. They were either working together or they were stealing from each other. This enigma of a man is dangerous, always has been, but this time it was different. The krogan lying dead behind him was proof of that and he doesn’t trust the man enough not to skewer him with his sword.</p><p>“Phantom,” he greeted, the grip on his gun tight, ready for anything. “What a pleasant surprise, to think you’ll be in Andromeda! To what do I owe this unexpected visit.”</p><p>The artificially masked voice chuckled, “We’ve met and worked in more unusual circumstances, Vidal.” There was a pause, and Reyes’ eyes flickered to the asari sword he still wasn’t sheathing. Phantom smirked as he noticed the wariness. “So, taunting a krogan." Phantom tilted his head, “This isn’t usually a part of your job.”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” Reyes gesturing towards the body behind Phantom. “Didn’t know assassinations were part of your repertoire either.”</p><p>“It has been 600 years.” Phantom shrugged, he waited a beat. “Not even so much as a thank you for saving your life, Vidal?”</p><p>Reyes grinned, “I would, but you still have your sword out.”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” He mocked, “Any chance you’ll put your gun down?”</p><p>As if, “You first.” Reyes snarled.</p><p>Before Reyes could react, Phantom lunged at him with lightning speed and the smuggler found himself pushed down on the floor, a knee on his back, his arm twisted behind him and his gun pried off his fingers. It always surprised him how Phantom moved so fluidly and silently. The position he was in, was just like how they first met, less the omni cuffs which was a good thing. He doesn’t want to explain to Kian or Keema how he got in it.</p><p>“Always been quicker than you.”</p><p>Reyes heard the grin and he growled trying to push the man away. “What is it that you want from me?” he grunted, “If you’re here to kill me then let me talk you into a better deal.”</p><p>“You and your honeyed words.” Phantom scoffed, “I’m not here to kill you. I just so happened to be on another job and I saw a damsel in distress.”</p><p>Reyes tried again, but Phantom was stronger and well built, he didn’t budge. “Will you keep holding me down like this to have your way with me, or could we talk about this like civilized people.”</p><p>Reyes heard the man let out a sigh as he was released.</p><p>Phantom stood a few steps away, arms crossed, completely relaxed. “Saw you sneaking around with that angaran. Working with the Pathfinder?" He snickered, "You've gone up in the world, eh. What's it for?”</p><p>Reyes pushed himself off the floor. “You’ve always been a fucking nightcrawler.” he growled, displeasure in his tone. He made sure that his people were around the place to keep an eye out, but they didn’t take Phantom into account. The man can slip past anything. He knew that Phantom is tightlipped, but he was never sure where this man’s affiliations and loyalty lie.</p><p>“Just answer the question, Vidal.”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, dusting himself of and mirroring Phantom’s relaxed stance. For now, he’ll play along and see where this conversation leads. “The Pathfinder's talk with Sloane didn’t really pan out the way he'd like, so he asked me to assist him when I waited for him to pass by.” Reyes said, crossing his arms “Just putting myself in the Pathfinder’s good books. We can't all be bottom feeders."</p><p>“Cute. What’s in it for you?”</p><p>Reyes just smirked, he’s never been an honest man, and he won’t be to this ghost. “Wanted to one up you. Hope you’re still keeping score, because I am.”</p><p>Phantom didn’t move. Reyes knew the man was thinking about his answer and looking him up and down, assessing him. It was their routine when they happen to cross paths on a job. It was their usual dance of insults and trying to read each other’s body language. <em>He still hasn’t changed.</em></p><p>“I see.” He turned away from him and headed towards the darkness of the slums.</p><p>Reyes’ brow raised, uncrossing his arms, “Is that it? You usually put up more of a fight, arguing about what was yours and all that.”</p><p>The man looked back and Reyes saw a smirk on the lower half of his hidden face. Now that it was lighter around them, Reyes noticed that there were a few flecks of stubble on his chin now, in contrast to the clean-shaven face he remembered. “Things change.” He wistfully said, then he disappeared with a shimmer.</p>
<hr/><p>Phantom, still cloaked, waited for Reyes to enter the building he was heading to before he allowed himself to use the elevator back up towards the dock.</p><p>He abruptly stopped as he saw a throng of people barring his way despite the late time. <em>Probably trying to figure out how to take the Tempest apart for scrap.</em> He shook his head and jumped over them using the shoulders of the biggest guy in the crowd to vault himself over causing a few confused shouts. He heard a few grunts as punches were thrown and couldn’t help but snicker at the chaos he made. <em>That should get them to scatter when the Outcast guards come to see the commotion.</em> He thought as he continued to run up the ramp leading into the Tempest.</p><p>He peered from side to side to make sure no one would block and walk in front of him before he sprinted through the cargo bay straight towards the bathroom.</p><p>As soon as the doors locked and closed, he dropped his tactical cloak. He turned to eye himself in the mirror trying to see how he looks and let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t look recognizable. He still looks like Phantom, but his stubbled chin is going to be a dead giveaway.</p><p>He is not going to shave it, he mused, it took him a year to grow it to this much. He has no choice but to cover his face fully.He pulled down his hood to look at himself.</p><p>There staring back is Scott Ryder. The usually coiffed brown hair mussed up. His baby blue eyes took stock of his attire. His armor was still a pristine black. With the help of his modified shields it blocked the splatter of blood from clinging to him and prevented the lower half of his face to be covered in blood. He scowled as the blush creeping from his neck to his cheeks still wasn’t letting up.</p><p>He ran a hand down his face, he always blushed easily, it’s a curse, but he knows who to blame for that. He undressed immediately, hoping that no one would come knocking. The rest of the crew didn’t need to know…not yet.</p><p>He looked down at his mercenary armor. In a past life, this was who he was. A shadow.</p><p>Staying guard in the Arcturus Relay wasn’t the adventure he thought it would be. He just couldn’t stay put. Waiting for batarian slavers to come flying by and be his target practice wasn’t the kind of life he wanted for himself, so he made his own. He’s a Ryder and they’re known to be adrenaline junkies. But what made Scott different from the rest of his family is that he prefers his dose, with the added danger factor, thus he had set his sights on Omega.</p><p>He started out with as a freelance mercenary until it he got roped into other odd jobs and he added thief, smuggler and occasional information broker to his ‘job description’. He’s good at what he does. Add in his little quirk of disappearing like a ghost and the people sought him out, started calling him Phantom.</p><p>It was a thrill being two people at once. He couldn't have asked for more. It opened a lot of opportunities to release tension and have, but as always, good things come to an end. So, he disappeared...and here he was.</p><p>But this wasn’t what he had hoped for when he joined the pathfinder team as a recon specialist with his sister, Sara. He took off the rest of his clothes and entered the shower stall, letting the cold water wash away the sweat and imaginary blood he felt sticking to him.</p><p>He put his forehead against the wall. He hates feeling guilty. Reyes Vidal was right in saying that assassinations like the one from earlier, wasn’t in his repertoire. He doesn’t like being too close and personal. He avoided those jobs entirely. But being a gun for hire was a different story, because behind the scope, the fact that he was taking away lives, didn’t register as getting blood on his hands.</p><p>Nevertheless, he was fortunate he still trained for close quarter combat after the last job he took went up in literal flames. The skills he learned proved useful here. Knowing constant danger and being prepared for it made the transition a lot easier for this one-way trip to Andromeda.</p><p>He ran his fingers through his brown hair, tilting up his head letting the cold water hit his face. <em>But why did you have to reveal Phantom in Andromeda to that one person?</em> The logical part of him hissed. Well, he couldn’t just stand by and let Vidal get killed, could he?</p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t get the adventure he was looking for, doing missions in Andromeda for the Initiative. But he would have to admit that he missed the thrill of being Phantom. The secrecy, the freedom of being who he was without the risk of anyone knowing, being able to do questionable acts without jeopardizing his father’s reputation and he would be able to get the intel with no fuss. Not to mention he was using it to relax.</p><p>He sighed, if Lexi ever knew about what he uses to de-stress, she’ll freak.</p><p>He turned off the shower and dried himself off, letting out a frustrated breath. There were a lot of things he didn’t expect when he joined his father to meet their angaran contact earlier today.</p>
<ol>
<li>He didn’t expect Reyes Fucking Vidal to be their angaran contact, Shena</li>
<li>He didn’t expect the flicker of hope and burst of longing in his chest of being able to meet Reyes as ‘Scott’</li>
<li>He didn’t expect the spark of interest in the smuggler’s golden amber eyes when their eyes met</li>
<li>He didn’t expect Reyes’ eyes to become more beautiful as it turned molten gold when Alec introduced him as his son.</li>
<li>He didn’t expect to blush like a virgin touched for the first time when they shook hands.</li>
<li>He didn’t expect the amusement in his father’s eyes when he looked at his red face and that he wasn’t called out on it…yet.</li>
<li>He didn’t expect Reyes Vidal’s signature wink (that he usually aimed at other people and not him) to leave him so weak in the knees.</li>
</ol><p>He groaned as he remembered the feeling. This little escapade was <em>supposed</em> to relax him from today’s surprises, but it did the opposite. It also didn’t help that he had a crush on that smuggler since they first met back in the Milky Way. The eyes, the accent, the sway of his hips…. heck everything about him just screams <strong>I PROMISE</strong> <strong>SEX, PLEASE FALL FOR ME</strong>. Scott bit his bottom lip. It’s like Reyes Vidal was a forbidden fruit. He wants to have a taste, a small bite. Just so he could flush this silly crush out of his system and get on with his life.</p><p>They had met on a job in the Milky Way. He snorted, now that he thought about it, he did the same thing pinning him on the ground. They had shared a few drinks after that and would often meet on the job, either working together or against each other. It was an invigorating experience, he had to admit. Regretfully, none of the times that they were in good terms, and not at each other’s throats for having the other steal their paycheck, did he act on his attraction to the man. Phantom had a reputation to uphold back in the Milky Way and being a Ryder in the Milky Way was a curse, but here? The doors that were closed to him before are now wide open. So, to see him here in Andromeda was akin to a Divine Intervention. If he was religious, he’d pray to whoever god of fate was playing with him and thank them for this meeting. He would have jumped the man if he had his way, but that would be inappropriate as Phantom, Scott chuckled giddily.</p><p>He had to hand it to the shady bastard, he always knew how to pull the right strings to get to where he wants—</p><p>
  <em>And there it is.</em>
</p><p>Scott felt things crashing down around him as the last thought dispersed whatever happiness he had at seeing Reyes here in Andromeda. The logical side of his brain replayed the events earlier. Reyes doesn’t usually get involved in the things he saw him do, unless there was something tangible in it for him. And he knows there were no credits for being, kind. But doing favors for two of the most influential people in the Cluster, what do you get?</p><p>
  <em>The Jackpot: An alliance that can get you almost anything.</em>
</p><p>The worst part of it all is that Reyes knows that he’s Alec Ryder’s son.</p><p>He groaned again looking up at the ceiling. He had an idea on what Reyes is going to do. He wouldn’t mistake the look that flashed in Reyes’ eyes. <em>Advantage, Leverage, Tool.</em> If he lets himself get swept up in Reyes Vidal’s rhythm as Scott, he will be used to further whatever Reyes has planned. He couldn’t blame the man though, if the role was reversed, he would do the same.</p><p>
  <em>It takes one to know one…</em>
</p><p>To think that he has a crush on a man like that. He thumped his forehead softly against the mirror. He knew he always had bad taste in men.</p><p>He sighed and stared back into the mirror. Revealing Phantom to Reyes Vidal here in Andromeda, has now become a necessity, a calculated risk. He’ll use that persona to find out more about what’s going on with him and possibly get close enough to counteract his plans if there’s a need. Two can play whatever game Reyes is playing and he’s going to match him tit for tat if it means protecting his family. Scott just needs to be two people at the opportune times. He’ll just have to wing it. He’s always been good at that. Sheer dumb luck always pulled him out of tough scrapes back in Omega. Here’s to hoping it would work out the same way here.</p><p><em>“Welcome back, Scott.” </em>SAM’s disembodied voice chimed from above him making him jump. <em>“The Pathfinder would like to speak with you.”</em></p><p>He put on his hoodie that he hung inside his locker. Time to enter the lion’s den.</p>
<hr/><p>Scott entered the Pathfinder’s quarters and looked over to see his father, sitting by his personal email terminal, rubbing his forehead. When he heard Scott come closer, he turned, his eyes lighting up in seeing him, closing down his email terminal. “So, was Reyes Vidal true to his word? Did he get Vehn Terev out?”</p><p>Scott nodded, trying not to show he noticed that his father hid something from him, again. “Yes, and it seems he already shipped him off to Aya, there was a shuttle waiting for him.”</p><p>Alec smiled, “Good work, Scott.” The older man raised a questioning brow at the troubled look on his son’s face. He stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Is there something bugging you, son. You know you can tell it to your old man.”</p><p>Scott looked up at his father and smiled. If someone told him that Alec Ryder would be this warm to his son in Andromeda, he would have laughed at them and accused them of snorting red sand. Alec Ryder may be their Pathfinder and that automatically earns respect especially after what they’ve seen him do thus far, but he is trying to be Scott’s father first. The twins were surprised to see this 180 on his personality. They saw him trying very hard to reconnect with them, even so much as asking for some family bonding after missions. In one of their quick shore leaves, Alec had shared that he made a promise to their mother that he would try to be the father to his children here. The admission paved the way for them to grow closer this past few months.</p><p>Scott straightened looking straight into Alec’s brown eyes, emboldened by those thoughts. “Based on what I found, I would like to ask for permission to be sent on further missions focusing on the politics of Kadara, Pathfinder.” Scott said in his no nonsense voice. Alec’s brows lifted, seeing his son being serious, he straightened as well.</p><p>“What brought this on, Scott. Care to elaborate?”</p><p>“Sir,“ Scott saluted, “I believe our angaran contact, Shena, is more than what he says he is. He has ‘people’” he gestured, using air quotations. “I don’t have anything substantial yet, but there’s” he paused, as he thought about what he’d seen, “a nagging feeling in my gut. I think he’s more involved in Kadara’s politics than he makes us believe.”</p><p>Alec scoffed, “Of course, he’s a Resistance spy.”</p><p>Scott nodded, “It would be wise to watch him. We need to see how the Outcasts and the Collective would react to our presence here without them noticing that we’re watching them closely too.” He stood straighter, exuding confidence, “I believe I would be the perfect man for that. Knowing what they think of us would prove helpful when we finally decide on how to move forward if we are to set an outpost here as we intended.”</p><p>Alec crossed his arms, nodding at his argument. “Yes, the monoliths would take my full attention to make it habitable for settlement. It is a good call. I don’t doubt your abilities, there’s a reason why I chose you as part of my team. But what I want to know” he paused and started to walk closer, “is why would you care about these exiles.”</p><p>Ah. There it is, the N7, the soldier. The tone wasn’t threatening or accusing, it was just a question. But it felt like it. Scott took a deep breath. He’s done his research about Kadara and the exiles with the help from SAM and he has opinions. “Despite being exiles, I believe we should still see them as our people. The Initiative failed them,” He saw Alec’s eye twitch, but he ignored it, he needs to let his father hear what he needs to say. “Yet here they are discovering their own livable planet, all without the Initiative’s help. Trying to live by the skin of their teeth and doing ok…somehow.” He paused as he remembered the desperation he saw around the port and how it was being handled. “Based on what I was able to hear as I scouted around earlier. Some of them aren’t even guilty of joining those who instigated the Uprising.”</p><p>Scott saw that the info caught Alec’s attention, his eyes hardened nodding for him to continue. “I’ve also heard a few whispers about the Collective and the Charlatan doing good deeds. I fully intend to find out exactly what those entail, for your perusal and judgement, of course. Plus, the matter with Spender that I volunteered to find out more info on. SAM told me that this is the place where the video was taken. I could cover more ground for you and I can send you everything I find out here while you focus on pathfinding.”</p><p>Alec chuckled, seemingly appreciating the sentiment, “Noted.”</p><p>“Lastly, if we reach an understanding with the people here, we can help them to forge better relations with Tann, possibly letting the innocents return to the Nexus without having to pay protection fees just to continue on living. In the long run, having a few more allies besides the Resistance would be beneficial in our fight against the Archon.”</p><p>Scott waited patiently for the response. It all seemed willful, he blames his emotions, but he knows that the logic of his argument is sound. He remembered the slums and he didn’t like what he saw.</p><p>Alec stepped away and looked over the horizon, watching the neon lights of Kadara port. “I appreciate and impressed on your initiative to take on this whole mission. It sounds like you want to do this alone?”</p><p>“Yes, it would be preferable to the success of the mission, Sir.”</p><p>Alec tipped his head, “Before I invented you to join the Initiative. I know that you had spent a year or so among these kinds of circumstances on and off while serving in the Alliance, without the higher ups knowing about it.”</p><p>Scott stiffened but schooled his face to not show his nervousness.</p><p>“…and that this is your expertise and your turf, Scott.”</p><p>“That is true, sir.” Scott closed his eyes then opened them to look seriously at his father.</p><p>“From what I know of your little stint back in Omega you’ve done well for yourself under the nickname, Phantom.” Alec said in a low voice, looking over his shoulder, giving him a steely look.</p><p>Scott’s pursed his lips to hold in the denial. His father has always been a shining example of what a soldier should be. He’s a goddamn hero for goodness sake. He inspired a lot of people back when he was in the Alliance. Even training Commander Shepard, herself, once upon a time.</p><p>Scott didn’t want him to find out about it, but I guess it was too hopeful of him to think that The Alec Ryder wouldn’t know. He needs to be careful from now on if he’s going to be allowed to do this mission he’s proposing.</p><p>The steely look he was continuously getting almost made him fidget as the long silence dragged on.</p><p>Eventually, Alec sighed. He walked over to his son and gave him a placating look, seeing the inner turmoil in his son’s eyes. “Look, I don’t care what you did before, kiddo.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck, “To be honest, I’m really impressed. It takes guts, and good fucking luck to have survived Omega at your age, doing dangerous jobs from criminals. It shows you have a good head on your shoulders.”</p><p>Scott looked up at him wide eyed, “We all had our fair share of bad dealings and that doesn’t exclude me. It’s just, I didn’t work this hard to--.” He paused, as he stared at his son, “What you’re proposing, staying here in Kadara, knowing that I might not be fast enough to get to you worries me.” he let out a tired sigh and Scott saw his father age a little bit more, “You don’t have to prove anything to me. I’m proud of you, Scott. If this mission you’re volunteering to do would endanger you. You have to tell me, and I’ll pull you out.”</p><p>The young man blinked, unable to believe what he just heard. He felt tingling sensations running from his chest to his arms, as excitement threatened to burst forth. He put a hand on his father’s shoulders, squeezing it to reassure Alec and to somehow release the sensations. “We aren’t kids anymore, dad. We handle ourselves fine. You’ve seen it in action and from whatever you know of Phantom, I came out of Omega alive with my sanity and sense of humor still intact.”</p><p>Alec chuckled seeing the look of grim determination in Scott. His son isn’t going to give this up. Alec couldn’t help but puff out his chest with pride, trying to mask the hurt in seeing how his son has matured even without a father figure in his life. “Alright, you have my permission, Specialist Ryder. Please report your findings to me as soon as you can. I believe this needs subtlety so for now, we will not let the Nexus leadership know of your operation to not alert the exiles of your presence. Just to be safe” Alec winked</p><p>Scott saluted grinning mischievously at his father. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Pathfinder.”</p><p>“Now go get your things ready while I’ll have Vetra arrange a safe house for you. You have a lot of ground to cover since you’ll be doing this on your own.”</p><p>Scott pursed his lip and turned his head to the side. “She doesn’t know exactly that I’m Phantom, dad.” He mumbled</p><p>Alec stared at him and tried to stifle the laughter bubbling in his chest at the uncomfortable look Scott had. “You’ve met her before?”</p><p>“Once or twice and I--might have stolen things from her.”</p><p>Alec patted him hard on his shoulder making him grunt. “I knew some of my bad boy traits is somewhere inside of you. You better let her know soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I just need to find something for her as a peace offering. I know what would do the trick.” Scott smirked, remembering his last conversation with her. “I need transportation if you’re going to take the Nomad.”</p><p>Alec tilted his head, his usual mannerism when SAM was speaking to him privately, he smirked. “I think I have a few ideas, but you need to find whatever it is first before we can get transportation for you. They need to know what it is I’m making them work for.”</p><p>Scott spread out his arms, a confident smirk on his lips as he walked backwards. “Come on, dad. I have the best sniffing nose and the best tactical cloak this side of Andromeda. I can even listen in to Sloane taking a shit if I wanted to and she wouldn’t even know I was there.”</p><p>The older man laughed, “It would be good to know about that cloaking device’s schematics, I might be able to use it on our missions. Your encryption is giving me a hard time and it seems SAM doesn’t want to help me out.”</p><p>
  <strong>You have instructed that I be of assistance to your children the same way I do with you, Pathfinder. I am only following your directive.</strong>
</p><p>Scott shook his head smirking at his father who scowled at SAM’s console. “Awww, thanks little brother. All’s fair in love and war. I have to have at least a <em>few</em> secrets.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally posted it, I'm happy with it and my lower back appreciates it after slaving away at it. Anyway I hope you like it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue, they were just so impossibly blue. It felt like if he stares into them long enough he’d drown. Which wasn’t a bad thing to be honest. A pair of fetching eyes from a very handsome face, he’s always been weak to the pretty ones. Scott Ryder was just his type.</p><p>Reyes shook his head as he leaned on the railing outside Tartarus, tapping the ash from his cigarette as he let out a stream of smoke instantly being blown by the afternoon breeze.</p><p>He didn’t think that Scott Ryder would entice him so much that he would forget the reason why he was meeting the Human Pathfinder in the first place. If it weren’t for his strong sense of self-preservation, he wouldn’t have had the will to shake himself to focus on the older man instead.</p><p>When Alec Ryder introduced the young man beside him as his son. <strong>That</strong> was one other factor in his plans he’s more than happy to consider in earning the Pathfinder’s trust. His brain had immediately gone on to hyperdrive that time. <em>Advantage, Leverage, Tool.</em> had ran through his mind as this new information came to light.</p><p>He found it invigorating and electrifying when he shook hands with the young man that he could still feel it now. The prospects of knowing what he can do with the young man, in more ways than one if time would permit, excited him. Not to mention the blush that had bloomed from those cheeks, it made Reyes giggle at how adorable it made the young man.</p><p>Though, the intimidating and protective glare he had felt from Alec Ryder was to be considered. Reyes knows that the Pathfinder wasn’t a fool. The man knows his way around people like him. It doesn’t mean Reyes is going to stop, but he had to contemplate it very well. He can save the seduction of Scott Ryder for a possible option if he couldn’t sway the Pathfinder as easily.</p><p>Reyes smiled as he took another drag on his cigarette. How soon will he be able to see the young man he wondered.</p><p>The loud rev of an engine caught his attention and his eyes widened as he saw the Pathfinder’s vehicle start careening towards the fence and making an abrupt stop just a few inches from knocking it down. It made Reyes splutter and laugh, he wondered who was driving it. The door opened…</p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil and he shall appear. </em>
</p><p>The person that popped out of the driver’s seat was none other than Scott Ryder, grinning brightly in the afternoon sun. Reyes couldn’t help but stare in wonder at how carefree it was, he rarely sees people look that happy. It was refreshing.</p><p>The young man started laughing as he ran and used his jump jet to get over the fence avoiding his sister’s clutches. She jumped after him to try and catch him, which he avoided quite skillfully. The Pathfinder and the krogan, Nakmor Drack, walked towards the door of the Warden’s shelter both smirking at the two, completely unrattled by the reckless driving.</p><p>“It was my turn driving and you know it!” Scott teased as he walked backwards avoiding another swipe from her.</p><p>“Yeah but if you’re going to be such a hazardous driver, I’ll try and beat you to the driver’s seat as many times as I need to.” Sara scolded.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” he chuckled walking backwards in a circle, “You had fun when I ran over those exiles shooting at us.”</p><p>Reyes heard the krogan laugh boisterously, as they came out of the Warden’s shelter. “Think I saw one of them fly over the hillside, that was a good one.”</p><p>Scott just beamed and gestured at Drack with his arms, looking pointedly at his sister, who just rolled her eyes. “See, I have a fan.”</p><p>“Don’t encourage him too much Drack.” Alec chuckled as he took of his helmet.</p><p>Sara scrunched her face at her brother. “Doesn’t explain you almost crashing into the fence.”</p><p>“I love Kadara with its scenic views, it’s just so distracting, so you can’t blame me for reckless driving.” Scott grumbled as he swung an arm around her.</p><p>Reyes smiled, he thought the same thing when he flew through the skies of Kadara.</p><p>“Yeah, but the sulfur ruins it.” Sara answered, pinching her nose.</p><p>Scott was about to say something else when his eyes met amber gold making him stop in his tracks as he saw Reyes smiling at him, “Nice day out?” he greeted, walking down the stairs to meet them. The blush that started creeping up on the young man’s face made Reyes grin. Oh, he was going to have fun teasing this boy.</p><p>“Reyes.”</p><p>He turned towards the older man, his grin still in place despite the look he was getting. “Pathfinder, I was just about to look for you and report that Vehn Terev is safely sent back to the Resistance. To celebrate, I’d like to offer an invitation to have a drink or two, on me.”</p><p>Alec raised a brow and looked over to Scott who turned to look at his father, seemingly for permission. The older man nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead, “I have to decline on the offer, but my kids could use a drink or two. I think they need it.”</p><p>Scott rolled his eyes and threw Reyes a mock glare, “You both owe me a drink, you and my father stuck me with both of your tabs.”</p><p>Reyes just winked while the Pathfinder patted his back “Learn to be quicker in getting away next time.” Before sauntering off towards the elevator. The friendly banter raised Reyes’ brow. Alec Ryder was notorious for being a hard ass in the Alliance. <em>I guess that attitude didn’t carry over here or maybe it was his children.</em> This is one of the reasons he likes hanging around the slums, you get to see everything.</p><p>“So, are the two of you ready to have a drink with this humble smuggler?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Is that wise leaving your kids to that smuggler?” Drack grumbled as he looked back at the twins following Reyes inside Tartarus.</p><p>“No.” Alec answered which made Drack look at him with a glare, “but I trust my children to know what to do and not to do. Scott specifically. He knows what needs to be done.”</p><p>Drack looked slowly up down at the human, “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“He volunteered to infiltrate Kadara,” he said with a stoic face.</p><p>Drack shook his head, crossing his arms, the kid already volunteered to gather intel about Spender. He appreciated it, but he’s still just a kid, what can a pyjak like him do exactly. He started to tap his foot, getting impatient at the slow ascent. “You really allowed your son to go at it alone? What kind of parenting is that.”</p><p>“I trust him, He’ll get it done.” Alec smiled, it earned him a grunt. He tapped his fingers on his thigh, should he open this up to the old krogan? It wasn’t his secret to tell, but he needed to know if he really was doing the right thing. He always found Drack’s advice about handling the kids helpful. That’s why he’s getting close to his children now. Maybe doing it subtly would work. Drack was quick enough, despite his age. “I believe he’ll be capable enough to do this on his own. He’s armed with the right set of skills, he developed back in Omega as a notorious ghost.”</p><p>The krogan looked over at him, “What does Phantom have to do—”  It took a few seconds for the old krogan to piece things together and when he did Drack’s eyes widened, “Your son?” he hissed, the smirk on the human’s face was all the answer he needed.</p><p>Drack’s booming laughter echoed around them, “Who would have thought? That kid made a fucking name for himself all on his own. Even met him few times, wicked shot.” He punched the Alec on the arm, “Takes after you, didn’t so much as flinch when he first saw me on Eos.”</p><p>Alec cleared his throat as a lump of panic came up, “Then you can believe that he can do this.”</p><p>Drack raised a brow, the statement almost sounded like a question. A boost of confidence wouldn’t hurt. “Knowing what that kid could do? You betcha I do. Have you told the rest of the crew?”</p><p>Alec shuffled his feet, “He’ll do it in his own time.”</p><p>He scoffed, “He better, if Vetra finds out first before he opens up about it, she’ll kill him.”</p><p>That earned Drack a laugh from the Pathfinder. The krogan smirked, their Pathfinder needs to lighten up a little bit. He could smell the worry from him.</p>
<hr/><p>The three of them were sitting on the couch already nursing a glass of whiskey each. Reyes was lounging completely aware of Scott, who was sitting beside him, sporting a healthy blush on his cheeks while Sara was on Reyes’ other side animatedly telling him a story with a slight slur in her voice. She was telling him a funny story about their escapades with C-SEC when the twin’s omni tool pinged at the same time. They both hissed at the message they received as they read through it. Reyes took a sip from his glass, “What’s up?”</p><p>“It’s Dad.” They said in unison with the same intonation.</p><p>Reyes raised a brow. “What happened, did something come up?”</p><p>“There’s been a murder near Kralla’s” they replied in unison again, making them whirl their heads at each other, glaring. Reyes blinked a few times as they continued to speak at the same time.</p><p>“Stop doing that.”</p><p>“No, you stop doing that!”</p><p>Reyes snickered, he heard about twins having these kinds of tendencies. “Do you guys practice this routine?”</p><p>“Sometimes.” They answered again, and they scrunched their faces which made Reyes laugh as they really looked alike when they do that. Scott gave in and slumped back to let her do the talking as he took a drink from his glass.</p><p>Sara rolled her eyes at him and faced Reyes. “Dad sent the scans of the body he found. There are lacerations on the body and it was angaran. He was asking if you would know anything about it?”</p><p>Reyes sighed, “That’s the 7<sup>th</sup> one this week. They say it’s the Charlatan’s handiwork, but I don’t buy it. The Charlatan is discreet, careful, whoever did this wanted the bodies found.”</p><p>Scott’s ears perked at the mention of the Charlatan, <em>He seems to be trying to paint them in a good light</em>, he thought but kept his eyes on his drink. He’ll have to investigate Reyes’ angle in that pie. Words weren’t enough to prove that he’s part of the Collective. He knows that better than most. Just because you deal business with a faction doesn’t necessarily mean you’re one of them, they’re smugglers, its their job to do business with a lot of people. He tuned back into the conversation as his sister spoke in a grim tone.</p><p>“Making a statement.”</p><p>“But to who?”</p><p>“Maybe they’re unhappy with how Sloane is running things?” Scott piped up looking at Reyes.</p><p>The smuggler shook his head, “Less than a third of the victims were Outcasts. No, If I was a betting man, and I am.”</p><p>Scott smirked at that.</p><p>“I say it was the Roekarr.”</p><p>Sara hummed, “Why would the Roekarr be in Kadara port, we usually find them in Havarl or Voeld.”</p><p>Reyes shrugged, “The port is angaran built and before Sloane, angaran run. I think the Roekarr came here looking for new recruits and saw that things got out of hand.”</p><p>“But the angara victims, how does that fit in to your theory?” Sara asked</p><p>Scott grit his teeth, he personally didn’t like the way the Roekarr were handling things. Their actions are naïve and childish. It reminded him on how some of the gangs worked in Omega. Guns a blazing without any regard of who they were hitting. “Remember how they were reacting to Jaal helping us out back in Havarl, Sara? The Roekarr are against all aliens, so if those angara that got killed are publicly sympathizing with us, that makes them a target.”</p><p>Reyes nodded, “The problem is, we don’t really have proof and the Resistance doesn’t want to antagonize the Roekarr.”</p><p>Sara fidgeted, worry creasing her brow. “Yeah Evfra did mention that.”</p><p>Reyes slowly turned towards her while Scott leaned forward slowly to look slyly at his sister, “Did he now? When did he mention that?”</p><p>Sara spluttered, as she started to blush “Well you know we got talking and..”</p><p>Scott smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows, “Aaaand?”</p><p>She cleared her throat and faced Reyes who just smiled, “So, how can we help?”</p><p>“I believe your team have scanners with that fancy AI integrated into it. It would be helpful for us to scan for evidence to implicate the Roekarr. This could be an opportunity for you and the Pathfinder to win friends in Kadara port.”</p><p>“We sound pretty integral to this plan.” Scott raised a brow at him.</p><p>“SAM’s integral,” and he leaned in towards Scott lowering his voice into a purr, “You’re a bonus.”</p><p>
  <em>Ohhhhh, you motherfucker. </em>
</p><p>Sara giggled. “Come on lover boy, we need to get back to the Tempest and tell dad.”</p><p>They stood to leave but Reyes called out to them “Hey, Ryder.”</p><p>The twins turned back tilting their heads to the side, speaking in unison “Yeah?</p><p>“Don’t take this the wrong way, but…” he took a breath, “You’re all not really <em>liked</em> here in Kadara Port. So, if you need a friend, someone on the inside to help you out.” He gestured towards his chest, “I can be that guy.”</p><p><em>There it was, he’s revealing his cards</em> Scott thought as he felt something turn in his gut. <em>The flirting is a smokescreen, don’t let yourself fall for it. Down boy. Hold your fucking ground. You’re here to gather intel about him.</em></p><p>“If you need intel on the exiles, Sloane, whatever. Come to me.”</p><p>Sara pulled her brother down and hugged his cheek to hers, “But we’re so pretty, how can anybody hate us?”</p><p>Reyes laughed while Scott sighed, “By acting like you do, sister. Charging first when they all know I’m the prettier twin.”</p><p>“Won’t say no to that.” Reyes mumbled while taking a drink and winking at Scott who blushed at the compliment.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her, “Yeah, yeah if you’re pretty then I’m beautifully deadly, I can take you down a notch or two, little brother.”</p><p>She winked at the smuggler and pushed her brother out the door, who staggered backwards. “See you later, Reyes.”</p><p>Reyes laughed at their antics as he waved goodbye. As the door closed, he ran a hand through down his face. Those two are something else, entertaining. But that Scott Ryder, he took a sip of his whiskey again. He does have better taste in men. There’s something about him that he can’t put a finger on and that interests him more than it should. He was listening very intently on their conversation, he could almost hear the gears working inside his head. He might just focus on that twin for multiple reasons.</p><p>Speaking of men, he opened his omni tool and opened the message from his people who were looking into information on Phantom. As he scanned through them. It doesn’t look promising. They didn’t have any information on him and no sightings before the Tempest’s arrival. Multiple thoughts and possibilities ran through Reyes’ mind about the illusive Phantom. He was a mystery that he was more than happy to solve. But for now, he stood up and typed orders on his omni tool to get his shuttle ready, he’ll have to deal with getting on the good side of the mighty Pathfinder and his children first and see where he should stand.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, Reyes Vidal.”</p><p>Scott choked on his meal as he looked over at his sister who was smiling sweetly at him as they sat beside each other at the galley eating their dinner. Sara knows about his persona of course. She’s the only one he trusted with the information. It’s because of her that he was able to be Phantom without jeopardizing Scott Ryder’s safety. She was his alibi and partner in crime after all. She waited for him to stop coughing before she spoke again. “He has a pretty face, no wonder you like him.”</p><p>“This is payback for that Evfra comment isn’t it.” He coughed out as she gave him a teasing grin. “I don’t like, like him.” Which made Sara raise a brow, “He has contacts and we worked before. He saved my ass a few times and I saved his. That doesn’t mean I like, like him.” Scott defended taking a drink of his orange juice, he winced as it didn’t have the right amount of sugar in it.</p><p>She hummed putting her chin on her hand, smiling slyly. “So, that blush you had earlier, despite your high alcohol tolerance isn’t because of him?”</p><p>He gulped down the juice, masking the wince as he said “No.”</p><p>She shrugged and carried her plate to the dishwasher. “If you say so little brother, just…” she sighed, and whirled at him making him evade her long hair from whipping his face. “Even if you deny it, I know what you’re like when you have a crush. You’ll be going through this mission you proposed, <em>alone,</em> Scott. You know him, but I don’t. How sure am I that he won’t stab you in the back if he gets a chance?”</p><p><em>He will, it takes one to know one, after all</em> he thought but he smiled at her, putting the empty glass down hugging his sister to him and kissing her temple, “You’re so small.” Which earned him a pinch, “Ow. I’ll be fine, Sara. You don’t need to worry. I have lady luck on my side.”</p><p>She scoffed, “Yeah back in the Milky Way.” She snuggled against his chest tightening her hold around his waist. “She hasn’t done any wonders since we arrived in Andromeda.”</p><p>He pulled away slightly to cup her face in his hands looking into baby blue eyes, “We’re alive, that’s what she did.” And smushed her face in his hands, “and don’t jinx me.”</p><p>Alec came into the galley lifting his head from his data pad with the scene of his children squishing each other’s faces vigorously. “Kids.” He called in a stern voice.</p><p>The two pulled away from each other and stood at attention, sneakily elbowing each other.</p><p>“I’ll take the two of you tomorrow on that mission where we’re investigating the murders in Kadara port. Someone else is going to join us so they could gather the evidence and cascade it to the relevant party for us.” Alec said, and they saluted. He nodded and turned around to walk away.</p><p>“Who will we be bringing along, dad.” Scott asked putting down his hand.</p><p>Alec looked over his shoulder and Scott swore he saw a small smirk there, “Reyes Vidal.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah shit.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Sara was having a ball seeing her brother completely tamed, noticing his coiffed hair having a certain shine to it. They piled into the Nomad with their Pathfinder seating in the driver’s seat, Sara <em>immediately</em> sitting at the front and their guest smuggler climbing in the backseat with Scott.</p><p>“Pfff I don’t like like him.” Sara mumbled in a low tone.</p><p>“Behave.” Scott hissed.</p><p>She turned in her seat, “I will if you do.”</p><p>Alec cleared his throat making them sit straighter on their seats. Sara heard a snort and looked over her shoulder to see Reyes stifling his laughter. She looked over at Scott with a smug look, which he just rolled his eyes at.</p><p>It was a quick drive, they opted to get things started early in the morning, so as a result there were no exiles out and about, so there was no need for them to occasionally get out and shoot something. When they arrived near Charybdis point, SAM piped up, making Reyes flinch at the disembodied voice. </p><p>
  <strong>Pathfinder, we are nearing the location that Mr. Vidal said to investigate as well as the location of Vehn Terev’s transponder.</strong>
</p><p>“Understood, Sara you know what to do.”</p><p>“Yes, sir”</p><p>As soon as the Nomad stopped, Sara was the first one to pop out and head straight to the first prefab building. “Reyes come with me.”</p><p>Scott sighed and Alec smirked gesturing for Reyes to follow her, “That’s her forte. Since you know more about this she’ll assist you in gathering intel. I’ll look into that transponder with Scott.”</p><p>They nodded, as soon as Alec’s back was turned they both smiled at each other. Scott looked apologetic. Reyes waved it off and sauntered over to where Sara was. When he went up the stairs, Sara was already holding up an angaran dagger. “A home filled with strangers become a prison.”</p><p>Reyes blinked at her, “What?”</p><p>Sara looked over to him, her baby blue eyes all serious, pointing at the markings. “This dagger has Shelesh engravings on it, I learned a few of them recently with Jaal, one of our angaran teammates. The killer must have dropped it while they were trying to run away.” She tapped it against her palm, “Fits your Roekarr theory, Reyes.”</p><p>He smiled and gestured inside, “Ladies first,” as she opened her scanner, he gave her the details, “I had heard that this was owned by a krogan named Zear.”</p><p>Sara hummed, “Well, whoever he was, he’s not walking among the living. Krogan and angaran blood.” Pointing towards the trail of blood leading outside, she went inside completely focused on her omni tool, “Angaran footprints..”</p><p>Reyes hanged back by the door frame observing her. When the twins are separated from each other they seem to be their own person. Sara is more serious and professional but from the way her face looked sad at the whole thing she’s more emotional. It made him wonder how Scott was if he gets him alone, the thought brought a small smile on his face.</p><p>“So, you’re being flirty with Scott.” She started, she turned off her omni tool and looked over at him, “Interested in my brother, are you?” Sara looked him up and down. “You’re pretty handsome. You’re just his type. Bad boy vibes.”</p><p>“Good to know” Reyes giggled, that stroked his ego. “He’s easy on the eyes, yes. I don’t think I’m the only one who would be interested in him.”</p><p>Sara started to saunter over to him, a flash in her eyes that Reyes immediately deemed as dangerous. “I’d just like to let you know, before you go ahead and start anything. I’m here to warn you just like any other asshole that tried to sniff around him,” she stopped in front of him chest to chest. Despite her small stature and her looking up at him, she’s exudes a very powerful presence, intimidating. “You try to hurt him, I hurt you, clear?” her voice low and dangerous.</p><p>Yeah, definitely dangerous. He smirked, “Crystal.”</p><p>He watched as she dropped the threatening visage and grinned, “Good, because for some reason, I like you and I think my brother likes you too.”</p><p>He chuckled shaking his head, this woman is a whirlwind. “You’ll be the judge of that, you know him better than I do.”</p><p>She smiled fondly at that then walked past him, “We better get back to dad. See what he and Scott found.”</p><p>They headed over to the two men crouching on the ground together. Their conversation floating over to them. “You think you can fix that?”</p><p>Scott hummed flipping the device front to back in his hand, frowning at it. Reyes observed him this time and found that he exudes the same kind of seriousness his sister has when focused on work. His teeth biting his bottom lip, deep in thought like he was calculating something in his mind. “It’s ran out of power, but I think this is more on Gil’s department than mine. Not fond of physics and shit, more on the dip my hands to my elbows in a tub of grease kind of guy.”</p><p>Ah, he’s the casual and brash twin with a calculating mind. A weird combination from the normal mix of personalities. These two Ryders are really something else. Reyes snorted catching the two men’s attention, he saw Scott’s eyes light up like he was happy to see him there. Subtle, but definitely there. Well…Sara definitely has her brother pegged.</p><p>“Well, we got the transponder we’ll just have our engineer work on it.” Alec said, standing up and looking over towards the road then to Reyes, “So where’s this Roekarr cell you told me you found.”</p><p>Reyes gestured with a flourish, “I’ll lead the way.”</p><p>Sara immediately ran towards the front seat, which she didn’t need to do as Scott and Reyes immediately gravitated toward each other as the three men walked casually towards the vehicle “I’ve scouted the area earlier and planted a distraction if we ever need it. Just say the word and it goes up in flames.”</p><p>Alec nodded, his face stoic and focused on the road ahead, already thinking of a plan in his head. It was a long way before they could reach their destination and after Reyes’ statement there was silence. You can cut the tension in the vehicle with a knife.</p><p>When they arrived at the Roekarr hideout, Scott immediately volunteered to infiltrate the hideout. But Reyes took a hold of his arm, “I have explosives setup in there to provide a distraction, we can disorient them with that and take them down with an all-out attack.”</p><p>Sara grinned and looked over to her father, “Demolition?”</p><p>Alec nodded holstering his gun “Demolition. We go in to try and talk if that doesn’t work me and Sara will charge through first. Scott you find cover and take them out as we go. Reyes you stay back here. I’ll rope you in to our comms, so you know the signal.”</p><p>Scott nodded and turned to Reyes giving him an impressed smirk. His baby blue eyes briefly flickering over to his father who was behind the smuggler, “You sure work fast.”</p><p>“So, I can take it nice and easy later on.” Reyes said, winking. Scott chuckled and pulled out his modified Black Widow Sniper Rifle, handing it over to Reyes, “Could you take care of my gun for me? I don’t want them having it.”</p><p>Reyes wolf whistled, “Beautiful gun you have here, Scott.”</p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows making Reyes smirk at the innuendo and walked over to his father’s side who was already at the door. Reyes raised a brow as the three of them went in without looking back. Like father, like children.</p><p>Reyes let out a breath and waited. He never had any intention of following the Pathfinders orders, there are already two of them that do, and he’d like to somehow balance it. He’s not gonna stay back and let the Ryders have all the fun. Besides, he wants to see how good they are in fight. If the rumors were true, they’re a force of nature when fighting together.</p><p>He ran down, as soon as the conversation started to become more hostile after each exchange. The Black Widow on his back, his own gun in his arms. “Am I too late to join?” he greeted with a smug smirk. Alec sighed but gestured for him to go ahead, “Party’s about to get crazy in 3,”</p><p>The female angara, Fara, shouted for her men to action, “Don’t just stand there.”</p><p>“2.”</p><p>“Kill them”</p><p>A flashbang rang around the area where the angaras were, disorienting them. That was their cue. As the father/daughter duo biotically charged through, Reyes threw the sniper to Scott who caught it deftly in his hand. The sound of a nova bringing down hell upon their foes, along with a giggle echoed further in. Without another word, the young man immediately hid behind a crate on the left and positioned himself shooting off the ones his father and sister missed.</p><p>Reyes smirked and propped himself as well on the right side of the cave, doing the same. Whatever the rumors said, they were true. As he looked through his sights, he could see Sara somersaulting through the terrain and punching her way through with a grin on her face. Her father was using a picked-up weapon shooting and throwing Lances through them while any other stragglers were shot down by Scott. They were a unit, a well-oiled machine that have their individual roles and they were good at it.</p><p>Reyes saw an angara creeping towards the Pathfinder and immediately shot at him, earning him a surprised look from the older man. Reyes gave him a two fingered salute before he continued to take aim again.</p><p>He saw another angara trying to sneak over towards Sara. Holding his breath, he shot his own sniper and was surprised to hear another shot fire from Scott and saw that they shot at the same person one in the head and the other in the chest. They looked at each other and acknowledged each other’s marksmanship.</p><p>Before they knew it, it was over. Alec headed over to a console at the far end to gather information. Reyes stood straight and headed over to Scott. “You did good, Ryder.”</p><p>“Right back at you,” his baby blue eyes shining with a hint of mischief and mirth, “We make a good team.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, and he stepped closer to him, shoulder to shoulder and purred “Careful, I might start to think you like me.” He felt the young man shiver and Reyes soaked in the reaction. It was wonderful to see how much the young man reacted to the little things he did, but he didn’t expect the comeback nor the fondness in the young man’s tone.</p><p>“Would that be so bad?”</p><p>Reyes searched his face, trying to find something that would tell him that Scott was pulling his chain, yet there seems to be nothing in them but truth at the way those eyes twinkled. “No, I don’t think it is.” A smile slowly formed on his lips as he drowned in those baby blues. It made him feel Scott was seeing <em>him</em>. Making something inside him shiver in response, something he thought was long dead was awakening. If fate would allow he’d stay close to him forever. But the trance Scott Ryder had on him broke as they heard someone clearing their throat loudly that he had to pull away, he turned to smile at the Pathfinder.</p><p>“Good work, Pathfinder. I’ll let all the important people know as agreed.”</p><p>Alec eyed the two of them, “I have all the information you need.” He turned towards his children, “Scott, Sara, look for our guns inside while I discuss what we found with Vidal.”</p><p>The twins straightened and followed the orders, Scott looked worriedly at Reyes then at his father, before he went further inside. Alec led them up towards the stairs. Reyes cleared his throat, “They’re really good at what they do, its amazing to see that kind of teamwork.”</p><p>“I’m fortunate that they’re as amazing as they are,” he paused as they arrived by the door, he turned giving Reyes a piercing gaze, as he was being sized up. Satisfied by what he saw the older man nodded. Gazing back from where they came, “I trained them well. After their mother died. They’re all I have left of her,” he pinned Reyes with a hard look, “and I won’t take it lying down if something happened to them, is that understood--Anubis?”</p><p>Reyes eyes widened, his breath leaving him. He thought he erased all his files from the Nexus. There really was nothing impossible for this man. The muscle on his jaw twitched. The message is loud and clear, it was a warning. Reyes grinned at him, he will not show any weakness to this man. He faced worse people at gunpoint, he won’t be intimidated. “Of course, I never had any intention of endangering them, Pathfinder.”</p><p>“See to it that you don’t or trust me there’s hell to be paid.” Alec growled.</p><p>Ah. There it was, the N7. It was silly of him to think that Alec Ryder had changed just because he smiles more often than when he last saw the man. He’s going to have to be sneaky about his plans in swaying the man to his side.</p><p>Who knew that spending a day with the Ryders would end up in him being threatened twice, he usually just gets one a day. “Heard it loud and clear, Pathfinder.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wew had to edit this multiple times, but yep there are changes to canon here.</p><p>Hope you're enjoy it, do let me know what you think so i know how to improve</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyes sat on the couch of his private room in Tartarus with a huff, messing up his hair in frustration and irritation. He leaned forward elbows on his knees, fingers laced together. It was stupid of him to be complacent and not check on the Nexus files or the people who might have known about his background. Alec Ryder really is a formidable one, well he is N7, they live and breathe secrets. What would stop the man from digging about him?</p><p>Anubis was his call sign, an identity of his at the early stages of his smuggling gig. He wasn’t…his hands started to shake, it wasn’t a good time for him back then. He sighed and shook himself from remembering. Right now, he needs to work out how to keep everything hidden. If a super powerful AI can pull out a little bit about him what more if he gets a chance to look further in. He has people gifted in tech and anything to do with hacking of course, but he needs someone that can create an entirely new encryption that can change at a snap of a finger. Someone like Phantom who was gifted in such a thing, but how was he going to get in contact with a ghost?</p><p>There was a knock on the door. Must be another client Kian had sent up for him. He typed his codes on his omni tool to open it. But there was no one there. Reyes frowned and started to stand and investigate it, his hand automatically reaching for his gun.</p><p>“I need a favor.”</p><p>A familiar artificially enhanced voice sounded from the empty space by the door, loud enough to make him flinch. He let out a breath settling back on the couch with a tilt of his head and a smirk. Phantom appeared with a shimmer, his black armor bathed in the red from the lights in the room, his arms crossed and leaning against the wall next to the door.</p><p>He isn’t even surprised that Phantom found him, for all Reyes knew the man was waiting for him to show up the whole day. That thought brought a wonderful feeling of triumph in his chest. He looked the man up and down to try and see if his body language would reveal impatience. To his annoyance there were none, but he noticed that he covered up the bottom half of his face. Curious.</p><p>“A favor from the notorious Phantom?” he smirked, this is sounding like something he can use for his little predicament. Quite an opportune time for someone to strike a deal with the devil. He gestured for the dark figure to sit down. “You’ve peaked my interest. How can I be of service?”</p><p>There was silence. He tilted his head as it seems like Phantom was considering a few things about what he was asking for. Reyes smiled and waited patiently, it’s the least he could do for an old acquaintance.</p><p>“I need you to find something for me, a lamp. A very ugly lamp.”</p><p>He blinked, that is…unusual. “Really, a lamp?” he chuckled, pouring himself a drink swirling it, “Here I am thinking you’re asking for a shipment from the Nexus or something else. That sounds easy enough.”</p><p>Phantom sighed, “Not just any old ugly lamp. This one has a butt naked asari holding a moon, and I already looked in the Nexus, it isn’t there. This is the only other place I know it could be.”</p><p>Huh. The man has access to the Nexus. If things go right, if he can involve this man in his operations this would be a great arrangement for the Collective. Maybe the Pathfinder problem wouldn’t be so difficult as he thought. “Still easy enough for me but,” he paused and gave a predatory smile, noticing Phantom’s shoulder’s raise a bit from the pause. The gesture tickled Reyes to see that Phantom is uncomfortable, will wonders ever cease. “What do I get in return?”</p><p>Phantom shook his head, “I know that tone of yours, Vidal.” That earned him an innocent looking grin from the smuggler “A favor for a favor, anything you want me to do, within reason.”</p><p>“How about seeing under the mask you have there?”</p><p>“How about I topple whatever it is you built here into rubble and ashes?”</p><p>They stared at each other, unflinching. Reyes knew that this dangerous man can do just that, if he wanted to. His prowess in his craft, the exact skills he needs, was much sought after back in the Milky way. Even the big names in Omega had asked for his services. Some he would take while others he outright refused, especially if it involved bringing down the queen herself, Aria T’loak. Phantom was known to be one of her pets. So, when that information came to light, hell had been unleashed on to the man. A bounty was placed on his head.</p><p>Eventually, he heard that Phantom disappeared, presumably killed. Yet here Phantom was, back from the dead. If Reyes makes a wrong move, Phantom will undoubtedly bring down what he painstakingly worked at from the ground up. He can’t afford it, not when he was close enough to actually reaching his goal. All the pieces are in place, he just needs to make the proper movements and strategies for his pawns.</p><p>Dealing with Phantom is one of them.</p><p>“Alright fine. You’re no fun at all.” He chuckled, putting on a façade of nonchalance.  “Let me just ask before I take this favor of yours,” tilting his head “What could a lamp possibly be so important for that a very decorated man of the shadows such as yourself, would stoop down to the level of asking for favors.”</p><p>The man tilted his head and if Reyes had to take a guess, the man was smirking at him, “It’s for a mutual friend.”</p><p>There’s something else there, something that Reyes was missing, “That’s it?”</p><p>Phantom shrugged “I’d owe you. You have the best end of the deal, Vidal.”</p><p>“I definitely do.” But he doubted it, it felt like he was the one striking a deal with the devil when it should be the other way around. Reyes’ omni tool pinged, and he looked down to see that there was a message from an unknow sender.</p><p>“You can reach me from that, when will I get it?”</p><p>He’s always been straightforward and businesslike “Two days, three at most.”</p><p>Phantom walked over to him, his hand outstretched, “My favor to you, should be sufficient payment then?”  </p><p>Reyes stood up, putting his whiskey down and took it, “It’s always good doing business with you, Phantom. Let this be a way for me to welcome you to Andromeda.” He paused, “Humor me.” and let go of his hand, this is a good chance as any to ask one of the questions that’s been nagging him back in the Milky Way.</p><p>Phantom gestured for him to continue with a wave of a hand.</p><p>“I had heard rumors that you died in an explosion in the Milky Way. How sure am I, that you really are the same man I’ve worked with in the past?”</p><p>“Curious about me, are you?”</p><p>Reyes gave him an impatient look.</p><p>Phantom shrugged his shoulders, his voice low. “You can’t be sure, really. I’m not the same man,” he leaned in “as I know you aren’t, as well. You don’t trust me, the way I don’t trust you.” He tilted his head to the side, “But if I weren’t the same man, do you think I would have recognized you and saved your ass from that krogan?”</p><p>Reyes huffed, “Or pinning me on the ground the same exact way as we first met.”</p><p>Phantom pulled away, “Exactly.”</p><p>“Then why did you disappear?” Reyes already knows the answer, impossible not to with the kind of reach he had back in the Milky Way, but he wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth</p><p>The man put a hand on his hip, laughter in his voice. “Why Reyes Vidal, are you actually saying you missed me?”</p><p>Reyes rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I forgot how annoying you can be.”</p><p>Phantom snickered, “See, I’m the real deal.”</p><p>They always kept circling each other, but right now, Reyes doesn’t have the patience to play around anymore. “Answer the fucking question, Phantom.”</p><p>“Right,” he sat down on the couch, picking up the glass of whiskey Reyes had put down and swirling the liquid inside. “Things were getting a little too hot for me, had to disappear, you know? I heard about the Initiative and I wanted in. So, what better way to do that than to make people think you died. I had to fake my death, let you all believe I was gone.” His head tilted up towards him, “Wouldn’t you do the same?”</p><p>He had him there. “You must be a reputable person underneath that mask if someone like you can get in the Initiative.”</p><p>Phantom hummed, he knows this game Reyes is playing, they played it before. Not today, not yet. “Keep calling the kettle black, Mr. pot.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, and put a pin on that thought, “Which brings me to the next question, what made you want to go to Andromeda, besides getting away from the heat.”</p><p>Phantom put down the glass and stood up, “I’m here because I thought I’d find something else in this new galaxy.” He walked over to the door, slowly like he was contemplating something, then he stopped to look over his shoulder, his head held high, “Adventure.”</p><p>Just as the door swished closed, there was a shimmer of his cloaking device and he was gone. Reyes scoffed and sat back down again, confused but satisfied, opening his omni tool to send word to look for the item, “He’s always been an overdramatic prick.”</p>
<hr/><p>Scott arrived back in the Tempest, whistling as he removed his armor in the bathroom, smiling smugly at what transpired in the slums. His plan is now put in motion. If all goes according to plan, he’ll get to the bottom of this mystery Reyes was involved in. He’s known the smuggler for quite some time, but the way Reyes carries himself here, is different. Something’s up his sleeve and the Collective is the answer, but he can’t just simply ask around if Vetra’s advice is to be believed nor could he show interest.</p><p>First off, he can’t ask as Scott, being Initiative, the exiles were wary of them. He can’t ask as Phantom because that will lead them to believe that the notorious Milky Way shadow man is actually interested. It would only speed up the process of whatever was boiling between the two factions trying to take control of the port. Nonchalance is the key to gathering intel. He just needs to play his cards right.</p><p>He was about to head towards the crew’s quarters to fix up the things he’ll need. When he heard Sara shouting behind the Pathfinder’s quarters.</p><p>“Why are you like this? I’m just trying to help!”</p><p>“Your brother didn’t express his consent of you helping and you’re not supposed to be involved, this is his job and his responsibility, and you don’t have the kind of skill he has.”</p><p>“That’s not the point, I’m not a kid anymore that you can just tell me what I can or can’t do. I can make my own decisions.”</p><p>“Decisions that may jeopardize his position, Sara.”</p><p>“But, he’s my brother, I can’t let him go on through this on his own.”</p><p>“I’m your father AND your Pathfinder, Specialist Ryder. You’re on my ship. You follow <em>my rules, my orders</em>, and I <em>order</em> you to <strong>stand down</strong>. Refrain from meddling in your brother’s mission.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah shit. Here we go.</em>
</p><p>He was leaning on the side of the door in his hoodie, just as the door opened and Sara came out sobbing “Whatever <em>Pathfinder</em>, see if I care if he gets killed on <em>your orders</em>!” while running away. Scott peeked, as he saw Alec’s devastated face, his eyes met Scott.</p><p>He sighed, running a hand down his face, why are they like this? “Dad, she’s just looking out for me, as she always has.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“She was the one that got me out of Omega, I would have died if she hadn’t meddled.”</p><p>Alec’s eyes widened, “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t…”</p><p>“You didn’t know, that’s fine, that’s what we wanted.” Scott walked over to him and punched him lightly on the shoulder, “You have to go after her.”</p><p>“Scott, I don’t think I can…” he sighed putting a large hand over his face, “Please.”</p><p>Scott gave him a disapproving look, “On it, don’t worry.”</p><p>He turned away and jogged after his sister. “SAM, my sister went off of the ship, didn’t she?” Scott asked out loud as he quickly peeked inside the Crew’s Quarters, not seeing her in there.</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, I had warned her it is getting dark, but she isn’t in a good state of mind and had ignored me.</strong>
</p><p>Scott ran to the cargo hold where the ramp was already open. “Did she at least bring a gun with her? Do you know where she’s headed”</p><p>
  <strong>She did, she had taken the elevator which has recently descended.</strong>
</p><p>“Great.” Scott rolled his eyes as he checked the gun holstered on his hip. He was still wearing the pants he paired with his Phantom Armor, “Let me know if she gets herself into trouble. I know where she’s headed. Sheesh, she could have chosen to go to Kralla’s, its nearer and safer, but no.”</p><p>
  <strong>Your father says Kadara doesn’t have a safe place for the Initiative.</strong>
</p><p>“It doesn’t. Ughh she’s the older twin, why am I the more mature one.” Scott grumbled as his feet started to tap impatiently while the elevator slowly ascends.</p><p>
  <strong>Perhaps she has more emotional instability, she maybe in her monthly—</strong>
</p><p>“Rhetorical question, SAM. We might need to work on your sarcasm more. I don’t think, Dad is giving you enough lessons.”</p><p>The elevator took a while, but he finally got to the slums, he immediately ran to Tartarus. It was quiet now compared to when he was here just a few minutes ago. He looked around looking for Sara and he noticed that the dancers were no longer inside their cages and the music has stopped. Just the sound of a few of the other patrons nursing the last dregs of their drinks. He headed over to the bartender that was wiping a metal cup who didn’t look up as he stood in front of him, “We’re closed for tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, have you seen a woman come here, long brown hair, blue eyes, probably crying and obviously Initiative looking?”</p><p>Kian raised a brow at him, looking him up and down and smirked, gesturing towards the stairs. “She told me to expect you, she’s up in the private room,”</p><p>Scott felt himself freeze. Reyes is there.</p><p>“I had a tenant up there, but I forced him out to give the girl a little privacy, don’t you worry.”</p><p>He let out a breath. “Thanks, do I owe you anything for letting her use that room?”</p><p>Kian waved him off, “Nope, my tenant took care of it. Go on up.”</p><p>Scott ran up the stairs and saw Reyes sitting outside of the room. The smuggler looked up smiling at him, “Hey Scott she’s inside. I asked Kian to let her use it for now instead of her drinking out in the open.”</p><p>Scott sighed, now he owes Reyes as ‘Scott’. Great, just fucking great. “Sorry about my elder sister, she can be a handful sometimes.”</p><p>Reyes snickered, “It’s fine, can’t let a beautiful woman like her be alone around here.”</p><p>Scott shook his head and smirked as he stood by the door, “Didn’t think you were a gentleman, are you trying to seduce us, Reyes? You sure have high standards, going after twins, eh?”</p><p>“I’m a greedy man,” he shrugged and gestured with his chin, “Go on.”</p><p>Scott entered the room and saw his sister sitting on the couch, her knees against her chest, drinking a glass of whiskey, sniffling.</p><p>“Hey there beautiful.” Scott called out.</p><p>She peeked up at him and whimpered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to jeopardize…I just wanted to help…”</p><p>Scott sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Shhhh, not safe and you don’t have to apologize for anything, that should be dad.”</p><p>Sara nodded, she put the glass on the table and leaned her head on to his shoulder. “It’s hard not to go back to those shouting matches before Andromeda. I don’t really hate him”</p><p>“I know.” Scott hummed putting his cheek against the top of her head, “Since that’s the case, we can do that thing whenever we and dad have a fight.”</p><p>Sara rolled her eyes and whispered, “You just know Reyes is listening, and you want to impress him.”</p><p>Scott grinned, “Maybe, but it’s mostly for you.”</p><p>That earned him a teary smile, “You’re such a sap.”</p><p>“But I’m your sap.”</p><p>He smiled as she giggled, he closed his eyes trying to remember the tune and the lyrics. They usually do this whenever one of them feels down. Their mom taught them this song, though it was from an old cartoon it always worked for them as it reminded them of warm hugs and motherly kisses. He took a breath, He started to sing, his baritone echoing within the prefab wall.</p><p>
  <em>Take a moment to think of just<br/>
Flexibility, love, and trust 2x</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here comes a thought<br/>
That might alarm you<br/>
What someone said<br/>
And how it harmed you<br/>
Something you did<br/>
That failed to be charming<br/>
Things that you said are<br/>
Suddenly swarming and, oh</em>
</p><p>Scott closed his eyes, as Sara started to sniffle beside him, but he continued to sing, willing for it to soothe her like before.</p><p>
  <em>You're losing sight<br/>
You're losing touch<br/>
All those little things seem to matter so much<br/>
That they confuse you<br/>
That I might lose you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a moment remind yourself to<br/>
Take a moment and find yourself<br/>
Take a moment to ask yourself if<br/>
This is how we fall apart?</em>
</p><p>He twisted himself to face her, wiping her tears.</p><p>
  <em>But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not<br/>
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay<br/>
You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear<br/>
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here</em>
</p><p>He hugged her to him and Sara let out a shuddering breath. Her hands gripping the back of his hoodie. Though her voice was quivering as she started to cry again she sang the same lyrics, changing the pronouns. Scott just listened, the lyrics giving voice to her feelings. He tightened his hold on her like he was trying to keep her whole. It’s always been the two of them against the world.</p><p>They started harmonizing, with Sara taking the lower tune and Scott the higher one. They started swaying from side to side slowly, smiling as their hands tapped on each other’s back following the beat of the lyrics.</p><p>
  <em>And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought<br/>
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay<br/>
We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by<br/>
From here, from here, from here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a moment to think of just<br/>
Flexibility, love, and trust 2x<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reyes was leaning by the door, looking up at the ceiling listening to their little private moment. The walls were not that thick, he didn’t hear much of what was said, but whatever it was he didn’t need to know, it was theirs. He was surprised when they started to sing, filling the quiet of the night.</p><p>He closed his eyes when he heard Scott’s singing voice. It was soothing, like he was singing one’s worries away. The words comforting the pains of his sister. As the voices of the two people behind the door harmonized, comforting each other, he let his thoughts wander. Ever since the Tempest arrived, he found himself with so many unexpected factors to consider.</p><p>He had to admit that he likes the twin’s company, a breath of fresh air from the usual sour moods of the people in Kadara Port. The open friendship they offered, foreign but something he welcomes. People tend not to be nice with him because of what he does for a living.</p><p>He knew that the twins were not stupid, but…they were just too trusting, interacting with him like he… like he was someone to them, besides a contact or a smuggler. A friend.</p><p>Reyes sighed, what a way to develop a conscience. If Keema could read his mind, she’d probably be scolding him right now. He shook his head, he doesn’t need this kind of sentimentality. He doesn’t need friends, he has enough of them to go around and most of them are out for his neck. It was dangerous to hope, it led him to make so many mistakes that could have been prevented if only he didn’t…</p><p>It’s gone quiet, too quiet.</p><p>He pushed away from the wall and used a few codes to open his door. What welcomed him was a very adorable sight. Scott was kneeling on the ground, his tongue partially poking out, as he carefully maneuvered his sleeping sister on his back. Reyes snickered and walked over to help him.</p><p>“Sorry, she gets sleepy when alcohol and crying mix with each other, we’ll get out of your hair soon.” Scott whispered, holding on to the back of Sara’s knees. He stood up and lifted her a little bit higher, so her arms are draped over his shoulders.</p><p>“Nonsense, that’s what friends are for.” Reyes said, leading them outside, “I would have liked to offer to let you guys sleep here, but I don’t think your father would approve of his children sleeping in a place like this.”</p><p>Scott stopped in his tracks, “We don’t need his approval and we can get by just fine, without him.” He said in a harsh tone, that made Reyes lift a brow at. Weren’t they just in good terms with their father earlier?</p><p>Scott sighed as he slowly stepped down the stairs, one step at a time. He didn’t mean to blurt out his thoughts. “Sorry, we love our dad. But when he becomes like this, trying to tell us off and stuff. We just, kinda go back to our default ‘not liking’ him settings.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’d like to be told what to do and not to do, either.”</p><p>Scott hummed. He can’t help but be extra wary of Reyes at this moment. They were vulnerable, physically and emotionally. Scott doesn’t like him or anyone for this matter to see him and Sara like this. He had an inkling as to why Reyes joined them earlier and why the man was being nice now. The smuggler’s trying to suck up to their father.</p><p>It was the same story even back in the Citadel or the Alliance. That was nothing new, they were used to it. There were too many instances of that for either Scott or Sara to be surprised. They just had fun earlier, to try and bring the smuggler’s guard down, but he guessed their father didn’t see it that way.</p><p>From what she told him inside the room, Sara was trying to convince their father that she was trying to help and steer Reyes towards Scott. She didn’t need to of course, but she has always been the impatient one. Scott can prove all the things he needs without having to resort to seduction. She’ll help in a different way. He’ll just have to tell her how later.</p><p>“Look,” he stopped at the bottom of the step, annoyance surfacing, he looked up at Reyes, “If you’re trying to garner favor from our dad by being friendly with us, stop it right now. We aren’t tools, just tell me exactly what you want, and we’ll talk to our father about it.” Scott spat out, he didn’t plan on letting Reyes know that he knew, but…Sara made a move already.</p><p>He expected Reyes to be offended to frown, shout or simply turn away, just like the others but he was surprised to see the man just smiling softly at him.</p><p>“Nothing to worry about from me in that avenue, Scott. I got my warning. I really am just trying to be friendly and I must admit that I enjoy both of your company, no matter how brief it is. It’s refreshing being able to just have fun and talk about things other than work or something else negative about this galaxy.”</p><p>Scott blinked up at him. There’s still doubt in his mind, but he’s Scott Ryder right now, not Phantom, and he doesn’t know how Reyes is with ‘civilians’. He’ll play along…for now. “Huh…guess I have you pegged wrong then, Reyes.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Reyes chuckled softly. “Let me escort you back to the Tempest?”</p><p>“I can manage.”</p><p>“Not when you have your hands full. Who knows what exiles like me would do.” Reyes gestured towards the elevator making Scott shake his head. As they stepped in, Sara started to mumble in her sleep, “It was Scott, mom, I promise.” Then she snuggled against Scott’s neck. He rolled his eyes as Reyes snickered.</p><p>“She’s the troublemaker of the family I take it?”</p><p>Scott smirked, “Yeah, you could say that.”</p><p>“So, she’s older than you?” Reyes asked as he leaned back, watching Scott closely.</p><p>He adjusted his sister on his back, “Yeah, by a damn fucking minute. She won’t let me forget it though.”</p><p>Scott cursed internally, the elevator was taking its time and he was getting fidgety. He’s not really equipped for a conversation with Reyes, right now.</p><p>“Why did you come to Andromeda, Scott.”</p><p>Scott flinched and let out a breath, why all these questions tonight? First Phantom, now this? “I’d like to say I’m running away from my past, but that’s just to cliché you know?” He expected laughter, but Reyes was patiently waiting for him, his amber golds soft in the dim light. “But, I was asked to, and I couldn’t just leave my sister to deal with my father on her own. I mean we’re getting along better now but sometimes there would be days just like this.” He sighed tiredly, this day just felt too long. “I wish I could be somewhere else to be honest. Just to let loose, let go and be myself.”</p><p>“Would you like to?” Reyes said in a low voice, like he was whispering a well-kept secret.</p><p>Scott’s head whirled towards the man, his heart beating against his chest. What was he--, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Whenever you’re available I could take you to a place that I discovered that might just do the trick. Once you have a taste, you won’t want to go back” There was a twinkle of mischief in those gold eyes, and Scott felt himself being pulled into it.</p><p>He felt like he was going to explode. How does one deal with this direct attack exactly? “Is that a proposition, Reyes?”</p><p>“Depends on what kind of proposition you’re expecting from me.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh you, smooth fuck.</em>
</p><p>Before Scott could splutter out a reply the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened to the docks. They stepped off and walked towards the ramp of the Tempest. “I…uhm, I’ll think about it. Well then, I guess this is good night, thanks for harboring us for a bit.” He hurriedly said, before he could blurt out anything else.</p><p>Reyes winked at him, “Let me know if you need to be harbored again, I’d be more than willing to help you out.”</p><p>Scott couldn’t look him in the eye and just nodded power walking up to the ramp and disappearing into the Tempest. He swore he heard Reyes laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its building up, hope I keep the excitement coming.</p><p>Hope you're enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think</p><p>I have a tumblr too if your interested. yayen-chan. (Dont know how to link it tho)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early morning for the Tempest crew, the mission for today was to prioritize the vault as all the monoliths in Kadara have been activated. The Pathfinder was still deliberating inside his quarters on who will be joining him, so everyone was up and awake at 04:00 to start their day and be ready.</p><p>They were all gathered in the galley. It was surprising to be able to fit so many people in one small room, but Scott was still half asleep to notice. His brown hair is standing every which way, eyes half lidded from sleep and eating his bowl of Blast-Oh’s when he received a message on his omni tool. He opened it and read swallowing a spoonful of cereal.</p><p>
  <em>Hope you’re not too busy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Scott Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Reyes Vidal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I find myself free today and I was hoping you could join me. My ‘proposition’ still stands. Call me if you wanna have fun with me. ; )</em>
</p><p>In his surprise, he spluttered and coughed making everyone look at him.</p><p>“Jeez, slow down Scott.” Sara scolded, looking over at the message that caused his outburst. “What’s gotten into..” she gasped and grabbed his shoulders “Oh my goood. Oh my god, oh my god! You have a date?!”</p><p>The rest of the crew, all turned to them. Some with their brows raised and Jaal frowning as it wasn’t a word he was familiar with. Sara started to shake him, “Oh my god! Scott! Finish your fucking cereal and get ready.”</p><p>“I woooould if you would stoooop shaking meee—”</p><p>“What is this ‘date’?” Jaal turned to Liam who was snickering at the twin’s banter.</p><p>“It means someone asked him out to spend time together, just the two of them.”</p><p>“Ah, like courtship.” Jaal nodded, and grinned at the young man, “Do let me know when its time for your partner to bear children, our scientists would be very much interested.”</p><p>“No, Jaal, no…” Scott groaned as he pried off Sara’s fingers on his shoulders while she fought against it. The rest of the crew laughed at his expense, his cheeks starting to turn pink from the insinuation. “I don’t…Sara, stop it…think it would be possible with the same gender.”</p><p>Liam leaned his hip on the table, “Oooohh, Who’s the lucky man then. I remember you saying that it would be” he raised his fingers doing an air quotation “‘one night all night, so good it would be awkward.’”</p><p>Free from his sister’s grasp, Scott sank in his seat almost slipping down underneath the table as the others snickered. “Not helping, Liam.”</p><p>“Sooooo, who is it?” Peebee giggled as she reached over to his omni tool. He immediately grabbed it and closed the message, pointing a finger at Sara. “You’re not going to tell them anything, or I will disown you!”</p><p>Sara pouted, “Awwww, you’re no fun!”</p><p>Alec deemed it time to enter as the whole crew was making a lot of noise in the galley, “You’re all very loud this morning, what’s going on.”</p><p>“Your son has a date and he wouldn’t tell us who it is. Sara, Heads up!” Drack supplied as he flipped another pancake in the air, a few people ducked as Sara’s waiting plate floated up, her biotics helping her catch it.</p><p>“It’s nothing, no one!” Scott exclaimed as he crawled from under the table and ran out of the galley. A few seconds later he came back and took his bowl of half-finished cereal.</p>
<hr/><p>“Is anyone following me, SAM?” Scott whispered as he felt eyes on the back of his neck.</p><p>
  <strong>Jaal, Peebee, Gil and Liam are following you. The Pathfinder is with your sister and Cora to activate the vault, while the rest of the crew are on the ship.</strong>
</p><p>“Alright…wait, Gil?” <em>For the love of—</em> “Just... could you tell me if there’s any place I could hide so I can cloak myself?”</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, go up the stairs. No one is there, you can slip past as they pass by.</strong>
</p><p>Scott inputted a code on his omni tool that activated his cloaking device. Not wearing armor and just using his omni tool’s capabilities makes it difficult to last as long but it’ll have to do. He already called Reyes and he said that he will meet Scott at the docks. He had been informed of what the shuttle looks like, so Scott knows where he was going and what to look for. He only has 2 minutes before his cloak disappears, so he has to move quickly.</p><p>As soon as he activated his device, he stuck close to the wall just as the group came up the second floor of the docks. With practiced ease, he walked silently down the stairs, keeping his eye on them. As soon as they all reached the landing he jumped over the railing with a muffled grunt and ran towards the farthest left of the docks where he could see Reyes leaning back against his shuttle, waiting.</p><p>He heard his omni tool alert him of his cloak’s timer and awkwardly slid behind a crate near Reyes. He looked around and as soon as the coast was clear he poked his head out. “Reyes!” he hissed catching the smuggler’s attention, “Reyes! Here behind the crates!”</p><p>“Scott?” he smiled raising a brow at the young man, “What are you doing, hiding behind those--”</p><p>“Shhhh!” he said putting a finger against his lips, “The rest of the crew are following me because Sara is such a blabbermouth and screamed that I have a date.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled and leaned on the crates, looking down at the hunched over man. “I kind of like the way you look kneeling down there in front of me, Scott.”</p><p>Scott looked at him with indignation and stood up, cheeks flushed red. Reyes snickered</p><p>“Sorry, force of habit, dad doesn’t know I like handsome men, like you.” <em>What the fuck is he saying?</em></p><p>Reyes grinned his gold eyes twinkling with mirth, “Do you now?” He stepped around the crates coming closer towards Scott, angling his body to hide the young man from any voyeurs. “Are you flirting with me, Scott Ryder?” he purred.</p><p><em>Ohhh. </em>Scott bit his lip, his head slightly tilted down and looking up at him, “Would that be a crime?”</p><p>Reyes winked, “If it were I’d be more than happy to take you into custody.”</p><p>
  <strong>Scott, they’re looking for you in the location you’re in.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Before Reyes could open his mouth to ask if he was ready, Scott took hold of his hand just as they heard someone call out. Reyes chuckled as he looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the Tempest’s crew slack jawed and wide eyed. He gave them a quick two fingered salute as he let himself get pulled in. The doors closed automatically behind them and he immediately ran towards the console already primed for flight. Before Scott could say anything, they were flying away from the port.</p><p>Scott staggered towards the co-pilot seat, “Sorry about that, Reyes. Didn’t think they would see me so quickly.”</p><p>“No trouble at all, it’s always exciting to run from people pursuing you. It should be a sport.” He grinned as his fingers pushed the buttons of the console with practiced precision. Scott watched him focus on flying, noticing how Reyes looks more relaxed than he’s ever seen him. As Phantom, he was too focused on the job to notice when he sits beside the smuggler. He looks like he’s in his element. “You like flying?”</p><p>Reyes looked at him briefly then back to the route and smiled, “Yes, it brings me a sense of control and it’s one of the first things my mother taught me.”</p><p>Scott tilted his head, that’s new. “Your mother was a pilot?”</p><p>“She was.” and Reyes didn’t add anything else. Scott let it go. This must be a topic he didn’t want to share. He cleared his throat “So uhhh, where are we going?”</p><p>“Somewhere,” Reyes smirked, appreciating the change of topic, “It’s a surprise.”</p><p>Scott squinted his eyes at him making Reyes grin, “What? Not backing out, are you?”</p><p>“No, but I hope that wherever it is, it’s a place we can actually walk out from without being chased by whatever Kadara has to offer.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, “I don’t think we’ll be in trouble, but if we ever need help, I think the rest of your crew would come flying to you if you send an SOS. They seem to be protective of you, if following you like that to find out who you’re dating is of any indication.”</p><p>Scott leaned back on his seat, watching the passing scenery, “Yeah, we take care of each other. After what we’ve seen…” he paused and let out a sigh, “Well it’s good to have someone else to confide in besides Sara. I need to be strong for her, she doesn’t need to see me falling apart.”</p><p>Scott blinked. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he being so honest? He had been alone with Reyes as Phantom before and he’s never been this open. It must be because he was Scott, yeah, that’s it. Scott was more open, he has nothing to hide.</p><p>Reyes hummed, “I’d be more than happy to listen to what worries you. I did tell you before, right? I could be that guy for you.”</p><p>Scott turned his head to look at Reyes, his head tilted to the side at the comment. “Why?”</p><p>Reyes cleared his throat, not looking at Scott, but he noticed there was a redness creeping up on the man’s neck and ear. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”</p><p>Scott couldn’t help but smirk, “Are we? I thought this is a date?”</p><p>The man shook his head as he grinned, “I’ll let you dictate the terms of the proposition, Scott.” The smuggler looked over at him, his eyes flashing with something Scott couldn’t describe. He pursed his lips flustered and the pilot focused back on the skies and added, “Depends what you want, I know what I want.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, letting the statement sink in. A different kind of tension silently crackling between them. As Reyes continued to maneuver them towards their destination and Scott trying to gather his thoughts, there was a loud sound that echoed all over, making Reyes stop the shuttle to hover. “What the fuck was that?!” He opened his omni tool to try and contact his men, but Scott just giggled.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. My dad just activated the Vault.” Scott smiled at him, excitement sparkling in his eyes. “In just a few minutes you’ll see the changes. It will fix the water problem too, you…I mean everyone would have potable water soon.” He let out a tired sigh, “It’s great to know that we’re able to help as much as we could.” Scott looked out at the window, a soft look on his face, “I hope this could be one of the things to compensate for what happened in the Uprising, it’s not much or its nothing to some but still, it’s something.”</p><p>Reyes felt something inside him give at the young man’s statement. He put his omni tool on mute as the messages started to trickle in. He shot a message to Keema informing her of what happened and to handle the rest for now, that he shouldn’t be disturbed. There were more important things he needed to do. “Why are you concerned about us, I mean, we’re exiles, criminals-.”</p><p>“You’re nothing of that sort!” Scott growled, whirling in seat to face the man, his fists clenching, “Tann makes you out like you’ve all done the Initiative wrong, but I know better. He’s just an incompetent prick who thinks he can bullshit his way through this clusterfuck by keeping the truth from everyone.”</p><p>Reyes is surprised at the young man’s outburst, but he let him vent out. “He used the krogan to trample on everyone and now my dad has to fix it.” Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair trying to calm himself. “Sorry, I…I’ve seen the clips on the Uprising…it wasn’t pretty.”</p><p>“Sorry you had to see that.” Reyes said, concern laced in his tone.</p><p>“No, its…” Scott rubbed a hand over his face, “we have to know things like that if we’re planning on rebuilding bridges between the Exiles and the Initiative. We can’t fix it if we don’t know what’s broken.”</p><p>Reyes chewed the side of his mouth, fingers tapping on the console. “That’s a very admirable thing to do. Does your father think that way about Exiles, too?”</p><p>Scott closed his eyes his knee bouncing, “I’ve convinced him to think about it, but we need to work out on a few things first. One of them just got done, the vault, I mean. The rest is the tension in the port.” He turned towards Reyes, “Do you have an idea how to resolve it?”</p><p>Reyes nodded, “A few, I’ll let either of you two know once I catch wind of anything if you’d like?”</p><p>Scott’s brows raised, Okay, that was easy. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>They stayed silent once again, as they continued their flight, the two caught up in their own thoughts. Scott was still bouncing ideas in his head on how to proceed with his plans and what Reyes said about their ‘proposition’, that he didn’t realize that they’ve already landed.</p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p>Reyes turned off the shuttle and stood up opening the door, looking back at Scott. “Are you coming?”</p><p>Scott scrambled to follow him as soon as he stepped out, he felt his breath leave him.</p><p>The untamed landscape of Kadara was bathed in the morning light, the vibrant colors of oranges, pinks, blue and violets adorned the sky in a visage reminiscent of the sunrises he would often wake up to back on Earth. The sulfur he expected to smell in the air completely vanished when a slight breeze blew around them. He took a deep breath of the morning air and felt himself relax. “It’s beautiful, Reyes.”</p><p>The smuggler hummed as he leaned back on his shuttle, looking at the horizon then at the young man, wide eyed with wonder at the place. He took a breath, he couldn’t smell the rotten egg smell of the sulfur anymore. “Your dad really did it.”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>Reyes took the scene in, enjoying the sight of the handsome man smiling up at the sky and the view. He started to shuffle his feet, “I come here when I want to think and just be. Nobody goes here so I guess it’s my secret well, our secret now.” That earned him a giggle. Reyes liked that sound, he wants to hear more of it “So, do you like it?” He whispered, embarrassed by the admission of having his own special place.</p><p>Scott turned to look at Reyes who has his hands in his pocket, his gold eyes looking expectantly at him which the young man gifted with a beautiful bright grin. “Stars, I love it! If I had my way, I’d come back here again and again!” he exclaimed. Scott felt free here, elated to see such a peaceful place in a planet that was riddled with turmoil. He leaned on the side of the shuttle beside Reyes, sighing.</p><p>It came to Scott’s mind that this was the first time that he was completely and utterly relaxed. He always had something on his mind since they arrived in Andromeda. Lexi had nagged him about relaxing, but he didn’t have the time. Especially when he’s helping around the ship and his father’s missions.</p><p>He thought that being Phantom could help with the stress, but that only opened a can of worms. And yet, he peeked at the man beside him, it led him to Reyes. So, it still worked out in the end. He thought that he wouldn’t get a chance to take a breath and maybe, just maybe have a moment like this with someone he likes.</p><p>The question burning inside him earlier suddenly resurfaced as his thoughts about the man beside him, flitted around in his head. “About that proposition. You said you know what you want?”</p><p>Reyes hummed, turning to stare down softly at him.</p><p>Scott gulped, “What is <em>it</em> that you want, Reyes.”</p><p>There was a long pause, Scott could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears. He doesn’t know what to expect. He is unsure of what the answer would be, but its out now, he had to prepare himself for anything.</p><p>“You.”</p><p><em>Okay.</em> He smiled dreamily at Reyes, then blinked, confused. <em>Wait. Did he hear him right?</em></p><p>Scott’s mouth opened in disbelief as he continued to gawk at Reyes. He didn’t expect that.</p><p>Reyes snorted, putting the tips of his fingers on his lips as he smiled continuing to watch the boy have his inner turmoil and waited patiently.</p><p>“You, I-I mean me? What does that… I don’t”</p><p>Reyes chuckled breathlessly, “I mean you, I want <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Scott stiffened, his eyes looking everywhere except Reyes. <em>Okay. Okayokayokayokay. That can mean a lot of things. Relax, he likes to play games like this to throw you off. Yeah, a game.</em> <em>Breathe</em>. He took a breath to calm himself, “To be?”</p><p>The man smirked, “You. I took it that you’d want to be away from the reminder of what’s been bothering you.”</p><p>Scott processed what he just said looking into those gold eyes. Is this a trick? Reyes was just moseying up to them a few days ago, what was going on? </p><p>“So, I got curious.” Reyes pushed away from the side of the shuttle and put a hand on the side of Scott’s head, whispering softly, “You said the other night that you want to let go, to let loose and be honest with yourself.”</p><p>“I…” He sounded so kind, that it made Scott’s logical side stop working and yet the position they were in, alarms were blaring inside his head. <em>Think, Ryder, think. You’re smart, come up with something!</em></p><p>“I guess, it’s about who I am?”</p><p>Reyes raised a brow, blinking at him. He pulled away, giving Scott his personal space back. “Well, this is a good place as any.” He gestured around them, “It’s just the two of us and I’m a great listener. Who do you think Scott Ryder is?”</p><p>Reyes looked at him so patiently, has he always been like this?</p><p>His logical side suddenly questions: Is this safe? Would being honest get him closer to solving the mystery that is Reyes Vidal and his apparent involvement with the Collective?</p><p>
  <em>While the emotional part of him wants to let go. Wants to yell out his frustrations, his feelings and share it to this man that could very well destroy him.</em>
</p><p>But can Reyes be someone that he could trust with this? With himself?</p><p>
  <em>You trusted him before with your life as Phantom? What’s stopping ‘Scott’ from trusting Reyes with your heart? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everything. </strong>
</p><p>Scott felt his world spinning as his logical and emotional side merged in his head. He closed his eyes and grimaced. If it’s because of the location, or that he was alone with the man he had been yearning for years, or something else, he didn’t know. His emotional side was winning out, as pent up frustrations wiggled from his mental grasp and resurfaced in his mind.</p><p>He’s always been Sara Ryder’s brother in the Citadel, Alec Ryder’s son, another rookie in the Alliance and he was Phantom in Omega. But yeah, on his own, who is Scott Ryder?</p><p>Scott put a hand over his eyes and laughed, he gives up as a dam of emotions suddenly broke inside of him. “Fuck, I don’t know.” He bit his lip hard as he felt tears pushing against the back of his eyes. “I’m not sure. I…” he cleared his throat as it started to become tight, “I’ve always been trying to meet expectations, from everyone. I always aimed to be someone who they could be proud of. So, I did what I had to do. But..”</p><p>He cursed as tears started to run down his face, “Fuck, sorry. I didn’t know I had so much pent up emotions inside of me. The stress is getting to me. This place is just so peaceful and quiet, it’s making me think.”</p><p>“No go ahead, what was it that you were about to say.” Reyes soothed, and Scott numbly felt the man’s finger’s caress his cheek. “It’ll feel better if you let it out.”</p><p>He dropped his hand to his side and looked up at the sky, “Dad, told me he was proud of me. That he has always been proud of me. That was my goal, you know, to have him say it. To acknowledge <em>me,</em> just fucking once.” He let out a shuddering sigh, “and I got it, just like that. He’s changed, he’s better than he was back on earth. When he was ignoring me and Sara to continue his work with SAM. We mourned for the parent we lost, and the parent we were losing. And now, when we finally have the father we wanted the attention from.” He grit his teeth, blurted out the things that were on the back of his mind but didn’t give a chance to voice out, to anyone. “Everything is going to shit, lives are at stake, we don’t know what comes next with the kett, with the Initiative, with the Resistance, with the exiles.”</p><p>Tears were running down his face unbidden now, but he can’t stop. His mouth was faster than his brain right now and every worry he has was flowing out “Everything is so big right now, everything feels like they’re on our shoulders, HIS shoulders. I know I shouldn’t even be worried about it because my father can handle it. He’s an N7. It’s just” he paused taking a breath, wiping furiously at his tears.</p><p>“He’s taking on everything alone and I don’t know exactly how I could carry this burden with him when he pushes us away from it all, holds everything so close to his chest and shutting us out. I don’t know if the crushing responsibility would kill him first before the kett…” he closed his eyes, not wanting to continue the thought, his voice was shaking uncontrollably, “He’s the only family Sara and I have left…and…I’m…scared.”</p><p>Scott wiped his tears with the back of his hands and smiled shyly at him, noticing his brows furrowed with worry. “Sorry, it must be a hell of a sight to see a grown man cry.”</p><p>“It’s understandable.” Reyes whispered, cupping Scott’s cheek, “What are you afraid of, Scott.”</p><p><em>You, and what you’re doing. What you’re making me say. How you’re making such an honest dumbass out of me right now with just a few kind words. That I’ve let myself open up to you. That I’ve let unravel me like this. </em>is what he thought but that was too honest, too dangerous and yet, “I’m scared of failing, of losing them and losing myself to all of this”</p><p>Reyes, unable to hold himself back anymore, pulled the young man into his arms.</p><p>Scott’s eyes widened, his arms on either side of the man. He couldn’t find the strength to push the man away. He felt Reyes’ arms tighten even more around him, communicating to Scott that Reyes was there with him, for him.</p><p>Scott closed his eyes, letting his inhibitions go and gripped the back of Reyes’ flight suit tightly in his hands like a lifeline. He buried his face into the junction between the man’s neck and shoulder, his tears making it wet as he cried in the smuggler’s arms. He had never felt this weak before. His body, his mind…his heart. He didn’t know that he wanted to feel whatever this is, needed it like air.</p><p>He took deep shuddering breaths as Reyes’ scent surrounded him. Despite the faint scent of engine oil, he smelled clean. He smelled of soap, cologne and tobacco all mixed wonderfully, making him relax bit by bit.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, with Reyes stroking the back of Scott’s head and neck, absentmindedly. He spoke when he felt Scott’s trembling subside, “It’s okay to be scared.” Reyes purred, the vibrations of Reyes chest from speaking made Scott hum in content. Reyes noticed it but continued “In my line of work it can be quite dangerous, and you don’t know when you’ll actually die or not. So, I understand.”</p><p>Scott flinched and pushed away slightly, wincing. “Oh sorry, yeah, I’m stupid, I-I didn’t think…”</p><p>“No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He cooed, looking at the young man’s face. The lines on his beautiful face, the impossibly blue eyes red from tears, the wide eyed wonder in them and his full lips trembling with emotions. The beauty of him, making Reyes notice the sensations sparking in his chest. “Scott…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Reyes gulped, his gold eyes taking in the sight before him being highlighted by the morning sunlight. “I find myself…very taken by you.”</p><p>Scott felt butterflies started to flutter in his stomach. Amber gold eyes against baby blue, their breaths mingling between them and only did Scott realize that they were close, so close that it was not that hard to lean forward and kiss those soft looking lips. Reyes seemed to think the same thing as he started to lean in slowly, getting closer and closer.</p><p>In his panic Scott covered Reyes mouth with a shaking hand. Electricity ran up his arm as the feeling of the smuggler’s lips against his palm felt hot, incredibly hot that he wanted to pull away. But the contact…felt good, too good. The gold eyes stared back at him, surprised but waiting.</p><p>“I…this is..” he licked his dry lips, he wanted to kiss him, he does for the longest time he does but.. “This is too fast for me, Reyes.” He croaked. “I want to…” he let a small sigh, “I really do, and I feel like you want to comfort me, but I…this doesn’t feel right, we just met each other a few days ago and I mean...I’m attracted to you no question about that, but…”</p><p>Reyes’ laugh was muffled against Scott’s palm. Reyes pushed the back of Scott’s hand and kissed his palm, holding it for a few seconds before pulled away slightly to kiss Scott’s forehead, “Then take your time. I’m sorry. In Kadara, everything is fast paced, and we don’t really know if we’ll live to see the next day.”</p><p>Scott lowered his head, the back of his hand still against his lips, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Shhhh, don’t worry about it.” Reyes stroke his cheek with a knuckle, smiling softly at the young man, “I can wait.”</p>
<hr/><p>They flew back to the port, arriving around midday, the dock already alive with people and shuttles coming and going to who knows where. He escorted Scott back to the Tempest who was now walking backwards up the ramp, still smiling shyly at him, until he disappeared into the ship. After making sure that Scott wouldn’t look back, he turned away and waited till he got to Tartarus before he starts to think.</p><p>When he arrived, he still couldn’t relax. He walked over to Kian, giving him a signal and a snap of his fingers to bring a bottle of whiskey up to his room. The bartender just raised a brow but didn’t say anything, instead he whistled for one of his waiters to come over to him.</p><p>When Reyes arrived in the room, he started to pace. This wasn’t the plan.</p><p>He was supposed to seduce Scott Ryder with the end goal of getting him in his bed. <strong>The plan</strong> was to bring him to his secret place where it was secluded and to break down the young man’s guard, so he can open himself to anything that Reyes steers him to. <strong>The plan</strong> was for Reyes to be Scott’s confidant, to be someone who could listen to his woes, someone he could open up to, so that Reyes could weadle the information out of the boy to win the Pathfinder to his side.</p><p>He ran a hand through his dark locks. Oh, he got what he wanted, alright. But not exactly according to plan. The boy opened himself to him, but he also ripped Reyes’ heart apart with feelings and teary baby blue eyes. He hated it, what is he going to do. “I can wait?” he said out loud and he scoffed. No, he fucking cant! <em>What the fuck is wrong with you, Reyes Vidal?! </em>He hated this feeling, whatever it is but at the same he…liked it. Liked him. Liked Scott Ryder.</p><p>“Ffff..”</p><p>The door opened, and he stopped, waiting for the asari to leave his bottle on the table before he resumed his pacing and his stunted curse, this time with the bottle of whiskey in his hand, drinking from it every second or two.</p><p>Seeing the young man completely being honest with him, showing such naivety in the matters of the world, seeing such innocence that Reyes never had the chance to experience, and the fact that he trusted Reyes with his insecurities was something he didn’t expect from inviting Scott Ryder out there. It was special before, now…</p><p>“Now it’s fucking precious.” Another gulp.</p><p>He didn’t know how much time has passed but the door eventually opened and looked up to see Keema, smirking at him. “You’ve been ignoring my messages today. But I guess I could forgive you. Word around the port is that Reyes Vidal has been seen with the Pathfinder’s son getting into a shuttle and flying away. Is your plan working out as you hoped?”</p><p>Reyes threw her a tired look, “No.”</p><p>Keema raised a brow and sat by the couch watching the man pace, “Something went wrong?”</p><p>“No, everything is right.”</p><p>She hummed, trying to decipher if it was truth or sarcasm as she continued watching the man take another drink from his bottle. “Are there actions taken to actually get the Pathfinder to our side?”</p><p>“Yes, I know what I’m doing. I’ll be hinting the Pathfinder about Ryota in a few days and..” he paused and waved his hand, a signal for her to get to another question. Reyes was always continuously thinking and working on something.</p><p>“What about this wild card you have in your sleeve, as you said” she waved her hand trying to remember, “this Phantom you’ve worked with before, is there any progress?”</p><p>“There will be. I’m waiting for the men to get me something he’s requesting, then I’ll move from there.”</p><p>“Good” Keema said, she tilted her head, “There is something else wrong, isn’t there. What is it?”</p><p>Reyes stopped and sat beside Keema, “It’s Scott,” Keema raised a brow at the mention of the name but Reyes ignored it, “the Pathfinder’s son. He’s opened himself to me and was even willing to be found out with me. But,” he sighed and took another large gulp from his bottle.</p><p>“But in just a few days, you’ve seemed to have involved feelings into the mix.” She supplied sagely.</p><p>Reyes threw her an exasperated look and she just smiled, it was motherly, but he knew that smile could mean a lot of things, he learned to be wary of it.</p><p>“I can’t use him, Keema.” He buried his face in his hands, “Not the way I intended.”</p><p>“Well, will you tell him about who you are and what your role is in this whole war with the Outcast?”</p><p>Reyes frowned, “The fuck I will, out of the question.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“He’s just…” Reyes stood up and started to pace again, “He’s just…</p><p>Keema giggled, “He’s just?”</p><p>He stopped and let his head fall back as he stared up at the ceiling, “He’s just too good to be involved in this whole clusterfuck.” He winced, “He’s too good for me.”</p><p>Keema nodded, “You’ve fallen for the young man.”</p><p>Reyes threw his hands up in frustration, “That’s just it, I…I don’t know.”</p><p>A ping on Reyes’ omni tool sounded and he turned away from the angaran to open it. Only for him to see an image of a lamp with a butt naked asari holding a moon. Well, here’s something he can manage, he looked at Keema, a light in his eyes and the angara knew what it meant.</p><p><em>There’s a new development</em>,</p><p>She stood up chuckling to herself as the emotional turmoil her friend had been agonizing over was completely forgotten. How will this Scott Ryder ever win against work, she wondered? She left quietly without another word to let the human focus, her bioelectriciy crackling just underneath her skin at the prospect of finding something to tease the Charlatan with.</p>
<hr/><p>“You might want to talk to your son. I think he’s going insane, he’s been making a lot of weird faces since he got back from that date he had with that smuggler.” Drack grumbled as Alec passed him from the vid con down to the research room. Alec raised a brow at the old krogan but Drack didn’t say anything else.</p><p>Curious, Alec slid down the ladder and peeked inside the galley where Scott was staring dazedly in front of him with a dreamy look on his face. Alec sighed, it would be stupid of him not to notice that his son feels more at home in Kadara than any other planet.</p><p>He first thought it was because it reminded his son of the Milky Way but from the way he was staring into space, he has an inkling that its likely because of the smuggler. At first, he didn’t think too much of it. Now, with the new developments his crew told him today, when he got back. He regrets bringing Scott along with him to drink at Kralla’s to meet their Resistance contact. He paused, but then he wouldn’t like it either if it was Sara. No, not his baby girl. She’s not allowed to have a boyfriend until she’s 30 at least. It was still too early.</p><p>He had already warned Reyes Vidal, but as far as he could see, and from what Scott was able to report to him about Reyes Vidal’s interaction with him and Sara. The smuggler didn’t seem to have any ill intention on his children. And yet, when he looked out of his window earlier this morning, he saw Scott pulling the smuggler into a shuttle and flying away.</p><p>Looking into his son’s face now. He has a clear idea on what was going on. He’s not that dense, he fell in love with Ellen at first sight after all. He knows that in the matters of the heart, lessons had to be learned the hard way. Reyes Vidal is a smuggler, and for people like that, the only thing that matters is the paycheck and what they can get out of the people they interact with. If a broken heart was a way for the young man to learn, then so be it. Nevertheless, Alec will be there for his son no matter what happens, he owed him that much after all these years. It doesn’t mean he wouldn’t hurt that son of a bitch if he did break Scott’s heart.</p><p>Thus, it was any father’s responsibility to have ‘The Talk’ with his son. He cleared his throat and Scott’s head turned towards the direction of the sound and smiled. “Hey, Dad. Coffee?”</p><p>Alec inspected the cup, it was still full, but the coffee was already cold. He sat beside Scott who looked over at him with a questioning brow. He leaned forward on the table, lacing his hands together to steady himself, he didn’t think it should be this hard. He opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. Why didn’t he think this through first?</p><p>But Scott was patient and waited for him, sipping on his coffee, frowning as he found it cold, but nevertheless, he took a drink. Precious coffee shouldn’t be wasted, a fact the three of them know well.</p><p>He took a deep breath, “Look, son. I don’t mind that you’re--batting for the other team, we’re past that age that your father would question their son’s sexuality—”</p><p>Scott sputters out his drink and coughed, “Holy—and why are we talking about this exactly?” he choked out, wiping his lips and grabbing a napkin to wipe the table.</p><p>“Because of the date you went to today.”</p><p>He watched as his son vigorously wiped the table with the napkin, his cheeks turning bright pink. Alec watched his son hide his embarrassment, “I’m just…I’d be lying if I said I’m not worried that you’re dating that smuggler, but your mom said that she wanted you to fall in love at least once.”</p><p>He watched as Scott stiffened, taking another sip, but Alec pushed on, “I don’t have a say on who you fall for. Just…” he paused, making the young man look at him expectantly, “be careful.” He gives Scott the look which made the young man turn and sputter his coffee again, earning him an amused look from his father with a raised brow.</p><p>“God, dad. I know…” he coughed</p><p>“I know that you’re working on him as your persona to gather intel, but don’t let it distract you.”</p><p>“Of course not. I worked with him before and I’ve been...” he paused and was about to blurt out that he had a crush on Reyes for a long time now, and that it didn’t affect his work. “I just…you know how I work, it will be done.”</p><p>Alec nodded and stood up, “If you need you-know-whats, I believe Lexi has it in stock.”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake!” Scott shouted, looking at his dad with wide eyes and a red face.</p><p>Alec laughed having successfully riled up his son and achieved a somewhat cordial discussion about his son’s love life. He went out of the galley waving a hand, “Try not to do things I wouldn’t!”</p><p>Scott was left slack jawed and bewildered, “Did my dad just give me ‘The Talk’?” he paused, frowning, “And what does he even mean by that last bit?!”</p><p>A ping sounded on Scott’s Phantom email and his eyes widened. He bit his lip. Work first before anything else.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Reyes opened his email to see a reply.</p><p>
  <em>Package</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Reyes Vidal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our mutual friend will meet you at Kralla’s song. I don’t think they’re someone that should be hanging around Tartarus, so meet them there. You’ll see what I mean. Enjoy ; )</em>
</p><p>Reyes frowned at the message as he sauntered over towards the bar. He didn’t think that the Phantom would actually send this ‘mutual friend’ he was speaking of to pick up the package. He used to be very hands on and personally involved in jobs. But one tends to learn his lessons, if their conversation the previous night was of any indication. Nevertheless, Reyes was used to these kinds of transactions. So, he wasn’t expecting anything to be out of place.</p><p>“Reyes! He said, you’ll be coming by, join me for a drink?”</p><p>He felt the world stop as he froze at the bottom of the stairs. Baby blue eyes were looking back at him with a bright wide smile on his handsome face. He felt something in him snap, his heart beating against his chest. The stakes felt higher, the danger of knowing Phantom heavier. The man isn’t playing nice, he never did. But this was crossing a line.</p><p><em>He knew.</em> He saw how Reyes interacted with him, how he talks to him, how he looked at him. It was a warning, ‘Mess with me and our mutual friend will suffer the consequences.’</p><p>Their ‘mutual friend’ was none other than, Scott Ryder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I felt so much writing Scott’s scene with Reyes at architect site. Because having someone say just the right words, the right questions, in a quiet and peaceful place just…sigh..<br/>Anyway more exciting things to come.</p><p>Hope you're enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This…this isn’t real. How did…</em>
</p><p>Reyes felt unsteady despite the grin he put on his lips. Like a ship being thrown this way and that by a storm at sea as he walked towards the young man. Scott Ryder, his and Phantom’s mutual friend…How does Phantom know Scott? How much does he know? What does it all mean? Was this a threat? A warning?</p><p>He had felt that there was something off when Phantom asked him for his help. He didn’t think too much about it as he was desperate to find different options since it wouldn’t be easy to gain the Pathfinder’s trust through Scott. He had removed him as a potential cog in his machine.  </p><p>This ‘deal’ they struck, felt like he is being played with. Like he was pushed down a rabbit hole and he’s clawing his way up while Phantom was watching in contempt above him. They’ve played this game before, they kept score. But this was different, this time it involves someone he’s starting to care about and he won’t be taking this lying down.</p><p>He saw the young man’s grin drop, his brow furrowed in worry. Scott approached him, holding on to his elbow. “Reyes, what’s wrong? You look kinda pale?”</p><p>Reyes blinked, was he that obvious? “Nah, I just didn’t get much sleep thinking about you. I’m all better now that you’re here.”</p><p>A blush started to rise from Scott’s cheeks. “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, warmth starting to spread from the center of his chest down to the rest of his being, chasing away the cold dread. He marveled at how easy it was to fluster the young man with a few well-placed words and how he suddenly felt anchored by him. “So, you know him our mutual friend?” He wondered if Scott knew Phantom’s identity. “How did you meet the guy? He’s quite illusive.”</p><p>Scott blinked, “Oh!”</p><p>Reyes snorted at the silly face Scott made after realizing what he meant. The young man leaned in close, his shoulder against Reyes to say in a low voice, “Him. Well, I was looking for that lamp in the Nexus and he found me snooping around in the storage rooms.”</p><p>Reyes tried to focus as he can finally have something to work with, in finding out more about Phantom. But the warmth Scott’s body was giving and the cologne wafting from him was starting to distract the smuggler. If he didn’t know any better the boy was doing this on purpose.</p><p>“I jumped at first because I didn’t see anyone there, got a little spooked because I thought I was hearing things. But he spoke again and asked what I was doing there. He kept himself hidden as I told him. He said he could look for it for me, in exchange for doing him a favor.”</p><p>Reyes clenched his fists, he knew it was a long shot that he would reveal himself to anyone specially someone from the Pathfinder team. Phantom was playing the long con, gathering all his pieces, just like Reyes was doing, but for what?</p><p>“That’s it? He didn’t tell you anything else?”</p><p>Scott shook his head and Reyes slapped a hand on his face, this boy. “Did your father ever tell you not to trust strangers?”</p><p>Scott pouted, “Well, he didn’t hurt me or anything, He said that as soon as I meet you, my favor is paid,” that didn’t make Reyes relax even one bit, “and he found it for me-- well, you did, I guess. Besides you’re a stranger too.”</p><p>“I’m trustworthy though.” Reyes said putting a hand on his chest, giving him a charming smile.</p><p>The young man laughed, “Of course you are, harboring me for a night and making sure I get home safe, definitely trustworthy.” He purred, making the hair on Reyes’ arms stand on end on how alluring his voice sounded. The images it elicited made him shuffle in discomfort. Reyes cleared his throat and typed something on his omni tool before sending it to Scott. “Here, the navpoint for the drop box.”</p><p>Scott frowned, “I thought I was to pick it up from you, we’re meeting already why don’t you just hand it over.”</p><p>Reyes couldnt stop from caressing Scott’s cheek with a knuckle, he was too close to resist. This boy knows nothing about smuggling. How can one be so innocent of the inner workings of the world around him? “You’re very demanding. Here in Kadara, Sloane gets the cut on ‘official’ sales so one needs to be creative when you want to get everything from your buyer.”</p><p>“Then how much do I owe you?”</p><p>Reyes shook his head, “Nope, already paid in full, our friend is very generous.” Generous but there are strings attached and Phantom is the puppeteer, he thought begrudgingly.</p><p>Scott hummed, “Okay,” he sighs, looking down on his omni tool “though I’d like to spend more time and chat with you. I’m going on a mission with the Pathfinder before we leave. We’ll look around for it.” He smirked, “I can’t wait to see Vetra’s face when she gets it.”</p><p>Reyes smiled, at the look of happiness on the boy’s face. He’ll do anything to protect it. Even fight that shady bastard, Phantom, for him not to get anywhere near Scott. Oh, what is this boy turning him into?</p><p>Scott gazed at him, those baby blue eyes that seems to see everything. Reyes couldn’t help but feel weak in the knees, completely engrossed that he almost missed his question. “Do you happen to know her?”</p><p>“Yeah, we do business together from time to time.” He smirked, bowing slightly with a flourish “I am a very well-known smuggler.”</p><p>“That’s very humble of you indeed. Since we’ll be leaving soon,” Scott started to fidget “Would it be okay to email you once in a while.”</p><p>Reyes grinned, “How could I say no to you.”</p><p>Scott grinned back and turned to run up the stairs to leave. Umi groaned as she had seen the whole interaction but Reyes didnt pay it any mind. As soon as he was out of sight, Reyes typed on his omni tool.</p><p>
  <em>Nobody shoots at the Pathfinder’s vehicle. If anyone of you idiots do I would know, and there will be consequences.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Scott was bent over the Nomad checking on the clanking noise he heard earlier, while Gil was still busy trying to understand the transponder.</p><p>He had a little background with being a mechanic, so he knows his way around things. He did have his own shuttle back in Omega--well, he stole it but semantics. Having practical skills are useful for those just in case moments. It saved him more times than he could count.</p><p>Despite using the tinkering to try and distract him, his head was spinning at what happened in the badlands. He didn’t really need to join the team’s ‘frolic’ in the badlands, but he had asked to tag along to get to the navpoint.</p><p>It was impossible not to notice the sudden change.</p><p>He looked over to the side, seeing the new vehicle in their possession and he couldn’t help but smile. She’s a beauty. But then it means its almost time to start with phase two of his plans. He submitted his report already, he just needs to let his dad know about the rest of the plan personally.</p><p>“SCOTT! DAD HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!” Sara shouted at him making him bump his head hard on the Nomad’s hood. He looked over to see Sara snickering at him over the railing, holding their pet pyjak they named Buddy.</p><p>“You can tell it over comms Sara, you don’t need to shout.” He grumbled as he touched the back of his head, trying to check fir a bump. He think he heard a few giggles and snickers.</p><p>“It’s more fun this way, I get to make you jump once in a while.”</p><p>“Ohhh, this means war, pipsqueak.” He taunted.</p><p>“Bring it on, whiskers.”</p><p>He looked up at her, giving her a serious look. “Could you meet me in the crew’s quarters, later? There’s something I need to give you.”</p><p>There’s nothing that Scott hides from her, she knows what it was about. They had a similar arrangement when he was doing jobs in Omega, and from the way she bit her lip and nodded, well he needs to giver her some peace of mind. </p>
<hr/><p>When Scott arrived in the Pathfinder's Quarters, Alec was standing by the holo map, a data pad in hand. He looked over at Scott, with a serious look. They both know what this was about, “Did you do something?” The older man said putting down Scott’s report, “When we were out in the badlands, as soon as the Nomad came into view of a Collective camp, there were shouting for the others to stand down. It seems they received orders from up above to not shoot at us.”</p><p>“I…” Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair, it feels wrong to do this to Reyes after sharing that moment with him in the badlands, but it’s too late to grow a conscience now.</p><p>“Since that ‘date’, Reyes and I had gotten closer." If he puts it mildly, "I had a feeling that he had an intention to use me or Sara to get to you. I didn’t want to involve Sara in this so. I came up with a plan. Phantom asked Reyes a favor and mentioned a mutual friend requesting for that item we picked up earlier.” He paused as confusing thoughts swirled in his head about what this all means, and why Reyes had to do something so drastic as asking the rest of the Collective to stand down. If it weren’t for the fact that he was Phantom, he wouldn’t have suspected a thing. “I met him earlier as I am and told him that I’d be joining you in the badlands, to see how he would react.”</p><p>Alec eyes widened, “You work fast, son. We just need to see how the Outcasts are and--” Then his brow furrowed, seeing the way his son was uncomfortable “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>"If things go wrong," Scott grimaced, hopefully not. “Will you choose a side when it ever comes that there’s a gang war in Kadara?”</p><p>“It’s better that it doesn’t come to that.”</p><p>Scott nodded, but he knew better. As far as he was able to see, tensions are growing. The recon he has been doing on the side, mentions that the Outcasts are trying to maintain their power while the Collective are gaining. With the Pathfinder team here, the threat of a gang war is looming because both sides are vying for the Pathfinder's 'good graces'. He’s seen it, experienced it, he knows the signs. It’s only a matter of time before the fragile peace is broken. They just need a catalyst. And Scott...Phantom needs to know what it would be to prevent it.</p><p>Scott pursed his lips, they have proof that Reyes Vidal is in the Collective, they have a face and a contact. That should be enough. They could just leave and let the Collective and the Outcast have their war, since they know the people involved now. But the one’s that would get caught in the crossfire are the innocent bystanders just trying to survive. He’s seen that in another galaxy and he’ll be damned if he would let that happen here.</p><p>They have choices:</p><p>If there’s a shred of sympathy in Sloane, that there’s a chance she could change and remove the protection fees so everyone could survive. What’s the harm in forming an alliance with them. The Nexus owes that to the people they failed.</p><p>If the Collective are the ones trying to do something for the benefit of all instead of just chosen people, that they’re forced to do it all in secret. Why shouldn’t the Pathfinder and the Initiative assist them in that endeavor.</p><p>OR If he could pave a way for these two factions to coexist or agree to an alliance, in secret, a puppeteer to help pull the strings. What would stop him if it would benefit them all?</p><p>He only needs to make sure that none of them would stab the Pathfinder in the back when it ever comes to the point that all hell breaks loose. To find out what an alliance with them would mean…or cost. He wants to lessen the burden for Alec and this is the only thing he could think of. The only way he knows how.</p><p>He needs to do it. There’s no other way, He needs to go in deeper. “Dad, do you trust me?”</p><p>“Of course, I do, but if your feelings to a certain smuggler is going to get you in trouble--”</p><p>Scott clenched his fists, trying to stop his hands from shaking. Yes, his feelings. He growled making Alec’s eyes harden. “It has nothing to do about feelings. This is work, this is business.” He stared into his father’s eyes, blue to brown. Alec couldn’t help but see himself in the way his son looks so determined. “Will you trust me to do what’s right and what’s best for the Initiative and Kadara. That whatever it may be, either upfront or shady dealings, that you’d trust my judgement as well.”</p><p>“Scott…” he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The talks with Lexi about trusting his children resurfacing in his mind. “Yes.”</p><p>“Okay,” he grabbed his father and hugged him tight, not sure when he’ll be able to do this again or if…he wipes that thought out of his mind, “I love you dad and thanks.”</p><p>Alec’s eyes widened surprised by his son’s gesture. “I love you too, Scott. Go and make me proud as always.”</p><p>Scott laughed patting his father’s back, “There are a few things I need to do before I get started.”</p>
<hr/><p>Vetra was tinkering on her worktable, her thoughts all jumbled up. They were going to be leaving Kadara soon and she needs to get ready and finish up all her dealings. She found it a little disconcerting that the Pathfinder had asked her to arrange a safe house and a vehicle for transportation for a person. She wasn’t briefed as to what and who it was for, but she trusts the Pathfinder to tell her eventually.</p><p>She made sure that the safe house had the best view of the port and the docks and hidden well enough, so it wouldn’t be easy to find. The added security was something she put in herself, as precaution. The very definition of SAFE.</p><p>The transportation though, that was harder to find but definitely worthwhile for whoever is going to drive it. The Initiative only had a handful of these vehicles. Something that would have been used for scouting missions by one person. She was lucky she had a contact that still had one intact. It’s reminiscent to a motorcycle and it has been repainted to be all black. It has ground and air capabilities and even has its very own built in stealth drive, perfect for reconnaissance missions. With Gil having worked on it to boost its capabilities, it was the best anyone could ever get. Whoever it was for was important enough to have the Pathfinder shoulder the credit and favors spent on it.</p><p>What didn’t sit well with her is that Gil received a cloaking program sent to him by an unknown sender. As soon as it was upgraded into the vehicle it disappeared from Gil’s omni tool. When they asked the Pathfinder about it, he laughed surprising them, but signed off on it. Assuring them that it was legitimate, and the person was just keeping it safe and hush hush. They trusted their Pathfinder, so they didn’t question it, but of course Vetra has her doubts. She had to admit that it was a beauty and it deserves a lot of tender loving care. She looked over at the vehicle she had procured to admire it yet again.</p><p>She dropped her tools, her mouth open at the dark figure inspecting and touching it. What the hell was he doing in this ship and why was SAM not alerting them of the intruder.</p>
<hr/><p>“You!” Vetra growled. Phantom looks up and sees Vetra stomping towards him.</p><p><em>Shit, here we go. </em>He put a hand against his chest as he steps away from the vehicle. “Me!” he said cheerfully, his voice being artificially enhanced because of his suit.</p><p>Vetra’s mandibles twitched, “You little shit! I have a bone to pick with you!”</p><p>Phantom raised a hand in a placating manner as he walks backwards “Come on, Vetra. It’s been 600 years!”</p><p>The rest of the crew burst through the door having heard her yell and sees the two circling each other. Phantom’s eyes flickered over to them, <em>Great, now they have an audience, so much for privacy.</em> He saw his father gesturing for the rest of the crew to stand down, smirking at him. <em>He doesn’t even get a helping hand?! Fine, this is his problem anyways. </em>“Hey, it’s just business come on, you’re alive aren’t you.”</p><p>“By the skin of my mandibles asshole.” Vetra snarled, unaware of their audience as she focused her eyes on him.</p><p>“Well would it make you feel better in knowing that you were actually delivering slaves to a batarian slaver I was contracted to kill?”</p><p>Vetra squints her eyes at him, but didn’t stop walking, “You’re a liar and a cheat. Why should I believe you?”</p><p>“Because my sources are legitimate?” that earns him another growl. Phantom sighed, “Did you even check what was inside those crates?”</p><p>“The client paid extra for me not to” Vetra hissed, “Some of us are honest smugglers, that’s more than what I can say for the likes of you.”</p><p>“Ouch, you’re hurting my feelings here.”</p><p>Vetra yelled in exasperation, she surges forward trying to get a hold of him, but he avoids her claws by zipping quickly to the side. Her eyes widened but she continued her chase. “You should have peeked just a bit or else you would have noticed people tied up inside under a pile of fake goods.”</p><p>Having enough of his games, Vetra grabbed a pistol lying on top of one of the crates pointing it at him.</p><p>Alec looked over to Sara, who nodded and immediately jumped over the railing to stand in between the two. “Vetra,” Sara soothed, “Vetra, stop.”</p><p>“Get away from him Sara, he’s dangerous!”</p><p>“Like a puppy” Phantom said over Sara’s shoulder, making his sister snort, but didn’t calm the turian one bit. “Look, I’m sorry okay?”</p><p>“Why are you here, Phantom? If you don’t want me to shoot your fucking head off right now you better talk.”</p><p>Phantom sighs and put a hand on Sara’s shoulder giving her a gesture to step away. “I’m only here because I’d like to give you a peace offering.” He points to a box on her work desk he had put while they were circling around the cargo hold.</p><p>Vetra’s eye’s squinted, lowering down her gun slowly as she sidesteps towards it, “Try anything or..”</p><p>“I’m here don’t worry.” Sara said smiling at Vetra and throwing him a glare. “Is this really necessary?!”</p><p>“Revealing truths take time, Sara.”</p><p>They heard a gasp from Vetra’s direction, making Phantom smile under his hood at the look on Vetra’s face. She looks in awe and just childish, “What—How did—”</p><p>“Let’s just say a little birdy told me you were looking for that lamp of yours, it seems your contact wasn’t doing a good job of it, so I had to do something.”</p><p>“My lamp but Scott’s the only—”</p><p>Just as she said that, her eyes widened as Phantom slowly takes off his mask and pulled down his hood, giving her an apologetic smile.</p><p>There was silence. Then she walked over to him slowly. He grinned and opened his arms for a hug, but instead Vetra punched him on the side of his face, making him stumble to the side. There were a few hisses, a chuckle from Drack and a grunt from Alec but he ignored it. “Okay, I deserve that.”</p><p>“I’ll fucking kill you…then punch you again, then kiss you.” Vetra said, her voice shaking.</p><p>“Do I have an option there?” he groaned holding on to his cheek and checking if his jaw still in place, “A kiss to make it all better would be nice.”</p><p>There were a few snickers and Vetra looked up to finally realize that they have an audience. Scott smirked at his father who rolled his eyes at him then returned his attention back to Vetra who was caressing the design of the lamp wistfully.</p><p>“I still hate you.”</p><p>“Phantom or Scott?”</p><p>Vetra chuckled, “Phantom mostly but Scott is up for debate now.”</p><p>Scott chuckled awkwardly “Let’s hug it out?”</p><p>Vetra pulled him into his arms making him grunt at the force, “You’re such an asshole.”</p><p>“I know and I’m sorry. I have to, you know. Can’t have me going soft on anyone.”</p><p>“You also owe me credits.” She growled, pulling away slightly, holding on to his shoulder.</p><p>He grimaced, suddenly remembering a few deals he made with her, “Can I pay through hard labor and help with your smuggling...” he cleared his throat, “I mean requisitions for the Tempest?”</p><p>Vetra harrumphed, “It’ll do, but how are you--.” She paused, “The safe house and the motorcycle, it’s for you? You’re staying in Kadara?”</p><p>“There’s no other place for a shady bastard like me.” He winked, “I have a few things I need to do—”</p><p>“Which you will brief to the rest of us in the meeting room.” Alec interjected crossing his arms at the boy. He rubbed the back of his head, groaning. “Lead the way.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sara fidgets with the omni tool in her hands, sitting beside Scott while he’s packing his bag for his stay. The whole crew knows about Phantom now. Some were nonchalant, some accepted it; others who knew about Phantom, or stories about him like Liam were a little taken aback and would take time. Nevertheless, they know what he was intending to do. “Are you sure you can do this on your own? Resources wouldn’t be as abundant.”</p><p>Scott tied up his duffel bag, satisfied with what he has in it. “You do remember I lived a few months in Omega, it’s just like that and besides. I can steal what I need anyway.”</p><p>“Scott…” he turned his head towards her and sees her hands shaking as she grips his omni tool in her hands. He sighed and pulls her into a one-armed hug, “Don’t worry, SAM’s going to be with me, right buddy?”</p><p>
  <strong>He is correct Sara, with Scott’s modified tech he’s been working on, I was able to integrate myself to his omni tool and earpiece with the capability to reach him at great distances. With me assisting him on his mission, it would help me monitor his well-being.</strong>
</p><p>Sara sighed, “Thanks, SAM. That makes me feel a little better.”</p><p>Scott squeezed her shoulder, avoiding her gaze, “I need you to be my alibi again, Sara.”</p><p>She nodded, but gave him a teasing look, “Are you sure this is just so I don’t read what you actually send Reyes? I still remember those dick pics you used to send to those other guys you’ve--.”</p><p>“NO!” he sighed, as Sara giggled, running a hand through his hair, “Reyes is…Reyes is just using me, to get to dad. Whatever feelings or relationship you think I have with him doesn’t matter. Besides it’s just been a few days since we…” he shakes his head, when Sara lifted a brow, “Once I get too deep, I won’t be able to show up as Scott to him. I need to be able to receive messages from ‘Scott’ if in case he gets suspicious. It’s also a way for ‘Scott’ to be in two places at once. New galaxy same old tactics.”</p><p>“Alright,” Sara hugged him, her whole body shaking as images of Scott hurt and bleeding from a time that wasn’t that long in her mind surfaced. “I can’t always be there to get your ass out of the fire. So you better be careful, you hear me?”</p><p>“It was one time, sheesh.” Scott grinned, ruffling her hair. “You save me once and you’re lording it over me every damn time.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>He’ll miss these little banters, it’s not going to be a long time but he’ll take what he can get for now. “Yeah, thanks Sara.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After posting this. I'll take a few days of break as I will be DMing a DnD game with my friends. They're wild so I have to think of contingencies if they attempt to derail me. So I hope you enjoy this for now. The rest of the chapters are drafted so bear with me until then.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tartarus. It’s still early into the evening, yet the alcohol and drugs were already swirling in the veins of its inhabitants, most of them riding on the high it provided to try to forget their problems for just a while. Even in Andromeda it was the same, they only brought what they attempted to leave behind in the Milky Way. So much for change.</p><p>They didn’t notice or wouldn’t even be able to notice a dark figure weaving through the crowd as his cloak shimmers a bit from the neon lights. The drunk way they look, the way they cling to each other as sex and intoxication permeated the room stung the man’s eyes behind the hood, making him blink back tears, yet he knows where he needs to go. It brought a sense of accomplishment as to how far he’s come in just a few days, yet he dreads what it would all mean for him and to the man waiting at the other side of the door.</p><p>As soon as the door opened Reyes looked up to see nothing but the people dancing away their woes. But he knows someone’s there. He learns quickly, an admirable trait in their line of work. If looks could kill, Phantom knew he would have died on the spot as he entered Reyes’ private room. His eyes were molten gold, Rage and something dark and dangerous. At that moment, Phantom knew this wasn’t a good time, but he won’t run from it. It’s not who he is.</p><p>“Phantom.” Reyes growled.</p><p>“Vidal.”</p><p>Reyes strode over to him, fists clenched. As soon as he deactivated his cloak and the door closed behind him, he’s slammed against it. In normal circumstances, he would have been flustered by their proximity, but the mask was on. He isn’t Scott Ryder right now. This is business, feelings don’t have room here.</p><p>This was the perk of being who he is with the mask on. They won’t know his emotions even if it was consuming his very being. Plus, the gun pushed against his gut, was doing wonders in stomping down the butterflies that started to come alive in his stomach “Woah woah, what’s your problem.”</p><p>“My problem?!” Reyes shouted in exasperation. “Scott Ryder, how do you know him?”</p><p>Ah. Phantom smirked underneath his mask, he thought right, Reyes is threatened by him knowing the Pathfinder’s son. “Why so hostile, Vidal. He’s a mutual friend.”</p><p>“Bullshit, I should shoot you right now.”</p><p>“Oh?” Phantom grabbed a hold of Reyes’ collar and flipped them over, using his hand to hit Reyes’ wrist, making him drop his gun. He kicks it away from them while pushing the smuggler to the wall in turn. All in one motion. His instructor would have been proud. “We have a deal remember. I owe you a favor, anything you want, within reason. You have an ace, why would you waste it?” he taunts, looking into those eyes that had a hint of fear in them. He pushed away from the stunned man. He can’t let Reyes fear him, not yet.</p><p>Phantom slumped on the couch, completely unfazed by their little scuffle. He tilted his head, contemplating if he should mix a little truth. He already did what he had to do. He’s on step two of the second phase of his plans. Now he needs to plant the seeds so Reyes would lead him to where he wants. “About me knowing Scott Ryder. You must have wondered why I showed up now just as the Pathfinder arrived in Andromeda. You’re a smart man. Figure it out.”</p><p>The muscle in Reyes’ jaw clenched, eventually realization lit up in his eyes just as Reyes answered. “You were part of the crew in the Hyperion.”</p><p>“Ding, ding, ding. Good job!” Phantom mocked, “That wasn’t so hard was it? He’s not hurt as you’ve seen. We’re friends, so you don’t have to worry your pretty little head if your territory is being invaded.”</p><p>Reyes groaned, rubbing his temples, “Then why have you come here. I haven’t asked for your favor yet.”</p><p>“Oh, I know.” Tapping his fingers on the bottom of his seat, “I’m just letting you know that Scott messaged me, that it was a success. Vetra liked his gift, so I’m here to thank you as well for helping me out.”</p><p>Reyes raised a suspicious brow at him, Phantom sighed, “I’m not evil, Reyes. I’m here trying to be your friend.” He stood up with a grunt, “But as far as I can see you’re not in the mood, so I’ll take my leave. Let me know if you want to redeem your favor. I’ll be seeing you around”</p><p>Reyes let him walk out the door, with him waving behind his back and disappearing into the crowd.</p><hr/><p>The sun rose high in the sky, it was still morning but it was already too hot for anyone to stay outside and yet it didn’t even wipe the smirk underneath Phantom’s mask as he looked down on his omnitool. The tracking chip he stuck underneath Reyes’ collar from their little scuffle last night is still working and is now on the move. He didn’t hear much from the listening bug he stuck underneath Reyes’ couch, but it was satisfying to hear him cursing Phantom’s name in frustration.</p><p>He had asked SAM to wake him if there were any movements in the night, but it seems Reyes decided to either drink or sleep off the frustration he knew the man would feel. He had slept inside his safe house to try and get used to the place and woke up to Vetra slinking in the room, putting down a box of supplies for him. Thinking that Scott was still asleep Vetra tried to leave the room quietly only for Scott to yell a ‘Thank you’ making her jump and slap him.</p><p>It was a great way to wake up. But now, it’s time for work. He’s sitting on his black motorcycle; parked right below the Tempest, cloaked and ready to go, waiting for his target. Reyes will be heading over to the dock soon, he smirks. It was always fun to throw people for a loop.</p><p>Excitement was making his fingers twitch and he fought the urge to rev his engine. It’s been awhile since he rode one. <em>This is going to be fun.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Scott, I have a question</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Shoot”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your adrenaline is rising yet you are currently not in danger. As far as I can see everything is working out as you expected.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Phantom chuckled softly, “Reyes took the bait. Just for that hint of truth I gave him, I could get more information about the Collective. I knew he’ll gobble it up to find out more about me.” He snickers, “He’s always been curious about where I came from, trying to get one up from me. So, to have something to work with," he made a popping sound with his mouth."Gave him what he wants.I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist.”</p><p>The sound of the elevator lurching to a stop made him look back to see Reyes as relaxed as he could ever be. Phantom knew that wasn’t the case from the way he walked, but he was surprised to see him sparing a glance at the Tempest. His gold eyes softening, a small smile on his lips before he put his mask back on, frowning and focused as he sauntered towards his waiting shuttle.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your heart rate spiked upon seeing Mr. Vidal.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Yeeees? It means were about to go for a ride, SAM.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>In the past few days I’ve noticed that it tends to become very high when mention of Mr. Vidal’s name passes anyones’ lips.</em> </strong>
</p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose, this isn’t exactly what he signed up for when he decided to modify his omni tool to integrate the AI, “Ah yeah, SAM. Why so curious all of a sudden?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Apologies, I only wish to learn. This is a chance for me to observe the beginnings of an attachment fully. Your father has a long-established relationship with Ellen while your sister has the beginning of one but isn’t as deep as yours.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Phantom sighed, “Yeah, I care for him SAM. Since-- a long time ago, before you were even…. Born, I guess? But work comes first. I have to put those feelings on the backburner. Besides, I don’t think he’ll be—accepting of my identity.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I see, I understand, your relationship is complicated but cherished. Thank you for the insight.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“No problem, buddy.”</p><p>He looked over to see Reyes’ shuttle start to ascend. He revved his engine getting ready to jump. At the 2 click mark, with his heart pounding against his chest. He zoomed forward over the platform, into the air. With a few pushes on the button, the flight mode was activated as he shouted with glee. At the last few meters before hitting the ground he began to ascend, giggling at the adrenaline rush it elicited. This was the kind of freefalling he prefers than the one in Habitat 7.</p><p>He looked down on his omni tool, his eyes alternating between the route and his map. <em>Come on, Vidal do the job for me and get me to the bottom of this mystery you surround yourself in.</em></p><p>He was glad he had paid attention to his surroundings when he was in the Nomad. It helped make him familiar of the terrain, no difficulties there.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the destination, he watched as Reyes jumped of and walked inside the cave. He waited a beat, and parked a few ways away keeping the engine and cloaking on in case any of the lingering wildlife or exile would come upon it. And if things get dire, it would be ready for his escape. Hopefully he gets to pop in and out, but it’s always better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>Phantom checked to find where the signal is, keeping his feet muffled by stepping quietly as he walked through the caves.</p><p><strong><em>We’re in the cave system the angara called Draullir, Death Caves.</em></strong> SAM said in his earpiece.</p><p>“Horrible name but fitting, it stinks in here.” He took a look around as each wall and crevice started to look the same. “This cave system is confusing; will you be able to get me a layout of it?” Phantom whispered, keeping his ears and eyes peeled for anyone within the vicinity</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Of course.</em> </strong>
</p><p>As soon as the map was established, he studied it for a while, trying to compare his location and what position he was in. This is his usual routine on his jobs, make sure to establish an escape route.</p><p>He walked in a little further, and noticed small generators and wires strewn about. He frowned, tapping on a data pad left on top of one and read.</p><p>
  <em>Whoever turned off the lights</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is an asshole. Nearly broke my toe searching for the generator.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Octans</em>
</p><p><em>Huh. They seem to be a fun bunch</em> Phantom thought as he straightened</p><p>He followed the wires until it leads downward to a prefab door. He couldn’t help but frown. He looked down and the tracking device is still active. There was a nagging feeling in his gut, that this was a trap.</p><p>The door suddenly opened, a salarian and an asari came out with guns in their arms, talking in hushed tones. Their armors were emblazoned with the Collective’s symbol. <em>Jackpot.</em> Excitement came alight in his chest. So, he really did find their base.</p><p>He hugged the wall, successfully evading the two. Before the door could close he sneakily passed through. As soon as he looked up at the surroundings, his eyes widened.</p><p>The few holes located above the cavern shone light to the sight. It was a mixture of Initiative prefab walls and angaran infrastructure similar to the ones found in the port. The main part of the base is supported by the natural formation of rocks as well as metal beams right below it. On either side were extensions were there were crates and other forms of scrap being tended to by operatives. Then at the very top, is what looks like a command center.</p><p>
  <em>Talk about a Villain’s Secret Lair, the only thing missing is the ominous music.</em>
</p><p>The pieces in his head were coming together. Reyes as a smuggler with his contacts and his skill would be able to get the outfit all that they require. The question is where the hell would he be getting so much stuff. He started to walk down towards it, eyeing the prefab on top of it. If he had to take a guess, he’ll be able to access all kinds of Collective data in the command center. The question is how he was going to do that</p><p>He walked further in as he looked down at his map, the tracker says Reyes was here but—</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Scott, caution--</em> </strong>
</p><p>He grunted as he felt a current of electricity surge through his armor. He looked down at himself and panic started to rise from his throat. His cloak is flickering in and out, making sparking sounds.Shit, it <strong><em>is</em></strong> a trap and he just felt for it. <em>That little fucker thought about this overnight!</em> This is what he gets for being cocky.</p><p>“Well, well, well, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.”</p><p>Phantom slowly looked up at the direction where the voice was coming from. And there grinning down from the balcony at the top was Reyes. He distinctly heard the sound of gun safeties being removed from all over making him raise his hands. He couldn’t help but see the smug look on Reyes’ face. Oh, how he would like to wipe it off when he gets the chance.</p><p>“You’re very capable, as always Phantom. You’ve surprised me at every turn.” He jeered, leaning on the railing “Not this time. I almost didn’t catch your tracking device, but your little visit last night was just too obvious, even for you.” He grins, “You’ve gotten sloppy.”</p><p>Phantom shrugs his shoulders, “Meh.”</p><p>Reyes lifts a brow at his nonchalance, but shakes his head with a smile. “But you’ve found us. Congratulations"</p><p>“I try not to disappoint, Vidal.” Phantom said casually despite the growing panic in his chest, he looked around.</p><p><strong><em>Scott, </em></strong>SAM said in his earpiece, making him flinch. <strong><em>I’m trying to re initiate a reset on your cloaking device. I will let you know when it is ready. Buy yourself time</em></strong></p><p>“Nice place you have here, it seems like you’re more than just a smuggler.”</p><p>Reyes gave him a cheeky grin, “It has its perks.”</p><p>His eyes twitched underneath the hood, what was that supposed to mean? He’ll think about it later once he gets out of here. His eyes scanned the area, the only exit is the entrance. Fuck.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>3 minutes</em> </strong>
</p><p>He stood still, not wanting to agitate the situation by making any sudden movements. “So, what do you plan on doing with me now that you’ve <em>cornered</em> me, Vidal.”</p><p>Reyes hummed, “You interest me, Phantom. I don’t know what it is that you’re after. Are you a spy? Are you just out for kicks or are you..”</p><p>Phantom gulped but kept himself steady, as he thought about all the things he might have missed that Reyes might have pieced together himself. It would be a good time for his escape, but…</p><p>
  <strong> <em>2 minutes</em> </strong>
</p><p>“…just vying for the Collective’s attention?”</p><p>Phantom tilted his head to the side, “I might be, me to know…”</p><p>“And me to fucking find out,” Reyes scoffed, “Of course.”</p><p>“He might be working for the Outcasts, we should shoot him down now.” A woman said, glaring down at Phantom.</p><p>“Sloane isn’t smart enough for that.” Reyes and Phantom answered in unison, making Reyes chuckle. “I believe after all these years, we’re finally going to be friends you and I.” He laced his fingers together, “Since you’re already here, you got our attention. How would it sound if I offer you a place in the Collective, we could certainly use someone like you?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>1 minute</em> </strong>
</p><p>He hummed, prolonging it, smacking his lips. “Definitely a very tempting offer Vidal.” He looked around him seeing the Collective agents pointing their guns at him. “You’ve got a well armored unit, the guns, the people, the whole works.” He paused, nodding, “I might just consider it.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>30 seconds</em> </strong>
</p><p> “And you do owe me a favor” Reyes grinned menacingly, his eyes twinkling a molten gold.</p><p>“Come on.” He shakes his head, “If the deal is good as I see it, you don’t need to redeem it yet.” Phantom took a huge breath, tapping his feet on the ground, his hand on his hips. Feigning with his body language that he was considering it, “Buuutt..”</p><p>Reyes lifts a brow, he’s getting impatient. “But what?”</p><p>But, he needs to consider what he just found out and what he was going to get himself into.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>10 seconds</em> </strong>
</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, “But I don’t think it’s gonna work out. My employer is strict and I’m a one faction at a time kind of guy.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It’s ready, Scott</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I’ll definitely think about it” Phantom gave a two fingered salute, he took a step back and with a blink of an eye, he disappeared.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The fuck? How did he override their tech nullifier on his cloak?!</em>
</p><p>“Shoot at the door!” Reyes shouted as gun fire peppered the spot Phantom was previously in.</p><p>A resounding booming like something hitting metal echoed within the cavern. His eyes widened as the prefab door was blown away with such force that the metal bended outward, providing an opening big enough for someone to slip through.</p><p>“After him, don’t let him get away!” Crux ordered as she ran down, “We know these caves better than most, search every nook and cranny. Aquila, message Dalton to report anything suspicious.”</p><p>He looked at the door with wide eyes, what the fuck is this guy?</p><hr/><p>Phantom panted as he ran looking down on his omni tool to make sure he was still on the right direction. He can’t afford to hide here, there’s a very huge chance that they would shoot each place that looked inconspicuous enough to hide, learned that the hard way. He’s not going to go down that easily.</p><p>He’s trying to ignore the stinging pain pulsing in his body, he felt the bullet in his shoulder jostle at each step he takes. It’s going to be a bitch to drive with the injury, but he’s been through worse. Thankfully his shields held up long enough for him not to get shot at too much. It got the brunt of it all, but they were bound to fail with too many people shooting at him. Putting in a medigel mod on his armor was a good decision too, at least he won’t be leaving traces of his blood around here.</p><p>As he saw the familiar pillar that was being illuminated by the sun, he immediately started to punch in the codes for his ride to come to him. His hands shook as the sounds of running and shouting were closing in or maybe it was the echoes, he couldn’t tell. Relief spread through him as he heard the now becoming familiar rev of his motorcycle’s engine waiting and growling at the cave’s entrance. It would be visible, he just hopes he gets to leave on time before they get a chance to see him, well…it.</p><p>He grunted as he finally reached the exit, immediately jumping on to his ride. He revved the engine one more time as a taunt before he started speeding away.</p><p>“SAM,” he panted, “contact Lexi… tell her calmly that I need medical assistance… and don’t—don’t tell dad. Don’t tell anyone that I got hurt except her.” He pushed a few buttons on the console to activate flight and stealth again, but his shaking won’t stop. <em>Come on, fingers work</em>. “Let Kallo know to open the ramp at the estimated time of arrival.” He winced as the pain speared through him as he maneuvered through the rough terrain. He passed through a few exile camps, surprising them as he zoomed by. “SAM a little help on the controls?”</p><p>The console in front of him started to start up the sequence, making him sigh in relief. “Thanks, SAM.”</p><p>He’s glad he gave Gil the schematics or flying up to the tempest with an invisible passenger was going to freak someone out and more likely alert everyone.</p><p>He arrived at the port without any other trouble, hissing as he carefully eased the vehicle inside the Tempest. He turned off the cloaking as soon as he was in and saw Lexi waiting for him, “Goddess, Scott!” he walked over to her just as she did,</p><p>“Not here Lexi. Medbay please and can I invoke the doctor patient confidentiality and don’t tell my father about this.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The Pathfinder was monitoring you, Scott. The Tempest was about to leave when you told them.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“What? Shit!”</p><p>They arrived at the medbay and Lexi immediately started to unclasp the straps of his armor, “What happened, where did you get shot.”</p><p>Scott pulled down his hood and took of his mask, helping her get him out of the armor. The grin he gave her turning into a grimace, “Don’t you worry about me, I’m fine. An errant bullet in the bad lands, you know how it is”</p><p>“SAM?”</p><p>
  <strong>He’s lying</strong>
</p><p>“Damn it, SAM.” He whined “Please I don’t want to be pulled out of my mission. I’m fine. Just a quick miscalculation.”</p><p>The door swished open and Alec followed by Sara came in, their faces contorted in worry. Scott waved them off smiling at them, as his father when over to his side, “I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound. Hit a live wire while investigating in the badlands in one of those camps and my cloak malfunctioned, but I’m fine.”</p><p>“<strong>Scott Michael Ryder</strong>!” Alec’s booming voice echoed within the room, making the twins flinch and Lexi pause to give him a disapproving look. They recognize that tone and voice anywhere, their father is livid. “I know you’re lying.”</p><p>Scott straightened, eyes hard and icy blue, He’s not going to back down, he's nit a fucking child anymore. “I’m fine, sir.”</p><p>“You’ve been shot” Alec hissed, pointing at the now very visible injury on his shoulder.</p><p>“We get shot at all the time” Scott rolled his eyes, trying not to wince as Lexi wiped away the medigel.</p><p>“But you’re on your own. What if we weren’t here?! What if we were already at atmo?!” Sara interjected.</p><p>Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair and settling it on his nape, eyes pleading at the two, “Then I’ll patch myself up. I learn my fucking lesson and try not to get shot at again, okay? I’m fine.”</p><p>“So, you found their base,” Alec growled, and Scott felt a cold shiver run down his spine.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He saw the flash of anger in his father’s eyes and reached for his elbow as Alec started to walk away. Scott had an idea as to what that looked meant. He’ll burn the Collective to the ground, it’s not the perfect time. There’s still more to this, “But, it’s my fault I poked the dragon a little too hard, I got overconfident. I’ve had worse.” Scott said giving The Pathfinder a pleading look. His eyes flickered over to Sara who was just staring at him, biting on her trembling lip.</p><p>Alec started to pace. “I told you when it gets too dangerous, I’ll pull you out didn’t I?"</p><p>“Please, don’t pull me out yet. I just got started…” He knew they were going to freak, “Dad, Sara… please.”</p><p>“I can’t…this can’t…” Alec run a hand through his hair, breathing quickly, heavily almost akin to a bout of hyperventilation. “This feels like I’m sending you on a suicide mission.”</p><p>“And you’ve been in one, I’ve been in one, heck we are in one.” Scott’s voice lowered, “You know who I worked for, dad.”</p><p>“I do, that doesn’t--”</p><p>“I was able to get out of that building filled with mercenaries, out for my head, with my own skill with a little help from Sara in contacting, Aria T’loak. She owed me a debt, which she returned.” He growled, looking over at Sara as she started to hug herself. “The rules are different here. The Charlatan isn’t someone we know, we’re blind and we don’t know what they’re capable of. I know what you're going to do, dad. They might have the whole place rigged with explosives already. We don’t know who we’re fighting or who we’re going to trust. Please, just once, let me just ease your burden. Let me help dad. You worry about everything else and I’ll do what I can with Kadara and get you that outpost.”</p><p>Alec leaned forward face to face against him, growling "You told us earlier that this plan is going to work and seeing you like this now is making me doubt—”</p><p>“Alec,” Lexi whispered giving him a look. Their eyes communicated, and the old man let out a breath, giving in.</p><p>“So, Reyes Vidal is part of the Collective.” Alec said sitting down on the other bed, “Will that be a problem?” raising a brow at Scott.</p><p>Scott chuckled weakly, “As I’ve said, it won’t be. Whatever you think I feel for him doesn’t matter, what’s important is I do the job.” he let out a breath, “Reyes is the Collective’s smuggler…”</p><p>“or he could be the Charlatan.” Sara interjected giving her brother a sad look.</p><p>“Won’t take that off the table, but I need proof. Then we’ll see what comes next." He paused and stared hard at his father, "Trust me."</p><p>Alec sighed burying his face in his hands, “You’re really my son alright, you take after me.”</p><p>“Ugh, I know right?” Sara said, putting a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “He’s insufferable just like you.”</p><p>The three of them laughed while Lexi shook her head, “Stubbornness included…stop squirming.”</p><p>Scott groaned as Lexi pulled out the bullet, “You can go on, without me as soon as I get patched up. I’ll pay Reyes a visit again.”</p><p>Lexi gave him a sour look, “You are not fit for duty, Scott. You need to rest.”</p><p>“But they will not, so I won’t.” Scott said giving her a smile, “Don’t mother me too much, Lexi or you’ll spoil me.”</p><p>“I’m trying to be a doctor and you’re all making it very hard for me.” she said exasperatedly</p><p>Alec gripped his hand, “Scott…”</p><p>"Dad, I need to stay here.”</p><p>Alec sighed, giving him a meaningful look, “Alright this is your last chance. If you get hurt again, I’ll pull you out, deal?”</p><p>Scott grinned, “Deal.”</p><hr/><p>Reyes looked over the reports he received from his people after Phantom’s visit. He is still in Draullir, trying to find more information about him, but there was nothing. No traces of blood they could follow, meaning there’s no way they could find the records in the Nexus or the Hyperion about who he is. There was no word from Dalton around the docks or the port nor in the slums from Dr. Nakamoto, he didn’t receive any new patients either. He shouldn’t be surprised. He heard the rumors about how illusive Phantom is, and the only experience he had was him using the cloak to fight. But this, to experience the frustration of finding him like all the others in Omega years ago? This was too much. There was no place to hide, he had eyes and ears in the port and in the badlands. It’s like he really disappeared, like a literal ghost.</p><p>It excited him, the thrill of the chase. Yet he fears it as well. If Phantom doesn’t consider joining the Collective, then he needs to find which faction he mentioned he was with. There are only a few of them, he just needs to take pick. Or was he lying to try and throw him off? Reyes rubbed a hand on his face, there are so many possibilities, all of them plausible. He can’t simply trust him, but he would be useful.</p><p>A ping from his omni tool made him jump. He looked down at his messages. It’s for the Charlatan.</p><p>
  <em>The Phantom came in to Tartarus, completely visible. He is in the private room. He doesn’t want to speak with anyone else except Reyes Vidal. There are agents around the area to help in detaining him for now. Awaiting your orders</em>
</p><p>Reyes frowned and started typing, what is he planning now?</p><p>
  <em>He’s letting you detain him, he’ll escape if he wants to. Check parameters and make sure that the Pathfinder is nowhere in the vicinity. Do not start anything with him if you don’t want to die. Wait for Reyes Vidal’s arrival.</em>
</p><p>He pushed away from the table, making Crux look up at him. “Found anything?”</p><p>“No, but he seems to be waiting for me in Tartarus.”</p><p>“Be careful, with the way he blew that door open, he’s someone you really don’t want to have a fight with.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d know, I worked him before.”</p><p>Crux crossed her arms, looking impatient “So, can you provide some insight in case we need to take care of him?”</p><p>“That’s the thing,” and looked over his shoulder at her, “I still don’t know shit about him.”</p><hr/><p>Phantom waited his eyes fixed at the door. He knew there was movement outside, if he was in charge, he would mobilize his men too to keep a potential enemy trapped. But he wasn’t planning on going anywhere at all. The door opens, and Reyes Vidal sauntered in, eyeing him. Wariness, good.</p><p>“It seems we’ve been meeting frequently now than we’ve ever had back in the Milky Way. You usually disappear for days even weeks after a job.”</p><p>Phantom stayed silent, watching Reyes saunter over to stop front of him. He cursed himself in noticing the man’s swaying hips. Fucker.</p><p>“Don’t you be coy with me, I know who you are, Reyes.” He had thought about it repeatedly, twisted and turned it in his head as Lexi patched him up. He withheld his own deductions that he came into the same conclusion about Reyes. That will only bolster his father’s ire and it’s not the most ideal thing if they would like to avoid a war.</p><p>He’d be stupid to ignore the body language of someone who’s in command. He’s seen a person like that too many times and he knew what he saw back in Draullir. Reyes IS the man in charge. Phantom trusts his gut more than anything.</p><p>Reyes grinned but the light didn’t reach his eyes, “Oh, enlighten me.”</p><p>Phantom leaned in “You’re the Charlatan.”</p><p>Reyes hummed, his face unreadable. “What makes you say that; do you have proof?”</p><p>“A hunch,” Phantom shrugged, wincing as he forgot about his shoulder, “I usually am right, you should know. It saved our asses more than a few times.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled darkly, “Is this a way for you to earn my trust, by telling me that you think you know who the Charlatan is?”</p><p>“Will it?”</p><p>“Depends,” he pushed his tongue against his cheek as anger started to boil his blood, who does this fucker think he is. “I can’t find anything about you. What makes you think we could trust you?”</p><p>“It’s how we’ve always been, Vidal.” He crossed his legs, leaning back, “Blind trust, yet we still get what we want in the end. That hasn’t changed.”</p><p>“What is it you’re after.”</p><p>“I told you, adventure.”</p><p>“Really?” Reyes grit his teeth, “coz that’s a little too shallow of a reason to make you jump into the lion’s den to get your kicks.” He pulled out a gun right at the spot where his forehead would be and snarled “If it’s to spy on the Collective for the Initiative, the Resistance or whoever it is you work for. I’m afraid I have to get rid of you right here, right now.”</p><p>He expected the man to bolt but he didn’t so much as flinch or brandish his weapon. Reyes knew he had excellent reflexes, so he frowned at the stoic calm that he had.</p><p>Phantom looks up, “You won’t…”</p><p>“Oh,” and pushes the gun nearer, “what makes you say that?”</p><p>“Give me some credit, Vidal. Do you think I’ll let you find information about me just like that? I know how you work. You know a little of how I work. I didn’t run away despite you all shooting at me, I know what position I’m in.” He pushed his forehead against the barrel of the gun, making Reyes’ eye twitch. “If you pull that trigger, I assure you, you won’t find out anything more from me nor will you be able to get what you want.”</p><p>“You’re crazy.”</p><p>“I know,” the smirk lacing in his altered voice, “that’s why I’m still alive, Vidal.”</p><p>Reyes noticed a twinkle of something glowing inside the darkness of the hood, staring back at him, “I give you my word that this doesn’t get out of this room. Honor among thieves and all that bullshit.”</p><p>Reyes tilted his head back, “Why?”</p><p>“Let’s just say you have much to gain as I do and I’m a sentimental person. Working with someone from way back when, just brings out the good guy in me. And I owe you, remember. A favor for a favor, I’ve always kept my word”</p><p>Phantom was in control and Reyes doesn’t like it, but he put down his gun. He’s had enough of this. He turned, walking towards the door. He had seen the Tempest still here earlier today, maybe talking with Scott would help him clear his head about this bastard.</p><p>“If you’re going to go out and find Scott, he won’t be there.” He whistled shaking his head. “You have some high standards, aiming for a Ryder.”</p><p>Reyes stopped at the door way, turning slowly to face him, “What is that supposed to mean?” he growled at him dangerously, then his stomach dropped as dread came, “Where is he?”</p><p>Phantom tilted his head back and laughed making Reyes walk over to him and grab him by the rim of his hood bunching it in his hands, making the man laugh even more.</p><p>Phantom lifted his hands in surrender, “The Tempest left already, I’ll save you the trouble.”</p><p>Reyes let him go and letting out a hiss. He looked over to Phantom who is waiting patiently for him. “You seem to care very much for our mutual friend. What’s he to you, anyway? A pawn? Another cog in your machine? Were you planning on seducing him again today to get your favors from the Pathfinder another shot?” he asked</p><p>Reyes just glared at him, not giving him answer which is answer enough.</p><p>Phantom scoffed. But couldn’t help the hurt that speared in his chest. Its even more painful than his shoulder right now. “Right, of course, this is so you. You haven't changed that tactic." <em>It might have worked before but not this time, </em>he thought smirking underneath the mask as he noticed the wince. “How’s that working out for you.”</p><p>He doesnt want to be an asshole to him but the die has been cast. He picked his role and he was going to play it with the best of his abilities. All for the sake of figuring out Reyes Vidal and his plans. If one of his intentions was to play with Scott Ryder and his heart, then he’ll be cruel and do anything that is necessary to avoid getting hurt, even if he feels more for the man than just a contact or a friend.</p><p>“He’s out of the question, I don’t intend on using him.”</p><p>Phantom stopped at that, <em>What?</em></p><p>“He doesn’t deserve to be used like that, not even his sister.”</p><p><em>Bullshit</em>. He heaved a sigh, if that’s what he says. Reyes Vidal is a liar and a cheat, just like him. Phantom doesn’t know why he still needs to pretend in front of him, but the truth will come out eventually. He just needs to stay close. “Would you like to redeem that favor, or do you prefer to save it for later?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You look like you need me,” he crossed his legs, “It seems like I can outsmart the Charlatan,” gesturing towards him making Reyes snarl, “and escape his clutches. I’m tech savvy and as you know I have the right set of skills to gather information for you in the most unscrupulous of places without getting caught.” He leaned forward, “And to answer your question. All I want is for you to show me how the Collective works and I can assure you that I can get you what you want.”</p><p>“That sounds like a sales pitch I shouldn’t trust.”</p><p>Phantom splayed out his hands in a nonchalant manner, “Well take it or leave it.”</p><p>Reyes smirked, “Then that means…”</p><p>“You’ve convinced me,” Phantom stood and offered his hand to him, “You have the Phantom in the Collective.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed this! I know I did 🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My rest took longer than necessary sorry about that. This chapter was harder than I thought because it just went on and on.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this one and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“So, you finally have Phantom in the Collective. Nice work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A chuckle and a sip from a glass followed, “Not really what I expected, but nevertheless I offered, he accepted. Right after he blew through the door of the base, which I’m still trying to figure out how he did it. But I’ll find out eventually, I’ll have him stick close to me at all times.”</em>
</p><p>“Goodluck with that.” Phantom scoffed as he listens in to the conversation driving through the badlands heading to the location where the video of Spender was recorded. So, his listening bug is still there. Either Reyes knows it’s there, but doesn’t care, or he really doesn’t know. Insurance is always good to have.</p><p>
  <em>“And you trust him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As far as I can throw him. Which isn’t that far.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The female angaran voice giggled. “You always had a way in picking your people, Reyes. But as far as I can see, they’re capable.” Then her voice drops to a dangerous and wary tone, “Do you have plans in case he betrays us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know me, Keema. I always have a plan. But enough about our new member, I’ll introduce him to you soon. What brings you here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here to send out invitations for Sloane’s party. It’s going to happen in three months’ time. With all the things going on with the Collective and the arrival of the Pathfinder, it had thrown off Sloane and her men for a bit to postpone the event.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s good…” a wistful tone came into Reyes’ voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thinking of inviting Scott Ryder, your darling one?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s not…” a tired sigh, “It would be good to spend time with him again, yes. But he’s the Pathfinder’s son,” he let out a self-depreciating chuckle “any father wouldn’t want his son fooling around with a known criminal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Things like that normally don’t hinder you from getting what you want. You tend to not care about what others think of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes sighs, “It’s complicated. We’ve been emailing each other and we’re hitting it off well. Flirting and all, I’m on borrowed time and I’ll make the most of it. With him--I care about what he thinks. The way he looks at me with those—eyes. I tend to lose myself. I don’t think I can have anything definitive with him until everything with the Outcast is finished and the port is under our rule. I want to try and be a better man for him. I don’t want to keep my identity a secret from him, but I’m the Charlatan, my life has always been about secrets.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a soft thunk sound like something hitting metal. “I’m a criminal and he’s…he’s Initiative. His reputation matters, and I know how Tann is with the exiles, we’re just yesterday’s trash to him.” He said in a muffled weak voice. “I don’t want to ruin things. He’s really just too good for someone like me.” </em>
</p><p>Phantom felt a small pang in his chest making him stop lest he crashes into a rock. <em>What? This isn’t…is this really Reyes?</em></p><p>
  <em>“I will be the judge of that. Invite him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are a good man, Reyes. You’ve done a lot of things for the rest of your people without them even knowing. You aren’t even being compensated or rewarded for your good deeds! The soup place, funding Dr. Nakamoto to help with the Oblivion addiction, fixing up the slums, taking some of your species and mine to be your representatives just so they can be saved from being cast out by Sloane’s protection fees and a whole other list of things that I know you were the remedy to. You’re selfless and care more than you let on. What more can anyone ask from you? You’ve already given so much of yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a small smoky laugh from Reyes, “Some people will argue with that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman huffed making the man laugh again, clearing his throat to speak. “I went here to become someone, Keema. Someone important to me got me here, and-- I’d like to make her proud. She taught me a lot of things that I’m using now to keep the Collective together. The credits, that’s just to keep us afloat and keep our operations running as smoothly as it has so far. I know this kind of life since I was born and not everyone here had to survive through years of scrounging for scraps to eat. This is the most that I could do. The long-term goal is important. Loyalty. Having the people’s loyalty and belief in the Charlatan and the Collective are my reward. It’s the only other way we could live the way we wanted from the start.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keema hummed, “You’ve told me about your mother, so she’s the one who taught you about all of this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” There was a smile in his voice</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She is a great mother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She was.” Reyes voice was soft and fond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was the squeak of the couch’s spring as someone stood up, “Tell him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sigh, “About what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everything, Reyes. He needs to know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scott Ryder is a pipe dream. He’s better off with someone more—safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He will be the judge if you are ‘Safe’. How you want to do it, is up to you.” The sound of the door swishing open was heard then came Reyes’ tired sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s harder than how you make it sound, Keema. I’m a coward, always have been.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A resounding crack of a sniper rifle being fired echoed in the stillness of the badlands followed by the distant sounds of panic. The sniper continued to shoot without missing a beat. All the while his thoughts were occupied by something else.</p><p>Reyes cares for me? Scott? So, he wasn’t lying that he no longer intended to use  the fact that he is the Pathfinder’s son to win Alec Ryder’s confidence? <em>Crack. </em></p><p>He thought he got Reyes all figured out. That he was still the same arrogant, ruthless, cunning and charming smuggler he knew in the Milky Way. Then he finds out about…all this. That Reyes had layers that he would never have known if he didn’t put that bug in his room. He must have known that there was a bug, there right. Right? <em>Crack.  </em></p><p>He heard someone groaning and cursing. Oh, he missed.<em> Crack </em></p><p>Even breaths, in and out. Calm. Breathe. <em>Crack</em></p><p>He clicked his tongue, as he saw the body fall to the ground. “They’re actually stupid enough to still run around with a sniper firing at them. Where are they getting these people?” He quickly reloaded with practiced ease before peering into his scope. Shooting again and again, picking the enemies in the tower one by one until there was no one left that he could see.</p><p>He stood up, sighing as he holstered his Black widow sniper on his back while heading over to the building. His thoughts still preoccupied by what he listened to. He must retrieve that bug. There was proof of Reyes admitting being the Charlatan but after learning what he did, it doesn’t feel right to do that to Reyes.</p><p>He shook his head, <em>No. You’re letting your feelings take over the importance of your job. Your responsibility. Your mission. You need to give this information to the Pathfinder, this was why you offered to stay in the first place and your halfway there. It has nothing to do with Reyes. Job before feelings. FOCUS. </em></p><p>He stumbled a bit, catching himself on the railing of the stairs as he realized he had been on autopilot. He shakes himself mentally <em>Yup, there we go. Great focus. </em>He looked around, when he reached the landing. “What the hell should I be looking for, SAM?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It is more likely that it would be in an encrypted data pad, Scott.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Don’t move.”</p><p>Phantom sighed and raised his hands, he fucking forgot to turn on his tactical cloak, <em>Damn it</em>. He looked over his shoulder. A turian was pointing a gun right at his head. “Come on, man why didn’t you just hide in your hole and tried not to be such a hero.”</p><p>With a quick maneuver, Phantom ducked and elbowed the turian right at the stomach taking them by surprise. The force made them let go of their pistol and double over. Phantom whirled into an upright position and pulled out his own gun, shooting the turian in the head without any hesitation.</p><p>Just as he holstered his gun, his omni tool vibrated. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the name of the man he was agonizing over pop up on the screen. He took a few calming breaths, practicing how to say his name before plastering a grin on his lips underneath his mask.</p><p>“Vidal.”</p><p>
  <em>“Phantom, where are you?”</em>
</p><p>“Oh, you know, places. Practicing my marksmanship and all that. What do you need me for boss?”</p><p><em>“I might just get used to you saying that.” </em>Reyes chuckled, giving his voice that smoky quality to it that left a tingling sensation to start from Phantom’s ears down to the rest of his body.</p><p><em>This isn’t a goddamn ASMR</em> Phantom thought, silently cursing this man’s damn voice. “Don’t get used to it, I’ll think of another nickname for you, just you wait.”</p><p>
  <em>“I need your help with a personal matter.”</em>
</p><p>He started to pace, “Personal? Uhhhhh,” --<em>Come on Scott…think.</em> “Ryder personal…” --<em>Fuck</em>. “or personal personal.”</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t…even know what the other one means, and the Ryder personal is none of your business.”</em>
</p><p>Before Phantom could respond, he heard a roar making him look up to see a krogan charging at him. He didn’t have a chance to evade as he was slammed against the wall hard, being lifted off the ground. <em>Great, Reyes is becoming a real distraction.</em> If he doesn’t shake off these distracting thoughts and feelings soon, he’s going to end up dead or worse. “Could you give me a second?” Phantom choked out.</p><p><em>“Take your time.” </em>Reyes drawled not sounding concerned at all.</p><p>Phantom’s eyes glowed blue underneath his hood making the krogan’s eyes widen. With a shout, he blasted his attacker backward to the opposite wall being held up by a mass effect field. He landed on his knees groaning, taking a second to check himself.</p><p>
  <em>“You okay there?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah doing great,” He grunted as he stood up walking over to the krogan, pulling out his gun, he cleared his throat, “So this job, what is it?”</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure you can fight while talking? You sound like you’re having a hard time. I’m known to be a patient man, I can wait.”</em>
</p><p>Phantom rolled his eyes at the teasing tone, “Naaahh,” and fired a few rounds into the floating krogan. Just to make sure he’s dead, he cast out his hand to fling the body outside the window, making it land a few meters away still rolling down the hill. “Oooohh, that looks like a new record.” He holstered his gun. “I’m all done. Where were we?”</p><p><em>“Nothing can stop you at all, eh?”</em>  Reyes laughed, making Phantom smile as he walked slowly to find what he was after. It was a good thing his shields got most of the impact or he would have had a few broken ribs by now. But he didn’t want to have anyone jumping him again, so he activated his tactical cloak and kept his eyes peeled as he listened to Reyes. <em>“I have an old acquaintance, Zia Cordier. She lifted cargo from one of my men, got him drunk and took his shuttle with the items a client paid my high fees for.”</em></p><p>Phantom giggled, “Ah I remembered when you gave birth to the 3-drink rule. You drunk charmed your way into the arms of three asari after a whole bottle of Mt. Milgrom and a few shots.”</p><p><em>“Uggghhh, don’t remind me. It’s physically taxing just remembering it.” </em>Reyes groaned making the hooded man snicker. “<em>Anyway, since you’re already out and about. Look up the navpoint I’m going to send you. It should give you details for the drop site.”</em></p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, you’ve always been such a diva making me do all the heavy lifting.”</p><p>
  <em>“I am the delicate one, Phantom. That’s why I have you.”</em>
</p><p>“Delicate my ass. We both know you can handle yourself in a fight just as well as I can, you dick.”</p><p><em>“You can’t talk to your boss like that.” </em>Reyes scolded playfully</p><p>“Oh, that’s an endearment, don’t worry.” He said sarcastically, as a data pad on a clean desk caught his eye. His eyes lit up at the information. <em>Oh, William Spender, you’re a sloppy double agent </em>he thought smirking down at his boon. As soon as he downloaded the information, he immediately sent it to his father. <em>Now that this one is done.</em> “So, this Zia, one of your conquests…” he cleared his throat. “I mean, girlfriend. She’s a smuggler too?”</p><p>There was silence on the other line, then a sigh, <em>“Ass”</em></p><p>Phantom snickered, the banter familiar. “Aww, thank you.”</p><p><em>“She’s not my girlfriend, we had drinks</em>.” He groaned frustratingly, <em>“I have drinks with a lot of people.”</em></p><p>“Uh-huh. Lies. We both know how you deal with your acquaintances and drinking buddies.” He said sifting through the rest of the data pads strewn in the room. “You should take lessons from me, I know how to treat <em>my</em> acquaintances. Exhibit A: Reyes Vidal.” Phantom lectured playfully which earned him a snort. “Either way, I don’t think you should take this. If my first night seeing you here was of any indication, smugglers like your…Zia and every other person you may or may not have bedded and pissed off have it out for you. Maybe having a few members of the Collective check the location before you go would be good? Flouncing about in the badlands without so much as a protection detail isn’t good for business being the Charlatan, no?”</p><p>
  <em>“Is the world ending? Do you have a fever, you’re usually so gung-ho about dangerous jobs?”</em>
</p><p>“Reyes…this is…” he scolds, clicking his tongue. “just be careful.”</p><p>There was silence on the other line before Reyes spoke again a smile in his voice.<em> “That’s the first time you called me by my name and you telling me to be careful. Will wonders ever cease?” </em>He teased, making Phantom groan as he trudged towards his vehicle. <em> Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone that the notorious Phantom has a heart.” </em>  Reyes chuckled, <em>“As I said this is a personal business, doesn’t need to involve them. It’ll be fine.”</em></p><p>Phantom sighs and ran his fingers through his hair, almost taking off his hood. Confused as he may be of his feelings and the place where he should stand in the situation. He does care for Reyes Vidal, as a person. “Well, it’s my personal business to keep my employer safe. So, as compensation because of you insisting, let’s split the profits 50/50.”</p><p>Reyes grunted<em>, “60/40, unlike some people I still have to make a living to help keep up my reputation.”</em></p><p>“Fine, whatever. Wait for me why dontcha?”</p><p>
  <em>“Are you going soft on me, Phantom?”</em>
</p><p>“You wish,” throwing his leg over his motorcycle, “I won’t get paid if you die on me.”</p>
<hr/><p>Phantom arrived at the location after sending Reyes the navpoint for the drop site. He parked a few ways away as usual and walked towards the smuggler who was leaning casually behind a huge boulder, looking down at his omni tool. Phantom had cloaked himself, better to be safe than sorry and stood beside the unsuspecting man, “Vidal.”</p><p>“Jesus!” Reyes jumped whirling towards the direction of his voice, making Phantom snicker “Why can’t you just be a normal human being?”</p><p>“Safety. Put out your hand.” He ordered in a monotone voice</p><p>“What—”</p><p>“Just do it and put this inside your ear.” He insisted as he holds out a black earpiece, “If this is a trap, as your backup, I need to hear what’s happening and you need to hear me.”—shaking the earpiece in front of Reyes, “Just in case I need to take care of the rest of the people that are most likely hiding inside that prefab.” He said sarcastically</p><p>“This is almost bordering into paranoia, Phantom.”</p><p>Annoyed, he put the earpiece on Reyes’ hand with a bit more force than intended. “Just shut up and do it. There’s no harm and I promise the earpiece won’t fry your brains out.”</p><p>Reyes rolled his eyes but put it on.</p><p>Phantom tapped a few codes in his omni tool and Reyes heard the enhanced voice in the earpiece<em> “Can you hear me alright?”</em></p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p><em>“Right.”</em> He gently poked Reyes on his side making him flinch away<em>, “Go in and I’ll stay outside to keep watch.”</em></p><p>Reyes frowned at Phantom’s general direction, “How would that work if trouble does come by?”</p><p><em>“Trust me.” </em>He insisted<em> “Have I ever failed a job?”</em></p><p>“You had to fake your own death.” Reyes shrugs giving him a cheeky grin.</p><p><em>“Shuut uuup.”</em> Phantom whined and made Reyes snicker as he walked casually into the building. He doesn’t see the point of all of this, but he knows to trust Phantom’s instincts. He spotted his cargo immediately and opened the box finding nothing. Great, he knows what Phantom was about to say. “It’s empty.” He rubbed a hand over his face, he harrumphed. “There never was any cargo.”</p><p><em>“Told you it was a trap. But did you listen? Noooo.”</em> Phantom mocked, whispering in his ear. <em>“You’re a real piece of work, Vidal. Now I need to work, you idiot.”</em></p><p>He doesn’t like that the bastard was right, but did he really need to rub it in?</p><p>“Bravo,” a familiar female French accent called out from the crate beside the entrance. Reyes turned slowly as she sauntered over to him with her swaying hips and smug smirk, looking him up and down hungrily. The same look she gave him back when they had that ‘arrangement’. “I knew you’d figure it out eventually.”</p><p>“Zia” he snarled.</p><p> “You could <em>never</em> resist the big payout.” Zia smirked, stopping a few steps away from him.</p><p>“What can I say, I’m a greedy man.” He shrugged. A slight flicker caught his peripheral and he forced himself to look straight into his ‘captor’s’ eyes as he saw it move silently into the room. A silent signal he takes as Phantom saying to ‘Keep her talking while I take care of the rest.’</p><p>He would be glad to.</p><p>He puts his hands on his hips, “So, the smuggling union finally decided to take me down? I’m surprised it took all of you so long to do it.”</p><p>“There were attempts, but it seems you survived. We’re not as well informed like the Collective but you seem to be getting lots of friends.” She cooed, making Reyes’ eyes twitch, “Heard about your little tryst with the Pathfinder’s son.” Zia smirked at the hard look Reyes gave her. “He’s cute, I’m tempted to sink my teeth into him.”</p><p>“Leave him out of this” he snarled, his fingers twitching at the pistol holstered on his hip.</p><p>“Awww, that just makes me even more motivated to get him and see you squirm, Reyes.” She taunted, pulling out her gun, pointing it at his forehead.</p><p>Zia smiled sweetly at him, “The Outcasts are very much interested in your expertise and they paid me handsomely to bring you in. If you prove to be difficult to wrangle they gave me explicit instruction to--” she gestured with her gun, “persuade you through any means necessary;” she tilted her head, her eyes twinkling with glee, “like getting my hands on your little boytoy. But I know you’re selfish enough to actually go without causing us <em>that</em> much trouble.”</p><p>Reyes saw red. He was about to make a move on her when his eyes caught sight of Phantom materializing behind Zia making him stop and smirk at her. <em>Quick work as always</em> “I don’t think I will.”</p><p>Zia cocked her gun, “You don’t have a choice in the--” she stopped, as she felt the cold metal of a gun being pushed on the back of her head.</p><p>Phantom growled behind her. “Reyes is a better man than you think.”</p><p>Reyes’ eyes widened at the sentiment, but he shook himself mentally and sidestepped to disarm Zia in case she decides to fire, the omni cuffs at the ready.</p><p>She chuckled, as her hands were grabbed to be tied behind her. “Oh honey, you have no idea how wrong you are, but you will. Move in!” she shouted, Phantom leisurely circled around to face her, as he holstered his gun. The smug look is still on her face.</p><p>“I’ve known Reyes for years now, don’t try and lecture me.” Phantom growled dangerously, “I know him better than you.”</p><p>Reyes noted the dangerous inflection of his voice making him stop and smirk, “Why Phantom, you really do care for me, don’t you?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>They waited a few more seconds, but she was only met with silence. She looked around the place about to open her mouth to shout another order when Phantom chuckled darkly, “Don’t waste your breath. I took care of your men.” He leaned closer to her, as the smugness disappeared, “No one’s going to save you.”</p><p>She returned her attention to him and glared.</p><p>And like it was such a casual thing, he punched Zia in her solar plexus making her fall unconscious into his arms. Taken aback by his sudden brutality, Reyes watched Phantom sling his ex’s body over his shoulder. He was bothered by her motivations, but this seems a little too extreme from the usual Phantom.</p><p>“What would you like me to do with her? She is or was your girlfriend after all.”</p><p>His eyes stared back into the black void of Phantom’s hood. It was business as usual, but something was off. “She mentioned the Outcasts, so I think it would be best if the Charlatan have some words with her.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Phantom volunteered already carrying her over to the waiting shuttle in front of the building. He threw her in without ceremony, going inside to sit on the pilot’s seat. He looked over his shoulder at Reyes, “Well, are you coming or what?”</p><p>“So impatient.” He said strapping the unconscious Zia at the back seat just in case she wakes up before they arrive. As he sat beside him, he now notices Phantom’s tense shoulders, “Sure you can fly this thing?”</p><p>“Yes..” He replied curtly, as he does his preflight checks.</p><p>Reyes frowned, turning to face his companion, “What is going on with you? You’re agitated.”</p><p>“Nothing. Pay it no mind.”</p><p><em>It doesn’t sound like its nothing,</em> he thought but just remained silent not wanting to agitate him even more. Phantom doesn’t usually become this serious or quiet after they got what they wanted.</p><p>Reyes sighed, watching as he started to enter something on his omni tool “Listen, about what you said back there…me being a better man.” he paused giving him a genuine smile, “Thank you.”</p><p>Phantom turned towards him, they stared at each other for quite a while before he nodded, “You’re welcome.”</p><p>The whole flight was silent with the two occupied in their own thoughts. Reyes about his companion’s behavior and Phantom trying to control his emotions. The short trip to Draullir was longer than it should have been with the tense silence hovering between them.</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes having informed the rest of the Collective’s representative of Phantom’s involvement in their little operation, made carrying their prisoner a whole lot easier for Phantom. He didn’t have to be wary of guns being pointed at him like the first time he went here. But if he had to take a guess, taking care of the Charlatan’s Charlatan was the one that won them over. They didn’t even so much as bat an eye when they saw him carrying an unconscious woman through the door.</p><p>“I’ll take care of her.” Phantom said to Reyes over his shoulder, heading straight towards the ‘dungeon’.</p><p>The smuggler watched him go, still bothered by his demeanor. Reyes was more than willing to take the responsibility of interrogating her, but he had a feeling that his companion wouldn’t want him to interfere. He’ll just have to sit back and watch until Phantom lets out whatever was bothering him in the interrogation itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooff, this was supposed to be one whoke chapter with 7 but it just got too long i had to cut it. So here!! (/*A*)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom leaned back against the cell door, arms crossed as he waited for Zia to wake. His fingers tapped against his arms counting the seconds. He was courteous enough to let them wake up on their own, but his patience is wearing thin. <em>“You know how to do an interrogation right?”</em> Reyes’ voice suddenly came into his earpiece.</p><p>Phantom sighed. He’s tempted to turn off his earpiece but that wouldn’t do any good. Reyes would just come here to watch and interrupt him if he did. He leaned his head back, his eyes catching sight of the camera. He should have expected it. No wonder they didn’t bring her to that other cell in Spirit’s Ledge. “Yes.”</p><p>
  <em>“Are you going to start soon?”</em>
</p><p>“When she wakes up. I’m not a barbarian.”</p><p>Reyes hummed in his ear. He groaned and looked straight at the camera, “What?”</p><p>
  <em>“Look, I’m sorry for being stupid and not listening to your advice. If that’s the reason you’re--”</em>
</p><p>“Forgiven.” He said nonchalantly</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell is going on with you? Why are you so tense?”</em>
</p><p>Phantom clenched his fist so hard it was shaking. “None of your business.”</p><p>
  <em>“Personal?”</em>
</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>
  <em>“Have you met her before this? I can take over and--”</em>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you just giving me short responses.”</em>
</p><p>“Because.”</p><p>Reyes was about to retort to his insolence when Zia started to gain consciousness. “That’s my cue.” Phantom said and pushed off the door. He’s shaking with repressed rage, but he needs to play nice for now and not let his urges rule over him. He learned through all those times that he had watched his employers do their work, that it isn’t productive to let emotions take over.</p><p>“Hey. You alright?” Phantom greeted, her eyes darted towards him, as he walked leisurely towards her, his hands behind him.</p><p>“Wha—” she started looking around trying to catch her bearings, pulling on her restraints. “Where the fuck.”</p><p>“Somewhere,” Phantom shrugged, “Would you like to take a guess?” he hissed mirthfully.</p><p>The defiance on Zia’s face made Phantom giggle. Oh, how he likes that look on his victims face whenever he starts playing around. It just fuels him up just right for this kind of session. “Don’t look so grumpy, I haven’t done anything to you…yet” He drawled. “Zia Cordier, do you know who I am?”</p><p>Zia lifted her head high in mock defiance not speaking at all, which made him smile.</p><p>This was the first stage he usually experiences, when it comes to gaining information. People tend to gravitate to either one of the two: Defiance or Silence and in this woman’s case, both.</p><p>They always put on a bravado. They knew that there was a reason why they were being kept for interrogation. That they have something that the other side needs. Some use that need to their advantage to try and wrangle inexperienced torturers into a frenzy by using the frustration. Which can cause their torturers to kill them immediately, getting nothing out of them. A last ‘fuck you’ before breathing their last. Admirable but not everyone was as smart or as loyal. He wonders what type of person Zia was. Because people like Phantom, who knew how the minds of these people work, have their own way of coaxing them out of their shell.</p><p>Zia thinks she’s in control. The truth of the matter is, since she pulled that gun on Reyes, she already lost whatever bargaining chip she would have had to get out of this. If Phantom could have his way, he’ll be breaking her in piece by fucking piece. Not today, no. He’s not in the mood to play with his food for too long.</p><p>He walked closer to her and bent forward to her eye level. “I just have a few questions for you.” He said, baiting her to react.</p><p>Zia spat on him which hit his mask, making him shake his head. <em>Ok, so she’s that kind, then let’s play </em>“Oh, no need to be so feisty.” He took of his mask and hid it inside one of his pouches grinning menacingly at her, “I said I’m just going to ask you questions, there’s nothing dangerous about them,” he tilted his head in a questioning way, “unless you’d like it to be that way?”</p><p>“You can’t scare me with those tactics of yours.” Zia said haughtily</p><p> “Alright, no games then, questions it is. Are you working for the Outcasts specifically?”</p><p>“Fuck you.” She snarled</p><p>He quickly grabbed her by her cheeks hard with one hand, shaking it side to side, making her whimper. “Come oooon,” he coaxed, “I don’t want to harm your pretty little face.” He let her go, pushing her back slightly. Zia, not appreciating being manhandled, tried to headbutt him but he avoided it by pulling back just in time. He started to laugh giving her a full view of his enjoyment. “Oh, you’re going to make this so much fun for me.”</p><p>He smiled sweetly at her. “Let me change the question if that one was too hard for you. I heard you say that Krukson tried to kill Vidal one night. I’d just like to ask if there are any other members I need to know about? It will help me do my job of taking down the others easier.”</p><p>Her eyes widened at the information which made her squirm briefly in her seat. He grinned, “I sure did take care of him, didn’t I? You must have heard it right, being in the same circle as him.” He was whispering now, lacing venom into his voice, “His frontal plate was pried of and I ran him through the head with a sword.”</p><p>He waited for a response but heard nothing, she just stared at him. He didn’t miss the flicker of fear in them though. He was getting somewhere at least. He shrugged his shoulders and straightened, “Learned that from another merc in the Milky Way. I don’t know if you know how painful that is but aren’t you lucky you’re not a krogan to find out?”</p><p>“Go to hell.” she said, this time a quiver in her voice. “You can fuck Reyes for all I care, he’s always been the type to go both ways." She grinned, Phantom’s smile falls. <em>She just had to cross that line. </em>He took a steadying breath. <em>Why do they always do this?</em>  “Do you think I don’t recognize that you li—"</p><p>He turned off the feed on his earpiece immediately to cut off what she said. With lightning speed he unsheathed his asari sword with a flourish and pointed it between her eyes, making her flinch.</p><p>“Listen to me you little whore.” he whispered in a low dangerous growl, moving the tip of the sword to slowly trace the bridge of her nose down to her lips until in settled right at her throat. “You messed with Reyes Vidal, which means you messed with <em>me</em>.” he pushed the blade deeper, making her eyes bulge in her head, “It has nothing to do with me liking him, it has something to do with the fact that you were trying to kill my employer. This is business and you’re messing it up for me royally.” He twisted his hold on it as he trailed it up towards her chin, tapping the bottom with the flat of the blade to make her look up at him. “So, I highly recommend that you make this easy for the both of us. Please.” He said with a strained voice.</p><p>He doesn’t want this to be personal, but the frustration he still felt at the thought of Reyes being harmed was making it impossible to draw that line. Seeing Reyes at gunpoint just a hair trigger away to getting himself killed and the fear that had consumed him earlier at the thought that he wouldn’t be able to save him if he wasn’t quick enough. Brought back the dark thoughts that swirled in his head while on the way here.</p><p>
  <em>What if he wasn’t there? What if Reyes didn’t ask for his help? Would he have gone along without a fight or would he have fought her just because she threatened to involve Scott Ryder?</em>
</p><p>Those thoughts scared him. At the same time, it made him so livid because he had to force down his emotions and not act on it just, so he could get information. This has always been the hard part of doing this kind of things. That’s why he thinks of the job first, it keeps him sharp, lets him focus on the goal.</p><p>To be perfectly honest, it wasn’t a new thing to see Reyes at gunpoint. One time they even pointed a gun at each other because they were at opposite sides. It was an everyday occurrence in their line of work.</p><p>But this time, since coming to Andromeda, everything is different. Knowing more about him than he ever did before, knowing that Reyes Vidal may just be the key to the success of his mission and above all, knowing that someone he cared about for a long time, feels the same for Scott Ryder.</p><p>That is his breaking point and Reyes Vidal just had to derail his focus.</p><p>Her, endangering Reyes, threatening him, badmouthing him, made this very fucking <strong>personal.</strong> Because losing Reyes Vidal now, when there were so many things at stake, is not and never will be an option for him.</p><p>His hands were starting to shake from the intensity of his emotions, so he took a deep calming breath. He needs to before he continues. He needs to rein in it or he won’t be able to get what they want if he just tortures her for his self-gratification.</p><p>He pulled the sword away slowly, smirking at the way she let out a relieved breath. He sheathed his sword back, turning on his earpiece again to the sound of Reyes cursing, “Phantom I swear if you turn off the feed again. I will strangle you!”</p><p>Phantom rolled his eyes. Being a man who thrives on secrets; it was understandable that Reyes wanted to hear what he just said. But it was <em>his </em>secret to keep, well him and Zia’s now. He’ll never hear the end of it if Reyes finds out about this.</p><p>He flicked a rude gesture towards the camera while circling behind her, so she wouldn’t see what he was doing.</p><p>“Have you thought about your answers yet?” he asked innocently but again he was met with silence. <em>Oh, so she was that type. Fine</em></p><p>He sighed, massaging her tense shoulders making her stiffen even more. She was already starting to bore him, and she was resilient enough to resist the threat of dismemberment. So, a psychological play was something he was more than willing to do, it’s always been his favorite part.</p><p>“Zia, zia, zia. You could have made this a whole lot easier for yourself, you know.” Phantom walked in front of her again, wanting to make her watch as he reached behind him to pull out a syringe and a bottle full of clear liquid out of his pouch. “We could have just had a nice little chat.” He said with a pout as he uncapped the syringe and pulled out the liquid from inside, filling it up. “But you just had to choose the hard way.”</p><p>“What are you--” Zia said hesitantly her eyes filled with fear now. Phantom tapped the tip of the needle to make sure it wasn’t clogged.</p><p>He grinned down at her. “Don’t worry, I sterilize my tools so it’s safe.”</p><p>Her lip was trembling. He leaned closer, almost making her see his eyes under the hood. “Would you like to guess what’s inside my little bottle? It could be Oblivion, give you a nice high?” he whispered softly. “Make this a lot less painful?”</p><p>He was met with a whimper, she was almost ready to break, he grinned. “Aw, you don’t want to play with me. Suit yourself.”</p><p>Without warning he pushed her hard making the chair she was in, topple on the floor, making her disoriented. He proceeded to straddle her, with him sitting right by her stomach, holding her down by her forehead with his large hand.</p><p>“This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me.” He sneered plunging the whole needle hard and deep into her neck making her scream. He slowly pushed down on the plunger to make her feel each drop, making her start to struggle at the sensation. “Shhh, keep still, don’t make my task harder. You might just break the needle in your neck, then where will we be?” he chided, “I don’t want to waste injecting you with another one. That’d be too much, you know?”</p><p>As soon as he was done, he pulled the needle out forcefully, letting the small dot bleed out, he put the cap back on the syringe before pocketing it again. He watched and waited as she started to breathe heavily. “Wha-what did you fucking put in me.” She said in a panicked tone, which made him snicker.</p><p>“It’s your fault that you didn’t want to guess. You could have found out what it is.” He stood up and lifted her chair upright. “It’s poison that I made myself, its mostly milky way based,” he put a finger on his lips, “the ingredients are a secret, of course.” He looked at his omni tool to check the time. “It’s a slow agent so we basically have 20 minutes before it kills you--” He paused, shrugging, “Well. in normal circumstances but I stabbed it in your neck, so it would be faster since its nearer to your heart.”</p><p>Zia struggled in her seat as she started to panic, Phantom leaned back watching her in amusement. “If you struggle too much your blood is just going to pump it into the rest of your body faster.”</p><p>She let out a gasp and stopped, staring back at him with teary eyes. “Please, please, I don’t want to die.” She whispered.</p><p>“Ha! Teary puppy dog eyes work every time.” he laughed and looked over at the camera, “For most men, but not me.” He looked back at her with a grin, “Crazy ex-girlfriends are not my type.”</p><p><em>“Ass” </em>Reyes growled.</p><p>Phantom ignored it and clapped his hands together making Zia flinch. “Right. You shouldn’t have put on such a brave face, jeez, As long as you give me what I want, I’ll give you the antidote.” He smiled at her again, like they were just having a nice talk about the weather. “Are you part of the Outcasts?”</p><p>“No, I’m not they just hired me because they know I had a relationship with him.”</p><p><em>Of course, always strike at the heart.</em> Whoever asked her to do this for them was smart and is well-informed about the people and what happens around the port.</p><p> “So, why are the Outcasts specifically asking for Reyes Vidal?”</p><p>“They always wanted him for his skills as a smuggler, taking him hostage was if he doesn’t comply. The rumors with him and the Pathfinder’s son was just a way to convince him to come. I was the one who thought it would be useful to coerce him by mentioning the boy.” She said in rapid succession. Phantom just stared at her as she impatiently bobbed her leg up and down.</p><p>“Do you know what they wanted him to smuggle?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Reaaally?” he drawled, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>“I said I don’t fucking know!” she cried as tears started to fall from her eyes. She bit her lip as her leg continued to bob faster.</p><p>Phantom hummed rubbing the stubble on his chin, watching gleefully as fear and panic continued to overcome her. <em>She deserved worse.</em></p><p><em>“They could have just asked.” </em>Reyes said in his earpiece, shaking Phantom back into the present.</p><p>Phantom ignored the side comment and continued to ask, “And the other smuggler’s that are out for his head, what are their names?”</p><p>“My contacts are on my omni tool! All of them, just please! I answered all of your questions!”</p><p>Phantom took off her omni tool and opened it. He sifted through them, immediately sending everything there was in it to Reyes, including any encrypted files he was able to find. “I guess that’s done.” He said, throwing the omni tool back to her, making it land on her lap. “Thank you for your cooperation.” He turned towards the door.</p><p>“What?! Wait,” she shouted incredulously, twisting her wrists from her restraints, “I gave you all you want! Where’s the antidote?!</p><p>Phantom chuckled darkly, then walked back to Zia, her face lighting up with hope. He leaned down close to her ear. “I told you, didn’t I? You messed with me.” He pulled away and reveled in the look of despair and horror in her face. He lifted her chin up to look at him, “When you die, tell the devil who sent you.”</p><p>Phantom walked out just as the door muffled her screaming at him.</p>
<hr/><p>Phantom was halfway out of the caves when he heard Reyes calling out to him. He stopped and sighed, he already has plans on what he was going to do next and he needs to think about what to do with everything that he found out today.</p><p>Reyes sauntered over to him, gesturing with a thumb, “She’s screaming up a storm in there, is there really an antidote?”</p><p>Phantom turned around and snorted seeing the hesitant look on Reyes’ face. Did Reyes pity her? “It’s just water, it’s more a water saline solution inside a syringe. No harm there.” Reyes raised a brow making Phantom shrug, “Placebo, I make them think it’s poison and their brain takes care of the rest. I normally use it to scare the information out of them. Telling them that I have an antidote makes them talk faster.” He chuckled, “Effective, no?</p><p>“You’ve used this before?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Phantom scoffed, “Unless the employer explicitly said I kill them.”</p><p>“No wonder there were a lot of people that came after you.”</p><p>Phantom grinned at him. “It’s more enjoyable to see them realize that they were played, makes them squirm. Bad guys don’t like it when they get the taste of their own medicine. Besides,” he sighed, looking straight at Reyes. “The more they focus on me, the easier my employer gets away and I get paid.”</p><p>Reyes was taken aback, “I didn’t know that you were doing that.”</p><p>“No one is supposed to. It’s how I got by, can’t share my trade secrets with just anyone, but since you’re my employer now” He leaned in to whisper against Reyes’ ear. “That’s how I got Aria T’loak’s loyalty.” He pulled away to stare right into his gold eyes “and that won’t change here in Andromeda, so you better have my back, Vidal.”</p><p>“I think I’m liking having you around more often, Phantom.” Reyes admitted giving him a cheeky grin, “Imagine all the mischief we could accomplish, with your genius harebrained ideas and my indomitable charm.”</p><p>Phantom smirked. It was tempting to stay, in more ways than one. But, he has one of the information he needs and once this is over, he’ll eventually need to go back to the Tempest, to the Pathfinder team.</p><p>“Vidal, this…” he sighed and gestured with hands, “We talked about this. Being a part of the Collective is just a temporary thing. I can’t be off somewhere when you suddenly ask to redeem that favor so I’m lurking around until you do. You do understand, that right?”</p><p>“I know,” Reyes sighed his hand on his hips, he looked at him. They had talked about this in his private room when Phantom agreed to join them. “How long will you be sticking around the Collective if I do redeem the favor.”</p><p>“Until you get what you want.” Phantom gave him a small smile “Until then, I’m at your disposal.”</p><p>“Do you even know what I want?” Reyes smirked, crossing his arms, “I am a greedy man.”</p><p>“You obviously want the port.” Phantom shrugs, turning away from the smuggler “After that, with the power and reach you’ll have, you won’t need me anymore” Reyes raised a brow at Phantom’s tone, it almost sounded wistful and sad, but he didn’t comment on it “and whatever else you think I’m referring to, it’s none of my business.”</p><p>Reyes smirked, “You’re starting to learn, eh. There’s hope for you yet.”</p><p>“Right. You heading back?” Phantom started to enter some codes into his omni tool. “I could give you a lift?” just as he said that a blur of black came out from an outcrop of rocks stopping in front of them, shining in the Kadaran sunset, in all its bad ass glory.</p><p>Reyes’ jaw dropped at seeing his ride. “Where the fuck did you—”</p><p>“I found it lying around, so I just had to steal it.” Phantom lied, climbing on it. He patted the back seat, “You wanna come with? See the sights of Kadara like you’ve never seen?” he coaxed giving him a bright grin.</p><p>“That sounds like one of your bad ideas.” Reyes grimaced, “I don’t want a repeat of our motorcycle escape back in the Milky Way. I think I would have died the way you drive through Omega’s traffic.”</p><p>“Everyone’s just a fucking critic.” He rolled his eyes, “It was one time, we got out of it alive you, asshole.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, “It just doesn’t sit well with me that I have to hold on to your waist.”</p><p>“You better or you’ll fall the way I ‘drive’.” He chided, using air quotations</p><p>“I think I’ll take my chances with my shuttle, thanks.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Phantom revved the engine and maneuvered the vehicle towards the direction of the port. Leaving Reyes standing there chuckling behind his back.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>I’d like you to meet someone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Reyes Vidal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait for me at Tartarus, just need to take care of a few things. </em>
</p><p>As Phantom waited in Reyes’ private room, he took the bug from underneath the couch, staring at it. He had all the proof and information he needs out of Reyes Vidal. All that’s left is to follow the trail that Zia left behind and go to the Outcast’s HQ and see their side of things.</p><p>
  <em>After this…then what?</em>
</p><p>He picked up the glass of whiskey, pocketing the device just as the door swished open. He smirked at the owner of the private room, who raised a brow at his relaxed demeanor. “Told you, you should have come with. You could have arrived faster and I wouldn’t have gone through most of your stash.”</p><p>“Unlike you, I’m not necessarily an adrenaline junkie.” He took the other glass Phantom graciously gotten for him, pouring himself a drink. Reyes bumped his glass with Phantom and took a huge gulp. Phantom wanted to ask what Reyes decided to do with Zia but he’ll just have to find that out later.</p><p>“I received your message, why did you want to talk here?”</p><p>The door suddenly opened, and Phantom looked up to see a very…seductive angara. <em>Huh, wonder if Jaal knows her.</em></p><p>Reyes smiled when he turned to see her, “Keema, just in time, let me introduce you to the notorious Phantom.” He said, gesturing with a flourish towards the hooded man, “This is Keema Dorghun, she’s the angaran representative to Sloane, and…a friend.”</p><p>“So, this is Phantom,” she looked him up and down, even her voice sounded seductive. He now had a face to the voice. “Illusive indeed.”</p><p>Phantom stood up tilting his head at Reyes, “I thought I was your only friend, good to know you have at least one more.” He stood in front of the woman and raised his arm for an angaran handshake.</p><p>Keema raised a brow but returned the greeting, “And polite, you sure know how to choose your people, Reyes.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you knew that.” He said taking a sip from his glass observing the two.</p><p>Phantom put a hand against his chest in mock offense, “What? Did you really think that I’m an uncultured swine that spent my days doing nothing and not knowing about them? I’m offended, Reyes.”—the smuggler rolled his eyes at his antics, “The angara are beautiful people!” He turned to Keema, “I’m so sorry about him.”</p><p>Keema couldn’t help but giggle, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Phantom.”</p><p>“That’s a shame, it got me somewhere once upon a time.” He said flirtatiously</p><p>Reyes snorted into his glass, “And that ended up with you getting blown up.”</p><p>Phantom gave him a rude gesture, making Keema tilt her head and frown, confused at what it meant which made Reyes laugh. “Why won’t you let me live that down?”</p><p>Reyes smirked, “Because it riles you up.”</p><p>Keema laughs heartily at their banter, “You two are so much alike. The way you’re both so charming.”</p><p>“Yeah two peas in a pod.” Reyes smirked as he put down his glass.</p><p>Phantom turned towards Keema, “I’m sorry, Keema. It’s kinda been a long day, since this guy,” gesturing a thumb towards Reyes, “Made me run around to pick up his mess—”</p><p>“Hey I resent that!”</p><p>Phantom ignored him as he gave her a smile, "It's nice to have a chance to meet you though."</p><p>“Pleasure is all mine, I believe we’ll be meeting quite often.”</p><p>He bowed to her with a gentlemanly flourish and walked away from them, catching a giggle from the angara before the door closed behind him.</p><p>He let out a sigh, though he really was tired, he still had work to do. <em>It’s time to pay the Outcast HQ a visit.</em></p><p>Getting into the Outcasts’ headquarters was an easy enough task to achieve. Hacking the console outside the grate leading to the prisoner’s cell where they kept Vehn Terev and slipping through the alarms, was child’s play. But finding the right console for the information he needs is a little harder. He wasn’t deterred by it, he just needed to follow the trail of the originating report.</p><p>Zia’s information about the Outcasts wanting Reyes Vidal…if he doesn’t do something to find out more about it, it will keep him up the whole night. Why and what do they need him for exactly?</p><p>He blended into the darkness as he walked casually through the corridors, spotting the occasional guard or two. He learned to be wary of walking in lit areas. Despite using his tactical cloak, he sticks to the shadows as he knows it occasionally catches light refractions despite his modifications, his cloak isn’t without its flaws.</p><p>It was quiet around Sloane’s throne room. He half expected that she would be constantly seating on her throne, watching the port on her high horse. But it seems even exiles need a day off, the Queen of Kadara does need her beauty rest. Though it was a bad mark on her leadership, Sloane is complacent despite the Collective’s growing power, if it was him he would never leave this room unguarded.</p><p>He sure was glad that he forced himself to schedule recon expeditions to observe when there would be no one loitering around here.</p><p>He headed for the terminal he saw at the corner beside the throne and opened it cursing at the light it shone in the darkness of the room. It didn’t take him long to find something substantial about what he was looking for, especially with SAM’s help.</p><p>There was a report about exiles having found a huge deposit of Helium-3 in the turian home world, H-047c. They were unaffiliated with the two prominent factions in Kadara and someone name Elora was the one leading this group. Based on the accounts of an outcast guard visiting the windfarm, they overheard the asari ranting about her distaste with the Outcasts, the Collective and the Initiative. That she would be the one to come out on top once she finishes her goal on the planet.</p><p>Phantom clicked his tongue, <em>A typical hot-headed war freak who can’t shut up about their plans.</em> This are the kinds that are very easy to take down. She’s a danger to society in general, so Sloane keeping tabs on her was good evidence that can help prove the theory that not all the exiles are as bad as Director Tann makes them to be. He smiled, there’s definitely a light at the end of the tunnel</p><p>“Any thoughts about this report, SAM?”</p><p>
  <strong>Helium-3 is known for being used for fueling airships, but in huge quantities it may also be used for explosions.</strong>
</p><p>“I see, do you have something you can find in this terminal about what Sloane is planning to do with this information.”</p><p>
  <strong>A moment… I found a document matching it. It’s a little concerning, Scott.</strong>
</p><p>“Will you be able to download all relevant files regarding that as well as anything that Reyes could use?”</p><p>
  <strong>Affirmative, it may take an hour.</strong>
</p><p>“Oh, fuck me sideways! Will I be able to help speed that up SAM?”</p><p>
  <strong>Unfortunately, this is the quickest time, if you were to do your encryption it would take days.</strong>
</p><p>“Oh, this means war SAM, I’m going to try my best to beat you in your own game one of these days.”</p><p>
  <strong>I would look forward to the experience, Scott.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>An hour passed by without any incident and SAM was able to compile all that he needed. The hard part of this was to go through them and see which ones would be relevant enough to share with Reyes.</p><p>Suddenly he heard hurried footsteps echoing within the silent room. He checked if his cloak was still on and turned off the terminal before squeezing himself at the darkest corner of the room.</p><p>His eyes were already adjusted to the darkness, so he was able to see clearly that someone was sneakily trying to head over to the terminal he just left. He frowned, who in the…</p><p>As soon as the terminal lit up, he saw Reyes Vidal smirking at the screen as he started to type away on it. Phantom rolled his eyes, why did he ever think that Reyes wouldn’t do the same? He heard Reyes curse, as he seemed to realize the problem that Phantom faced with downloading the files. It would take too much time.</p><p>He sighed audibly making Reyes stiffen and putting a hand on the holster on his hip. He started to walk silently beside him, and grinned leaning closer to his ear, hand ready to disarm him, just in case he was trigger happy.</p><p>“I knew you would try and do this.”</p><p>Reyes flinched pulling out his gun but stopped midway as he recognized Phantom’s voice. “You are going to give me a fucking heart attack one of these days!” He hissed, “What in god’s name are you doing here.”</p><p>“Doing the same thing you are. Do you really think I’d leave the information we got from Zia alone? You could have just sent me you know.”</p><p>Reyes groaned, hearing a sound of skin hitting skin. Did Vidal just face palmed? “Well you’re here now and how was I supposed to know that you were going to do it anyway.”</p><p>“It takes one to know one. We’re two peas in a pod remember?” Phantom chuckled. “Did Keema tell you where to look?”</p><p>“Yeah, were you able to find it?”</p><p>“Already downloaded and ready for perusal. I didn’t even leave a digital footprint.”</p><p>
  <strong>Affimative, Scott. I made sure to copy your methods.</strong>
</p><p>Reyes opened his mouth to scold him when they heard voices and new sets of footsteps coming towards them. “Are you sure you heard something coming from here?”</p><p>Phantom held on to Reyes’ arm where the glow of the omnitool was and immediately inputted a set of codes. “I’m giving you a little access to my cloaking, it will only last 2-3 minutes, so we need to make it count and make a run for it.”</p><p>“That isn’t much time!”</p><p>“Do you have a better idea?!” Phantom hissed and finished it off with a hard tap while holding on to Reyes’ wrist. He was cloaked just in time for the figures to miss him as they appeared by the door way.</p><p>“There’s no one here.” A turian voice said in the darkness turning towards his companion.</p><p>“Sorry Kaetus I just thought I heard—”</p><p>“Wait, why is that terminal open?”</p><p>Phantom cursed internally and started to pull on Reyes’ wrist towards the side to avoid the path the two were taking to head to the terminal. He laced his fingers with the smuggler’s, holding on to him tightly as they slipped past.</p><p>They tiptoed through the corridors, with Phantom constantly checking on the timer, until it started to countdown in his earpiece. He pulled Reyes towards a storage room he found earlier and crouched down, bringing Reyes down with him as Reyes materialized in front of him. He was smiling beside him a little breathless.</p><p>“That was…nerve-wracking.”</p><p>Phantom chuckled, “Now you know why I always wear a tactical cloak. I get to slip away without worrying that they’d see me even if I pass through in front of them”</p><p>“Any chance of you teaching me to enter those codes you just did?” Reyes asked as the hooded man started to enter the sequence again.</p><p>Phantom scoffed, “It only works because I modified my omni tool to share the capability and linked it briefly with yours.”</p><p>Reyes let out a breath as he leaned his head back against the cold steel. “Then how come it lasts so long on you?”</p><p>“I modified my armor, why do you think I wear this?”</p><p>Reyes put his cheek on his hand as he watched Phantom work, “I don’t know, because black is your favorite color and you look mysterious in it?”</p><p>Phantom snickered, “That’s actually a good guess, it <em>was </em>the reason when I first started out, but it just blended well with Omega’s seedy crowd.” He finished with the codes again, and Reyes disappeared from his view. “Let’s go, we’re almost home free.”</p><p>Fortunately, they didn’t encounter any trouble. Without any prisoners, there weren’t any guards stationed near the prison cell and they were able to escape through the grate that Phantom hacked. They pulled themselves out and leaned on the railings, catching their breath as both of them materialized.</p><p>They looked at each other and started to laugh in relief. “I have to admit you are a crazy son of a bitch, Reyes Vidal. Were you planning on charming their pants off if they caught you on the terminal?”</p><p>“I had a plan, and no it didn’t involve charming the pants of them.” He chuckled, “I could say the same to you. But would you mind letting go of my hand? You’re squeezing so hard the blood stopped circulating from it a few minutes ago.”</p><p>Phantom’s eyes widened and immediately let go, “Sorry, couldn’t afford to hold on to your wrist. The last time I had to include someone in an escape like that we…” he laughed breathily as he thought of Sara. He missed her. “We were escaping C-SEC. It only made sense to lace our fingers together, so we wouldn’t let go of each other and get separated”</p><p>Reyes laughed running a hand through his sweat drench dark locks, “So that’s when you discovered your calling as a criminal?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Phantom took a deep breath, as a cold breeze blew against them, “We need to get out of here, my place is nearer. I could share the files with you there. I’m not in the mood reading through the noise of your private room.”</p><p>“What makes you think that’s the only place I have?” Reyes said, looking offended.</p><p>Phantom grinned at him, “I don’t know, you seem to be always there. It’s either you really like that place, or you live in it. You might even have a hidden bed inside there.”</p><p>“It does actually.”</p><p>Phantom laughed as he led the smuggler to his safehouse.</p>
<hr/><p>It didn't take them long to arrive to Phantom's apartment. He turned on the lights flooding the place with a soft white light. It's a simple looking place, a couch at the center, a kitchen on the left and the bedroom on the right. He didn't really bring much with him except casual clothes and a few things. He’s just glad that he was the kind of person who has always been able to pick up for himself, in contrast to Sara. She was a mess. </p><p>“This…This is one of the safehouses I sold to Vetra.”</p><p><em>Shitasstits! Calm down. He knows that I know Vetra as Phantom, no need to panic. Relax.</em> Phantom walked towards the kitchen stiffly. “What a coincidence, then. She definitely has a great eye.”</p><p>“She’s loaded as well, promised me some favors and credits.” Reyes nodded, “Delivered it on time too, as always.”</p><p>Phantom gulped, <em>Okay, those are dad’s credits, but Reyes didn't need to know that.</em> “You know her, Vetra doesn’t stop being Vetra even in Andromeda. Heard she still had some contacts here even if she stayed in the Nexus.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled as Phantom observed him looking around the place, taking it all in. “It did the lot of us some good really. She sent much needed supplies, that’s why most of the people in the slums were able to survive.”</p><p>He smiled, Vetra is kindhearted, he couldn’t see her ever refusing to help other people…well specially if she gets something out of it eventually, “So is she part of the Collective too or…”</p><p>“No,” Reyes said, sitting down on the couch in the middle of the room, with a groan, “Doesn’t mean I didn’t try. She decided to be neutral which I think is a good decision for all of us in the end.”</p><p>“She always had a great head on her shoulders. Anyway,” Phantom punched the codes to send the files to Reyes. “Do you want coffee? I think we’ll be pulling in an all-nighter from the files I was able to download. It took me an hour to compile all of them.”</p><p>“Yes please,” Reyes groaned, leaning his head back. “Paperwork never ends does it.”</p><p>“Well for you,” Phantom chuckled “You’re the Charlatan. I swore off it. That’s why I chose to be a mercenary, less paperwork, more credits.”</p><p>“No arguments there.” Reyes stood up and sauntered over to watch him prepare their drinks. “Aren’t you going to take off your hood? You’re at home and it’s supposed to be a safehouse.” He smirked.</p><p>Phantom shook his head, giving him a smirk back over his shoulder, “It is, I know what you’re doing, but you’re here. Doesn’t mean I’m going to let my guard down.”</p><p>"You don't trust me to know who you are? I trusted you with my identity." Reyes said leaning forward on the counter. </p><p>"That’s different and you know it, I figured it out.” He turned to look at him crossing his arms, “Do you trust me with knowing more about your past life?” he retorted</p><p>“You took off your mask though. You trust me enough to see your beard” Reyes teased, giving him a cheeky grin and avoiding answering the question. <em>As always,</em> <em>which is an answer in itself. </em>Phantom thought ignoring the slight twinge of hurt in his chest.</p><p>He nodded “I trust you with my life sure, but I took it off because I was planning on sanitizing it after Zia spat at me.” He stated making Reyes snicker “By the way, what <em>did</em> you decide to do with her? Did you tell her about what was inside the syringe?”</p><p>“I did, and I took care of her.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>Phantom saw his amber gold eyes turn molten and dark. “Meaning, she won’t be able to come after you anymore. I’m here to watch your back like you did mine.” Reyes said in a serious tone.</p><p>Phantom’s mouth formed an O and nodded, he knew Reyes has always been ruthless and unforgiving. But he didn’t think he would have a front row seat to seeing the real Charlatan. No wonder people feared the man, even the representatives. “Thought you might hit it off with her again.” He said returning his attention to their drinks. He didn’t expect the relief it brought him, his previous employers don’t usually care much for him and his well-being. “How do you take your coffee?”</p><p>“Black.”</p><p>“Like your soul?” Phantom sneered, handing over a cup towards him.</p><p>Reyes winked, “You know it.” He said blowing on it before taking a sip. He moaned, “Ah fuck, this tastes so good.”</p><p>Phantom turned away and bit his lip, willing himself to calm down and brace himself on the counter to make sure his knees don’t give out. <em>Ah shit</em>. Being in an apartment, being domestic and hearing him moan. He now regrets inviting him here. He picked up his mug and inhaled the rich scent hoping that it would help calm him. <em>Business, Reyes was here for business. Down boy. </em>He paused and stared down at his groin <em>I will need to take a long cold shower after this.</em></p><p> </p><p>They read through the other files, Reyes humming at some of the things they were able to find out about the Outcasts’ operations. “Kett seems to be still roaming around the area.” He scoffed, “Sloane said she took care of all of them, guess she was lying.”</p><p>“Who knew she could lie.” Phantom said distractedly as he read through the same paragraph about this Elora. Nothing was registering, He had been reading the same paragraph for quite a while now.</p><p>Its just…Reyes is too damn close, they were in his apartment and he heard him moan which triggered this whole fiasco. He looked over to watch Reyes work, finding his whole profile fascinating. He’s seen it before, having been beside him most of the time way back when. But it felt like he was seeing Reyes for the first time.</p><p>The frown that would crease his brows when he’s trying to piece things together in his head. The way his lips purse when he found something concerning, and the way Reyes would graze the back of his fingers on his slightly parted lips while reading. He wondered how those lips would feel like against his…he slapped himself mentally and forced his eyes to look back at his data pad. God, he wasn’t a fucking teenager anymore. He blames his raging hormones and the 600-year abstinence.</p><p>His logical side suddenly whispered in his head <strong>‘He’s not into Phantom, he’s into Scott. ‘</strong></p><p><em>‘Who’s also you, why not tell him now? This is an opportune moment to come clean. He seems to trust you enough to follow you to your home, when you invited him’ </em>argued his emotions.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Business and work come first. Once this is over we can say goodbye to Phantom and just be Scott. It’s the best outcome’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘But it’s getting harder to focus on work with him here!’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘But if you do expose yourself now, then it’s back to square one, though the info about helium-3 may just…’</strong>
</p><p>Phantom’s eyes widened, “Of course!” he exclaimed, making Reyes jump in his seat at the outburst. He scooched closer, looking over Phantom’s shoulder to try and see what made him react like that, as the hooded man scanned through the file. “The Outcasts have plans to use it for their own benefit, power the port, their shuttles…” he paused, SAM was right, this is concerning, “and use them for war.”</p><p>“What would?”</p><p>“Helium-3!” Phantom said showing him the file.</p><p>“Fuel?” Reyes frowned then his eyes widened as well, “When you pack a huge amount of it--”</p><p>“Then they can be made into explosives which can mean war through the whole cluster.”</p><p>Reyes stared blankly at the data pad, “This is why they need me. They need someone capable enough to smuggle the helium-3 and keep this all a secret.” Reyes growled, his hands gripping the data pad hard “Well they chose the wrong guy. I knew she would bring war to Heleus.”</p><p>Phantom tilted his head, “You did?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said exasperated, whirling at Phantom, “Did you think I didn’t try to make peace and work with her? It’s been a year.” He stood up and started pacing, a hand on his chin. “I tried to negotiate with her before. Tried to tell her the state of the people she saved, that they’re suffering to get by with her protection fees. But she didn’t listen.” He stopped and looked at Phantom with a serious look. “That’s one of the reasons why I formed the Collective with Keema. Why I need the Pathfinder to help overthrow her and make it look like he did all of it, with the help of the Collective”</p><p>Phantom leaned forward. So, the plan of making them work together is a bust, but then…He grinned at Reyes which made the man pull back, disturbed by it “Why are you grinning at me like that?”</p><p>“I think I just found a way to make the Pathfinder choose to side with the Collective.” He tapped on the coffee table with a finger, his grin growing wider. “Do you have a means for us to go to H-047c?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The bromance feels I get from these two are soooooo 😭😤🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*crawls towards the post button* Ah! Done! *crawls backwards to fix the next chapters*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan for H-047c has been fully fleshed out between Phantom and Reyes. Go in, clean house, plant the evidence, get out. Quick and simple. The two men decided to forego the coffee and drink the whiskey that Vetra had so graciously provided Phantom in his supplies, to celebrate a fool proof plan.</p><p>They were on their 2<sup>nd</sup> cup, when Reyes turned towards his companion. “When are you going to trust me enough to know who you are, Phantom? It’s been years, we’ve been through some shit, I think that counts for some level of trust.”</p><p>Phantom looked at Reyes who was pouring himself another drink, his face unreadable.</p><p>He clenched his fist, holding onto the handle of his mug. <em>Because we wouldn’t have moments like this if you knew who I am. </em></p><p>Not just that.</p><p>He could think of several reasons why that won’t be a good course of action. If he tells Reyes, then the cost would be monumentally disastrous and against all the things he had worked for.</p><p>His original job is done. The information about the Charlatan and the Outcast is saved and encrypted in his omni tool. If he reveals himself, he would need to send his father all the things he found out. Though Alec knows how important it is, what it would mean. He still answers to the Initiative. Tann would undoubtedly use that information to justify a war against all the exiles. An event they were trying to prevent within their species after what happened in the Uprising. Not to mention the angara possibly getting roped in because of the Initiative’s alliance with them.</p><p>They don’t need another war.</p><p>
  <em>They’ll have to kill him first before he allows his work to be a catalyst.</em>
</p><p>The other reason is he won’t be able to see the proceedings in Kadara through the end. Everyone would think that the Pathfinder had already chosen a side. That he had sent his son to represent him. That would reflect badly on Alec when it was just Scott’s selfish decision to do so.</p><p>He jumped off that metaphorical cliff thinking he knew where he was falling into and how he was going to survive, but he didn’t expect it to go the way it did. It’s too late to stop it now. He’s here and he’s going to see it through the end, whatever it may bring. He always finishes the job, no matter what it is.</p><p>But the most important thing of all. After that talk with Reyes as Scott, he had thought about it very well. This kind of life, after having just a small taste of it again, he had come to realize, <em>this is where he belongs</em>.</p><p>Reyes wasn’t the only one that thrives in a bed full of secrets. He does too. He lives for it, breathes it, has the right skills to uphold it.</p><p>Phantom is a personification of secrecy.</p><p>Being Phantom means he had no leash, no restrictions to act on his ideals and his own sense of justice. It means he can help pave a path for everyone; just like a pathfinder but he can do his job without the whole Initiative breathing down his neck. His principles are the only thing that would dictate what he thinks and acts on.</p><p>He had never been clean cut, never chose between black or white. He’s always in the grey, which was why he didn’t regret leaving the Alliance or even have a vacation from being part of the Initiative. He was his own person.</p><p>He didn’t tell the Pathfinder and the team of this possibility in his plans. He only told them that he was gathering information. Because he knew that though they will be gracious enough not to interfere, deep down they won’t agree and will find ways to not only stop him, but they will endanger themselves in the process to keep him in the right. It would only cause discourse in the team that his father didn’t need.</p><p>They don’t see Kadara the way he sees it. A planet full of criminals yes, but it has a lot of potential.</p><p>They were just like him, people who act on their own interest. And people like them know the advantage and have the means to pull out information from all over the cluster; use it, sell it, trade with it. All to further their ambitions.</p><p>Having the Collective achieve its goals in Kadara, would possibly start a shadow network that can rival the Shadow Broker’s. If things go as smoothly, the Collective could help attain the future that they all travelled 600 years for. And with a man like Reyes Vidal at the helm, there was no way he was just going to let this opportunity to make things better for everyone go to waste. Specially after finding out about what Reyes Vidal had done for those less fortunate to be tossed here. Which made him not hesitate anymore to offer himself fully to be part of the Collective, just so Phantom could help him achieve it.</p><p>He has a work ethic. Prioritize his employer. He has a duty to Reyes now and he’ll do whatever it takes to protect him and help him. Because in the long run, investing in the Collective and Reyes Vidal, is one of the ways to get a new beginning for everyone in Heleus. And maybe, selfishly, just maybe…even give him the chance to act on something he thought he had lost, when he left the Milky Way.</p><p>He took a huge gulp of his whiskey trying to erase the last thought, making Reyes raise a brow. “There’s a reason why I hide my identity Reyes, it’s for safety. For me and for the people I work with.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a lonely existence? Constantly having someone distrust you. You know, if it weren’t for the fact that I’ve worked with you before and you did what you had to do with Zia, I wouldn’t be sharing a drink with you.”</p><p>Phantom laughed and bumped his glass with the man, “I trust you, just not with who I am”— His voice took on a wistful quality, “Not when there’s still a lot to do.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I have orders from the Charlatan to have the two of you go to H-047c.” Crux said looking up from her data pad to Reyes who nodded.</p><p>“We found information that Elora organized a group that would mine and transport the soil in the planet to produce Helium-3 and possibly end us all. Sloane got word of it and seems to be waiting for the opportune time to strike and take over the operation.”</p><p>“Then we have to get to them first before the Outcasts.” Crux said typing on her omnitool to send out orders to ready the ship. “My question is…” and leered at Phantom who was leaning against the table she was working on, head tilting on the side, reading one of the reports. “why <em>you”—</em>taking the data pad away to catch his attention—"have to be the one to be brought for this mission.”</p><p>Phantom shrugged while Reyes gave her a placating smile, “Because he’s the best man for this kind of job. He’s useful in encryption without leaving traces of his access not to mention he’s a wicked shot.”</p><p>“You make me sound like such a good guy, Vidal.” Phantom complained sarcastically and tried to pick up a data pad which Crux stole from his hands again before he can so much as scan through it. He raised his hands in surrender as she threw him a glare. “Look sweetheart, I was contacted by the Charlatan, we need to make the Pathfinder see that we’re the good guys,”—Crux raised a brow at that “or as good as we can get. If we deal with him directly it would look too suspicious that he suddenly gets all nice with the Collective. That might bring Sloane’s wrath down upon us if she finds out and start this gang war in earnest.”</p><p>“And we can’t afford that, yes.” Crux sighed, “Now I see why the Charlatan likes the two of you.” She turned to face another man waiting by the door who was glaring at the hooded man since he arrived, “Aquila will accompany the two of you, as an observer and a third member of your squad. The Charlatan may trust you, but I don’t.”</p><p>Phantom laughed. “I wouldn’t trust myself either if I was in your shoes.”</p><p>She squinted giving him a dirty look and pointed a finger to door, a silent command for them to get out. Phantom snickered followed by Reyes who gave her an apologetic smile before turning away.</p><p>“Aquila.”</p><p>The man looked over his shoulder at her, it took awhile for her to speak as she pursed her lips to find the right words. “Keep safe and report anything to me if Phantom does anything untoward to either of you. I don’t want to have to deal with disputes that would involve him. He’s dangerous and slippery so please try and play nice.”</p><p>The man nodded, giving her a small smile, “Will do, boss.”</p><p>“I am not your boss, Aquila.”</p><p>“Well you sure do act like it.” The man teased, walking backwards and giving her a teasing and knowing grin.</p><p>“Shut up and go.”</p>
<hr/><p>The trip to H-047c wasn’t anything special, annoying really. Aquila has been trying to shut out the two men’s banter inside the ship. They delved into different levels of insults and were even trying to rope him in. Which unfortunately didn’t stop, even if they were already ready to fight.</p><p>“Do you always have to take this long to take the damn shot?”</p><p>“Stop riding me, Vidal.” Phantom hissed as he looked through his scope following the movements of the people around them. His Black Widow Sniper, setup inconspicuously between two crates “If you want to go guns a blazing and shoot down the only thing that’s preventing us to have Stage 4 cancer of every possible kind in the whole Milky Way and beyond, then be my fucking guest.” He grumbled “I’m just making sure that I have the location of each and every one of these people because once we start, either they go look for me, shoot at you or they’ll hide where they are which makes it convenient for me to shoot at them.”</p><p>“You’re killing me with anticipation, Phantom.” Reyes huffed like a petulant child. Making Aquila slowly turn his head towards them.</p><p>Phantom was speaking a little louder now, “It keeps my head in the game, I need to know the plan, to execute the plan and that includes terrain, you prick.”</p><p>“This a ritual?” they both looked over at the man hiding on the other side of the crates getting his guns ready, “Unless you two are done can we please get this started?” Aquila grunted. The two smugglers looked at each other and snickered.</p><p>“Don’t mind us. Pre-game insults.” Phantom’s enhanced voiced was laced with a smile, waving the man off.</p><p>“Helps us shake of the nerves.” Reyes added.</p><p>“Offer still stands if you wanna join in.” Phantom snickered as he continued to observe through his scope.</p><p>Aquila rolled his eyes at them, “Once we get back I’m complaining to Crux.”</p><p>The two snickered as Aquila scowled at them. After a few more sweeps, Phantom hummed in satisfaction. “We’re good, I have every one of them accounted for. Once they start to move after the first shot I’ll be your eyes up above. You in our frequency, Aquila?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “From the start you, assholes.”</p><p>Phantom chuckled, “That’s the spirit.” And with the booming sound of the sniper, the chaos began.</p><p>Their assault was methodical. It was a change from Aquila’s usual tactic of trying to be the biggest and most powerful gun in a fight. A new experience for him who likes to go guns a blazing in almost every situation. He walked through with ease knowing someone is watching his back. Whenever he misses, there was someone to take the shot and someone to warn him of incoming enemy units. Begrudgingly he must admit that he’s liking this Phantom guy...</p><p><em>“Krogan incoming on your left, Vidal.” </em>There was a click of a tongue and the crack of a sniper rifle,<em> “Your OTHER left, how’d you survive this long?!”<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p><em>“Spite.” </em>The smuggler answered gleefully as he threw a grenade from his cover.</p><p>Maybe not so much, Aquila thought. Phantom seems to be bringing out the worst in Reyes. He was so used to the smuggler being serious and charming, it was a little disconcerting how childish Reyes can get.</p><p>They told him on the way here that that they’ve worked together back in the Milky Way, and it shows. It takes getting used to, this duo’s synergy. But it wasn’t hard to catch their wave and integrate himself on their system. The two men knew the way each one operates like a well-oiled machine. Which made easy work of Elora’s men, who didn’t know what hit them.</p><p>Aquila approached Phantom just as he materialized beside him. Remembering Crux’s instruction, he lightly punched the hooded man’s shoulder giving the man a nod of approval. He’ll give credit where its due, Phantom may seem like a firecracker, but he knows his stuff.</p><p>“Is that a manly man’s way of saying thank you, Aquila?” Phantom teased, a hand on his hip, a grin n his altered voice.</p><p>He grunted. Yeah, liking him is up for debate.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Scott, the Pathfinder wants to speak with you.</strong>
</p><p>Phantom sighed, pushing away from the prefab wall, making Reyes lift a brow as he handed another data pad he just finished altering. “Give me a sec. Incoming call.”</p><p>“Unusual that you would get a call this time of day, or that you get a call at all.” He walked a few ways away turning to give Reyes a gesture saying that he’s watching him. Reyes smirked shaking his head and raised a middle finger at him that Phantom returned.</p><p>He pushed a few codes on his omni tool, turning off his comms, before patching the Pathfinder through his earpiece and temporarily turning of his altered voice, “Hey, dad.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hey son, you doing alright?”</em>
</p><p>“Yep, doing great actually. What’s up?” Phantom said looking over to see what Reyes and Aquila were up to, not wanting them to hear him with his real voice.</p><p><em>“We’re heading over to H-047c, the turian homeworld to investigate and to look for their pathfinder.”</em> Alec said proudly.</p><p>“That’s great!” Phantom grinned, they might not have the original pathfinders, at least having more would help Alec with his work load. “Just one more to go.”</p><p><em>“Yeah,”</em> Alec sighed<em>, “It would be good to have your skills on hand to help hack into any consoles we might need to go through.”</em> He sounded different a little sad, making him frown.</p><p>“I don’t think you do, you have the best hacker in the world and backup at your fingertips or more like in your head.” He teased, trying to lighten the mood, “SAM’s better than me, as he so smugly put.”</p><p><em>“Doesn’t mean I don’t miss having you around kiddo.”</em> Alec said in a softer tone, making Phantom’s eyebrow raise up. Oh. <em>“and your sister too, she’s getting antsy.”</em></p><p>“Antsy?”</p><p><em>“Hi Scott!”</em> Sara screamed into his ear, making Phantom pull out his earpiece shaking his head before putting it back on.</p><p><em>“How you doing, bud?”</em> Sara piped in, Alec laughed in the background making Scott smile. He could just imagine his little big sister playfully and mischievously stealing their farther’s omnitool.</p><p>“I miss you pipsqueak”</p><p>
  <em>“I miss you more whiskers.”</em>
</p><p>“I miss you most.” Phantom said wistfully.</p><p><em>“Don’t you dare give me that wistful voice. You’re going to make me cry!”</em> There was a break in her voice that made Phantom chuckle-- <em>“I hope I get to see your ugly mug soon, I’m just going to get ready.” </em>And he heard footsteps running away.</p><p><em>“Now you know what I mean. The whole crew is asking about you, some begging for you to come back to contain your sister.”</em> Alec chuckled a fondness in his voice, they were getting along well again after their fight.</p><p>“I told you and mom that she was the troublesome one.”</p><p>Alec laughed heartily, making him join in<em>. “So. are you joining us?”</em></p><p>He took a breath “Well” Phantom drawled as he looked around up at the stones floating above the orange dome. It was tempting, he does want to do some missions around here, with the rest of them, with the difference in the gravity, driving the Nomad would be a hoot. But… “I’m currently tied up at the moment.”</p><p><em>“Are you in trouble or something?”</em> Alec’s voice sounded urgent now.</p><p>“No, no…It’s just” he paused as Reyes started to walk over to him, he immediately turned on his alternate voice. “I found something that might be of interest.”</p><p>Alec paused realizing that Scott wasn’t alone with the sudden change of pitch, <em>“Any chance of you telling me what it is exactly? You haven’t send me any new reports.”</em></p><p>“Let’s just say I’m cleaning up house.” He sighed and whispered the last part. “I miss you, all of you.”</p><p>“Miss you too, kiddo. You stay safe out there.”</p><p>“Yeah, you too.” Phantom sighed, ending the call and looked over to see that Reyes is giving him a soft curious look. Did he hear the last bit? He closed his omni tool and took the data pad to start altering the exchanges and finding the IP of the sender, just for insurance purposes, while walking back to the prefab.</p><p>“Who’s that? Were you talking to your family?” Reyes asked hesitantly, making Phantom pause.</p><p>He wanted to tease the smuggler about him caring but he wasn’t in the right head space. He’s become emotional after hearing his father and sister’s voice. “Yeah, I miss them” he finished his encryption and placed it casually on a top of a crate, tilting it a bit, to make sure it was obvious. “and apparently they’re missing me.”</p><p>“Look, you know that I’m not a very strict guy.” Reyes said, as they headed over towards the airlock where Aquila was waiting. “I can let you off the hook for a while and you can go visit them.”</p><p>“No, I have a job. I don’t leave anything unfinished or else, they’re put in danger.” Phantom replied, a hardness in his tone, “I learned that early on.”</p><p>“So, about the Pathfinder” Aquila said as they all got in the shuttle, strapping themselves in. “How sure are we that he would look at these or if he would even be coming?”</p><p>“Because we’re making it obvious and based on some whispers in the Nexus, he’s flying here to try and find the Turian Pathfinder. It seems their Ark actually arrived to its destination.” Phantom answered strapping himself in. “Which isn’t much.”</p><p>“And you know this how?” Reyes asked, while doing his preflight checks.</p><p>“Do you think you’re the only one with an inside man in the Nexus?” Phantom replied looking up to see if Reyes would react to his bluff. He smirked as he saw Reyes’ eye twitch ever so slightly. <em>Gotcha. </em>“I told you I’m from Hyperion, right?”</p><p>“So, you weren’t shitting me with that?” Reyes said, while punching in the buttons for the flight to go the next to the last dome.</p><p>Phantom snickered, “What do you think?”</p><p>“I think you’re full of shit.” Reyes grumbled as he started lift off.</p><p>“Aww getting a taste of your own medicine?” the hooded man teased.</p><p>Aquila sighed loudly, “Are you two always like this?”</p><p>“Yes” the two men said in unison with different tones Phantom cheerfully and Reyes resigned.</p>
<hr/><p>Crater Agenta. The place where the data pads said Krex was located in. Aquila would attest that this place was worse than the other one with its mechs. A krogan was a thousand times worse, especially if it’s a machine gun wielding Krogan. He ran to hide behind a rock wall as the boisterous laughter of the echoed around the dome, the bullets chipping down his cover. “Phantom? Vidal? Need some help here.”</p><p>
  <em>“Already on it, Vidal, throw it towards him now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust me!”</em>
</p><p>Aquila looked over as the firing had stopped, he shivered as he heard the krogan roar in pain as its frontal plate was pried off completely, clattering on the ground. Aquila doesn’t know if its skill or sheer dumb luck as he saw a grenade arc in the air landing straight into Krex’s mouth and was kept closed by something invisible.</p><p><em>“Aquila get out of there now!” </em>Reyes shouted in his ear.</p><p>It took him time to react but as he ran away, he looked over his shoulder to see the man explode from the inside out. The sound of a body hitting metal, hard and a groan in his ear meant one thing. Phantom was still within the blasting zone.</p><p>
  <em>How did he even get to that spot so fast?</em>
</p><p>“Phantom!” Aquila and Reyes shouted running over to the carnage.</p><p><em>“I’m alive, Don’t scream in my ear!” </em>The hooded man groaned materializing on the ground face first. They arrived beside him, relieved that he was okay, seemingly with no life-threatening damage. Phantom turned on his back with a grunt, spreading on the ground to look at the dent he made only to let out a disappointed moan. “It doesn’t look like my outline, those cartoon vids lied.”</p><p>Reyes sighed while offering a hand to help him up.</p><p>“Is that what you’re worried about?!” Aquila shouted incredulously, looking between him and the metal wall</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Phantom grunted, as he tried to stand upright, Reyes stretching out an arm to try and catch him. “I’m okay, just dizzy.” Phantom said, putting up a hand to hold him off.</p><p>The man was not okay, Aquila doesn’t know how he survived, but that explosion should have killed him.</p><p>“I have strong shields modified by yours truly, though let’s try not to get shot at again coz it takes awhile for them to boot back up.” Phantom said, answering Aquila’s silent question.</p><p>Reyes looked around, “Well, I don’t think we need to worry about that. This seems to be it. We just need to leave a message from the Charlatan.”</p><p>“On it.” Phantom stumbled towards the prefab. They followed after him the two men hovering beside him lest he falls. After a few thoughtful hums, he showed them the message.</p><p>
  <em>Pathfinder,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We found information that one of the exiles named Elora was planning of using Helium-3 to try and bring down our respective organizations. We couldn’t let that potential threat destroy the things we’ve all built. We shut down the operation and have taken care of Elora for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope to be of service to you in the future,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Collective</em>
</p><p>“How does that sound, very Charlatan-like eh?”</p><p>Aquila still wasn’t convinced about Phantom’s loyalty, but if the Charlatan trusts the guy enough, then who was he to question their boss’ instincts?</p>
<hr/><p>Phantom hissed as he arrived back at the safe house, he leaned back on the door as he took off his mask and put down his hood. He was sore all over. “This is why we don’t jump in the fray, Scott.” He grumbled to himself as he walked over to the bathroom unclasping his armor leaving the articles of clothing and armor plating on the floor. He’ll clean that up later, he needs a goddamn bath, maybe the water would help soothe the bruises he knows are going to be a bitch to manage.</p><p>He took of his under armor and hissed at the state of his body. Medigel helped a bit, but if he doesn’t apply anymore, it’s going to be harder to move around. Maybe he’ll ask Reyes for that few days off, after all.</p><p>He opened the shower and was about to take off his pants when he heard his omni tool sound the alarm. Someone was trying to break into his home. “Of all the fucking times…”</p><p>He hurriedly, wrapped a towel into a makeshift cowl and scarf. He wasn’t going to risk showing his face to anyone, even if they won’t see the light of the day for trying to break in to his home.</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes expertly unlocked the door punching in a few codes that he had memorized Phantom do, one of his many talents, and walked through the room. The lights were all turned on and he frowned as he saw armor and articles of clothing strewn about the floor. “Hey! Phantom, you alright? I didn’t mean to break in…well I did but” he called out, casually walking through the threshold carrying a bottle of whiskey. When he was twisted around and pushed face first against the wall. He huffed, relaxing his body as it tensed for a fight, “Is this how we’re going to always greet each other?”</p><p>He heard a gasp and a frustrated growl, before he was let go.</p><p>He turned around slowly, he felt his mouth dry up and fought the urge to bite his lips. This was the only and first time he saw the man without his black hooded armor and he’s liking what he’s seeing.</p><p>Reyes is a simple man, with simple tastes. He made an appreciative hum as his eyes roamed Phantom’s body, from bottom to top. His pants’ fly is open, riding low on his hips. It accentuated the v-shape cut that made Reyes’ eyes roam towards the rest of his chiseled torso. Despite being covered with bruises it didn’t hide nor tarnish the effect it brought him. He’s well-toned and muscular, no wonder the man could take down Reyes so easily. When he looked up at his face he put a hand to muffle his laugh, completely chasing away the feelings of lust that had started creep in.</p><p>Phantom looked stupid with a towel wrapped around his head like that. It covered half of his face, just like his usual hood and was hastily tied to his neck. “Caught you at a bad time, Phantom?” he sneered, “Need me to help you with putting medigel on those?”</p><p>The man was about to retort when he immediately closed his mouth, the lower half of his face contorted into a snarl. He raised a middle finger at him which Reyes laughed at. He made a few gestures trying to tell him to stay where he was.</p><p>Reyes crossed his arms, smirking mischievously. “And if I don’t because I want to peel that towel off your face to see who you are and so that I can finally have one up on you?”</p><p>Phantom made a vigorous gesture with his thumb running it across his neck, then pointing at him with a dangerous growl.</p><p>“You’ll kill me right.” He snickered, “Go on. Make yourself presentable, don’t take too long, either way I’ll be ready for you.”</p><p>Reyes thought he saw his face redden before Phantom whirled away with a growl, picking up his armor and clothes. He punched a wall on the way to the bathroom, making Reyes laugh heartily. “Now you know how it feels, asshole.” He shouted after him.</p><p> </p><p>It seems that he decided to make Reyes wait and still take his interrupted shower. When Phantom returned he was fully clothed in his under armor less the plating, and now in his hood. He smelled distinctly of eezo and flower-scented soap, but mostly of male musk. “Fuck you, Vidal.” Phantom snarled as he walked over to the couch.</p><p>“Ah to hear your altered voice again!” Reyes mocked, stretching out his hands dramatically as he handed him a mug filled with whiskey. Ignoring the small bursts of arousal from the scent he smelled, “Who knew I would actually miss your sweet voice.”</p><p>“Suck a cock,” Phantom mumbled as he took a sip.</p><p>“Been a while since I did, are you offering?” Reyes smirked making the hooded man splutter turning away from Reyes. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” he choked out, before coughing to clear his throat, “What is”—motioning to the whiskey— “this all about, that you had to risk getting killed?”</p><p>Reyes turned in his seat to face him, “Why a celebration of course. A small victory toast for a small step to getting what we want!”</p><p>Phantom scoffed, as he sat down slowly, trying not to aggravate the pain he was feeling. “You always drink this stuff; does it mean you’re always celebrating?”</p><p>Reyes laughed, “The other times I just drink because I’m thirsty. This time it’s different coz I’m sharing it with you. Getting an advantage against Sloane with H-047c and planting the seeds to get the Pathfinder to trust the Collective just a little bit.” He gave the hooded man a genuine smile, “All because of you, Phantom. Salud!” Reyes cheered, clinking their mugs together.</p><p>Reyes grinned brightly at him and gulped it in one swig. Phantom watched him closely while sipping his own. Though it is something to celebrate about, he doesn’t want to get too drunk, or he’ll regret it. He doesn’t want to have any repeats the last time he let himself loose.</p><p>“And it’s also to thank you for risking your life to save Aquila, when you’re normally not a frontline combatant.” Reyes said tapping his finger on his mug.</p><p>“I can be, just choose not to.” He grinned at Reyes, “Since I have people like you to coax them out of hiding.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled. “After all these years, you’re still such an enigma. Just when I thought I figured you out, you always do a 360 on me.”</p><p>Phantom gave him a lopsided grin, “Of course, I have to keep you on your toes.”</p><p>“Don’t ever tell me that I’m a bad employer who doesn’t take care of his men, but the offer still stands about you visiting your family, we still have time before we continue on to the next part of the plan.” Reyes said, nonchalantly. Observing the man at the corner of his eye. “You sustained some injuries so I’ll let you recover for a few days.”</p><p>Phantom blinked at him, his mouth opening and closing unable to think up of a response, but just when he did, Reyes’ omni tool pinged, receiving a new message. The smuggler opened it and rubbed a hand over his face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Elora got away.” Reyes groaned and slumped back, “They tracked her down as far as Elaaden.”</p><p>Phantom groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. “Is this going to be our responsibility? But we just got back!”</p><p>“Stop whining.” Reyes sighed, “No rest for the wicked, Phantom.”</p><p>“Yeah, not keeping our word to the Pathfinder, is bad for business.” Phantom said, standing up to get himself ready with a sigh. “Elaaden it is then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a chore to make coz I didn't know how I should go about it, but I had to, so we can get to the fun part which is my second favorite planet, Elaaden!</p><p>And if its not too much to ask, will it be ok to ask for some constructive criticism on this. Tenses is an issue im trying to fix. I want to know if the story is making sense or if its flowing okay? I've read it a few times and it sounds okay to me, but it would be great to know what you guys think. No obligations though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got excited and motivated by all your lovely comments and feedback that I wanted to post this chapter immediately, instead of waiting for me to finish the next chapter. I'll post the other one in a day or two</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, that’s dead. I can’t fix it.” Phantom slammed the hood down, making Reyes run a hand through his sweat soaked hair, growling in irritation. “We’re missing the parts I need,” he tapped the side of the vehicle, walking over open the door and retrieve his knapsack. “Even if do we get the parts from salvaging through here it’s better to have something else. Do you think we could just steal a rover around here?” he asked looking over the horizon.</p><p>Reyes sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow, “We’d be dead walking from all this heat and sand before we can get a mile away from where we started.”</p><p>Since they got word that Elora had ran towards Elaaden, they jumped to the next outbound shuttle from Kadara going here. They were following a lead from Velonia at Paradise, but she doesn’t know the direction she went to. The IP that Phantom got from H-047c was a bust. So, they had no choice but to roam around the planet. Reyes had arranged for land transportation instead of a shuttle.</p><p>Phantom can’t complain, but right now, they were stuck, their rover completely fried by the heat. Fortunately, he already has a backup plan, that wasn’t supposed to be used for work but, well, he had no choice. “Who says were walking?”</p><p>Reyes frowned at him as he pulled out two bulky rectangular plates from the bag he brought with him. He inputted a few codes in his omni tool and grabbed Reyes’ wrist. His omnitool immediately lit up without prompt, popping up with lines of code that started to sync with Phantom’s. After that was done. He put the plates on the ground by their feet, and there right before their eyes the two metal plates unfolded automatically before hovering a few inches off the ground.</p><p>“You’re really something else, Phantom.” Reyes praised, patting the man’s shoulder, “Were you a boy scout or something.”</p><p>“What, you don’t prepare for things to go wrong? Are you really the Charlatan?” Phantom teased as he jumped on his, fixing his stance and balancing.</p><p>“Touché.” Reyes stared warily at the metal board pushing on it with a tip of his boot. It started to float away before it went back into place by his feet. So, Phantom had synced controls on his omnitool for it to return to him if he ever misplaces it. It’s an amazing piece of tech but using it is a little…He looked up to see his companion already testing his, doing circles around him and jumping up and down to check on its capabilities.</p><p>He stopped beside Reyes, who was still looking down at his board “What’s wrong? Don’t know how to ride?”</p><p>Reyes deadpanned. He never got the chance to be a child and play, it’s been smuggling and surviving ever since, “No.”</p><p>“Would you like me to hold your hand?” Phantom mocked like he was talking to a small child, stretching out his hand towards the smuggler.</p><p>Reyes scrunched his nose at him but took his hand. Without warning he pulled Phantom towards him, stepping aside as Phantom yelped in surprise and fell on the sand, on his hands and knees. He gave the hooded man a smug look as Phantom stood up to dust himself off, “You looked good down there at my feet Phantom, its such a rare sight.” He snapped his fingers, “I should have taken a picture, frame it in Draullir even.”</p><p>“Ass.” Phantom exclaimed as he took of his mask, turning it over to dislodge sand from it.</p><p>“It’s a well-rounded one, thank you very much.” Reyes sighed as he looked down on his ‘vehicle’. He needs to learn to ride it, he can’t let Phantom just go off on his own. It’s dangerous to be alone in Elaaden, especially when these scavengers normally go in groups. He put a foot down on the metal and was glad to know that it wasn’t as wobbly as he thought, but the hard part is doing it with both feet. Phantom watched pursing his lips as Reyes slowly, stepped on top of it, his arms outstretched on his side like he was going to walk through a tightrope.</p><p>“That’s it! Good job, Vidal.” Phantom cheered, clapping his hands like he was praising a small child. He jumped on his own board and stood in front of him.</p><p>Reyes glared at him, “You’re going to pay for this.”</p><p>Phantom chuckled as he circled around Reyes slowly, tilting his head to observe. “I’m fully paid with this show you’re giving me. <em>You</em> owe <em>me</em> for the transport and the lessons.”</p><p>“Bastard” Reyes hissed finally steadying himself.</p><p>Phantom put his hands in front of him, “Come on, there’s no shame if you try to hold my hand, Vidal.” Phantom said in a lax tone, which made Reyes raise a cynical brow, “I promise not to laugh at you if you fall.”</p><p>Reyes begrudgingly held on to the man’s forearms,</p><p>“Alright, stand straight like you always do, feet apart, each one on the other end but not too far.”</p><p>The smuggler followed his instruction, surprised by the patient tone,</p><p>“Try to lean on the back part to propel you forward. Not too much or you’ll start too fast.” Phantom instructed softly, “I can’t fix broken bones.”</p><p>It took them awhile as Reyes wiggled through the ordeal, trying to balance himself. Every time he was about to fall, Phantom would hold on to him harder, ready to catch and steady him, even so much as using his own body to cushion their fall at one point. Phantom protectively wrapping his arms around Reyes. “Just focus on the center of your gravity.” He said as they both stood up to try again, “Like…when you’re standing while the shuttle is running and its swerving or…something.”</p><p>“I’m usually the pilot.”</p><p>“Then visualize something else you could relate to.” Phantom suggested.</p><p>After a few more tries, eventually Reyes got the hang of it. He could go faster and stop before wiping out, all on his own. Phantom watched him go in circles, a fond smile underneath his mask, like a parent watching his child grow up.</p><p>Exhilarated by the feeling, Reyes tried to go faster but pressed too hard and his body wasn’t able to adjust immediately to the speed. He fell on his back sinking into the sand, the hoverboard zooming forward and out of sight.</p><p>“Reyes!” he heard Phantom shout as he jumped down from his board and ran to him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Reyes sputtered, dusting sand off his suit and hair, “My pride.”</p><p>Phantom let out a relieved chuckle, “Your ego will make up for it.” He typed something on his omnitool and the hover board went back towards them. “You think you’re still good? I can just make a quick run and find a vehicle--”</p><p>“No, no. I don’t trust your driving skills enough to expect you getting it here in one piece like last time.” Reyes grumbled</p><p>“Hey!” Phantom exclaimed, then mumbled like a kicked puppy, “It wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>Reyes stood on the hoverboard again, this time completely balanced as the muscles in his legs remembered the feeling. He found that it wasn’t so hard now after practicing, or maybe his companion was just an excellent teacher.</p><p>With Phantom’s satisfied nod, they started their little cruise.</p><p>“The Paradise is a good place to go for the vehicles, there are a lot of them lying around the area. I don’t want to risk angering the krogan colony.” Reyes supplied as they coasted through the sand dunes “If that doesn’t work we can check on Isabel or the Flophouse.”</p><p>But Phantom was not listening, instead he zoomed ahead before Reyes could stop him. Phantom headed to one of the bigger dunes.</p><p>Reyes heard his delighted whoop, as he started to somersault into the air, grabbing on to his board to keep it on his feet. It reminded him of those snowboarding vids he saw once. Phantom’s laughter sounded so young and carefree. It’s something that he’s not used to hearing from him. He wondered how his voice would sound if it wasn’t altered as it is.</p><p>Reyes grinned, the man’s joy trickling over to him, “You seem to be enjoying yourself” he shouted, making the hooded man look over his shoulder. He maneuvered himself, spraying sand up in the air to return to Reyes’ side having remembered that he wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Of course!” Phantom exclaimed cheerfully, bouncing lightly, “I made these babies! Being able to test them out in the open is the shit!”</p><p>Reyes shook his head at how childish he is, “How old are you anyway.”</p><p>The hooded man shrugged his shoulders, bowing his head, looking a little embarrassed as he swayed left and right on his board, making S patterns on the sand, “Young enough.”</p><p>“You always answer in half truths.”</p><p>“Said Mr. Pot.” Phantom retorted, playfully</p><p>They arrived at The Paradise, surprisingly, without getting shot at. They jumped off the boards when they got a little nearer for someone to see them. Phantom inputted codes to turn them off, reverting into its original look. He put it back in the knapsack and gave it to Reyes. “Hold this for awhile and I’ll get us that vehicle.”</p><p>Phantom turned on his cloak to sneak past some scavengers that had just left their vehicle running. <em>“Hope you were looking, Vidal.” </em>came his voice in Reyes’ earpiece. Phantom had decided it would be good to let him have it, since they’ll be sticking together most of the time. <em>“If you saw where those scavs came from that’s where I am.”</em></p><p>Compared to the sneaky infiltrator, Reyes just walked casually towards the vehicle, keeping an eye at the group that had now entered the prefab building. He jumped in through driver’s seat while Phantom materialized beside him, strapping himself in. With a nod, Reyes pushed the pedal to the metal, swerving and throwing sand in the area. Phantom giggling as he held on to his seat. There were a few alarmed shouts from outside and they drove away to the sounds of cursing, gunfire and their laughter.</p><hr/><p>They were checking each camp they could, to try and see if there’s any trace of Elora, but none so far. They’re now following a lead to Isabel since she’s one of Reyes’ ‘clients’ hoping that she had some information. Though they were somehow getting somewhere, Reyes wasn’t fairing very well.</p><p>“This might have not been the best kind of vehicle Phantom, it’s smoldering inside here. I bet it would be cooler outside.” Reyes whined. He was sweating, fanning himself while Phantom was sitting beside him arms crossed just looking out in the horizon. He was still wearing his mask and hood, not bothered by the heat at all. “Aren’t you hot underneath all that?”</p><p>The hooded man turned to him and he had a feeling the man was smirking at him. “No, I have a built-in cooling system inside my suit. You should know by now that I’m always prepared.”</p><p>Reyes groaned, making Phantom chuckle, “If I open it up will it cool me off too?”</p><p>Phantom stiffened and he could feel the glare from underneath the hood. “Try it and you’ll lose a hand.” Phantom warned, his altered voice getting even lower.</p><p>“Stingy, are you afraid for me to see who you are underneath that hood of yours?” he smirks, remembering their little scuffle back in Phantom’s safehouse.</p><p>But the man took it in stride, “Nope. I think you will be. I’m saving you the trouble, Vidal. I’m an ugly son of a bitch underneath here, you’ll burn your eyes.”</p><p>Phantom pursed his lips as they continued in silence. He was finding it very hard not to stare at his companion. These last few days have been emotionally taxing, and his mind just keeps coming back to Reyes again and again no matter how hard he tries. It doesn’t help that they’re always working together. He prides himself as job focused guy, but he doesn’t understand why it’s so hard to resist him now after all this time. <em>Maybe because you a little bit more about him than before?</em></p><p>He dared to look at his companion again and he felt his heart stop. It felt like he was seeing the man for the first time, like a magic spell was cast on him, or maybe it was the heat getting to him.</p><p>Drops of sweat were beading on his forehead. One trailed down from his temple, slowly trickling down his defined jaw, to his neck, disappearing down the collar of his flight suit. Reyes sighed, wiping his jaw with the back of his hand.</p><p>Phantom looked on, mesmerized as Reyes’ took his bottle of water and drank from it. His adam’s apple bobbed as he took a long pull. It was just a simple act, what the hell was wrong with him. He forced himself to turn away as the smuggler looked back at him with a raised brow. “You thirsty?”</p><p>Phantom shook his head vigorously, figuratively he was. He wiggled his own water bottle. “I’m good. With the rate you’re going I better save this.”</p><p>“Alright, I can’t take it anymore.” Reyes pushed a few buttons and activated the auto drive while he pulled at his flight suit.</p><p>“Wha—what are you doing?” Phantom gulped as Reyes peeled off his jacket.</p><p>“I’m taking my top of, what do you think?” he said, “Not everyone has a cooling system inside their armor.” He smirked, as he pulled down on the zipper of his clothes, “Why, you want a show?”</p><p>Phantom just stared at him. <em>He would</em>, <em>but…propriety.</em></p><p>“I’ll take that silence as a yes, then.” Reyes chuckled as he took off his gloves with his teeth.</p><p><em>Alright enough,</em> Phantom clenched his fists, hissing out a breath. “For fuck’s sake, stop this fucking thing.”</p><p>Reyes frowned, more of his bronze skin showing underneath the suit “Huh?”</p><p>“Just do it!” Phantom ordered, not looking at Reyes. The smuggler raised a brow but followed the order, stopping near an outcrop surrounded by Elaaden’s red leaved trees. Reyes jumped out, sighing in relief as the cool shade did its job. It <em>was</em> cooler outside the rover.</p><p>Phantom jumped out as well to offer his water bottle to help Reyes cool down, but he felt like he just swallowed his tongue. Reyes continued to take off some of his clothes slowly until his torso was exposed.</p><p>Reyes Vidal is…fit. Phantom knows that the smuggler had some muscle in him, but it was still surprising to see that he was chiseled underneath all those layers. He didn’t expect Reyes to be...</p><p>”Wow..”</p><p>He must have stared at him for too long or he just said that out loud because, Reyes was giving him a lopsided grin, wiggling his eyebrows. “Like what you see?”</p><p>Phantom felt his face heat up underneath his mask. And threw a water bottle at the man who just laughed. “Stay there and freshen up princess while I fix the goddamn AC.” He grumbled as he buried himself in work.</p><p>He fixed the wiring on the console with no problem, though there was still something that was affecting the whole thing from functioning how he wanted it. So, he jumped out popping open the hood, cursing at the state of its engine “Oh baby, what did those scavs do to you?” Phantom cooed as he bent over to reach inside.</p><p>“Hey, be careful with your tinkering. I’m in no shape now to surf through the heat and sand to get another one.” Reyes grumbled. Phantom turned to reprimand the man for complaining but no sound came out of his mouth as he saw that Reyes was wet…why the fuck was he wet?! <em>You gave him your water ration dingus. </em>Right. It should be a crime that he looks good…wet. He’s seen the man sweaty many times and the way his hair would look kinda messy when a few strands would come undone from its usual slicked back style, was…sexy.</p><p>Phantom shook his head and counted to ten as he tried to calm himself down. He’s feeling very thirsty now. “Hope you still saved some water for me to drink, Vidal.” he grunted, shaking his hand as he had been clenching on to the hood too hard that it became numb, “I thought the Collective had credits to spare. Why can’t you just buy a new rover or smuggle something that’s like the Pathfinder’s nomad.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, as he walked over beside Phantom looking into the engine. “Tried that, the Tempest’s lieutenant threatened to shoot my man’s balls off.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s just stupid, she’s scary.”</p><p>Reyes raised a suspicious brow, “You know her?”</p><p>Phantom cursed internally, <em>FOCUS, Scott! Or you’ll let something slip one of these days, then where will you be.</em> “I’ve seen her around. Tough looking woman that frowns a lot." He turned on his omnitool to shed some light into the engine.</p><p>“Ha! You got that right” Reyes chuckled, “If what you’re saying is true about what you look like. I don’t think your ugly mug would attract her either.”</p><p>Phantom chuckled. Oh, Cora adored him, but Reyes doesn’t need to know that. Nevertheless, he plays along. “You’ll never know, might just sweep her off her feet.”</p><p>“Knowing you, you might just be stubborn enough to achieve it.”</p><p>Phantom laughed and stood upright dusting his hands, “Alright get in. On full blast you’d think you’re in Voeld from how cold it’s going to get.” <em>And you’d finally put your clothes back on</em></p><p>Reyes lifted a brow at him, but still picked up the rest of his clothes and jumped in. He sighed as soon as he got in, the cool air blew against his face. “I’m sure glad I recruited you. I might just not let you get away.”</p><p>Phantom climbed in beside him, forcing himself to think straight and not read too much into it. Grateful that Reyes started to dress himself again. <em>All according to plan</em> “Hah, you tried that once, but you’re welcome to try again and catch me after all this is over.”</p><p>“You’re here aren’t you?” Reyes grinned, maneuvering the vehicle to continue their path.</p><p>“Of my own freewill, Vidal. There’s a difference.”</p><p>Reyes rolled his eyes. “Since we’re on the topic of what your face looks, what’s the man underneath the mask like?”</p><p>Phantom smirked, “Why, Vidal, curious about me again? Never thought I’d see the day you’d be that interested to pester me so much as you have lately.”</p><p>Reyes sighs, tired of the little game. “Just…answer the question.”</p><p>The hooded man noted the irritated tone in his voice, and shrugs, “I don’t think I’m worth knowing. I’m just an ordinary guy.”</p><p>Reyes scoffed, “Ordinary isn’t what I’d call you. If I were a psychologist I’d be picking at your brains.”</p><p>“Already had enough of brain picking.” Phantom said putting his head on his hand as he looked outside the window.</p><p>Reyes clicked his tongue, “Look, I’m just trying to know you, if we’re going to work together constantly like we are now at least give me something.”</p><p>Phantom let out a tired sigh, he’s not ready for this conversation. “I get you information, I can hack into almost anything and I can kill for you. That’s it. In my ordinary life, I don’t wear this mask all the time.” He said dismissively.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe you do, in a figurative way.” Reyes said nonchalantly, “Exhibit A: The Safehouse.”</p><p>Phantom stiffened, staring at Reyes’ side profile, “Are you trying to psychoanalyze me and trick me into answering questions to pinpoint my identity.”</p><p>Reyes grinned, “I might be.”</p><p>“Well that’s enough.” He snarled, “God, I hate you.” <em>Lies.</em></p><p>Reyes harrumphed, “Feelings mu—”</p><p>Suddenly a transmission came in through their general comms as they neared a prefab building. “You’re approaching the refuge of Dirk Barrett. We’re not hostile. Repeat, not hostile.”</p><p>Phantom gasped, his eyes widened underneath his hood. That name! He held on to Reyes arm. “Stop the rover.”</p><p>“You’re seriously not trusting that.” Reyes said, pulling his arm away. “We’re in Elaaden, it’s not a surprise that scavengers would try and trick each other to get—”</p><p>“I know him! Please, Reyes.” Phantom said, his hands already on the handle of the door to open it. Reyes sighed, he seriously can’t deny him now that he evoked his name. A rare occurrence. Against the screaming of his instincts he stopped the car, and Phantom jumped out running towards the building.</p><p>“Dirk!” he shouted, there was a pause and it opened to show a scavenger in red armor.</p><p>“Phantom?!”</p><p>Reyes jumped out of the rover, his hand on his sidearm at the ready, only for him to see, the two men laughing hugging each other. He approached them, near enough to hear his companion speak in a cheerful voice. “You fucker! You didn’t tell me you were going to Andromeda!”</p><p>Dirk laughed, pulling off his helmet that made Reyes raise his brows. A devilishly handsome man with brown hair and hazel eyes grinned at the hooded man. He looks to be in his late twenties, but still had that boyish looks. “Neither did you, asshole.” He looked over to Reyes, their eyes locked onto each other for a few seconds before it went back to Phantom. He gestured his chin towards Reyes making Phantom look over his shoulder. “So are you…?” he whispered to Phantom.</p><p>“I’m working with Reyes,” he hurriedly said, punching Dirk lightly on the shoulder making th scavenger snicker “He’s my employer.”</p><p>The scavenger raised his brow, “Ahhhh” a knowing tone in his voice. To Reyes’ alarm, Dirk put a hand inside the man’s hood and started ruffling his hair. “That part still hasn’t changed eh.”</p><p>Phantom whined and pulled out the man’s hand out, fixing his hood without so much as a reprimand. Reyes frowned, pushing down the feelings of wariness. He saw the two other scavengers, who were holstering their guns, after their ‘leader’ seems to be acting friendly with their new visitor</p><p>“Do you know everyone?” he said, approaching them smiling wickedly at the hooded man.</p><p>Phantom shrugged, “I could say the same to you.” He then turned to Dirk, his attention completely captured by the new guy.</p><p>Reyes scowled bothered by everything his seeing. He’s gotten so used to Phantom just focusing on him, it felt…bewildering to not have the man’s undivided attention.</p><p>“What’s up why are you here in this small place. I know that this isn’t the reason why you’d come all the way to Andromeda for.” Phantom gestured towards the small prefab, “I imagined you in a nicer place, unless of course this is what you always dreamed of.”</p><p>“Haha, very funny.” Dirk rolled his eyes, he sighed “Most of the people here had gone crazy, killing everything that moves, including each other. Long term prospect for survival. Zero.” He scoffed, “Me? I haven’t lost my mind, so it’s better than nothing.”</p><p>“It would be a shame if you did.” Phantom mumbled softly. Reyes crossed his arms, showing disapproval as he noticed the scavenger looking softly at his companion.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to die and neither do this people. If you could, just for old times’ sake.” He put an arm over Phantom’s shoulder, giving him a roguish grin “Mind helping me in storming a stronghold and clearing the place out? Another gang had taken a place 20 clicks from here. Beautiful setup they don’t know how to use. Those idiots don’t know a good haul even if it hit them in the face. They’re taking apart the walls for scrap.”</p><p>“For you?” Phantom chucked Dirk’s chin with his gloved knuckle “Anything.”</p><p>Reyes rolled his eyes and took Phantom by his elbow, pulling him away from the man, heading towards the back of their rover “What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed, “We have something else to do here, remember? Elora? Pathfinder business?”</p><p>Phantom pulled his arm away and growled, “If it hasn’t clicked in your head. I’m doing you a favor. The Collective needs people all around the cluster, and if we secure this place for Dirk, that’s another leg up for you. Another contact. He might even have information about Elora.”</p><p>Reyes rubbed the bridge of his nose, breathing through his nose. Why does it feel like he’s arguing with a child? “How do I know that we can trust him.”</p><p>“I know him from way back in Omega we...” He bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting that information out. It was their secret, they had an agreement. Reyes doesn’t need to know that. He sighed “We worked together before and he helped me out when I got…wounded after those mercenaries got to me in Omega. I owe him.”</p><p>Reyes closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself down. Phantom has a point, Velonia is a good contact but having a scavenger unit in Elaaden, could benefit him and the Collective in the long run. Eyes, ears and man power. “Fine.”</p><hr/><p>Reyes was scowling on the way to their destination. Phantom had opted to sit in the back with Dirk, while one of the scavengers sat beside him. “Why did you come to Elaaden, Dirk?” Phantom asked</p><p>“It seemed like a good idea at the time,”</p><p>Reyes scoffed making the two men look at him. Dirk rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the hooded man. “Yeah, I know not the smartest move. Kadara bothered some people. Sloane muscling her way into angara territory. Some of us wanted to start with a clean slate.” He snarled, “Too bad, it got shit on so fast.”</p><p>Phantom said, his knee bumping against the scavenger’s “If we manage to get you that fortified base, what then?”</p><p>“Trade mostly, once we get setup we’ll try and contact the krogan colony. Maybe if we’re really successful some of the other exiles would come around and join us. I just know that anarchy isn’t going to get us any far. We need people working towards the same goal.”</p><p>Phantom giggled, “Still a romantic at heart, eh?”</p><p>Dirk hummed giving Phantom a knowing look, “You would know right?”</p><p>Reyes cleared his throat interrupting them again, “Sounds like you’re setting yourself up as leader or perhaps warlord.”</p><p>Dirk grinned at him on the rearview mirror, “That’s the problem with organization, someone needs to organize, often takes a forceful personality. The beginning is always hardest. Once you have a strong foundation, that’s when you ease up. Learn to survive before working on quality of life,” he tilted his head, his gold eyes meeting amber gold, seemingly sizing each other up, “know what I’m saying?”</p><p><em>Motherfucker has a point</em>, Reyes begrudgingly agreed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Reyes listened as the two men deliberated their plans, with Phantom infiltrating the stronghold cloaked, to situate a nook for himself and give them a bird’s eye view. The rest of them were all hidden behind the water tanks across the stronghold. The three of them were on the same frequency while the other scavengers were waiting for Dirk for their orders. Reyes never thought he would be a third wheel, to the two men’s teasing and flirting.</p><p>“You always were a man with a plan, Phantom.” Dirk cooed</p><p><em>“And that’s why you like me.” </em>Phantom whispered back.</p><p>“Of course, why wouldn’t I? You’re one of a kind.”</p><p>“Will you two stop flirting!” Reyes hissed making the two men snort. “I thought we were supposed to be storming a stronghold, not setting up a playdate.”</p><p><em>“You’re no fun, boss.”</em> Phantom snickered, he was silent for a while.<em> “They have mechs here, so I’ll be disabling them first. Once I’m setup Ill let you know, if you’re ready to storm in, let me know and I’ll disable them, that’s your que to go crazy.”</em></p><p>They heard a few grunts and mumblings from Phantom, all of them technical jargon. <em>“I’ll give you controls for these later, Dirk. You can definitely use them to defend this place.”</em></p><p>“Thanks as always.” Dirk said wistfully. “I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>
  <em>“No, you fucking don’t.” Phantom answered with a chuckle, “I’ll assess the situation and map out the place with highlights to where some of them are. Give me a moment.”</em>
</p><p><em>No he absolutely fucking don’t </em>Reyes thought venomously while trying to not glare at the man beside him. Who does this man think he is using <em>his</em> pet infiltrator?</p><p>There was silence on Phantom’s end as he worked so Dirk turned off his comm link for a while and addressed Reyes. “He really is good at what he does, always been ol’ reliable that one. But I don’t think I need to tell you that.” Dirk said beside him, “You better take care of him, he’s a good man.” he paused and looked straight into Reyes’ eyes, trying to read him. “More than I think you realize.”</p><p>Reyes turned off his comms as well, crossing his arms. How dare this man tell him what he already knows. He’s worked with Phantom more than most of the other smugglers he knew in the Milky Way. He doesn’t even know this man and he has the audacity to tell him how to take care of his own people? “I know his worth, he’s useful—”</p><p>Dirk sighed, pushing away from the tank. He stood in front of him and punched a hand beside Reyes’ head. He growled as the smuggler didn’t even so much as flinch, making his subordinates look at the two. “You don’t seem to understand what I mean. If you don’t ensure that he’s safe and well cared for. I’m going to fucking find whatever hell hole you’re burrowed in and take him away from you forcefully.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you fucking try.” Reyes snarled, pushing away from the tank as well, his fists clenched. It doesn’t matter that Dirk Barett was Phantom’s friend or whatever this man is, but he’d be damned if he’ll let anyone, specially an insignificant worm like him talk down and threaten him like this. “<em>He’s mine</em>.” He growled, his voice taking in that dangerous tone he uses when being the Charlatan was the most useful thing to get a point across. He pushed his face closer to Dirk. “And I’ll let him go whenever I like. Who do you think you are, anyway, what’s he to you?”</p><p>“That’s none of your fucking business, Vidal.”</p><p>“Oh, I think it is.”</p><p>Dirk snarled, pushing him back. “You might have worked with him more than I ever did back in Omega. But I know him the best. I know—” Dirk closed his eyes briefly and let out a breath. Making Reyes curiosity and wariness he felt about this man, intensify. When Dirk opened his hazel eyes, there was fire in them, “He might be working for you now, but that’s always been Phantom’s ethic. When I find out that you’ve hurt him or put him in any kind of danger. Trust me that I can make him think twice to ever associate with you—"</p><p>“What are you two doing?”</p><p>The two men whirled to see Phantom his arm’s crossed, tapping his feet at them, “I’ve been trying to tell you that we’re ready. I ran as fast as I could thinking something happened.” He tilted his head, “Am I interrupting something…” he paused as the two men turned away from each other, “physical here.”</p><p>“No” the two men snarled in unison making Phantom flinch.</p><p>“Well alright, but if you want that stronghold we better get started.” Phantom said turning back and disappearing again with a shimmer.</p><hr/><p>Phantom took off his mask with a sigh as he drank down the whole bottle Dirk had offered. They stormed the place with no issue. Despite the reinforcement that had come, they were easily taken care of with a few well-placed shots. They were now both resting leaning forward on the command center’s balcony railing. Dirk being the leader of the gang had the privilege of picking his own space and of course the one with the view and privacy, was the logical option. They needed to talk, especially after everything that happened in Omega.</p><p>“He’s using you. Reyes told me himself when you were scouting ahead”</p><p>Phantom looked over at Dirk, giving him a soft smile, “You’ve always been the soft one between the two of us and I know that he’s using me. I’m allowing him to.”</p><p>“Sc—”</p><p>Phantom put his fingers in front of his mouth, whispering. “Don’t…Don’t speak that name. It’s not safe, anything about me.” He sighed, “You know how it is, what it cost.”</p><p>Dirk nodded, taking the hand from his mouth and lacing their fingers together. He frowned at him, disapproving “This isn’t healthy, Phantom. You can’t let him use you like this.”</p><p>Phantom chuckled, “Our relationship wasn’t healthy either you know.”</p><p>Dirk laughed this time pushing against Phantom’s shoulder, “It was mostly physical, and it <em>was</em> healthy, biologically speaking; doesn’t mean I don’t care for you.” Dirk said in a soft tone, his hazel eyes staring into the black void, knowing that baby blue eyes were staring back at him.</p><p>Phantom rolled his eyes, “I was drunk that night and trying to get over an unrequited crush. You took advantage of it.”</p><p>“Which you enjoyed.” Dirk teased, giving him a dazzling smile. “And it wasn’t just one instance though.” Wiggling his eyebrows, “We called each other up when we needed to have some tensions released.”</p><p>Phantom laughed, flustered. Dirk grinning at his laughter and the healthy blush he could see reddening the bottom half of the hooded man’s face. “Didn’t say I didn’t, but I don’t want to use you like that again. You’re a good man, Dirk. You deserve better than being a simple booty call, after everything you’ve done for me.”</p><p>He sighed, “You’re setting yourself up for a broken heart again you know.” He whispered, turning to face the hooded man, he put a hand on Phantom’s hips, “It was fortunate that it was me that you exposed yourself to.” Dirk cupped his face with the other hand, making Phantom look up at him, “I don’t want to see you like that again, dazed, drunk and out of it, coz I won’t be there to comfort or save you.”</p><p>Phantom let out a breath, memories of their first night coming to mind. “We don’t know that. It was unrequited, but this time it’s different." Phantom mumbled, pulling away from him slightly as he started to think about his interactions as Scott with Reyes. He debated what to say to convince Dirk that everything was okay without divulging any information. “Maybe when this job is over then—"</p><p>Dirk took his hand and put it against his chest, giving him a pleading look, “It might be different now, but we know how he is. He’s a liar.”</p><p>“So am I.” Phantom chuckled.</p><p>Dirk squeezed his hand, “But he doesn’t know you the way I do, Phantom.” He put his forehead against his under the hood, his lips a few inches away from touching Phantom’s “Let me be the one to mend it, let me be the man take his place in your heart.”</p><p>Phantom pulling away slightly to look into his eyes, “Dirk, I--"</p><p>"I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”</p><p>They jumped apart and turned to see Reyes walking over to them, glaring at Dirk.</p><p>“Yes, you were.” the scavenger snarled, meeting the smuggler half way.</p><p>The two men stared each other down, as Phantom run over to put himself in between them, confused, putting his hands on each one’s chest. “Alright gentlemen let’s cool it.” His tone turning into a more business-like tone that the two men recognize. Phantom is getting pissed off. “I think Vidal here has a proposition, Dirk. That’s why he’s here. I suggest you take a chance to listen.”</p><p>Reyes grinned smugly at him, pulling Phantom away from Dirk by the elbow, holding on to him placing the hooded man behind him. He invaded the scavenger’s personal space. Like he was daring the scavenger to punch him in front of Phantom, “How would it sound if I offered you an opportunity to help start up your whole gang? Since we helped you out, why not do business with the Collective? We have resources that can do your outfit a great deal of good.”</p><p>Dirk glared at Reyes, his jaw clenched as Reyes offered his hand for a shake. He looked over at Phantom, who nodded at him behind Reyes back. Dirk gave him a menacing grin, grabbing onto the hand hard, “If Phantom’s in your little organization, I’d be more than happy to join in.”</p><p>Reyes tried not to wince at the crushing force of the handshake and matched it with his own. “Oh, you’re going to be somewhat of a contact than a member really. Phantom is the Charlatan’s representative and he’s a different league than you.”</p><p>“I’ll agree under one condition.” Dirk propositioned lifting his head in defiance, making Phantom slap a hand on his face. “I’m to be informed of any of Phantom’s movements if in case he needs another safehouse. If he gets exposed again, especially with Sloane running the show, I need to know the situation to get him an out.”</p><p>Reyes snarled, “As if I’ll let that happen.”</p><p>“I’m still here.” Phantom called out to the two, making the two look over at him. “I don’t know what’s going on with the two of you but leave me the fuck out of this.” He pried himself away from Reyes, “So, Dirk, want to be a ‘branch’ of the Collective here.”</p><p>“I’ll say yes to you if Vidal gives me your movements.”</p><p>“Reyes?”</p><p>“Fine.” Reyes snarled</p><p>Dirk gave him a smug grin and leaned down into Reyes’ ear, “So him calling your name gets you off?”</p><p>Reyes growled and was about to swing at him when Phantom held him back by holding by his arms. “Dirk, stop being an asshole to my boss.” Phantom grunted, “You’re giving me a hard time, here.”</p><p>The scavenger laughed, stepping away and heading down the stairs “Whatever you say, Phantom.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've enjoyed writing this a little too much. A love triangle wasn't actually part of the plan but hey, its here and it surprised even me. Phantom is a very influential and friendly guy. I dont know how this is going to play out but yeah. let's see.</p><p>These character's having a life of their own.</p><p>Me: What?! No Reyes, let it happen they need to talk about--<br/>Reyes: Shut up and write how I interrupt it. I'm not gonna let that bastard take what's mine! DO IT!<br/>Me: Reyes, darling he has--<br/>Reyes: Did I stutter?!<br/>Me: Alright alright jeez</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Graphic sexual content at the end. Sexual Assault. If that is not to your liking please skip that part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We’re in Elaaden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Sara Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey whiskers, we’re currently in Elaaden, it’s a shame you couldn’t go to H-047c, you would have loved the zero g driving in the Nomad. With the information you gave Dad about Spender we’re almost ready to catch him, but we need to take care of Aroane. Dad told me it’s only right that you take him down with Drack. So come to the krogan colony tomorrow ok? I miss you! &lt;3</em>
</p><p>Phantom smiled under his mask. Today is a good day, it seems. They got Dirk to consider doing business with the Collective, now this. It was the night cycle despite the unending sunlight outside. So, Dirk was gracious enough to have offered to let them stay for a while. He didn’t have much information about Elora, which means they must continue their search. But with the Pathfinder team being here…</p><p>He looked towards Reyes, raising a brow as he saw the smuggler smiling to himself while reading on his omnitool.</p><p>Curious, he opened his access to his personal omnitool to see what it was. He and Reyes have been emailing each other, with Scott being himself. It’s good to see that Reyes is enjoying their correspondence as much as he was.</p><p>Reyes would normally ask about his day. On some occasions they would send each other pictures. Reyes about work and Scott about where they are and what happens around the ship. Sara was very helpful with that, so, he was pretty much up to date with a lot of things happening. He was even surprised to see himself as Phantom in one of Reyes’ photos back in Kadara. At least Reyes was now accepting of the fact that Phantom and Scott are ‘friends’. It took a little convincing as ‘Scott’ but they eventually got there. Still, Phantom doesn’t talk about their mutual friend, so as not to aggravate the smuggler.</p><p>He opened the latest one and felt himself grow cold.</p><p>
  <em>Stranded</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Scott Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Reyes Vidal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, we have some errands to run in Elaaden, guess who’s digging around the engine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attached is a picture of Phantom scratching his head underneath his hood, face completely hidden by his mask and Reyes smiling at the camera, his gold eyes twinkling with mirth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. </em>Now what was he going to do? Can he bring Reyes along with him? Well, that saves him from thinking up an excuse to tell the smuggler as to why he needs to go and do something else. He’ll have to email his father.</p><p>
  <em>Uhmmm, so yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Pathfinder Alec Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>We</em> </strong> <em> are also in Elaaden. I’m running an errand as Reyes Vidal’s bodyguard while we try to retrieve some of his missing shipments a competitor took. I’d be happy to join the operation, but Reyes is with me. Will you allow him to tag along?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ok</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Pathfinder Alec Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok. We’re going to have a talk about your lack of reports eventually. You’re not going to avoid me forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your sister is already avoiding me about talking about Evfra, they seem to have an ‘understanding’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I have an idea on what you want to happen for tomorrow with Reyes with us. I’ve been through this rodeo before, kiddo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pray that your sister remembers to act accordingly. Maybe warn her…twice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit.Ass.Tits </em>Phantom sighed running a hand down his face. He’ll have to think up an excuse soon, or maybe tell him the truth without sending a report? Damn it, one at a time. He then shoots an email to Sara.</p><p>
  <em>I’m already here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Sara Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As per Reyes’ email. We’re here in Elaaden too and yes, we have some errands to run. I’ve already emailed, dad. Whenever we do meet, please, for the love of God. Don’t call my name. Though I would be more than happy to do our routine of hugging each other. This would be one time I won’t be able to catch you. Add that to my tab of things I owe you. I miss you too :P</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S Why are you avoiding dad about Evfra</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Phantom sent the message to Sara, who took awhile to reply. She must be answering Reyes as ‘Scott’</p><p>
  <em>Well, Shit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Sara Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WHY HAVEN’T YOU TOLD HIM ANYTHING?! HAVE YOU SEEN THE PICTURES HE’S BEEN SENDING YOU?! HE’S GAGA OVER YOU! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What are you going to do once he finds out? You’re in too deep whiskers and you might drown. You need to let him know if you’re going to pursue this…whatever it is you want to pursue with him. You’re lying to him and I don’t think he would appreciate it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Coz Dad said I’m not allowed to have a relationship til I’m 30. Specially with the leader of an alien race that we have an alliance with. He can’t tell me who to like. If you like bad boys, I like my boys, stoic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attached is a picture of Sara making an incredulous face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Phantom furiously typed on his omni tool to reply, making sure to keep an eye on Reyes who was now giggling. He’ll comment about that later.</p><p>
  <em>I KNOW</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Sara Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t you think I know that? I want to tell him but there are too many things that would go wrong if I do. I haven’t slipped up yet…not by much but it’s not the time. And Phantom is an asshole. At least once this thing with the Collective and Outcast is done, I could say goodbye to Phantom and just be Scott.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. I don’t think he’s telling you off on who to love, but you are his baby girl, he’s just using his Dad powers and privileges. Just talk to him, I did my time, now it’s your turn. Don’t you dare question me on my taste in men, I know its horrible, but Reyes is…Reyes. Conversation about this over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, before Sara replied again. He’ll have to check what she’s been sending Reyes.</p><p>
  <em>But,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Sara Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve always been an asshole, Scott.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Fine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He typed back, stifling his laughter.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah but,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To:  Sara Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Unknown Sender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phantom is an even bigger asshole because there’s no face to associate with so there’s no harm, yet.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The Isabel lead was a bust. So here they were sweltering in the sun waiting by their rover near the krogan colony. The two krogan guards were glaring at them but the two men were too used to it to mind. Reyes raised a brow at his companion. “Who are we waiting for exactly? You do know the longer we delay, the bigger chance our quarry is going to be too hard to track”</p><p>“Don’t get your underwear in a twist,” Phantom reprimanded, “and its Nakmor Drack that we’re waiting for. We might find some information about her in where we’re going next.”</p><p>“From the Pathfinder’s team? They’re here?” Reyes pushed away from the rover, “Where we’re going? What is it that you’re not telling me now?</p><p>“Elaaden’s moon.” He finished typing a message to his father informing them where they are and not looking at his companion. “Weren’t you giggling like a school girl last night, emailing your boy? Didn’t he tell you they were here?”</p><p>Sara didn’t, he checked.</p><p>“How the hell did the Pathfinder find out about you?” Reyes asked incredulously, now starting to pace in front of him. Phantom ignored his panicking, or he’ll start to panic and just opted to stare at the door. They might come out any second now. The anticipation was killing him, he’ll be able to see his father and Sara again, which is good but… “Phantom.” Reyes snapped.</p><p>Phantom sighed, “Scott told them about me. He sung me praises with the Pathfinder because of my information about William Spender and I’ve been requested to assist in the operation. Since I was in the neighborhood I couldn’t refuse the Pathfinder.” He tilted his head at Reyes, “Don’t you think this would be a good opportunity to win the Pathfinder’s favor personally?”</p><p>Reyes frowned, not denying the advantage. “We were emailing each other a few days ago, he could have asked me for help.” He mumbled</p><p>Phantom stared at his companion, Reyes looks to be nonchalant, but the set of his jaw was obvious. He smirked underneath his mask. Is Reyes, seriously-- “Why Vidal? Are you jealous that he didn’t ask you for your help?” Reyes just snarled at him, not saying a word. “I’ll take that as a yes then,”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Phantom snorted, “There were certain circumstances that he reached out to me and not you.”</p><p>Reyes looked over at him, raising a brow, “Does it have something to do with the Pathfinder?”</p><p><em>Well, there’s no need for your help because I took care of it. “</em>He didn’t tell. I didn’t ask.” Phantom said crossing his arms, looking over to the door as he heard it swish open.</p><p>The Pathfinder and Drack came out, the latter nodding at the guards. He felt Reyes perk up beside him, likely trying to see if Scott was one of them, unfortunately he’ll disappoint him there.</p><p>Alec walked over to them, “So, you must be Phantom, my son told me to expect that I’d be surprised.” He narrowed his eyes at Reyes, raising a brow, then back at the hooded man. Alec stretched out a hand, which Phantom took. “He said you’re the one that provided him the info about our guy?” Oh, his dad is good at this.</p><p>Phantom nodded, “Owed him a favor, so this is the least I could do. Thank you for letting me join in, mind if he tags along?” gesturing his head towards Reyes.</p><p>Drack answered for Alec with a growl, “The more the merrier, I want to see how good he is in a fight.”</p><p>The prefab door opened again and they turned to see Sara Ryder come out. She lifted her head from her omnitool a happy grin was on her face as soon as she saw them. She immediately bounded over giving Reyes a quick peck on the cheek who chuckled, before charging into Phantom’s arms who caught her and spun her around, the two of them laughing and putting their foreheads together. The two older men looked at each other and walked towards the Nomad, seemingly trying to avoid whatever was going to happen. Sara giggled, “So how are things, you’ve been gone for a long while.”</p><p>Reyes jaw was slack, blinking at the two of them “You two know each other?”</p><p><em>Fuck. He forgot!</em> Phantom spun her around out of habit. He gently put Sara down as her eyes widened, mouthing to him. <em>Oh Shit! I forgot! </em>She whirled around giving Reyes a wide grin, “Oh yeah, we met.” She said cheerily.</p><p>Phantom chuckled putting a hand on top of her head, squeezing it slightly as a warning. He willed that his voice enhancements could hide the awkwardness he felt, “Well, I couldn’t ignore a beautiful woman like Sara Ryder! Scott introduced me to her when I gave Scott the package for Vetra. We hit it off immediately,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders to show it, he looked around, “By the way, where is your brother?”</p><p>Sara giggled, “Dad made him do some fixing around the ship as punishment for sleeping in again. Though he doesn’t like it, being able to hang around Gil to fix that transponder seems to bring him in a good mood.” Sara lied magnificently, which he had to admire, she gave Reyes a wink, “Though he would be disappointed to know we saw you here Reyes. I’ll let him know later and lord it over him”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, though Phantom could tell there was a hint of uncertainty in those eyes. If he didn’t love his sister, he’d strangle her. “I’ll be waiting in the Nomad for you guys then.” The smuggler mumbled and turned away with a frown.</p><p>“Yeah let me just catch up with Ryder here.” Phantom said, staring down at his sister.</p><p>They waited for a bit before they ran behind the stolen rover, with Phantom turning off his earpiece lest Reyes hears him. “Sara! You’re supposed to cover for me not expose me! Take this out of my tab.” He hissed, “You just told him I was hanging out with Gil!”</p><p>“You said that you weren’t going to catch me!” Sara said her hands on her mouth, “You did it too!”</p><p> “I knoooow! Ugh Sara.” He groaned, holding on to his head with both his hands, trying to think up of a solution, “If he suspects anything about me being Scott and starts questioning me—"</p><p>“Hey, you two we have a schedule to keep.” Drack shouted over at them.</p><p>“Coming!” Sara yelled then whirled back towards him, “This isn’t over, you have a lot of things you haven’t told me.”</p><p>“I know!” they jogged towards the Nomad. When he entered Reyes was still frowning typing on his omnitool as he sat beside the Pathfinder in the front. <em>Oh, shit, oh fuck, oh shit. </em>Now he was glad that Sara told him ‘Scott’ was working with Gil, at least there would be an excellent excuse for the delay.</p><p>“Let’s keep our visit a surprise as long as possible.” Alec said as he drove them back to the Tempest, looking at his children in the rearview mirror, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.</p><p>“Until we shoot them all, right Ryder.” Drack grinned</p><p>Alec sighs. “Yes Drack, until we shoot them all.”</p><p>“Haven’t had a chance to fight with you like this, old man.” Phantom piped up, making Reyes look up at the new information<em>. Hook. Line. Sinker.</em> “We’re usually on opposites sides.”</p><p>“Will wonders ever cease?” Drack laughed giving him a knowing look, “You were a bad shot way back when, still have that gunshot wound you gave me in the Terminus Systems. Up for a good old game of ‘Who gets the most kills’?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re on old man.” Phantom said excitedly</p><p>“I’m in! I’m going to wipe the floor with the two of you” Sara grinned the three of them putting their heads together on how this was going to play out. Alec and Reyes slapped a hand on their faces at the same time. <em>This mission is going to be like taking care of children. </em>They thought as the boisterousness filled the vehicle.</p><hr/><p>They arrived in one of Elaaden’s moons, it was raining lightly which didn’t contribute to the krogan’s mood. “This place is a dump, they don’t even have a look out on the back door.”</p><p>Phantom sighed, “Horrible work, I would have done better than this.”</p><p>Drack scoffed, “You and me both.”</p><p>“Most people wouldn’t complain.” Alec grumbled as he crouched beside Drack.</p><p>Drack harrumphed as his reptile like eyes assessed the area, “Be nice to have some kind of challenge, it’s the least they could do making us come all the way here to kick their sorry asses.”</p><p>Phantom snickered beside him while Sara shook her head, knowing what’s to come from the way Drack was growling beside her, “Over there that looks to be the Colony’s transport”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it. The seed vault better still be on board.” Drack agreed, cocking his gun.</p><p>“And if it’s not?” Phantom said, a grin lacing in his altered tone.</p><p>Drack looked over at Alec who shook his head, which the krogan ignored, giving him a wide-toothed grin “I tear this place---and everyone in it apart until we find it.”</p><p>“A man after my own heart.” Phantom said, and in unison the two stood, with Drack walking in front and Phantom pulling out his asari sword.</p><p>Reyes was shocked, not used to Phantom’s upfront approach, “Goddamn it, Phantom.” He hissed and followed. Leaving Alec and Sara staring after them.</p><p>“It seems Scott is going full vanguard this time. Do you think it’s to throw Reyes off since he saw how Scott normally fights with us?”</p><p>Alec chuckled, “It’s possible, or because you threw your brother under the bus earlier.”</p><p>“I know.” she whined rolling her eyes, they could already hear Drack’s dark chuckles accompanied by a cacophony of bullets. “Scott can be such a show-off.”</p><p>“You’re not any better, kiddo.” Alec teased as he stood up to follow the rest while Sara giggled and sprinted off ahead, already preparing herself to charge through</p><hr/><p>Reyes couldn’t help but be in awe. He knows how the Pathfinder and Sara Ryder fight, but to see Phantom, who is not cloaking was a marvel. Though it also brought a sense of dread as this is the first time he saw the hooded man being reckless in his assault. He now sees how limber and flexible he is, but the most surprising thing was, the man was matching Sara Ryder. Charging through the fray like two bullets being fired by a shotgun, zipping fluidly and quickly towards each enemy, with his asari sword glinting in the light.</p><p>Too preoccupied with not getting shot, the realization only hit him just as they rescued the krogan Botanist. All those times that he was so quick and fluid and blasting the door open in Draullir. He thought the man was just skillful and knew how to think ahead, but it was because he’s a biotic! How could he have missed it all these years?</p><p>Reyes ran towards the hooded man who was hiding behind a crate, reloading his assault rifle to pick out the lookouts on the platforms. “So, you’re a biotic! That’s how you blew down the door in the base!” He hissed, making Phantom look back at him, “How come you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“Obviously because you’ll make me use it all the time, biotics aren’t invincible.” Phantom took a chance to peek over their cover and gestured for Reyes to use his grenades. “And I couldn’t put a charge on the door without you noticing, you put a trap remember? Besides, I wouldn’t have had the time with all of you shooting at me.”</p><p>“How come you don’t glow.” Reyes said as he threw a grenade over their cover.</p><p>“It’s not really good to have a shadow glow blue. I have my armor modified myself remember?” He crouched lower as a few answering shots rang out, whizzing past their heads.</p><p>“Once this is over, I’m going to take that armor schematic of yours” Reyes shouted, as they heard Drack’s booming chuckle as he fired at their enemies.</p><p>Phantom faced the smuggler fully now, growling. “I don’t think this is the time to talk about my armor and capabilities” Phantom said impatiently as he blindly shot his assault rifle, over their cover, satisfied to hear someone yelping in pain, “I know what you’re going to say next and no, it’s not for sale, you have to pry it off my dead body first.”</p><p>“That can be arranged.” Reyes snapped in irritation. The rain, the people shooting at them, the confusion of Phantom’s involvement with the Ryders and the recklessness of his partner were overwhelming him, that his emotions that he normally has a firm grip on are now slipping through his fingers.</p><p>Phantom glared at him and pulled Reyes away from their cover as it was now being peppered by bullets. They were now standing upright, chest to chest behind a metal container. “Yeah? You wanna go now, Vidal?!”</p><p>“Boys!” Sara yelled at them, “We have bad guys! Focus.”</p><p>“Do your sexual tensions elsewhere,” Drack yelled as he charged forward, “This isn’t the time!”</p><p>Reyes scoffed and took a shot at one of Aroane’s men that was sneaking around behind them with his Sidewinder pistol, without breaking eye contact from the hooded man. “We’re not done, Phantom.”</p><p>“Oh, I think we are” and turned to charge into the fray. An invisible force suddenly erupted making some of their foes float in midair. Reyes clicked his tongue and shot all the ones that were still floating in midair before charging forward.</p><p>Alec who was beside them the whole time, had listened to the whole exchange, chuckling and shaking his head. If Ellen could see their son now. She would either lock the two together in a room so that they can get on with it or offer dinner for them first.</p><hr/><p>They made short work of Aroane’s men with the combined ferocity of all three Ryders, Drack and Reyes. Whatever challenges they were faced were dealt with immediately.</p><p>Drack was dangling Aroane at the precipice of the landing pad, the exile begging for them to let him go and keep him alive. Alec and Drack smirked at each other. “You’re call old man, Phantom got us everything we needed.” Alec instructed and without anymore words except a giggle the krogan let go of Aroane’s ankle, his screams echoing all the way down.</p><p>They both headed back towards the younger ones when they heard shouting from Reyes and Phantom.</p><p>“Why are you being so reckless?! That mech could have killed you!”</p><p>“Well I’m alive aren’t I? What the fuck is wrong with you, Vidal. Ever since we got back from Dirk’s place you’ve been acting weird!”</p><p>Sara was at the middle, trying to push the two apart. “Dad, a little help here?!”</p><p>Alec sighed, “Alright, alright break it up boys!” The two men looked over at the Pathfinder, shoulders tense, but nevertheless stopped shouting at each other. “Care to explain what this is all about?”</p><p>“This asshole right here,” Reyes started pointing to the hooded man, “wouldn’t so much as wait for the rest of us to catch up that he almost got slammed into the ground by one of those mechs.”</p><p>“Which I wasn’t because I was able to jump away.” Phantom retorted.</p><p>“You’re both grown men, so you either talk it out or punch it out. Get it over with and move on.”</p><p>“Gladly.” The two men growled in unison.</p><p>Sara groaned and before they could land punches on each other she lifted them off the ground and away from each other with her biotics. The two men shouted in surprise, rotating around in the air. “Dad! You’re making it worse.”</p><p>Alec looked at his daughter and sighed, “That’s how men deal with things, Sara. Let them down and let them deal with it.” He looked over at the two of them. “You mentioned earlier that you have something to do here, Phantom?”</p><p>Phantom grunted, crossing his arms as he spun around slowly in the air. Looking used to the whole thing. “Yes, sir. It seems Vida’s competitor was one of Aroane’s men, some of his shipments are here,” he turned to look at the smuggler, “Since I’m his bodyguard, we’ll be staying here to look for it. There are some shuttles here that we can use to get back on our own.”</p><p>“I might have destroyed some of the crates.” Drack said holstering his gun, staring up at the two with a smirk.</p><p>“That’s no big deal at all, Drack” Reyes said giving the krogan his charming smile, despite his awkward position “I bet we can find something, left over from my shipments.”</p><p>Alec raised a brow at the two of them, “If you say so,” turning to the rest of his squad, “Let’s go.”</p><p>Sara looked at his dad with a helpless look, but he just shook his head. Sara returned her attention on the two, “I’m going to let you two down, promise me you’ll behave.”</p><p>“Of course.” said the smuggler</p><p>“Yes mom.” answered Phantom sarcastically.</p><p>Sara giggled and released them making them fall hard on the floor with a grunt and a groan. As soon as they boarded the seed vault transport with Vorn, they heard the two men start to shout at each other again. “Do you think Scott would be okay?” said Sara worriedly.</p><p>“I think he would be, he knows what he’s doing.” He sighed, looking over to see they were now punching each other. “They just have to deal with a few things, that soldiers usually do.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“They have to punch the living daylights out of each other no matter what.” Drack supplied, he turned towards the Pathfinder, “The kid’s lying. I could smell it all the way from here.”</p><p>Alec nodded, making Sara’s eyes widened, “So, you think he’s really in the Collective with Reyes?” she said, sitting beside him.</p><p>“No question about it, SAM is tightlipped which says a lot. Which makes me regret even more in giving him that directive of helping you two out.” Alec said.</p><p>Sara sighed tiredly, “Why is he hiding it from us?”</p><p>“Maybe the kid, doesn’t think we would figure it out.”</p><p>Alec chuckled “As long as he doesn’t get hurt and he achieves the goal. I don’t think we need to worry.” He put a hand on Sara’s head, patting it, “He asked me to trust him and I am.” Sara looked at her father “You’re no longer kids, so you know what you’re doing. I’m just here to support your decisions and get you out of it if ever it comes to that point.”</p><p>Sara smiled at him putting her head against his shoulder, “You really changed dad.”</p><p>“Well Andromeda tends to do that don’t you think?” He looked down at her, giving her a knowing smile “Doesn’t mean were not going to have that talk about Evfra.”</p><p>She stiffened, “Is that why you brought me along, so I wouldn’t be able to get away?”</p><p>“What do you think, young lady?”</p><p>“Shit”</p><p>“Language, Sara.” Alec scolded</p><hr/><p>(Warning* CNC)“What the hell was that, Vidal?!”  he wiped his mouth, his mask having been dislodged by Reyes’ punch, he turned to face the smuggler who was grinning smugly at him. He lunged at him in turn. “Why are you being such a bastard?”</p><p>Reyes caught him and pushed the hooded man backward, surprised that he was able to overpower him so easily. He maneuvered them towards a container and slammed him hard against it, making Phantom grunt in pain.</p><p>The brief loss of gravity and the rain wasn’t helping his mood. Why can’t this man understand that his fighting style was reckless? He knows that Phantom can handle himself in a fight but the mech that had dropped from the sky, almost crushing him... He can’t afford to lose his ace, but Phantom is just throwing his concern away, like it was nothing.</p><p>He was about to shout out what he was thinking when he felt something hard press against his thigh. Curious, he moved his thigh upward making the hooded man gasp and put a hand on his mouth. Reyes stopped, slowly smirking mischievously.</p><p>"You seem to be packing a piece down there,” looking down at Phantom’s crotch then back up, his amber gold eyes twinkling, “Were you planning on using it on me, Phantom?"</p><p>Phantom snarled, attempting to push him away but Reyes had the upper hand. He reached down between them, palming the man’s crotch and couldn’t help but chuckle at the moan it elicited from Phantom. "At least your body is more honest than the rest of you." He stroked, earning him a shudder. <em>He’s sensitive</em>. "Been awhile for you eh? I knew that reaction in Kadara wasn’t for nothing.” He started to unbuckle the buttons and pull down the zipper of Phantom’s pants</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?!” the hooded man hissed, before he could stop him, Reyes pushed down his pants low enough to free his engorged cock from its confines. It twitched lightly as the cold air hit it. “Would you look at that?” grabbing on the member, twitching again at his touch, “Rough housing gets you off?”</p><p>Phantom’s heart was beating furiously against his chest. He willed his biotics to manifest, but he couldn’t. He had tried to push him away, but he only felt weaker. He doesn’t know what was going on, he can throw Reyes around with no problem before but why can’t he…his eyes widened, he used too much of his biotics. He hasn’t eaten enough lately that he isn’t able to recover as quickly.</p><p>“First it was Dirk,” Reyes growled venomously, bringing Phantom’s attention back to Reyes, “then the Pathfinder team.”-- removing his gloves with his teeth, dropping it in front of them “You said I’m your employer, but why don’t you listen to me?” Reyes said holding him firmly with his body, he started to stroke once, twice, thrice then stopped, making Phantom groan.</p><p>“Then your identity. I’ve been asking about it so many times, but you won’t let me in.” He stroked upwards slowly, “If you can be coaxed by that man to open yourself to him, and let him know you, through sex,” He cooed, pulling downward hard on the cock making Phantom’s legs shake. “Then I can do the same.”</p><p>Phantom grabbed on to Reyes’ wrist, to make him stop, “Is this what this is about?”</p><p>Reyes growled impatiently, grabbing his wrists with a free hand and slammed them above him.</p><p>“Let go of me!”</p><p>Reyes tilted his head, grinning at him, "Yet you’re not pushing me off.” He leaned in closer, “Meaning you like this?" Reyes cooed, and stroked him again “How much do you like me, Phantom?”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“If you want.” Reyes felt satisfied to see the infallible man bite on his lower lip at the retort. Reyes did expect him to push him off by now, but Phantom seems to be letting him continue to stroke him. Who was he to deny a man, what he seems to unknowingly want?</p><p>He looked down at his cock, licking his lips, Phantom is well-endowed. He tested the waters, going slow and fast, up and down until the man's hip started to thrust instinctually in his hand, his moans uncontrolled, almost like he was begging for release.</p><p>“Stop ah—” his words stunted as Reyes rubbed the pearl of pre-cum coming out of his slit, “You already have something with Scott, why are you—"</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me before? I’m a greedy man.” Reyes growled, stroking the head with his thumb vigorously making his captive squirm, “I take what I want, when I want.” He stopped his machinations, making Phantom shudder out a breath in relief, “And right now, I am.”</p><p>He started to slowly pump Phantom’s cock again, the helpless man spasming against him, “So, you and Barrett, had a relationship before.”</p><p>Phantom gasped, <em>No, he heard. How much did he hear!</em></p><p>“If I didn’t interrupt, would something have happened, or did you slip out and fuck while the rest of us were asleep?” He released his hold on Phantom’s cock and reached lower weighing Phantom’s balls in his palm. “Didn’t he satisfy you at all.” Reyes said languidly trailing his callused fingertips up towards the shaft, then caressing the head with a thumb.</p><p>“No, I didn’t—ah—we didn’t.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled darkly, Phantom looked into his eyes, the usual amber gold was now molten and dark. “There’s something about loyalty with you and it’s such a good trait to have, that it’s turning me on.” He pushed himself closer against Phantom, thrusting his hips, licking the exposed part of his skin underneath the hood making Phantom whimper, “So you like me enough not to do it with a past relationship.” He whispered against the wet skin. He started to thumb his slit again, making Phantom shiver as the sensations he was causing was getting too intense. "Tell me what it is that you want."</p><p>Phantom shook his head side to side, his lips in a grim line. </p><p>"Alright," Reyes stopped, lifting his hands and pulling away completely, with that smug grin of his, "Then show me."</p><p>"What..." Phantom blinked as he leaned back on the container, trying not to slide down on the floor.</p><p>"You can’t walk around in the state you’re in, show me."</p><p>"I aint showing you shit, Vidal" he snarled, yet Phantom’s cock twitched, almost like it was doing a come-hither motion.</p><p>Reyes smirked, staring at it hungrily “Then I’ll have my way with you until you surrender to me.” He grabbed on to his arm and twisted it behind him and pushed him against the container. The cold wet feeling of metal against his cheek bringing a little bit of sense back into his brain.</p><p>"You, motherfucking pervert." Phantom shouted and tried to push against the man again, but as the hand wrapped around his engorged member, stroking faster and faster, he couldn’t find the strength to resist. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Fuck. Reyes."</p><p>“Tell me what you want.” Reyes whispered by his ear his voice shaking with lust at his name being uttered.</p><p>Logic and Reason was being clouded by want and need. This was what Phantom wanted before, way way back. <em>But not like this</em>. <em>But…It feels so damn good</em>. He didn’t want to hold back anymore. He looked over his shoulder into those amber gold eyes. Intense, searing him, branding him. He wants him to…</p><p>“Kiss me…” he breathed out almost like a whisper, a plea.</p><p>Reyes growled, and pulled him by the arm towards him.</p><p>He felt his back, hit Reyes’ sturdy chest. His jaw grabbed with the smuggler’s free hand, turning it to the side, their lips only inches away, but instead of capturing them. Reyes gave him a predatory grin. “No, you don’t deserve that kindness, just yet.”</p><p>He whimpered in response. Reyes wrapped his arm around Phantom’s shoulders to keep him upright and close to him as he languidly stroked his cock with his other hand. “You’re mine, nobody else.” He growled near his ear, making him shiver and bite his lip “Even your body belongs to me,” his strokes building up a fierce momentum “your loyalty is to me until this is over.” Phantom gasped, as his mind started to surrender while his body was already responding to Reyes’ commands. His buttocks instinctually seeking and rubbing against the hardness between Reyes’ legs making the smuggler growl in response.</p><p>Reyes flipped him back to face him and pushed them both on the container again. Phantom let it happen, no longer having the will to fight back. He wants whatever he can get from him.</p><p>He could hear the distinct sound of a belt being unbuckled, and he opened his eyes slightly, only to widen as Reyes pulled out his own cock.</p><p>Phantom put a hand on his mouth, only for Reyes to pull it down, the other holding on to the handlebars of the container. "Let me hear you." Reyes panted as he put their cocks against each other, stroking them together in his large hand, his lips that usually had a charming smile now gave him a predatory grin.“Don’t come till I tell you to.”</p><p>Reyes started to stroke them together, the sensation foreign but good. Their breaths mingled together, lips close enough to touch, though hesitant to surrender to the urge to taste the other. Their grunts and moans were getting louder and louder, Reyes’ strokes faster and sporadic. Molten golds filled with lust stared into the blackness of the hood, unknowingly staring into baby blue eyes that reflected the same. “I’m about to come.” He whispered, and Phantom pulled his own gloves with his teeth, joining his hand with Reyes to try and bring them both into completion.</p><p>Reyes moaned, at the new sensation, unknowingly chanting the name of the young man he had been fantasizing, “Scott…Scott…”</p><p>And that was it, the hold Phantom…no, Scott had on his heart, mind and body snapped, just by Reyes saying his name.</p><p>They came together spurting their spunk on each other’s hand, shouting out their release. Hips pumping against the other’s hand, as each thrust brought forth more of the white creamy fluid. Their semen mixing together, gathered in their palms. They panted, Phantom holding on to Reyes’ wrists as the man continued to stroke them milking them dry.</p><p>Stars came to Phantom’s vision as he leaned his head back, panting and spent. He closed his eyes and gulped. What in god’s name had he let Reyes do? Reyes said <em>his</em> name, thinking about 'Scott' trying to get himself off.</p><hr/><p>The smuggler tucked himself away with one hand, while still squeezing more out of Phantom’s sensitive member. Phantom pushed his hand away weakly as bit by bit his head cleared enough to see Reyes grinning at him with his omni tool raised. Phantom’s hand shot up towards the rim of his hood, sighing in relief as it was still firmly in place.</p><p>"Now I have something to dangle over your head, probably show your old boyfriend, my power over you." The smuggler taunted,</p><p>"Right, of course", Phantom chuckled lightly, finding it funny that the smuggler thought he had the upper hand. It was all because he was jealous and possessive that he had done this, not because of anything else but to teach him a lesson about who he belongs to at the moment. Typical. <em>I really do have bad taste in men.</em>  He raised his fingers, "Hope you enjoyed the show, coz it’s the only one you'll have." He breathed and snapped his fingers</p><p>Reyes frowned when suddenly his omni tool started to overheat and he yelped taking it off completely, holding on to his wrist. Phantom smirked as he tucked himself back in his pants and fixed himself, wiping their spunk on the metal he was leaning on. He laughed weakly at Reyes' cursing as he unsteadily walked to retrieve his mask.</p><p>The smuggler whirled towards him, "You motherfucker, what did you do?!"</p><p>"Don’t involve my mom in this."</p><p>"All of my important reports and contacts are in there."</p><p>"Hm, how sad." Phantom waved him off as he pocketed his mask.</p><p>Reyes strode over to him but before he could reach him, Phantom threw an omni tool in his hands. He looked down at it and then at Phantom who was grinning at him.</p><p>"Take it, I had all those precious emails and files copied to that one and its more advanced than what you have.” He walked past Reyes who was still staring at him, “It’s the same model as the Pathfinder team, you know. Modded and encrypted by yours truly to open to only your DNA. Nobody in the initiative can hack it.” He looked over his shoulder, “Take it as an appreciation for the handjob."</p><p>"You asshole."</p><p>"Your welcome" He smirked, bowing with a flourish and walking slowly towards the tower, "I’ll leave you to your thoughts while I try to see what I can find around here.”</p><p>Reyes pulled him by his elbow, making Phantom sigh in exasperation, knowing what he was angry about. It wasn’t hard to figure out Reyes Vidal anymore. “I asked Sara Ryder to get me an extra omnitool issued,” he said in a matter of fact tone, “and copied your files when I synced my omni tool with yours,” he turned to look at Reyes who was glaring at him, “Does that answer the question? Now let me go do my job.” He growled pulling his elbow from his grasp.</p><p>He needed time to think.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ASDLFKHLSKDJFLASDKHGG!!</p><p>I've been laughing, giggling, crying like a madwoman writing this. If you think I was writing this with a straight face, wrong! I was dying a little inside but being rejuvenated over and over</p><p>If you find this not to your taste, please let me know. I think or decided that due to some tensions happening that this was bound to happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooooofff, well this is a helluva chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>You’re mine, nobody else. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Phantom clenched his fist as he walked through the corridors of the building, remembering the words Reyes said. He shook his head. No. He can’t afford to be distracted.</p><p>The logical part of himself reared its ugly head in his mind.<em> You let him take control, you surrendered. Why? </em></p><p>He was physically exhausted, he didn’t have the means to push him away. He didn’t want any of this to happen in any shape or form as Phantom, he has a reputation to uphold.</p><p>
  <em>You do, so what’s so different about now from the other times you worked with Reyes Vidal? You were able to rein it in before. Just because he’s protective of you, you let yourself fall to this state. You’re thinking like ‘Scott’ when you’re supposed to be Phantom! You even ignored his recent actions after seeing Dirk, now look at what that had wrought.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Even your body belongs to me. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Phantom growled and turned to punch the wall over and over until he felt his knuckles turn numb to try and forget the way Reyes’ alluring voice whispered in his ear. He pulled away cursing as he saw the huge dent he had caused. Why was he so weak when it comes to Reyes that he’s willing to lose his dignity, even the control of his own body?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your loyalty is to me until this is over.</em> </strong>
</p><p>He has all of him, his service and his skills, even sacrificing the trust of his own father. What more does that man want?! Why did he… He shakes his head to disperse the memories of what they had just done as a tingling sensation ran down his spine and pooled at his loins.</p><p>
  <em>He thinks your loyalty shifts with a snap of a finger that the way to Phantom is through sex. </em>
</p><p>How dare he think that<em>?</em> Does he think so little of Phantom?</p><p>
  <em>And yet you allowed it, wanted it even.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Didn’t you hear me before, I’m a greedy man.</em> </strong>
</p><p>He stops in front of a terminal opening it, his eyes automatically trying to find what he was tasked to do. Phantom is not a pawn, he is supposed to be the puppeteer, a shadow that pulls the strings. He’s letting Reyes overpower him, using him this way like his own little pet. Conditioning him to surrender to his whim. He should be the one in control and yet--</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Scott…Scott…</em> </strong>
</p><p>And yet…why couldn’t he hate him after <strong>that</strong>?</p><p>
  <em>Just because he said your name, you are rendered to this pool of confusion and hesitance.</em>
</p><p>He understands the physical…needs, he knows it very well. Any involvement of feelings in a physical relationship is a quick one-way trip to heartbreak. So, Dirk was safe…or he was. Why does Andromeda challenge him so?</p><p>There was nothing like this…this turmoil inside his chest with anyone else, except with Reyes fucking Vidal. He can’t describe it. He wants to guard himself from whatever games the smuggler was weaving around him, but at the same time he couldn’t fight it.</p><p>Why? What is happening to him? Why is he letting himself be affected by this?</p><p>
  <em>Because its Reyes fucking Vidal. You like him, probably more than just like, you--</em>
</p><p>No. this is just a crush, just lust.</p><p>
  <em>But you got it out of your system, right? This crush should be over. </em>
</p><p>It’s done, it should be done. He won’t say that he’s--</p><p>He closed his eyes tightly, “SAM?”</p><p><strong>Yes, Scott. I’m here.</strong> The AI replied in his earpiece.</p><p>He looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Can you help me make sense of this? Why I’m…I don’t understand what just happened.”</p><p>It took awhile for SAM to reply.</p><p>“SAM, never mind I…”</p><p>
  <strong>Your father has shared some experiences during his time in the Alliance. He says there are instances that two people who are often enemies but forced to work together, start harboring a hidden fondness for their ‘companion’. It is another form of connection with another that humans tend to yearn for. A complicated relationship makes it difficult to discern. But when one finds their ‘enemy’ in situations where their life is threatened, that there is a possibility for their connection to be severed, it heightens such emotions as Love. Enemies to lovers, is what the Pathfinder said.</strong>
</p><p>No, that can’t be “Not…all the time. It’s not like that.” He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. Then why now…is it because Reyes knows him without the mask that his heart is unconsciously opening to the possibility that he has a chance as himself to be someone more to him than just a partner in crime? To be--Wait…what?</p><p>“Uhhh, the pathfinder knows this how?”</p><p>Again, it took a while for SAM to respond.</p><p>Wait… Oh no… exasperated he runs a hand over his face, “Goddamn it, are you talking to my father right now, SAM?”</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, he told me his friends back in the Milky Way had a similar relationship. Even more extreme as doing intercourse in—</strong>
</p><p>“Alright stop, stop, stop.” Phantom sighed, “Can I just…I hope you didn’t tell Dad about—" He gestures his hands shaking up and down.</p><p>
  <strong>Should I not have told him?</strong>
</p><p>Phantom groaned and bumped his head on the wall over and over. “Please, don’t report those kinds of things SAM. For my dignity and sanity’s sake.” He hissed.</p><p>
  <strong>Apologies. I understand and will not do so in the future. </strong>
</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Phantom stopped and turned his head to see Reyes smirking at him, seemingly having figured out what he was agonizing over. “None of your business.” He answered and pushed himself away from the wall to continue his search.</p><p>They worked in silence, until Reyes cleared his throat, “There was a huge dent in the wall when I passed earlier, was that you?” Reyes said as he checked through the other terminals.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? You just did something without my consent, taking what you want, and you expect me not to be angry about that?!” he said venomously not looking at the smuggler. “I protect my employer and try not to get them hurt even if they’re being an asshole. I have to take it out somewhere.”</p><p>At his peripheral he saw the smuggler stiffen. “It’s just a hand job, Phantom.”</p><p>“It’s <strong>my</strong> body,” he hissed, furiously swiping through the emails in the terminal he found. He doesn’t want to see the emotion on Reyes’ face, coz he knows he would automatically forgive him. “My loyalty isn’t bought, its earned and I’m thinking of reconsidering this whole damn deal we have. I’ve already done enough for you. The Collective might already be shimmering in the Pathfinder’s eyes. Technically<strong>, <em>it’s over</em></strong>. You can take the port without my help.” He threatened yet he continued working.</p><p>Reyes walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder to make the hooded man face him. Phantom shook him off making him raise his hands in a placating manner. “I know that it wasn’t right. I realize that now. No one deserves to be used like that after years of working together. Especially you that I’ve put my trust in to watch my back.” He sighed, “I’m sorry, Phantom. I didn't mean to doubt you. ”</p><p>Phantom stopped and sighed as Reyes looked at him, unflinching and...sincere. God damn it.</p><p>His logical side snorted,<em> See, you’re weak when it comes to him. Always have. Always will be. Do something about it!</em></p><p>"Are you?” he whispered, not pushing the man away, despite his instincts telling him to do so, lest he does something again.</p><p>“Well, was it good for you as it was for me?” Reyes gave him a charming smile.</p><p><em>Fuck that smile. You’re done.</em> Phantom sighed, yes, he can’t fight that. “I’m a man who hasn’t done the deed in 600 years, Vidal. One tends to be frisky.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled and pulled away, giving him a grateful look. “We good?”</p><p>“We are, just don’t—” Phantom sighs and returns to reading the email. “Don’t doubt me when I give you my word. It’s not how I am.”</p><p>“I got it, I know you’re not.”</p><p>They spent another hour looking and Phantom was about to give up when a long email thread caught his eye. He frowned at the words. Remnant Drive Core.</p><p>“I haven’t found anything substantial here.” Reyes said rubbing the back of his neck and looked over at the hooded man still focused on reading through his own terminal. “What do you think we should do if we don’t find anything about her whereabouts?”</p><p>“Fuck.” Phantom exclaimed having read through the rest of the email and found the words, <em>Elora and Flophouse.</em> He immediately downloaded the information on his omnitool. He’ll send it to the Pathfinder later. He didn’t want them to meet each other there and risk finding out about his involvement with the Collective. Especially the fact that they were just taking care of Elora right now when they said they already did. It would be bad for business. He was about to say that he found a lead but stopped as he saw the smuggler grinning mischievously at him.</p><p>“Why Phantom, you’re insatiable.” Reyes said sauntering over to him making Phantom take a step back at the look Reyes was giving him. Hungry and voracious.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I asked you, what do you think we should do, and you said to fuck.” He chuckled, “You did say you were frisky.”</p><p>His eyes widened under the hood and immediately maneuvered himself towards the door not wanting the smuggler touching him. “No! I mean…” he hissed out a breath exasperatedly “Focus, Vidal! I found where Elora is, she’s in the Flophouse and she might just have another way of taking us all down which involves a <strong>remnant drive core</strong>!” He said urgently, “Remnant, Vidal. Remnant!”</p><p>That snapped the smuggler back to his senses. “Shit.”</p><p>“Exactly, we need a plan.” Phantom started to pace, “Remnant means we might just need to involve the Pathfinder in this.”</p><p>“No. We don’t.” Reyes said with his eyes twinkling with mischief.</p><p>The hooded man stopped and faced Reyes, his mouth slack, he knows that look. He knows what he’s planning. “Reyes, no. We are not doing that.”</p><p>“My dear sweet Phantom, I hope you’re prepared to work your ass off.” Reyes grinned walking past him out of the room.</p><p>“Not that plan again.” He moaned then followed the smuggler, dragging his feet.</p><hr/><p><em>Everything is shit. This planet is shit. So is everyone in it.</em> Phantom thought as he softly laid down a lookout he just broke the neck of on the ground. He knows a horrible plan when he sees one, but Reyes is a betting man. So, there’s that small chance this would work out as they intended, which was for Phantom to sneakily kill off most of the people here and leave Elora for last. They were doing the old distract and conquer tactic. He hates this plan, even if he was in his tactical cloak. For one, he’s not behind his gun picking out their lookouts. So, he had to do a hands-on approach. <em>Why is he always the one doing the hard work? </em></p><p>They found information from that Elora had taken refuge in the Flophouse to join some of her remaining men. It seems she had more connections than they originally thought. If they didn’t chase her out of Kadara and taken care of H-047c with the Pathfinder’s help in providing security around it. Then there would be a war regardless of anyone prompting it through politics. Just a crazed war freak with a twitchy trigger finger was enough to start it.</p><p>
  <em>“Reyes Vidal, what brings you here.” A female voice sneered, more likely Elora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was just looking for some prospective items that I could scavenge and trade with around here. I found this place and started poking around. Your men found me and brought me here to you. I didn’t know it was occupied, sorry about that.”</em>
</p><p>Phantom tiptoed towards another lookout, immediately wrapping his hand around their mouth and plunging his asari sword right where their heart was, twisting it before pulling it out. He’s already scouted the area earlier and with SAM helping him, he was able to pinpoint how many there were in the area.</p><p>
  <em>“I heard about your skills as a successful smuggler in Kadara.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I’m flattered” </em>Phantom rolled his eyes as he heard the grin in Reyes’ voice and could just imagine the man bowing slightly like a gentleman. <em>Yeah, right.</em></p><p>
  <em>“We could definitely use someone like you around here.”</em>
</p><p>Phantom sighed for the nth time today. The worst part of this plan was that Reyes doesn’t know that the concentration of her men is inside the building he was in. He couldn’t tell Reyes that, or he’ll find out about SAM and that leads back to the Pathfinder. No way. This is one of those moments that Phantom is thankful that Reyes can hold his own and knows how to improvise. He started to run around the area near the building where they all were to plant explosives.</p><p>As soon as he initiates the distraction, this would hopefully take down several of Elora’s men. This is why he hates this plan, he’s the cannon fodder. He prefers to be far away when those explosives go off but, beggars can’t be choosers. He picked up one of the dead guys’ assault rifle and started to empty the magazine a few meters away from the building, making sure that it echoes throughout the whole area.</p><p>
  <em>“What the--, somebody check that out.”</em>
</p><p><em>“What? What’s going on?” </em>Reyes said in a panicked tone. He always was a great actor, no wonder he was called the Charlatan.</p><p>Phantom smirked as he saw at least five to six men running out from the previously locked door. <em>What a bunch of suckers.</em> He whizzed past them, squeezing through the door just in time before it closed and lock behind him. He braced himself on the opposite wall for what was to come, before he snapped his fingers. He heard someone shout, “Shit” then the bombs exploded.</p><p>The whole place shook, a few of the people including Reyes, shouted in alarm holding on whatever they can find purchase in.</p><p>Phantom hissed, he <em>might</em> have gone a <em>little </em>too far.</p><p>“We’re under attack!” shouted Elora and looked over at Reyes, pointing a gun at him “You! You’re behind this!”</p><p>Reyes frowned at her raising his arms in a placating matter, “What are you talking about…”</p><p>Phantom cursed and immediately threw a biotic shield to protect him, just as the shot fired bouncing off him. He dived to crouch beside the smuggler as they started shooting at them, “I told you this isn’t going to work as good as the last time!” Phantom reprimanded and threw up another barrier, letting it absorb the bullets. With a roar he pushed it out, hitting a few people as he did. It opened an opportunity for him to surge forward, slicing down any one who stood in his way.</p><p>“Well it was worth a try, lucky we have a backup plan.” Reyes chuckled as he grabbed an assault rifle lying on the floor.</p><p>Everyone was panicking and going for cover. Just as planned Phantom went after them one by one, their cries of alarm and pain alerting the others. In turn, confusing those remaining at how their comrades are dying from an invisible creature one by one. Meanwhile, Reyes was providing support shooting down anyone he could see pop out to try and shoot…air. Just like those video games.</p><p><em>“Having fun yet Phantom?”</em> Reyes shouted with a grin.</p><p>“Pretty much!” he grunted as he spun to slice down a turian at his neck, grabbing the dead body upright to use as a meat shield while continuously firing the gun in its claws. In another man’s perspective one would see a dead turian; his head lolling to the side, bleeding out and shooting down his teammates. A scene reminiscent of a zombie vid. “Make them panic and confused enough, they’ll start shooting wherever, whoever and hitting their teammates. Classic.”</p><p>He heard Reyes laughing making him grin inside his mask.<em> Yes, just like this. Banters while their lives are in danger. This is how it should always be with them.</em></p><p> “Grog kill Reyes Vidal!” Elora shouted as she ran up the stairs to try and get away from the commotion. Phantom cursed wanting to run after her, only to see a krogan charging right at the smuggler, “Reyes!”</p><p>The smuggler grunted as he was caught by his stomach and slammed into the wall by his adversary. “Don’t worry about me!” he choked out, “I’ll take care of this! Get Elora!”</p><p>Phantom growled and ran after her. As soon as he arrived, he saw her standing in the middle of the room, facing this way and that. “Come out and fight you coward.” Elora sneered pulling out her sword, biotics flaring up and her eyes frantically looking for him.</p><p>Phantom didn’t have the leisure to play with her or Reyes might not live to gloat about this. “That would be too fair, Elora.” he growled, pulling out his gun and shot her in the head with his sidearm. Reyes’ life is more important than her and her information. He immediately turned to go back down and help. Reyes is the only one occupying his mind, nothing else, no one else is more important than--</p><p>
  <em>Bang. </em>
</p><p>Phantom felt his world shatter and slow down as there in front of him he saw Reyes; gold eyes wide in shock, clutching his stomach slowly sliding down to sit on the ground, staring up at the armored krogan who was holding his sidewinder pistol chuckling darkly. Grog raised the gun pointing it right at Reyes’ head.</p><p>Phantom saw red.</p><p>“NOOO!” Phantom roared. His eyes glowed blue underneath his hood. The suppressors in his suit unable to contain his biotics, making his cloaking device flicker in and out. Grog turned to look and took a step back, dropping the gun.</p><p>Phantom looked like an angry god of thunder as electricity arced around him. His mask shattered, the broken pieces falling from his face on the ground and his mouth contorted into a snarl. Without hesitation and fueled by anguish, he charged at the krogan full force, slamming into the goliath.</p><p>He didn’t even think about his own life and the strain it’s causing him by using his biotics excessively is. His only thoughts were to kill this person and to get this over with. Or Reyes will--</p><p>“<em>DIE</em>!” Phantom growled menacingly, immediately detonating a concentrated nova into the man’s chest cavity, causing a deep conclave dent. The krogan blasted through the wall landing on the ground outside, unmoving. Phantom ran towards Reyes, sliding beside him, pulling out his medical supplies.</p><p>The pool of blood that was seeping into his clothes doesn’t look good.</p><p>“No no no no no.” he said repeatedly, as he tried to rip through the smuggler’s clothes to see the damage. Reyes’ eyes opened as he was jostled. He tried to give Phantom a cocky smile which only turned to a grimace.</p><p>“Well…what a way to go eh…” he whispered shakily, wincing as he tried to sit up. “Guess…this is it.”</p><p>“Don’t move too much.” Phantom whispered, opening his comms on his earpiece. Fuck secrets. Whatever comes will come, if he finds out or pieces it all together, he’ll deal with it then. “Tempest, this is Phantom, I’m going to need an emergency extraction on my navpoint. Reyes Vidal is mortally wounded and needs <em>immediate</em> medical attention.” Phantom said hurriedly, almost shouting in his panic.</p><p>He returned his full attention to Reyes, as he finally saw the wound, it was gushing out blood. “Why can’t you have better armor or shields or something, anything!” Despite all the training he’s had, no one would ever be prepared when the time comes that he had to administer first aid. </p><p>“You won’t…let me have…yours.” Reyes coughed out, smirking at him.</p><p> “Yeah, yeah.” he grunted, carefully trying to wipe the blood and stem the flow to try and apply medigel. “It’s my fault, I know.”</p><p>“Phantom. Do you need backup.” Sara’s voice came through his earpiece, her voice sounded calm. It usually worked when they’re in battle but right now he’s too consumed by fear. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>“No. I took care of them. I…we just need the Tempest here now.” He growled, ripping another pack of medi gel</p><p>Reyes chuckled weakly, wincing. “Tempest huh…. you part of the Pathfinder team?”</p><p>“Perks of knowing Scott and Sara Ryder.” <em>Keep him talking, keep him awake.</em> Phantom doesn’t know the extent of the gunshot wound, there was too much blood. Too much red. He’s wiped off most of it but there’s more coming out. “I was more successful than you and I’m wearing a mask.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled and coughed, “I guess…I wasn’t that…charming….”</p><p>“Hey, you did your best.” Phantom tried to joke, but it came out breathless and weak. Reyes’ gold eyes were starting to get unfocused. “No, no no. Stay with me, Reyes, don’t close your eyes.” He soothed and touched his earpiece again, “TEMPEST!”</p><p>“We’re already on the way.” Kallo answered, “ETA 2 minutes, Phantom”</p><p>“Reyes, help is on the--”</p><p>Reyes reached out to cup Phantom’s face, the blood smearing his cheeks and chin, his thumb on top of his lips, stopping him from saying anymore. “I’m…sorry….” He breathed, “If I die…Take…charge…of--”</p><p>He didn’t finish his sentence. His thumb slightly hooked against Phantom’s lips smearing it with his blood. His hand fell on the ground, limp and unmoving.</p><p>“SAM!” Phantom voice broke as his hands reached out for Reyes face, that’s going pale.</p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Vidal just lost consciousness from blood loss. Percentage of survivability is currently at 40% and going down.</strong>
</p><p>Phantom hugged Reyes to him clutching his head against his chest. His forehead against Reyes’ crown, his hand on the wound trying to stop the continuous flow of the blood. <em>God, I’m begging you please, don’t take him away from me. Take me, not him.</em> “Please, don’t…don’t die, Reyes. I…I haven’t told you the truth yet. I…”</p><hr/><p>It was all a blur…Scott couldn’t remember how he got from the Flophouse, trying to administer first aid to staring at the closed door of the med bay. He doesn’t remember what they were shouting at him as they found them huddled together on the pool of Reyes’ blood. All his attention was on the person behind that door.</p><p>His mind didn’t even register any of the crews’ attempts to comfort him. He doesn’t want to move from that spot, not until he was sure. He’s gonna stay there until the door opens with Reyes smirking up at him again with his amber gold eyes, his cliché used up line, ‘You look like you’re waiting for someone’ on his lips while giving Phantom his charming killer smile.</p><p>He would give anything to see it again.</p><p>“Scott.”</p><p>His head turned slowly to the direction of his father’s voice. He looked sympathetically at the young man, silently asking if he was okay with a raise of a brow.</p><p><em>He wasn’t, not until he knows that Reyes is gonna get through this,</em> is what he wanted to say but his throat was tight, trying not to shed a tear.</p><p>Alec walks over and stands in front of him blocking the med bay door. “Scott, you’ve been standing there for 6 hours straight. You haven’t eaten, you haven’t rested and you’re about ready to collapse.” He gestured at him with his hands, motioning towards his attire.</p><p>
  <em>6 hours? It felt like an eternity. </em>
</p><p>“You haven’t even cleaned up.”</p><p>He looked down at himself. The front part of his armor was stained a dark red. Dried blood, Reyes’ blood. They felt like brands burning against his skin. He knows he should clean up, but he couldn’t find the will to, because the water wouldn’t be able to wash it all away anyway.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Guilt. Incompetence. Failure.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I..” his voice broke, he cleared his throat to make it sound stronger, “I need to be here. It can wait. I need--”</p><p>“I know son, I know.” Alec put a hand on top of his head and gently pulled down his hood, showing him his son’s face. Scott’s eyes were turned red by unshed tears. Baby blue eyes devoid of any luster and fire that usually was in them. It’s breaking Alec’s heart to see his son so devastated, but he knows his son is strong. “Lexi will take care of him and you will be the first to know.” He pushed him firmly on the chest, making Scott stumble back. He hit the metal wall, sliding down on the floor collapsing as his legs gave out.</p><p>Alec sighed and sat down beside the young man. They stay there staring up at the bridge taking in the silence of the whole ship. The usual noise, banters and chatter were not there. They might all be in the cargo bay or in their respective spots, giving them space. Scott doesn’t like the quiet, it reminded him of hospitals. He let out a shuddering breath, “I failed…”</p><p>“You did your best, he’s alive, he’s fighting…”</p><p>Scott ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it with both of his hands. “It wasn’t enough…I could have.” He bit his lip, trying to stifle the sob that almost came out. “He put his trust in me to watch his back. If only I had been faster, if only I—” he hissed out a shaky breath. “I’m afraid of losing him, dad.”</p><p>“You’re in love with him.”</p><p>“I don’t…I’m not sure…I…” He closed his eyes. “I don’t think I’m allowed to be in love with him.” He let go of his hair and opted to hug his knees, putting his forehead against it. “There were so many opportunities for me to say who I am but there are also so many things to go wrong if I do, there’s a possibility that his life would be at risk. I’ve been holding back until the time is right, until all of this is over but I think it would already be too late. I’ve said too many lies already. What if he doesn’t accept the reason why I lied to him about all of this? He’d push me away and it would undo everything.” He turned his head to look at his father, waiting patiently for him. “I think I’m in love with him but what would it cost?”</p><p>“The heart wants what the heart wants, Scott.” Alec said empathically. Scott stared back at him in shock. Their mother used to say that all the time. It’s been a long time since anything she said was shared between the three of them. It was a taboo subject. Even after all these years her death still stung. “You’ll have that chance. You’re you, every side of you. You’re my son. Those are the facts. If he can’t accept each facet of you then he doesn’t deserve these feelings.” Alec put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small knowing smile “Think about what you want, from here on out. Take a shower while you’re at it. It helps, and you don’t want him to worry about you looking like that when he wakes up.” He said before standing up to return to his quarters.</p><p>Scott groaned and banged the back of his head on the wall. What does he want to do?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Please, don’t…don’t die. I…I haven’t told you the truth yet”</em>
</p><p>“Phantom?” Reyes called out softly.</p><p>There was no answer. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to blink away the grogginess. The first thing his mind registers is that it was bright. From the smell and the whiteness of everything around him, he seems to be in a med bay. His memory is hazy, what happened?</p><p>He tried to sit up only to groan and wince, so he settled back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He tried to calm himself, not letting the panic from being unable to move freely consume him and tried to remember.</p><p>He remembers the flophouse, explosions and the fight. Ah, yeah, he got shot. Then…Phantom was calling the Tempest requesting for extraction, that…was too familiar for him to just be an acquaintance to the twins. His eyes shot open, as pieces started to fill out the blanks in the puzzle that is Phantom.</p><p>Phantom said he was from the Hyperion. Phantom’s curious involvement with the Ryders. His willingness to help him achieve the goal of getting the Pathfinder to lean towards the Collective side. The laughter and the obvious closeness he had with Sara Ryder. Phantom’s reaction to him saying Scott’s name while moaning his release.</p><p>It's all falling into place. Phantom is…Scott Ryder! Reyes clenched his hands, but why would he lie?</p><p>He heard someone moan beside him and opened his eyes as he felt hands tighten their hold on his hand. Someone was sleeping on his bedside. The man faced his way and frowned before returning to sleep again. Reyes gasped. Scott…but if Phantom and him were the same person, why is he without his armor or mask? Does that mean Phantom/Scott trusts him? Reyes reached out to run his fingers through his chestnut brown locks and smiled. He knew they would be soft to the touch.</p><p>“He never left your side, you know.” a familiar altered voice spoke, and Reyes turned to see Phantom looking at him. He was leaning casually at the other end of the room, arms crossed, completely relaxed.  “He was worried about you. As soon as the Tempest arrived to extract us. He was the first to respond.” </p><p>Reyes' eyes widened, but…what? He looks at Scott then back at Phantom again.</p><p>“Did he now?” Reyes said, caressing the back of Scott’s cheek. The young man looked tired, like he wasn’t sleeping much. It softened his heart that the young man cared, but…there are so many questions.</p><p>“Vidal, I need to leave.” Phantom grimly said pushing away from the wall.</p><p>“What? Where are you going?” He tried to move but pain shot from his side making him hiss.</p><p>Phantom clicked his tongue, “You aren’t going anywhere.” He put a hand gently on his exposed chest. “The Pathfinder team will escort you back to Kadara. You’re not fit to travel the way we usually do.”</p><p>Reyes frowned, that seems preposterous. If Phantom was close to the Pathfinder team, why is he not going to join them “How about you, how will you get back?”</p><p>Phantom shrugs “I’ll find a way, I can’t really stay here. Your boy,” gesturing with his chin, at the sleeping man. “Wouldn’t have it any other way. He likes you more than me and he blames me for getting you hurt. He certainly packs a punch.”</p><p>Reyes grabbed on to his arm, "How do I know you're not lying to me? Are you really Phantom?”</p><p>He chuckled, “Are we seriously going to have to start this whole thing over? Didn’t I answer that question already, Vidal?” He pried the smuggler’s fingers off him, “Didn’t know getting shot would reset you. Maybe I should start doing that when you piss me off.”</p><p>“You’re always full of shit. I don’t know if you’re telling the truth or not.” Reyes snarled, “How do I know that you’re the real Phantom underneath that and not just a decoy.”</p><p>“Because if I wasn’t the real thing.” He leaned in closer and whispered against his ear, “How would I know about what you did to me back in Elaaden.” The mask prevented his breath to tickle Reyes ear, but it still felt like it touched him. “How you called Scott’s name while you came.” Reyes shivered, “How you told me that my body belongs to you and nobody else.”</p><p>The hooded man pulled away, tilting his head. “Do you really think Scott Ryder is conniving enough to do this?” gesturing towards himself, "To tell somebody else what you did and create a decoy." He shrugs and touches Scott's hair, playing with a few strands of his hair, "He's right here. I can wake him up." He whispered, Reyes could hear the sneer in his voice.</p><p>Reyes slapped Phantom's hand away and growled. Through their interactions, he was nothing but honest. This attitude, definitely Phantom, an asshole through and through “No.”</p><p>“Well, that’s that then. I’ll take that leave you offered me. I'll find something else to do while you recover. I’ll send you a message when I’m done.” He started to flicker out, just as the door opened to an asari doctor smiling at him, completely unaware of what just transpired.</p><p>“You’re finally awake, Scott would be happy to know that you are.” She put a hand on Scott’s shoulder, shaking him slightly.</p><p>He groaned, “Just five more minutes, Sara.”</p><p>Lexi rolled her eyes, making Reyes chuckle, “Scott, Reyes is awake.”</p><p>That did it. Scott sat up wide baby blue eyes met amber gold.  </p><p>Reyes gave him a charming smile, he's not gonna give up yet. He needs to see how Scott would react. “Good morning sunshine.”</p><p>Scott immediately took him in his arms, burying his face on Reyes’ neck, surprising the smuggler. “I thought…I thought I lost you.”</p><p>Reyes put a hand behind the young man’s neck, chuckling. “Well, I bet on the right man to help me out.”</p><p>Scott pulled away, his hands on either side of Reyes’ head, his eyes wide, “That bastard, Phantom?” he snarled.</p><p>Reyes nodded, “I wouldn’t have survived if it weren’t for his quick thinking.”</p><p>“I guess I have to thank him, eventually.” Scott grimaced and sat back down beside him, crossing his arms.</p><p>Reyes tilted his head and observed him closely still smiling, trying to find some sort of tell. “Yeah, I owe him one now. But he’s left me here all in my lonesome.”</p><p>Scott clenched his fist, genuinely furious. “He got you in harms way. He can get by on his own.”</p><p>Reyes stared at his face. There was nothing that indicated he was lying. He kept eye contact, his voice was clear. Then it really isn’t Scott. Reyes couldn’t help the relief that spread throughout his being. If it was Scott that he did that act to…he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. That was foul and ungentlemanly of him, even if it was enjoyable for the both of them in the end. There are proper ways to act, he's not a caveman.</p><p>“You need to leave for now Scott.” The asari said, gently pushing at Scott away from her patient. “I’ve already tolerated enough of your…clinginess. Please don’t agitate his wound, he might be awake but he’s still far from being 100%”</p><p>Scott rubbed the back of his neck “Oh, yeah, sorry. Got carried away.” He looked at Reyes squeezing his hand before hesitantly pulling away from the smuggler to leave the room.</p><p>“Mr. Vidal, my name is Dr Lexi T’perro. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Reyes hates this part, he doesn’t like being probed, in more ways than one. “Like a krogan had bulldozed and shot me.”</p><p>“Good, humor still intact then.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled and relaxed himself as the asari scanned his vitals. So, his suspicions were wrong. Scott Ryder isn’t Phantom. The hooded man <em>was</em> telling the truth about his connection with the Ryders then. Alright that…doesn’t narrow down the search, but that doesn’t mean he’d be giving up. He’ll just have to investigate those siblings closer. He knew it was a farfetched thought. How can one be in two rooms at once? Though that reaction back in Elaaden’s moon, when he said Scott’s name. Was it Phantom reacting to him saying another man’s name? Reyes snorted catching Lexi’s attention. What an unusual fetish.</p><p>“Is there something funny, Mr. Vidal.”</p><p>“Just a few jokes came to mind.”</p><p>Lexi just hummed and shook her head at him.</p><hr/><p>Scott let out a breath of relief and ran towards the engineering room, where the black silhouette of Phantom was standing facing him. Scott chuckled shaking his head at the man, “So how did I do?” the altered voice of Phantom reverberated around the room.</p><p>“Thanks for this Gil. I owe you.”</p><p>Gil took down the hood and mask, “Now I know why you wear this all the time. I feel so mysterious.”</p><p>“Well,” he grinned putting out his hand, that Gil just slapped his hand with. Scott rolled his eyes “It's not a low five, Brodie. Take the armor off now before he sees.”</p><p>Gil snorted and fiddled with the mask. “He’s not going to walk out from that med bay with Lexi on watch.”</p><p>Scott laughed, “Oh, don’t be so sure about that. He can sweet talk anyone in letting him have what he wants and he’s sharp.” Scott sighed and leaned on the railing of the engine room, clenching his hands together to prevent it from shaking “He got it in one, Gil.”</p><p>“I know, I’m glad you told me about everything that happened or we’d both be caught in the act. Fortunate we’re such great liars and actors then” He sighed and bumped his shoulder against Scott. “Do you think it will end up the way you want. Trust is something different, Scott.”</p><p>Scott sighed and crouched down holding on to the metal. “I….I’m not ready for the truth, Gil. I don’t think he’ll be as accepting as I’m hoping he’d be. You saw how he reacted. We threw him off my scent, that’s enough.”</p><p>Gil put a hand on top of Scott’s head, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>“I hope so too. This is the first step to Phantom disappearing, I need to do this.”</p><hr/><p>This isn't how Reyes imagined speaking with the Pathfinder. Confined in bed with no chance of escape. But he doesn’t have a choice, does he. He’s in the Pathfinder’s ship. “We’ll be bringing you back to Kadara. Lexi told me that you need to be monitored to make a full recovery for about two weeks.” He sighed, rubbing on his temples. “We aren’t leaving Elaaden yet, so for now you will stay on this ship with us”</p><p>“Yes!” a familiar voice exclaimed from outside the med bay then followed by, “Oh shit.” Then the sound of someone running away.</p><p>Alec cleared his throat while Reyes giggled. “As you can see,” he then turned on his comms, “<strong>Some</strong> members of my crew are ecstatic, to have you on board. But I still warn you to behave. My ship, my rules and my orders. Do we understand each other.”</p><p>“Yes sir, Pathfinder sir.” Reyes gave him a two-fingered salute.</p><p>“Scott?”</p><p>“Yes, dad.” Scott answered shyly, followed by a few snickers all around the ship.</p><p>Alec nodded, turning away then stopped to look over his shoulder “Please avoid doing any strenuous activities. SAM is constantly watching and there’s no place to hide in this ship.” He raised a brow, a warning saying, ‘Don’t fuck around with my children or you answer to me’</p><p>Reyes grinned, “Heard you loud and clear, Pathfinder. No escape for me.”</p><p>Alec sighed again, seemingly already regretting this decision and letting his son talk him into this. “Don’t make me regret this, Scott. Please try not to flirt with Lexi’s patient.”</p><p>“Well, shit. There goes my plan of seducing a smuggler to get what I want.” Scott harrumphed.</p><p>“Scott Michael Ryder, your language.” Alec scolded and headed out of the med bay.</p><p>Reyes laughed, this is going to be a unique experience indeed. “Your middle name is Michael?” he asked over the comms.</p><p>“Shut up, Reyes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lies, Lies and of course more lies! With a dash of angst.</p><p>This was difficult to make coz it needed to make sense. Hope it made sense. </p><p>Scott is an idiot but it seems Reyes falls for it so, yeah. That reflects a lot about them as people.</p><p>I hope this still kinda sounds like Reyes...I'm doubting my ability to write him. So yeah do let me know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for your lovely kudos and comments. I'm happy that you're loving this so far. Here's some light reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HE WHAT?!” Sara exclaimed standing from the couch she was sitting.</p><p>Scott hushed her covering her mouth with his hand, making her squirm and glare up at him. Scott gave her a goofy apologetic grin. The rest of the crew of the Tempest were in the meeting room. Their comms was muted so Reyes doesn’t hear what they were talking about. Namely, what transpired so far. He already briefed the Pathfinder of the reasons why he couldn’t report immediately about the things he found out. He gave him the meat and grit of the situation in Kadara, all the while omitting his involvement with the Collective and the Charlatan’s identity.</p><p>So, he was tasked to tell the rest of the team.</p><p>“Reyes Vidal saw him naked, Sara.” Jaal supplied.</p><p>“I heard it, Jaal.” Sara groaned and whirled towards her brother, her long ponytailed hair whipping his face, making him pull away. “What the hell have you been doing all this time, why did you let him into your SAFEHOUSE?”</p><p>“Uh, trying to be safe and not have anybody else hear what we found?” Scott said shrugging, Sara gave him a furious look and he raised both his hands in a placating manner as he backed away. “There were circumstances that we needed to handle there that I can’t—”</p><p>“That you can’t tell us right.” Cora said crossing her arms and raising a brow at him, “So to put it simply we just need to be careful about mentioning your absence when he’s around.”</p><p>“Yep that’s all.” Scott squeaked, giving them an innocent smile.</p><p>Vetra sighs, “This is going to be a rollercoaster.”</p>
<hr/><p>In the span of the whole two weeks, the Pathfinder found it more appropriate that Scott not be brought to any missions around Elaaden. His exact orders to Scott were, “You’ve explored Elaaden enough and it’s to prevent some of the others to blurt out something they shouldn’t. Stay close to him.”</p><p>So, here Scott was trying to pass the time with the smuggler while the rest of the team attempt to settle Elaaden.</p><p>Scott flicked his eyes between Reyes and Gil, his cards folded on the bottom of his hand. They were in the med bay hanging out with Reyes playing a game of poker. The score is tied all of them having won a round each against the other two.</p><p>“What are the stakes this time?” Reyes grinned at the two, looking very confident of his hand. “Clothes are out of the question.”</p><p>“Not how I would like to get you naked, anyway.” Scott winked at Reyes, making the smuggler smirk at the young man.</p><p>Gil rolled his eyes, opening his comms. He whistled in monotone and raised his hand, a motion like a referee calling them out. “Yellow card for flirting! No flirting in the Tempest!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Noted, Mr. Brodie</em> </strong>
</p><p>Scott looked at the ceiling incredulously, “SAM, you traitor!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’ve had my directive, Scott. Any counts of flirting or intercourse are to be reported to the Pathfinder when he is not here.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I-Intercourse?!” Scott started to blush redder than Gil’s hair, making Reyes chuckle. “My father said that?! That’s not—”</p><p>“You don’t want to?” Reyes purred leaning closer to Scott, making the young man open and close his mouth unable to give a proper response.</p><p>Gil whistled again, “Red card for repeat offense.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Noted.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“SAM!”</p>
<hr/><p>After a while, Lexi encouraged Reyes to walk around the ship to help him in recovering his strength which was a treat for the smuggler. He’d finally be able to take a closer look in the Pathfinder team’s world. The Tempest is a beautiful ship, he didn’t have a chance to look inside when he was still in the Nexus. So he was than happy to take a look around and maybe pilfer a few Nexus data. He was about to head over to the Pathfinder’s quarters when Scott called him from the crew’s quarters.</p><p>“That’s not a smart move, Reyes. I was tasked to keep an eye on you. Though SAM can do that, it’s better to have someone physical detain you.” Scott said, crossing his arms and giving him a cocky grin.</p><p>Reyes chuckled, shaking his head. “I feel like a prisoner in this ship,” he sauntered towards the young man who tilted his head with a raised of a brow, “But if you’re going to be my warden, I don’t think I’ll have any complaints. Where do you want me, Mr. Warden?”</p><p>Scott scrunched his nose at him, blushing all the way from his neck to his cheeks.</p><p>“You do know that you’re not alone in this room, right?” Liam interrupted, his back towards them as he went through his data pad, checking the gear stored in a shelf.</p><p>“Should we take it elsewhere?” Reyes smirked, reaching out for Scott’s hand, “You can tour me around the ship and keep me from being a bad man.”</p><p>Scott laughed, as they walked out of the quarters and headed towards the cargo bay, “You’re not a bad man, Reyes. Far from it.”</p><p>Reyes gave a tender smile. If he only knew.</p>
<hr/><p>Within a week of spending time most of his time with Scott Ryder. Reyes finds himself grateful to have a chance to see him in his element, in the safety of the ship surrounded by people who care about him. It was obvious before, but it shows now the way they all enjoy each other’s company. Their banters echoing within and shared among the comms. Reyes found that Scott is generous in showing his affection. The young man rewards their companionship in different ways.</p><p>The Pathfinder team were currently taking a day off, so most of them were in the ship, but were all minding their own business. He came out of the medbay having finished a call with Keema, when the scent of mouth-watering smell entered his nose.</p><p>It’s been a long time since he had real food. He and Phantom were mostly surviving on rations while on their missions. They didn’t have a chance to stop and rest before they went here. So he hadn't had a chance to eat properly, maybe that's why he was cross with Phantom</p><p>He stopped at the door of the galley as he saw Scott, in an apron in his civvies, non-initiative issued. He was wearing a blasto tank shirt and sweatpants. From the side, he could see the play of muscles in the man’s torso. He’s well-built, a real soldier, completely different without his white and blue armor. With that apron on top of his clothes while he focuses on his cooking, he looks very…domestic. Reyes had a fond smile on his lips, as his mind couldn’t help but conjure an image of the young man in front of him, possibly in his apartment kitchen back in Kadara,</p><p>Scott, having felt a presence, looked at the door and beamed at him, “Knew someone would come over sooner or later.”</p><p>Reyes entered leaning on the counter beside him as he juggled through the different things involved in the man’s cooking. “You’re the one who cooks around here?”</p><p>“Yeah, when Drack’s not here, I take the helm. Sara and Dad can’t be trusted in here. Same setup we had in the Milky Way.” Scott said chuckled, putting in the rest of the ingredients. “It’s good to have something different besides, Drack’s Surprise.”</p><p>Reyes shook his head, he had a taste of the krogan’s cooking. It was good but definitely a surprise. He peered over Scott’s shoulder, “These all look like human food, how about the rest of the crew?”</p><p>“Oh, I take care of those too, I ask them what they like for the day. I studied how they make them so, everyone’s eating good here.” Scott stopped and looked over at Reyes with a questioning look, “Is this satisfactory, Mr. Health Inspector.”</p><p>“It would suffice.” Reyes nodded, giving the young man soft playful look, “You’d make someone a great husband.”</p><p>Scott sputtered and chuckled, Reyes happily watching him get flustered, “Are you propositioning me or something?”</p><p>“I’m appreciating you. I could get used to seeing you in an apron than in armor.” Reyes purred looking him up and down, biting his lip.</p><p>Scott pursed his lips and turned away to focus back on his cooking, “Would you stop being charming? You’re making it hard for me to not burn our food.”</p><p>The smuggler leaned a little bit closer,“If you stop being adorable, but that’s impossible since it’s you.” Winking at him, “So no, I won’t.”</p><p>Reyes didn’t know if it was because of the heat of from the fire or the proximity they have as they seem closer than ever before, but Scott was turning redder.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat, the two jumped apart and look towards the door, the Pathfinder was standing there with his arms crossed. “That smelling really good, Scott.” Alec said raising a brow at the two of them, “I hope that the food doesn’t burn the way that fire is heating up the whole room.”</p><p>Scott turned off the heat on the stove and smiled at his dad, “It’s just about ready just need to take care of the rest. Reyes is helping me with preparing. He just…taste tested it.”</p><p>Alec gave them an amused look, “Did he now? Well I’ll leave you two to it.” Turning to leave the room.</p><p>Scott buried his face in his hands, “There’s no privacy in this ship.”</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes finds himself enjoying his time in the Tempest. The rest of the crew seem okay with him and Gil was someone he knew way back, they were both mechanics after all. But the main highlight of his days was watching the twins.</p><p>They’re inseparable, playful and surprisingly dorky. It was a sight to see the two of them have such a close relationship. But sometimes he questions their…sanity.</p><p>Reyes was about to go and take his turn at the bath, not looking forward to the tedious process of unwrapping the bandages, when he realized that somebody else was also there. He doesn’t have a problem about communal baths, he was used to it. He was already taking off his clothes, hissing as he raised his arms to take off his shirt. This is why he hates being shot. He sighed and was about to enter the stall to ask the person for help with his bandages, when he stopped.</p><p>Scott was inside the stall, eyes closed, his head tilted back letting the hot water run down his body. A slow smile crept up on Reyes lips as he admired the side view of his body. Scott then moaned deliciously that it brought heat to pool in Reyes’ loins. He immediately grabbed a towel to cover his growing erection. Relax, Vidal, nothing’s going to happen between you and Scott. There’s no harm if they took a bath, together right. It’s just a bath. They were the same gender and it was logical and acceptable even for the Pathfinder not to kill him where he stood, despite how this all looks.</p><p>“Reyes?” Scott called out, his head popping out of the stall, his hair that was usually coiffed was plastered on his head, making Reyes snort. “Need help with your bandages?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He rasped, he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Give me a second to dry off and I’ll get to it.” Scott said while walking in front of him without a towel to cover his…parts. Reyes caught a glimpse of his…parts and he was, Reyes bit his lip, well endowed. Scott turned to look at him, using a towel to dry his hair. Reyes turned his head away, flustered. The young man frowned and his eyes drifted downwards and smirked, “Like what you see?”</p><p>Before Reyes could answer the door to the Crew’s quarters opened and Sara Ryder was there.</p><p>Scott covered his nethers with his towel. “Fuck, Sara! Close the damn door!”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at Reyes, “You, out!”</p><p>Reyes was taken aback and frowned in confusion, “Uhh, no. You get out. I don’t think you’d appreciate two men taking a bath in front of you.”</p><p>In a bout of panic, Sara yelled. “DAD!”</p><p>The sound of running feet came and Alec Ryder appeared at the other door in a huff, “Sara! What’s going on, why are you screaming!”</p><p>The woman gestures with her head and eyes towards Scott and Reyes. Alec frowned failing to understand what she meant. “Kill.Me.Now.” Scott mumbled, as he thumps his head on the shower stall. “Call the whole Tempest in here while you’re at it.” He said critically, glaring at his sister.</p><p>Sara groaned and cast her hand out at Scott. The young man yelped as he started to float in midair, surrounded by a blue glow. “Sara! I’m warning you!”</p><p>“I’m protecting you,” she clicked her tongue, “I’ll explain later, Scott.”</p><p>Before the young man could utter anything else, he was biotically thrown towards the crew’s quarters and Reyes heard the young man groan at the far end. Sara gave him a gesture that says she’s watching him before she whirled around locking the door behind her.</p><p>“Wew, giving us a show, Scott? You should have told us!” Gil cheered beyond the door.</p><p>“Sara Madeline Ryder! You’re <em>this</em> close to me disowning you!” They heard Scott growl.</p><p>Alec snorted making Reyes look at the old man to try and find some answers. “I’ll let you take your bath, while I talk to my children, sorry about this. It’s…as normal as they can be.”</p><p>The bathroom door closed behind him and he frowned, left alone. <em>What the fuck just…happened?</em></p>
<hr/><p>Eventually all good things come to an end. Time was up. The Pathfinder had established an agreement with the krogan colony and had taken care of the monoliths it’s time to leave Elaaden and for Reyes to go back to Kadara, as agreed.</p><p>Reyes had just finished double checking with Keema and his representatives via email. Everything was still as peaceful as it can be in Kadara despite his absence. He has great people with him.</p><p>He was about to look for Scott and try to have a conversation about inviting him out for Sloane’s party that was going to happen in a few weeks’ time in Kadara. When he heard music coming from the cargo bay. Most of the crew were with the Pathfinder finishing setting up the outpost in Elaaden.</p><p>When the doors opened he sees Scott standing at the middle of cargo hold. He didn’t want to disturb the young man, so he watched him silently. Scott took a breath and started to sing.</p><p>
  <em>I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you</em><br/>
<em>I don't need you to search for the proof that I should</em><br/>
<em>You don't have to convince me</em><br/>
<em>You don't have to be scared you're not enough</em><br/>
<em>'Cause what we've got going is good</em>
</p><p>Reyes smiled at the soft chuckle Scott let out at the last sentence.</p><p>
  <em>I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken</em><br/>
<em>I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget</em><br/>
<em>Clear the slate and start over</em><br/>
<em>Try to quiet the noises in your head</em><br/>
<em>We can't compete with all that</em>
</p><p>Scott had his eyes closed, just focused on the song, and sang with such heart that it fills up Reyes’ own empty heart.</p><p>
  <em>So what if it's us?</em><br/>
<em>What if it's us</em><br/>
<em>And only us</em><br/>
<em>And what came before won't count anymore or matter?</em><br/>
<em>Can we try that?</em>
</p><p>Reyes walked towards the ladder, sliding down and landing silently. His feet automatically leading him towards the man. Baby blue eyes met amber gold, never leaving each other. Yet Scott didn’t stop singing, he smiled at the smuggler as he started to walk towards Scott.</p><p>
  <em>What if it's you</em><br/>
<em>And what if it's me</em><br/>
<em>And what if that's all that we need it to be</em><br/>
<em>And the rest of the world falls away?</em><br/>
<em>What do you say?</em>
</p><p>Reyes stood in front of him and took hold of Scott’s hands in his, the young man squeezing them.</p><p>
  <em>I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me</em><br/>
<em>So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go</em><br/>
<em>But if you really see me</em><br/>
<em>If you like me for me and nothing else</em><br/>
<em>Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know.</em>
</p><p>Reyes let go of one of Scott’s hands and wrapped an arm around the young man’s waist to start to sway them into a slow dance.</p><p>
  <em>So, it can be us</em><br/>
<em>It can be us</em><br/>
<em>And only us</em><br/>
<em>And what came before won't count anymore or matter</em><br/>
<em>We can try that</em>
</p><p>They touched their foreheads against each other, Scott’s voice lolling them to a gentle sway.</p><p>
  <em>It's not so impossible</em><br/>
<em>Nobody else but the two of us here</em><br/>
<em>Cause you're saying it's possible</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can just watch the whole world disappear</em><br/>
<em>‘til you're the only one</em><br/>
<em>I still know how to see</em><br/>
<em>It's just you and me</em>
</p><p>Reyes couldn’t help but fall just a little bit more and made him think that he was unworthy. Scott seemingly sensing his thoughts, pulled away to stare at him, with such happiness and…love. Just with that look Scott chases those negative feelings away.</p><p>
  <em>It'll be us, it’ll be us</em><br/>
<em>And only us</em><br/>
<em>And what came before won't count anymore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can try that</em><br/>
<em>You and me</em><br/>
<em>That's all that we need it to be</em><br/>
<em>And the rest of the world falls away</em><br/>
<em>And the rest of the world falls away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world falls away</em><br/>
<em>The world falls away</em><br/>
<em>And it's only us</em>
</p><p>Reyes cupped his cheek in one hand, breathless, “That was beautiful.”</p><p>Scott smiled at him, “Thank you, I always practice when nobody’s around, but I already started when I remembered you were here. I’m glad most of them are helping with the outpost. I never sing without Sara.”</p><p>Reyes hummed, his eyes taking in every nuance on the young man’s face, taking it into memory. The two weeks are up, and they were about to leave soon. This moment feels like the only one he’ll have until the moment they see each other again. Whenever that would be.</p><p>“May I kiss you?” Scott abruptly said, before he pursed his lips, seemingly regretting asking such a question, his cheeks reddening. “I think I owed you a kiss, from the last time we had…been alone.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, “Yes you do. I’d be more than happy to collect it.”</p><p>The young man let out a shy giggle, “Okay.”</p><p>The hand on Scott’s cheek crawled towards the back of his head, making Scott close his eyes and sigh. This…Reyes had never felt this kind of giddiness before about a kiss. The anticipation and the frantic beating of his heart made him want to run away, scared of what this would all mean for the two of them, but he doesn’t want to. He needs this like air.</p><p>They leaned closer and closer, Reyes keeping his eyes open, not wanting to miss anything of that moment when their lips finally touch.</p><p>Then he felt warmth and softness against his own lips, making him close his eyes in turn. <em>Finally.</em> He had been thinking about this, thinking about kissing Scott Ryder for longer that he would dare admit.</p><p>Their kiss was experimental at first. Teasing, asking, then gentle coaxing, lips capturing each other in a slow and languid manner that was starting to leave Reyes breathless. None of his kisses felt like this, kind, comforting and giving.</p><p>Scott’s hand was on his chest, right where his heart was, and Reyes was afraid that Scott could feel and know the way it beats for him, how ardently it wanted to come out of him and give itself to this young man that had captured him mind, body, heart and soul.</p><p>It felt like they were kissing for an eternity. It was so intoxicating, heady and addictive, that he wanted more but…He can’t give this his all, not yet. This was a momentary reprieve from all the bad and heavy things that were looming upon his head. He pulled away, their lips almost not wanting to part. He cupped Scott’s face in his hands, breathing heavily, their nose touching and lips a few centimeters apart. They opened their eyes, looking at each other with wide eyed wonder. “Reyes…I.”</p><p>
  <strong>I would highly advise to refrain from continuing further as most of the crew are now waiting by the cargo bay door, awaiting entry. </strong>
</p><p>The two men sighed and parted hesitantly. “I guess it’s back to the real world huh?”</p><p>Reyes winked at him, “There are more opportunities, we’ll find a way.”</p>
<hr/><p>They’ve finally found the Archon. After dropping Reyes off in Kadara they immediately went off to the Archon’s Ship. Scott had opted to stay with the team as he didn’t want to miss this for the world. He’s duty is to family first, everything else follows. They were going to find a relic with a map to Meridian. It sounded simple, infiltrate then get the fuck out.</p><p>But it didn’t work out that way at all.</p><p>They were able to find the Salarian Pathfinder and the rest of Drack’s Scouts. They were able to save them both. Technically, it was a success. They were able to save as much as they could and got away with the whole Ark Paachero. But their father…</p><p>Alec entered the room a data pad in hand, his brow furrowing in concern as he read through it. He looked up, surprised to see his children waiting for him. Scott was pacing in the middle of the room and Sara was on the edge of the bed clenching the sheets of the bed, trying not to cry. As soon as he had come in they both looked up glaring at him at the same time. He didn’t bring them along, despite their insistence but it was too dangerous. He can’t risk them going in. “Hey kiddos, Is there something wrong?”</p><p>The twin’s biotics manifested, surrounding their bodies in its blue glow. Sara stood up and glared up at the Pathfinder. “Wrong?! You died!” she sobbed, as the tears she was holding back, fell from her eyes. Alec sighed and headed toward the bed to put down his data pad on it to try and soothe her.</p><p>But Scott, unable to hold back his anger, grabbed his father by the collar of his clothes, shaking him. “What the fuck were you thinking letting SAM kill you?! You can’t just bring us here and—” tears started to fall from his eyes, making him let go and step away. “We’ve already lost mom, we can’t afford to lose you too!” he whispered, turning his head away from him.</p><p>Sara barreled into her father making him fall on to the bed. She hugged onto him tightly sobbing on his chest. Alec looked down at his daughter, then lifted his head to see Scott pacing and gripping his hair, his face contorted into grimace. His son has already had enough, death scares for one lifetime. He has to make it up to the young man somehow. “Scott” Alec called out smiling at the young man when he faced him, “Come here.” he said patting his left shoulder.</p><p>The young man reluctantly walked over to him and lay his head on his left shoulder, while Sara scooched higher to put her head on the right. This was their routine whenever Alec had a chance to take a leave of absence to spend at least a day with his kids when they were younger. He thought they outgrew this, but it seems they still remember the logistics. Alec wrapped his arms around the back of their necks and hugged his children to him, kissing their temples in turn. “I’m sorry, I’ll try my best not to die. Still have a lot of fight in your old man.”</p><p>Sara wiped her nose against Alec’s shoulder, making the old man chuckle. She still does that. “You fucking better, this family outing is far from over.” She sniffled, the sound of his children crying on him, breaking his heart. He silently vowed not to do that stunt again.</p><p>Scott lightly punches him on the ribs making him grunt in pain, “We won’t let you die on either of our watch. So, would you fucking---be careful, damn it.”</p><p>Alec chuckled, holding on to them tighter, “Language, children.”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit.” The twins grumbled in unison and burrowed their heads against his neck, making him chuckle. <em>Yep, they still haven’t grown up.</em> They stayed like that for a while and that’s how Cora found the Ryders when the Pathfinder didn’t respond to her emails, asleep and Alec snoring away.</p><p>Cora giggled and took a picture before leaving, dimming the lights to the room.</p>
<hr/><p>Scott sits in the cargo bay his feet dangling at the edge, watching his legs swing back and forth. They were okay, his dad was okay. All of them are safe. He sighed tiredly, they were heading to Kadara by Drack’s request as Umi has the kind of drink he prefers, and they were to drop him off to continue his mission. But, he feels uneasy.</p><p>He checked the time in Kadara. It was still afternoon, maybe, he can be indulgent at least once? There’s no harm in hearing Reyes’ voice right? Not giving himself the chance to talk himself out of it, he dialed Reyes’ number. The smuggler answered immediately.</p><p>“Scott, this is a surprise, you don’t usually call.” The man said cheerily making the young man smile, hearing Reyes’ voice in his ear was comforting and distracting. Reyes paused, Scott was too silent. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>The young man smiled fondly, “Uh yeah, things happened and I…” he bit his lip, is it okay to admit it? “I wanted to hear your voice.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled softly, “You have me. Were you able to find what you’re looking for in the Archon’s ship.”</p><p>“Oh, more than that we got the original Salaraian Pathfinder and saved Drack’s scouts. We’ re going to celebrate by having a drink in Kralla’s song.” Scott tried to sound cheerful, but it was always hard to trick Reyes without Phantom’s voice alterer, he can smell a lie from a galaxy away.</p><p>“Then why don’t you sound happy? That’s an achievement for the Initiative, right?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when we get there, it’s…better in person.”</p><p>Reyes hummed, “You have impeccable timing, with you already coming here, it would save me some trouble to get the Pathfinder team here.” Reyes purred, changing the subject immediately, which Scott was grateful for. The man can always read the mood. “Sloane’s throwing a party in a few days, care to be my plus one?”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, has it been 3 months already, wow.</em>
</p><p>“Are you asking me out on a date?”</p><p>“I promise to be a perfect gentleman.” Reyes said in a low seductive growl, making Scott bite his lip.</p><p>Scott grinned, missing their playful banters, “And if I don’t want you to be a gentleman?”</p><p>“That can be arranged…” Reyes purred,</p><p><em>Ooohhh, fuck me.</em> He moaned at the purr Reyes made. Sounds of tools falling and Gil cursing sounded to his left making Scott look at him with a raised brow.</p><p>“Red card!” Gil shouted, raising a hand up in the air</p><p>
  <strong>Noted.</strong>
</p><p>“Tally is over, he’s no longer here, Gil!”</p><p>“But he’s flirting with you, that counts!”</p><p>Reyes started to laugh, “We’ll see if the ‘fucking you’ part can be arranged as well.”</p><p>“Ah Shit. Did I say that out loud, sorry. I—no, I mean…” he fumbled, trying to think of a way to take it back in a smooth way, but Gil threw him off his game!</p><p>“Smooth Ryder!” Liam yelled from below, “Your comm is on. We heard the whole thing!”</p><p> “Scott Michael Ryder, to my quarters now!” came Alec’s booming voice from the comms, with a few laughs, giggles and snickers were heard all over the ship.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Scott answered, the laugh from Reyes making the dread of being scolded, a little less horrific. “I have to go now, Reyes. I’ll message you later.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it, Scott.” Reyes said, and they ended the call. At least Scott felt a little better.</p><p>“Ooohhh, somebody’s in trouble!” Sara jeered as he passed by the crew’s quarters.</p><p>“And getting laid, don’t forget that.” Peebee added, making the two women giggle.</p><p>“Shuuuut uuupp!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scott was fuming at Sara, "What the hell was that about, pipsqueak!"<br/>"He saw you naked didn't he? Did you forget?" Sara hissed, making Scott shut his mouth.<br/>Gil snickered, "Yeah. What if he recognizes your pecs and your washboard abs, or worse your pen--"<br/>"Can somebody put me out of my misery?!"</p><p>Another thing I should have added but its too late now!</p><p>Sara peeks into the crew's quaters and sees Scott still asleep, his hand dangling on the ground. She snickers and headed over to him</p><p>Sara: WAKE UP WHISKERS!<br/>Scott: *falls on the floor* Ughh, Sara<br/>Reyes: *sits up abruptly hitting his head on the bunk* The fuck is going on?<br/>Sara: *runs out* RED CARD!!! DAAAAD!! SCOTT'S DOING REYES IN THE SHIP!!<br/>Scott: *realizes and runs after her* the fuck we are come back here you little minx!!</p><p> </p><p>Song: Only us from Dear Evan Hansen<br/>https://youtu.be/WJkwjrFbmIs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT NEAR THE END</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Pathfinder, his son and the krogan are currently in a barfight. Should I interfere?</em>
</p><p><em>They’re what?!</em> Reyes stood up abruptly from where he was sitting in Tartarus and immediately started to run towards the elevator leading to the port. They just arrived here a few minutes before. Scott told him he would just have a few drinks with his father before going down to meet him in Tartarus.</p><p>“If those motherfuckers hurt <em>my</em> Scott…” he punched the up button furiously willing the elevator to go faster, “they’re going to wish the pathfinder and his crew killed them.”</p><p>When he arrived at the port he tried to calmly walk towards the bar, despite his anger building up. He saw some outcast guards just casually hanging around outside, uncaring of the sounds of fighting inside. This is why the Sloane need to be ousted, violence like this against those who were trying to help this godforsaken planet was being allowed. He opened the door and what welcomed him was a sight.</p><p>Alec and Scott were grinning, back to back, throwing punches at their enemies. They seem to be having fun. Reyes shook his head and ran down the stairs, ducking casually as a man tried to sucker punch him. He headed casually towards Scott whose eyes twinkled in delight at seeing him. “Hey Reyes, wanna join in?”</p><p>He sighed, “Apparently, that’s why I’m here.”</p><p>“Incoming!” Drack yelled and the three men ducked as a salarian flew their way landing right where Umi was usually standing in.</p><p>“Who started this fight anyway?” Reyes asked, just as an angaran was barrelling towards him. He easily moved out of the way to trip him over and make him land face first on the ground. Scott kicked him in the head for good measure.</p><p>“They did,” Alec grunted as he had a human locked in a chokehold, “Picked a fight with my son. Couldn’t let that happen.”</p><p>“I can handle myself.” Scott rolled his eyes and evaded another swipe to land a chop on an asari’s hand who was holding a broken bottle. He deftly caught her arm and twisted her around, slamming her head hard on the bar counter. As he turned, he saw Drack running towards Reyes with a human in his arms. Scott grabbed on to the smuggler’s wrist and pulled him to his chest away from the charging krogan. “Hey there.”</p><p>“Hey back.” Reyes grinned, his eyes flickered behind the young man. He motioned for him to duck and he swung to punch at the salarian that Drack threw their way earlier.</p><p>“Who cares who started it! This is fun!” Drack yelled.</p><p>The two Ryders laughed, and Reyes sighed tiredly. Why is it so eventful when the Pathfinder team arrives in Kadara?</p><p> </p><p>The fight ended with all four of them unscathed, small bruises but technically unscathed. They already had a few drinks and the two old men were on their 10th glass, “I’m too old for this shit, Drack.”</p><p>“Hah! I’m 1400 years your senior, if I’m not too old, you’re not too old.” Drack chuckled, he turned to look at the younger males who were on the other side of the bar looking over the landscape, their shoulders touching. Their heads close having a private conversation. “You think the kid’s going to be okay with that smuggler?”</p><p>Alec turned to look as well and saw his son laughing at what Reyes just said. He smiled seeing the way the smuggler looked so completely smitten with his son. Scott couldn’t even see the way Reyes looked at him as he was so focused on the scene before him. “I think he’ll be in good hands.”</p><p>His omni tool was flaring up for quite some time now. He wanted to ignore it but SAM kept insisting that he read it. It’s an email from Sara. He read through it and winced, she suddenly seemed more like Ellen from the tone of it.</p><p>
  <em>TEMPEST. NOW.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: <strong>Pathfinder </strong>Alec Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Sara Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve heard you and Scott got into a barfight.  I know you both can handle yourselves and don’t need my help. But I would appreciate it if ALL of you would come to the ship to discuss this behavior. Before I decide to biotically force you to do so.</em>
</p><p>“Scott, we need to get back to the Tempest, or your sister is going to give us hell.”</p><p>Scott groaned and put his forehead on Reyes shoulder who chuckled at the childish gesture. “Can we choose not to go back?”</p><p>Reyes snickered, patting the back of Scott’s head, “I can harbor you for the time being.”</p><p>Drack cleared his throat looking up at the balcony area, “I don’t think you’ll have that option.”</p><p>They looked up at the direction the krogan was pointing and Sara was standing there, her eyes glowing a biotic blue, glaring at them. “You four, to the Tempest. NOW.” She said in a dark tone.</p><p>“Even me? But I just arrived here.” Reyes said giving her an innocent look.</p><p>She snarled, her biotics flaring up and the three men straightened making Drack laugh boisterously, “You bunch of pyjacks whipped by a young one. Hah!”</p><p>“Don’t make me throw you over that cliff, old man” Sara warned and turned to leave.</p><p>“Well… back to the ship it is then, but before anything else,” Drack said, “Umi! Give Scott and the Pathfinder one of those drinks good for humans, they’re going to need it.”</p><p> </p><p>At the Tempest the four men, two of which were pretty much plastered, were all huddled in the meeting room sitting on the sofa with Sara Ryder in front of them, arms crossed. Lexi was with them getting ready with her medigel to patch up the beginning of bruises on their bodies as well as some Acantha to help with the hangover the two humans would undoubtedly have. “So, what do you have to say for yourselves?” she scolded.</p><p>Drack just grinned at her. Alec didn’t look at her. Scott was leaning his chin on Reyes’ shoulder, also not looking at her and Reyes was tilting his head smiling innocently. She hissed out a breath and addressed them one by one.</p><p>“Scott, ” she rubbed the bridge of her nose, “You’re supposed to be the smart one here.”</p><p>“They started it.” Scott pouted up at her, giving her his puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Sara squinted at him, “Doesn’t matter who started it.”</p><p>“We finished it.” Drack chortled, making Sara whirl at him.</p><p>“You’re the oldest out of you four. You should be the most responsible!”</p><p>Drack scoffed, “Can’t beat them, join them.”</p><p>The three men chortled, which was immediately silenced by Sara huffing at them. She then turned towards her father. “Alexander Marcus Ryder, Pathfinder. <strong>PATHFINDER. </strong>We can’t have you traipsing around like a rebellious teenager! What would Sloane think? Addison? TANN?!”</p><p>Alec, Scott and Drank looked at each other and guffawed, “They can all just kiss my ass!” Alec shouts boisterously earning laughs from the two and a snort from Reyes.</p><p>Sara looked at him slack jawed, “SAM, can you please make my dad sober again?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Negative Sara, I was instructed by the Pathfinder to not keep him sober for today.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“And you,” she whirled towards Reyes who was giving her a charming smile, her eye twitched at it, “You are disgustingly charming and should have been the sensible one out of these three who had a few drinks already. How could you condone this?”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, his grin growing wider, “I’ll try to be more responsible in the future and take better care of your brother.”</p><p>Alec laughs heartily at his proclamation and reached out to Reyes, mussing up his hair, grinning goofily at the now confused the smuggler. “Guess my son chose the right kind of man after all.”</p><p>Reyes’ mouth opened and closed unable to form any retort. Scott grinned at him, enjoying the flustered look on his face and took hold of his hand lacing them together, “Well at least you have my drunk dad’s approval.”</p><p>Sara threw up her hands in exasperation.</p><p>“Welcome to my world.” Lexi deadpans, slapping medigel on the two Ryder’s bruises making them yelp in surprise.</p><hr/><p>Kadara. The sunset here would always last for a long time, Reyes couldn’t complain, he loved it, but it doesn’t help much in determining the time. He was waiting at Kralla’s song for Scott before heading over to Sloane’s party, it was safer and nearer.</p><p>He looked at his omni tool. Phantom wasn’t responding to his messages as of late. The plan is already in motion for the final curtain call for the Queen of Kadara, the stage is almost set, but they need to know where Kaetus is after the party.</p><p>It would be better if Phantom was the one to plant the bugs around the Outcast HQ so he could spend more time with Scott, but he doesn’t know where the bastard was. He could be off world for all he knows. Which is unfortunate, it means he has to do things himself.</p><p> “You look like you’re waiting for someone.”</p><p>“That’s my line.” Reyes chuckled turned around, but whatever he was about to say became stuck in his throat. The young man was grinning brightly at him in jeans and a plain white v-neck shirt that hugged his broad shoulders, and black workboots that completed the whole look. Reyes always wondered how he was like back in the Milky Way. If this is how he normally dressed all simple but dashingly handsome, it was surprising that he wasn’t already taken. (As per their email conversations)</p><p>“Like what you see, Reyes?” Scott said giving him a confident smirk.</p><p>Reyes leaned back on the counter looking him up and down. Whatever bruises Scott may have had, were taken care of by the wonders of medigel. He’s looking better than ever. “Hey handsome.” He purred.</p><p>“You’re not looking so bad either.” Scott looked him up and down. Reyes chose to wear something casual as well, black shirt and jeans. The usual, but it certainly brought a twinkle in Scott’s eye. He sauntered closer invading Reyes’ personal space, leaning forward, close enough that their lips were almost touching.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Scott whispered teasingly against his lips. Reyes just smirked at him, his tongue poking out briefly to lick his lips. Baby blue eyes followed it lingering on his lips, before his eyes went back up to meet amber gold, making the smuggler chuckle as the young man blushed. <em>Two can play this game.</em></p><p>“I am whenever you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting in to Sloane’s party was not a trouble at all specially after he mentioned his name. They entered the main hall, where the party was in full swing. Keema was the first one he saw, heading over to her immediately. At least Scott won’t be alone while he takes care of business.</p><p>“Reyes Vidal, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.” Keema said smiling at him, a few heads turned her way as she spoke. Reyes couldn’t help but smirk, she always knew how to play a crowd.</p><p>“Remember what I said about being fashionably late?”</p><p>She hushed him, and Reyes immediately saw her eyes twinkle with mischief, as her eyes laid eyes upon Scott, who seems very relaxed. <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>“Introduce me to your…” she gave him a teasing look, “your handsome companion.”</p><p>Reyes put a hand on the small of Scott’s back pushing him forward to try to hide his blushing face and giving her a disapproving look. “Scott, meet Keema Dohrgun, the angaran representative to Sloane and…a friend.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. I didn’t think he has many friends, I’m starting to worry.” Scott gave her a wide grin, raising his arm for an angaran handshake, which caught the attention of most of the other angara and surprising Keema and Reyes.</p><p>She tilts her head, humming with interest. “I like to help my friends when they need a little push towards the right direction. I gave him an invitation to this event.” She thumps her forearm against the young man who’s smile became brighter. Keema giggled at the happy look on Scott’s face. “No wonder Reyes likes you. I was hoping he’d bring you, you’re all he talks about lately.” </p><p>Scott gave him a teasing look. “Is that so?”</p><p>The smuggler winked at Scott. Pushing him towards the bar, “Let’s get some drinks first, excuse us, Keema.”</p><p>“Enjoy your date.” She said, making Reyes stiffen and look back at her mouthing for her to stop it. She just giggled and went off.</p><p>“I like her, she seems to know you very well.” Scott chortled. Reyes shook his head and got the young man a glass of whiskey. Scott frowned at Reyes’ empty hand “Aren’t you going to drink?”</p><p>Reyes smiled and shook his head. He couldn’t afford to specially if the job needed him to be at his best. Adding alcohol in his system isn’t good for placing bugs. He needs his wits sharp and fingers functional. “I just want to enjoy your company sober.” He purred, putting a hand on Scott’s hips.</p><p>“Well, something’s definitely wrong here. I always see you with a drink.” Scott said as he sipped on his whiskey, giving him his puppy dog eyes. “If you have something to take care of. I can forgive you just this once.”</p><p>Reyes smiled. <em>Yeah, he’s going to be weak to that look, so his boy is a troublemaker</em>. He leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “You don’t mind being a distraction for me?” he whispered, smirking as he felt Scott shiver against him.</p><p>Scott chuckled and whispered back, “You have to make it up to me, in more ways than one.”</p><p>“For you?” he pulled away, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “Always.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Reyes a while to find the right place, he lost track of the time that he didn’t even look at how long he was out. So, he didn’t get much time to pilfer through Sloane’s stuff. “Goddamn it, Phantom, where are you when I need you.” He hissed as he tried to look for the serial number of that freaking bottle.</p><p>“You could have let me in on the fun.” Reyes flinched and turned around to see Scott giving him a mischievous smirk. “I may not be a Pathfinder but I’m pretty good at finding things.” Scott tilted his head, “Look, I found you.”</p><p>He was about to apologize when suddenly he heard footsteps coming their way.</p><p>“Someone’s coming we need a distraction!” he hissed</p><p>Scott couldn’t help but grin at the smuggler. Before Reyes could even react as to the meaning of Scott’s grin. He was pushed against a crate, his hands bracing behind him at the force as Scott cupped his face and placed those luscious lips against his. He moaned in surprise but let himself sink into the sensations.</p><p>Despite the suddenness of the act, Scott’s lips on his was gentle, like he was timidly asking for permission to even have a chance to do this, a complete contradiction as to how he initiated it. Reyes moaned happily and answered him with fervor as the smuggler grabbed the back of the young man’s neck to deepen the kiss, their lips pressing harder against each other.</p><p>Scott tasted like angaran wine. He bit on Scott’s bottom lip making the young man push his hips against him unconsciously. Reyes took a breath, briefly pulling away to grin at Scott before he captured his lips again, pushing him backwards into the wall, the loud bang lost to their passion.</p><p>Someone had cleared their throat and Reyes almost jumped away if not for the fact that Scott reached around to push his hips onto his. The apology that followed from their voyeur was so soft he almost didn’t hear it because of the ringing in his ears.</p><p>Scott pushed his forehead against Reyes’, breathing heavily, “Reyes—”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“What was it that you were looking for?”</p><p>“Oh—” Reyes bit his lips as he stepped away slowly from Scott, his gold eyes twinkling at the freshly kissed Scott Ryder leaning back and smirking at him, “Right.” He awkwardly jumped up on one crate and reached behind another until his hands met its intended target.</p><p>“Finally, hear it is.” He showed Scott the bottle, the younger man grinning up at him.</p><p>“Is that Mt. Milgrom?” looking fondly up at Reyes, “You do know how to make a man feel special.”</p><p>Reyes jumped down from the crate. His eyebrows lifted, surprised that the young man knew the brand. But he does have great taste in men who so happen to have great taste in whiskey. “Of course, a date with you wouldn’t be complete without it.” He winked, and grabbed hold of Scott’s hand, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?” Scott giggled as his hand squeezed Reyes’ hand as they ran.</p><p>Reyes looked back at him, smiling that charming smile that he knew always made Scott weak in the knees, “If that’s what you want, who am I to refuse?”</p><hr/><p>The two of them ran, giggling like teenage boys as they winded through the myriad twists and turns leading towards the rooftops overlooking the sunset bathed landscape of Kadara port. Reyes led him by the hand to a perfect spot where a single crate was placed to see the whole port.</p><p>“Did you…actually plan this?” Scott giggled, grinning at the smuggler. He expected the smuggler to have a witty and charming retort, but he only bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed of having been found out. Scott turned to the man and cupped his cheeks, “You did!” Scott teased, he leaned forward giving the man a kiss on the nose. This was a side to Reyes he didn’t expect. “Who knew you were this romantic.” He lifted himself up on to the crate and sat, grinning boyishly at Reyes.</p><p>“Oh, the things you don’t know about me” Reyes chuckled, he jumped up to sit beside him. He opened the bottle of whiskey immediately offering it to the young man.</p><p>“You found it, you go first.”</p><p>“Well they did say that the first shot from a bottle of hard liquor should be to the devil. You’re too beautiful, to be one.” Reyes winked, making Scott roll his eyes playfully at the cheesy line.</p><p>“While you couldn’t be more devilish handsome.”</p><p>He chuckled and took a drink, moaning at the delicious taste and burn as it went down his throat. Scott faced the port, marveling at the beautiful scenery. He took a deep breath as the afternoon breeze blew against him.</p><p>“Gorgeous isn’t it? I sometimes forget—” Reyes paused, staying silent and looking up at the sky.</p><p>Scott looked over his shoulder at the smuggler. Curious to see him so solemn. “I never got to ask you before. Why did you come to Andromeda?”</p><p>He watched as the smuggler smiled a little. His eyes shining in the Kadaran sunset, like he was remembering something fondly. “To be someone.”</p><p>Scott’s eyes widened. Reyes sounded so…sad. He twisted around, scooching closer to him and putting a hand on top of Reyes’ clenched fist. “You’re someone to me,” Reyes looked at him, turning his hand over to twine their fingers together, “Always have, since the first time we met. You’re not just a friend or a smuggler in Kadara, you’re more than that to me.”</p><p>Reyes’ eyes widened, his mouth slightly open like he just realized that he found something he never thought he would ever find in his entire life, he smiled lovingly at Scott, reaching out to caress his cheek.</p><p> “Though I would like more than anything to kiss you right now by what you just said.” handing over the bottle of whiskey “It’s only fair that I ask you the same thing.” He smirked, “Is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be?”</p><p>Scott bit his lip and looked away taking a long pull from the bottle. <em>Tell him the truth!</em> Said his logical and emotional side. For the first time they ganging up on him.</p><p>How could he tell truth? What would he tell him? There are so many parts of himself tightly entwined with the lies that he had given the smuggler that it was hard to know where to start. Maybe, he can give it to him piece by piece to help untangle this ball of lies. So no more holding back, no more keeping his cards close…because there was no need to do that anymore. Not with Reyes being so genuine. Not when they shared that moment back in the Tempest.</p><p>Scott took a breath, right small steps. “To be perfectly honest, I didn’t expect it to go the way it did. I found the adventure Dad promised, so there’s that.” He pursed his lips, willing his heart to stop the frantic beating against his chest. “But I didn’t expect to find something more important than that.” He turned his head to look at Reyes. “You.”</p><p>Reyes gasped but silently waited for him to continue.</p><p>“Coming to Andromeda had opened a door that I never thought I would ever enter. This…” he paused, squeezing Reyes’ hand “meeting you here, felt like a divine intervention in a way,” he gulped, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat, “I’ve never thought that I would feel this way for anyone before.” He chuckled, “I tried to deny it, that it’s just something superficial as lust, but as time passed by and I got to know you.” He smiled, “It started to change.”</p><p>He let out a calming breath, as he thought about all he heard and seen here in Kadara. All the good that continued to thrive because of Reyes Vidal. He was a better man than Scott ever hoped to be, yet here Reyes was. With him, in the rooftops, listening to him spill his heart out. “Back in Elaaden.” He stared down on their entwined fingers, “When I saw you bleeding there,” he bit his lip. Has it always been difficult and scary to tell the truth? “I knew that this was different.” His voice started to shake as he remembered, “The thought of losing you was—"</p><p>Reyes cupped his face and kissed him, stopping the thoughts and everything else he was about to say. All because of a kiss, Reyes chases it away. The man pulled away slightly to put their foreheads together. “You won’t lose me, Scott.”</p><p>Scott nuzzled against his cheek, closing his eyes. Won’t he? Once he knows the truth, Once he finds out who he really is? That he lied to him, over and over. Won’t he? “Promise me.”</p><p>Reyes kissed him on the forehead, sweet chaste kisses going down to his brow, eyes, nose and cheek. Then he hovered just a few centimeters from his lips, making Scott open his eyes, as amber golds stared into baby blues. “I promise.” Then he captured Scott’s lips to seal it, to bind it, to make it all come true as the Kadaran sunset bore witness to the two.</p><hr/><p>Reyes led him towards the upper floors of the port, their hands still intertwined. Every other turn they would stop, and they would kiss. Some of them hungry and searing, while the others were gentle and soft that Scott couldn’t help but melt in his arms. It kept him on his toes, bracing himself for each one, but Reyes always surprises him by changing the pattern, smirking mischievously at the far away look Scott would have each time he pulls away.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived in Reyes’ apartment. As soon as the door closed, his lips were on him, almost not allowing him to breathe. They pushed and pulled at each other, undoing belts and toeing of boots. Stumbling on each other and giggling with giddiness and a light buzz in their heads from the whiskey they half finished. They stopped by the foot of Reyes’ bed, staring at each other. Their breaths mingling between them.</p><p>“Scott are you sure about this.” Reyes searched his face, looking for some semblance of him being scared. “We can stop if you want.”</p><p>Scott bit his lip looking at him, how come he’s so gentle despite how ruthless he actually is outside this room. “There’s nothing I want more than this,” he whispered, his eyes not wavering as he lifted Reyes, shirt inch by inch, “With you, right here, right now.”</p><p>He saw the twinkle in the man’s eyes and he helped in taking his shirt off. As soon as it was thrown to the side, Scott’s eyes freely roamed over his body taking every detail, every indent, every muscle that bunched underneath his bronze skin. Reyes pushed his fingers underneath his shirt as well, bringing it up.</p><p>A nagging voice on the back of his mind screamed at him, <em>He’ll find out. He’ll find out. Don’t let him!</em></p><p>He pushed it away and silenced it. It doesn’t matter, whoever he is outside this room has no place between them. If Reyes notices, if he finds out then so be it and he’ll take whatever pain it might induce. He wants this now or he’ll never have a chance again.</p><p>As soon as the shirt was off, Scott was pushed down on the bed, looking up at Reyes who devoured the sight of his body in turn. Scott chuckled as he moved backwards, with Reyes crawling after him, licking his lips. He crouched down between his legs, hands on the button of his fly popping it open. Scott pushed himself up by the elbows watching the man as he pulled Scott’s cock out, springing free from its confines. Reyes looked right at him with his gold eyes, holding him captive.</p><p>Scott gripped the sheets of his bed, will he—</p><p>But whatever thought he had was erased by the feeling of the hot wet feeling of Reyes mouth against his engorged member. His tongue licked the shaft from bottom to top, making Scott lie back down moaning and enjoying the sensations.</p><p>The fact that he was called Shena, is appropriate and an understatement at the same time. He goes down on Scott languidly, his tongue doing crazy patterns touching the underside of head just where he likes it. He twitched and squirmed underneath him as the tingling sensations shot through him like bolts of electricity.</p><p>Without warning, the smuggler took all of him in his mouth eliciting a loud breathless moan from him, the sound echoing in the room. He held on to Reyes head, to make him stop, lest anybody hears him. The smuggler just looked at him and took him deeper in retort. Scott covered his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle it. The man, dissatisfied by his actions, hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked, making a popping sound as he let go.</p><p> “Don’t cover your mouth, carino. Let me hear it, let me hear how good it feels for you.” Reyes coos as he stroked the shaft up and down, his amber gold eyes, turning molten dark with desire. “Let everyone hear it.” He growled and gobbles him up again.</p><p>With no choice but to take it, he just held on to Reyes’ bobbing head with both hands just to find something to anchor him to the real world. Bit by bit he felt his pants and underwear being pulled down to his feet and thrown off to the side. He gasped as his legs were pushed up, making room for Reyes to plunder his hole.</p><p>Reyes released his mouth from the cock, licking and nipping his way down to his ass. The man spreads his cheeks and licked him trailing from the hole to his perineum up to his balls and down again. “Hold up your legs for me.” He growled, as he nipped at the underside of his thighs.</p><p>Scott complied grabbing the back of his knees and gasped as Reyes inserts a finger then another into him. He closed his eyes, brows furrowed, he was too dry but it him being spread open by those nimble fingers, being prepared to take in his huge cock. Was too arousing to think about to ask him to stop.</p><p>There was a snap of a bottle and he looked down to see Reyes pouring lube on his hands. How did he...</p><p>Reyes inserted his fingers again, the slick and cold making him flinch and gasp. Reyes puts a hand on his hips trying to keep him still, “Shhh, you’re okay.” Scott whimpers as Reyes pushed his fingers deeper right to his knuckles.</p><p>“Oh god. Reyes. Please.” He begged, moving his hips against the man’s hands.</p><p>Scott reached towards him pulling him up on top of him, making his fingers slip from where he had been fingering him. “I can take it, I’ve bottomed before. You don’t have to—”</p><p>Reyes brows raised and snickered, using his other hand to caress his face. “So eager. I just want to savor you bit by bit.” Reyes leaned down and kissed him, “I just want to treat you right, Scott. I want you to feel good and loved.”</p><p>Loved? Scott looks at Reyes with wide eyes, did he just hear that right?</p><p>“But if you want me now—”</p><p>“Yes.” Scott answered hurriedly and pulled him down for a kiss, so he could muffle the sob that almost came out of his mouth. In just a few maneuvers, Reyes pushed his pants down. Naked as Scott was, his member twitching in anticipation.</p><p>Reyes positioned himself between Scott’s legs, pouring more lube on to his hand to prepare his quivering hole and on his cock, stroking it all over from head to base. “Are you ready for me, Scott?”</p><p>Unable to speak, being completely overwhelmed by the emotions swirling in his chest. He nodded staring into Reyes’ amber golds. Their eyes never left each other as Reyes pushed the head of his cock into Scott’s waiting hole.</p><p>He winced as Reyes spread him open. His mouth opening slowly to try and take in more air as the smuggler sank deeper, reveling and moaning at the feeling of pain and pleasure. Each inch that pushes in was making him moan and his walls pulse around the cock trying to accommodate him. “Oh god, oh fuck, you’re big.” He whispered making Reyes chuckle.</p><p>With one final push, Reyes is fully sheathed, making them both groan in ecstasy. Reyes leaned forward to capture the young man’s lips. His kiss so loving and gentle, that it brought tears to his eyes.</p><p>They stayed still for a few seconds, as Scott adjusted to the sweet intrusion, his muscles contracting and pulsing against it. <em>Finally. Shit. Finally.</em> There is no other moment in time that he treasures more than this. Here he was in Reyes’ bed, in his arms, with the two of them one, their bodies hot against his each other and him at the mercy of this man’s whims. His heart and body all but exposed to the man who had held it for so many years. He felt…treasured, wanted, loved.</p><p>Reyes pulled away slightly smirking at him but it fell as his eyes widened seeing the tears glistening and falling from his eyes. “Shit…Scott…Did I…hurt you?” he soothed caressing the pad of his thumb against his cheek, worry creasing his brow. He was starting to pull out when Scott wrapped his legs around his waist pushing him back in.</p><p>Scott shook his head vigorously, “No…I’m just…” he reached out and cupped his cheek making the smuggler nuzzle against it, “I’m just really happy to finally have the chance to be like this with you.”</p><p>Reyes let out a breath of awe and relief, taking hold of his hand, kissing the palm repeatedly. His gold eyes filled with such happiness that it took Scott’s breath away. “I am too…more than you know”</p><p>Scott grinned and started to move his hips making Reyes bite his lip and holding down the young man’s hips to hold him still. “You’re very demanding.” He leaned down to capture his lips again, moving his hips to the motion Scott was coaxing him to.</p><p>Reyes swallowed the appreciative moans Scott was making, as he moved in and out of him. The roughness that he had expected from Reyes was not there, only gentleness and small whispers of sweet nothings against his ear. “You look so beautiful like this, Scott. Taking me in so deep.”</p><p>Scott let out a throaty moan, at the excruciatingly slow pace Reyes has set making him feel every inch of his cock come in and out. He opened his eyes again and he could see the tenseness of Reyes muscles, the furrow on his brow and the control he was trying to grasp on to. “You don’t have to hold back, Reyes. I can take it.” Scott panted.</p><p>Reyes smiled, as he snapped his hips making him moan. “I don’t.. want to hurt you.”</p><p>Scott pulled him down and whispered in his ear. “But I want to take all of you in me. So please.” He twitched the muscles in his hole making Reyes shiver in his arms, “Fuck me.”</p><p>Reyes growled and put his head by Scott’s neck as he obeyed. He started plunging into him harder now, his legs swinging up in the air. Each thrust like a brand, a way for his hole to memorize his size, his shape, his everything. The sensation of being claimed, made Scott’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He moaned out his appreciation, making Reyes push deeper trying to bring out more.</p><p>“The sounds you make, carino.” Reyes grunted.</p><p>Scott wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, the feeling of fullness, the warmth and hardness of Reyes’ body laying on top of him, pounding into him, rendered him a drooling mess. He feels like he was going to lose his mind, his grip on reality waning as he was continuously being brought to the edge of his release.</p><p>He was felt so enveloped by this beautiful man. The way his body surrounded him, pinning him down on to bed, there was no escape. He didn’t want to, not anymore. The smuggler continued to thrust harder, deeper, like it was Reyes saying that Scott was his. He doesn’t know if it was the haze of pleasure, but he swore he could hear Reyes growling in his ear.</p><p>“Mine. Mine. You’re mine Scott, take me. All of me.”</p><p>Scott shuddered as he realized Reyes <em>was</em> saying it out loud. He put a hand behind the back of Reyes head. Surrender, Scott was surrendering his everything to him. He closed his eyes and embraced all of what he was being given and all the was being taken from him. “I’m yours, always have been.” He breathed, making Reyes groan, “Come on. Give it to me, Reyes.”</p><p>He didn’t realize that it could get more intense, but Reyes angled himself in just the right way and he started hitting his prostate repeatedly faster. He dug his nails on Reyes back, grabbing on to him for dear life. “Oh Fuck there, there. Keep hitting me there.”</p><p>Reyes half growled and chuckled, following his orders.</p><p>“Scott…Scott…”</p><p>God, his voice. The memories of being defiled at the door of a container back in Elaaden came to mind, making him reach down to stroke himself. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Please, take me I’m yours. Only yours.” He panted.</p><p>Reyes turned his face towards him, watching each other’s expression. Scott opened his mouth and uttered the same words. “Kiss me…”</p><p>Reyes complied, and Scott felt everything come full circle. Their tongues battled for dominance, as Reyes’ hips continued to pound into him. The sound of their lovemaking echoed in the room but neither one cared. “Fuck, Scott. I’m gonna—”</p><p>“Inside. Please come inside me, mark me, take me. Please!” he begged desperately as he stroked faster</p><p>And with one final thrust, Scott’s world shattered once again. Stars floated in front of Scott’s eyes as he spasmed underneath Reyes, his cum spurting on his stomach, coating them both in his spunk. All the while Reyes was pumping his own into him, grunting and snapping his hips as Scott milked him off every drop he can give.</p><p>They lay there for a while catching their breaths. Reyes tried to pull out but, Scott pushed him back in with a foot on his butt. “Don’t, it’ll spill out. Stay there for a while. Let me feel you.”</p><p>Reyes’ cock twitched inside of him at Scott’s order, making the young man moan in response. “I can go for another if you are.”</p><p>Scott laughed weakly, “You’re insatiable.”</p><p>“It’s because you’re so fucking hot.” Reyes growled and started to nip and suck on his neck.</p><hr/><p>Scott looks down at Reyes sleeping face, his chin on his hands and elbows on each side of the sleeping man’s torso. He looks so peaceful. This is the first time he’s seen the smuggler so soft and vulnerable. It’s adorable.</p><p>He continues to watch the man sleep, as thoughts about what this could mean for Phantom and Reyes Vidal.</p><p>He wants to tell him about everything. He wants to ask him. <em>What if I’m someone you never thought I was? That I’ve been with you all this time. That I accept you, flaws and all, that I’m abandoning who I was and making a new version of myself because of you.</em></p><p>He wants to. There’s nothing left for him to lose since Phantom will be disappear from Andromeda as soon as Kadara is taken by The Collective. The favor would have been repaid.</p><p>This isn’t Omega. There was no need to hide, no need to gather intel just to know where Reyes was, so he could work with him again. No need to put on the mask just so he could have an excuse to see and meet him on the job and calling it a coincidence that they were both hired for the same smuggling job.</p><p>Because he can just be Scott Ryder to him now and be just one person to him.</p><p>But then. Reyes still hasn’t admitted to being the Charlatan to ‘Scott’.</p><p>Scott huffed, reaching out to touch Reyes’ lips with a finger. He was afraid that Reyes would turn him away once he finds out that he was lying to him all this time. Maybe that’s the same reason why Reyes isn’t admitting it either. He chuckled softly, they were really two peas in a pod. It really does take one to know one.</p><p>Until this is done, until Reyes gets what he wants, then he’ll tell him everything.</p><p>Phantom can wait…at this space in their world, there’s no secrets, no lies, just them. Just Scott and Reyes. Only them. <em>Only us</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JKDFOSLKASJFH. AH! </p><p>Confession time: I couldn't write a goddamn sentence properly nor a whole goddamn paragraph without laughing and convulsing in delight. I'm working and I keep thinking about them. I just cant anymore with these two. My heart is going to give.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here the fuck we go. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning, the sounds of sizzling and the scent of eggs and bacon woke up Reyes from a wonderful dream. There was a fleeting moment that he thought he was back home, his mother cooking up a batch for their whole gang. But it just as quickly dawned on him that was impossible. <em>Scott</em>, he was with him the whole night, he reached towards the side where he was laying on but found it cold and empty. He sat up abruptly looking around, the sounds in the kitchen were real.</p><p>Reyes chuckled and silently put on a pair of pants and headed over to where it was all coming from. The tousled hair and bare back of Scott Ryder was the first thing he sees. Busy in the kitchen, cooking them breakfast.</p><p>He headed over, wrapping his arms around the young man’s waist, cupping him in the front that earned him a giggle. “My dream came true.” Reyes purred kissing the man on the neck where multiple kiss marks were starting to show vividly.</p><p>“What is?” Scott asked turning his head to look over his shoulder with a raised brow.</p><p>“You, in my kitchen, cooking.” He looked at his front, “No apron though. But still” he kissed him on the temple, “I’m in bliss.”</p><p>Scott giggled, shaking his head. “Well, I’m glad I could contribute, but we both need to eat. Unfortunately, the Tempest will be leaving soon and my omni tool is lighting up like Christmas.”</p><p>Reyes put his forehead on Scott’s shoulder, his arms tightening around the man. <em>I don’t want you to go </em>is what he wanted to say, but that’s too much, too honest. Making love to him doesn’t mean that he has a claim, even <em>if </em>he made marks on his whole body. They didn’t have a chance to talk about this relationship they have last night. They flirt, they kissed, they shared a moment. The sex clarified a few things, but it isn’t clear enough to determine what <em>this</em> was. It’s hard and painful to assume.</p><p>But for right now, it’s fine. He doesn’t think they’ll be ready for labels, nor the L-word. Not until Kadara is his, no, he smiles, <em>theirs</em>.</p><p>Scott reached out and touch his head, ruffling it, comforting him. Reyes’ heart fluttered in his chest at the gesture. The young man always seems to know what he was trying to say just with his actions and body language. Scott really is something else. “We can email each other, don’t worry. Once we setup an outpost, maybe I can ask to be stationed here or something.”</p><p>Reyes nuzzled against his neck. All the more reason that they need to take care of Sloane as soon as possible. If the Initiative has an outpost here then Scott can stay here in Kadara, with him and Reyes could keep him safe. “Alright”, he kissed his neck and shoulders, “After breakfast I can escort you back to the Tempest, or maybe,” Reyes licked a trail up from Scott’s neck to his ears whispering suggestively, “You can repay me for last night.”</p><p>Scott turned off the stove and turned in his arms, a twinkle of mischief and lust in his baby blue eyes as he started to slowly kneel in front of him. “Maybe I can do it now, then have breakfast, then you escort me back.”</p><p>Reyes bit his lip, as his pants were pulled down ever so slowly, “Deal.” He breathes.</p><p> </p><p>It took them…a while… to put themselves together enough for Reyes to escort him back to the ship. Taking a bath together didn’t help hasten the process. It was the call from Sara that finally forced them to run to the docks giggling and ogling each other the whole way.</p><p>Scott gave him a small peck on the cheek before slowly pulling away, walking backwards up the ramp to the Tempest. He can see the forlorn look in Reyes’ eyes that made him want to run back into his arms and just stay. But, his omni tool littered with messages for Phantom was weighing heavily on his arm. He has work to do.</p><p>He’s seen the messages. Today’s the day.</p><p>He walked into the cargo bay heading towards the direction of his work station to retrieve his armor mods he had been working on. The whole ship was already busy--</p><p>“Wooo! Look at all them hickeys!” Peebee shouted from the railings. Scott’s eyes widened and covered his neck with his hands. <em>Shit, he didn’t look in the mirror! Goddamn that man.</em></p><p>“Well he certainly followed through with the arrangement didn’t he.” Cora giggled, he could hear the echo from the distance. The comms was turned on, the whole ship can hear them teasing him. Bastards.</p><p>“You seem to be walking funny too, Scott.” Gil called out from above wiggling his eyebrows. “Do you need to visit Lexi to see if there’s something broken?” Gil snickered earning a woot from Peebee. “You look thoroughly—"</p><p>“Shuuuuut uuuup!” Scott whined as he walked towards the crew’s quarters to get his armor. He was already jumping into his under armor when his father passed by and poked his head in. “Did you do it safely, at least?” Alec said giving him a knowing smile.</p><p>“Jesus!” Scott exclaimed falling on the ground, groaning earning a laugh from the older man. He knew he should have moved his stuff to his safehouse, so he didn’t have to suffer through all this.</p><p>Sara popped up within his vision grinning, “Did you tell him about Phantom, though.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sara gasped, sitting down on his bunk, “What? Why, your date was the perfect time.”</p><p>He looked dreamily into space, his voice soft, “We didn’t have the time—”</p><p>Sara made a face, “Ewww, Scott.”</p><p>The young man shook his head, chuckling “Then don’t ask then, I had a plan in place, don’t worry. It needs to be in the perfect place at the perfect time.”</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s supposed to be romantic or not.” She sighed as she continued to watch him get dressed, “I hope you know what you’re doing. The earlier the better.”</p><p>Scott winked before pulling up his hood, “Better save the best for last, Sara.”</p><hr/><p>Phantom watched, in his tactical cloak as the Tempest took off. At least he was sure that when things do go down later this afternoon, the Pathfinder is away. They were going to head to the Nexus for now to restock, so by the time he can board again and join them for Meridian, everything is settled in Kadara.</p><p>He didn’t tell his father nor Sara anything about what was about to go down. It’s better they stay out of this. He didn’t want them to know how far he had gone down this rabbit hole in the criminal world. Whatever they think they know of him, being a smuggler and information broker, that’s enough. Things had to be done one way or another when it comes to gang wars and power playing.</p><p>He had received updates and ‘summons’ from Reyes even back in Elaaden when he was recovering. He had no choice to ignore them since they were inseparable in the Tempest. They need to meet as soon as they can, or Reyes would choose another man to go with him to take down Sloane. As if Phantom would allow that to happen. He’ll see this through to the end, he owed the smuggler that much after what happened to Elaaden.</p><p>He turned around to head to his safehouse but stopped when he saw the smuggler was still standing there watching the ship go into atmo. It pained him to see the mournful look in Reyes’ face, but he’ll do something about that, after this is done. He won’t have that look of longing anymore because he’ll be by his side.</p><p>Phantom waited for him to get on his way, before he started to move. He needed to get ready. <em>We’re almost there, I’ll tell him the truth, after this.</em></p><hr/><p>Phantom walked through the door in Tartarus and saw Reyes staring into space swirling his whiskey and smiling like a love-struck idiot. It was definitely a sight to behold. He smiled under the mask his heart aching but shook himself. Scott isn’t here, he’s Phantom. <em>Stay in character, remember how you’re supposed to be with him. </em></p><p>“Have a nice date?” he said while materializing into view, leaning back against the wall crossing his arms.</p><p>Reyes flinched almost dropping his glass and scowled at him, as the hooded man snickered. He put down the glass on the table and crossed his arms. “Where the hell were you yesterday? You could have at least answered my emails.” He scolded</p><p>Phantom shrugged, as he sauntered over to the couch, “Well I was about to but then I saw you hanging out with our mutual friend. I didn’t want to intrude in your little bubble of bliss.” He tilted his head, “Don’t wanna spoil your fun.”</p><p>“Considerate of you.” Reyes gave him a smug smirk, “He hates your guts.”</p><p>Phantom felt like Reyes was counting that as a win for him. He’ll let him have it, just this once. He scoffed, “Yeah, he does. They had to pull him away from me as soon as the med bay door closed.”—Reyes started to snicker, and the hooded man gave him a middle finger. Before leaning back. “But enough about that, I’ve been ‘summoned’. So, what’s the plan, now that Kaetus is out of the picture?”</p><p>Reyes grinned, swirling the whiskey in its glass. “I’ve already sent Sloane an…invitation to meet the Charlatan in Draullir.”</p><p>Phantom straightened, “What do you mean meet the Charlatan? You’re not going to—”</p><p>“I am.” He said firmly taking a drink.</p><p>“Reyes…that’s—”</p><p>The man waved him off, “With Kaetus down, she has no one else to trust. She’s going to come to the meeting place, she’s too stubbornly confident to back down from a direct challenge. If she does,” he winked at Phantom, “that’s where you come in. What could possibly go wrong?”</p><p>Phantom groaned and slumped back. An assassination. It was liberating actually, this was his original job. He missed shooting his rifle, lately it has been too hands-on. But, “You just jinxed it, something <em>is</em> going to go wrong.” He joked looking at the smuggler who laughed.</p><p>“I know it won’t because you’ll be there to make sure it doesn’t.” Reyes said lifting a sardonic brow at him</p><p>“Is that a warning of some sort. Like if I don’t do it right, you’ll kill me?”</p><p>“No.” Reyes smiled. “It’s a vote of confidence and trust in your capabilities.”</p><p>Phantom stopped at that. Never, during their times of working with each other did Reyes explicitly say he trusted him. He laughed crossing his arms, “Why, Vidal. Are you going soft on me?”</p><p>“I trust my people. After this, as agreed I’ll let you go do what you were doing before. Unless,” he grinned, he poured another drink from the extra glass and pushed it towards the hooded man, “You found a taste for working with the Collective.”</p><p>“We’ll see what comes out of it, specially now that you jinxed it.” He sighed and took of his mask to gulp down the whiskey in one. He gagged, making the smuggler laugh. The Mt. Milgrom was better, he thought as he opened his bag, “By the way here.” and threw Reyes a few mods. “So, you don’t blame me the next time you get stupid and get shot. Barrier mods and my cloaking mod. It’s only designed for you. If anybody attempts to steal it from you or your armor, I had it rigged to self-destruct. The omni tool and mod are programmed to sync with each other and no one else.”</p><p>Reyes eyebrows lifted, “Uh, are you feeling guilty?”</p><p>Phantom stood up, feeling embarrassed. Yes, he’s feeling guilty and because its personal. If he has a means to protect the man through this, then why shouldn’t he? He trusts Reyes and it looks like he trusts him now. “Payment for getting you shot and almost dying.”</p><p>The smuggler squinted his eyes at him, “I’m not gonna talk to Scott for you if that’s what you’re after.”</p><p>He raised his hands in surrender, “Don’t want to be involved in that threesome.” Phantom said sarcastically, as he headed towards the door, “Where do you want me, Charlatan?”</p><p>Reyes smiled, “At Draullir.”</p><hr/><p>Reyes eyes widened as he saw the Pathfinder show up scanning the area, looking for any sign of danger. He cursed internally. This wasn’t the plan. He didn’t expect that Sloane would still have some sway in convincing the Pathfinder to go with her. But what’s most concerning of all, his eyes scanned the new arrivals. <em>Scott</em>. What if he’s with his father, how will he ever make it up to him for lying? He waited a beat to see if there’s anybody else that would come, but he let out a breath. It was only his daughter and Drack.</p><p><em>Thank god, thank god Scott isn’t here. If he reveals himself to him. What would he think? What would he say? </em> He clenched his fists and shook his head. This is fine, whatever comes he’ll handle it. He already has a plan if things go south.</p><p> “You look like you’re waiting for someone.”</p><p>All heads turned towards him. Sloane’s eyes narrowed while the Pathfinder team…wasn’t surprised. He hid his curiosity with a smirk, He’ll think about that later. For now, it’s Show time.</p><hr/><p>Phantom’s hands were shaking, they never shook when he was behind his rifle. He can’t afford to. He looks through his scope watching it all unfold. The duel that Reyes proposed, was improvised, good thing Phantom knows how to go with the flow. His father looked over to his spot as the two figureheads started circling each other. He saw the man nod then looked at Sloane and he understood. <em>We’ll talk about this later, do what you have to do </em>is what he communicated.</p><p><em>Bang!</em> The sound of the rifle echoed within the caves along with Sloane’s sharp intake of breath. She fell to her knees, shock and pain on her face, while on her hand is her gun. Phantom pursed his lips, if he had hesitated for at least a second…</p><p>“Bang!” Reyes quipped shooting a finger gun at her just as she fell on the floor lifeless.</p><p>Reyes looked over his shoulder at the rest of his associates hidden in the cave. “Get her out of here, Kadara Port is ours tonight.”</p><p>Movement came alive around the cave, just as Phantom jumped of the ledge heading towards Reyes. Alec smirked at the two of them. “So, the Charlatan eh. I knew you were a shady bastard, more so than your companion right there and he wears the mask.”</p><p>“But a handsome one, don’t you think?” Reyes chuckled making Alec shake his head at him. Reyes put out a hand, “Let’s talk about that outpost once we’ve handled the chaos in the port?”</p><p>Alec’s eyes flickered over to Phantom then back to Reyes and shook his hand. “I chose the right men to trust.” Then stepped away signaling for the others that they should leave. Sara looked over her shoulder at Phantom, her baby blue eyes giving him a meaningful look.</p><p>“So, now that that’s done.” He said lazily, stopping beside Reyes as they watched the Pathfinder team go, “A deal’s a deal, I’m out of the Collective.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled and faced him, “You sure you don’t want to stay?”</p><p>“Its up to you, though there is something else, I want to do.” Phantom said making Reyes raise a brow as the hooded man inputted codes into his omni tool to remove the voice enhancement. “You’ll get one more thing you’ve been asking for.” Phantom spoke in his normal voice. “You deserve the truth.”</p><p>Reyes eyes widened, frozen in his spot as he heard it.</p><p>Phantom chuckled at the look on his face. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, with nervousness or excitement, he wasn’t sure anymore. After all these years he’ll finally show his face to the one person he had always wanted to. He took of his mask, letting it fall to the ground and pulled down his hood. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning at the smuggler’s wide-eyed surprised face, “Hey, nice to finally see each other face to face.”</p><p>There was silence. “This is a joke.” Reyes said, taking a step back.</p><p>He reached out towards him hesitantly, chuckling “Reyes?”</p><p>"Don’t you fucking touch me."</p><p>Scott stopped, his hands dropping to his side as he watched Reyes turn from confused to seething in under a second.</p><p>Reyes turned away from him and started to pace as he ran his fingers through his hair. Muttering under his breath. While Scott just watched him, pain spearing through his chest at each look Reyes threw his way.</p><p>
  <strong>Hurt. Betrayal. Confusion...Hatred.</strong>
</p><p>The young man pursed his lips like a child about to be scolded and waited for the inevitable explosion of Reyes' ire. He doesn’t understand why he’s reacting so violently about this, he has secrets too. This felt unfair.</p><p>"You lied to me.” Reyes hissed, his voice shaking. “A bullet to the back is much better than this”</p><p>Scott sighed and clicked his tongue, this isn’t how it was supposed to be. He thought it was the perfect time to admit this. “Reyes, your over reacting.”</p><p>“Over reacting?!” He looked at him incredulously and walked over to him jabbing a finger to his chest “You played me, lied to me, hid it away when I pieced it all together by using whoever was as perverse as you in playing this little game. Did the whole Tempest laugh at me for falling for it?” he snapped, his molted gold eyes boring into him.</p><p>Scott’s eyes widened, “No they didn’t,” he soothed, “They disapproved and had nothing to do with this but I--”</p><p>“Is this how you get your kicks, your ‘adventure’?” Reyes interrupted continuously pushing him, each accusation a verbal jab to Scott’s heart. “Was <strong>any</strong> of it even real, Scott?!”</p><p><em>This…This isn’t how it was supposed to go.</em> “Of course, it was real…” he insisted, grabbing on to Reyes’ shoulder which the smuggler shook of, “How could you think that I…” he took a calming breath trying not to let the hurt bleed into his words and even out his tone. “I didn’t tell you, I know but..."</p><p>Reyes’ eyes flashed with heat, as he starts to shout, "You had so many opportunities to tell me! I <em>trusted </em>you, we even fucked and had that moment in the ship. Is that how you were planning on winning this game that I don’t even know I was playing?!"</p><p>Phantom’s anger was starting to build up, Reyes was not even letting him get a word in. “None of this is a game!” he shouted back, gesturing towards the two of them “You’re putting words into my mouth that you don’t even have proof of!”</p><p>“I don’t need proof when you’re standing right here.” He panted, anger making him breath fast. He shook his head slowly as he took a few steps away from him. “You’re not the man I thought you were.”</p><p>That hurt, more than it should. He knows, he knows, he doesn’t need to tell him. His nose flared as he glared at him, he won’t back down until Reyes hears him out. “I could say the same thing to you. If I was just Scott, would you have told me that you were the Charlatan?!" </p><p>Reyes stopped in his tracks and glared back.</p><p>"No, I didn’t think so,” he growled venomously “You thought, ‘Scott’ is just a naive young boy who doesn’t know how the world works. Wake up and smell the sulfur, Reyes. You can’t just choose to see me and take me piece by piece to fit your ideal."</p><p>"Then who the fuck is Scott Ryder, huh? Is he really the <em>naïve and honest man</em> I thought I knew, or was that just an act to make me lower my guard?” He stepped in front of him their faces close, and whispers, “How do I even know that you weren’t using me.”</p><p>Scott looked at him confused, “Use you for what? To further my agenda?” He threw up his hands in exasperatedly and pulled away to run his hand through his hair, “What is my agenda, Reyes, you tell me.”</p><p>Reyes started pacing again. “How the fuck should I know when you keep twisting me around like this. You made me pity you, with your tears, your eyes and your words. You even made me—" he stopped and growled angrily.</p><p>Scott was slack jawed, staring at him in shock. “Do you think I was lying when I opened my insecurities to you?! You thought I’d lie about that, pretend to cry?!”</p><p>Reyes remained silent, his fists clenched like he was trying to hold himself back.</p><p>“Do you think I didn’t obsess about this over and over?” Scott retorted with gritted teeth. “That I wasn’t…” he paused to try and stop the tears that were starting to push against the back of his eyes. “That I wasn’t afraid that I’ve opened up too much of myself to you, that you’re just going to use Scott Ryder to get Kadara and throw him away when you’re done.” He walked over to him and went right to his face, “I know who you are and you’re a liar just like me.” He growled, “So don’t put this all on me, Reyes.”</p><p>Reyes grabbed on to his collar, “You don’t know anything about me!”</p><p>Their faces were close, just like when they danced, just the two of them in the ship. But compared to that, this was too much. Reyes was breaking him down in the worst possible way. “I know enough! All I was here for was to know what you were up to and what Sloane was doing because I want to protect what’s important to me. My family.”</p><p>Reyes made a sharp intake of breath, “You were spying on us, on all of us.”</p><p>“Yes,” Scott looked away from him, “I got what I needed when we took care of Zia. Everything.” He stared back at Reyes, willing him to believe him. “I could have told this to the Pathfinder, about who you are and what you were up to. But I lied to him for you. I stayed because it was <em>you</em>.” He paused, and he softened his voice, looking straight into Reyes’ eyes. He grabbed his collar to pull him close, hoping that he’s reaching him through the rage he’s seeing in those gold eyes. “<strong>It’s always been you</strong>.”</p><p>“I’ve heard enough.” Reyes nonchalantly, he tried to push away but Scott held on. Reyes grits his teeth and pushed against him, making Scott retaliate by pushing him back and pinning him against the wall. “Let me go damn it!” he snarled, breathing heavily as he continued to fight him off.</p><p>“Just listen to me and let me explain, Reyes. Please.” Scott begged, trying to instill calm to the smuggler.</p><p>“Why should I?!” he growled, making the young man flinch, “You lied to me <em>every single</em> <em>minute</em> of <em>every fucking day</em> that we've spent working together. Why should I let you explain? So that you can tell me more lies?” Scott’s hands start to shake as he stared wide eyed at the smuggler, “I didn’t lie to you about who I am, I omitted the truth, but <em>you</em>.” Leaning forward, their face centimeters apart. “Everything about you is a lie.”</p><p>Scott stopped at that, his hold starting to slack. His eyes scanned Reyes' face trying to look for the same loving look the man gave him just few days ago, a few hours before. But there was nothing there, just…hatred.</p><p>He gulped and looked down at their feet. He felt weak, the only thing keeping him standing is his hold on Reyes. He now regrets breaking down the wall he had built around himself. That just because Reyes knocked, he willingly destroyed it to welcome him in and let him do this. Let him say all these hurtful words, disregarding everything that they’ve been through, everything they shared. Like none of it mattered to him at all.</p><p>He spoke in a soft voice, the hurt unconsciously lacing in his voice "I thought—after everything…last night,” he looked into his amber gold eyes, trying to hold on to the hope, silently begging him not to deny him, “that you loved me enough to give me a chance for you to listen when I told you the truth."</p><p>“I don’t love you enough to allow you to treat me this way.” He hissed, “If you think that fucking like that, made it so. You’re more naïve than I originally thought.” Reyes snarled at him.</p><p>Scott bowed his head, so Reyes wouldn’t see his face reflect the searing pain in his chest. So, he wouldn’t see how much it hurt him to hear Reyes say that. To give voice to what he already realized, what he should have realized from the start. He was so stupid. Whatever kindness he had been given…was all part of the long con. This is <em>Reyes Vidal</em>, he’s seen what he was capable of so many times already. He should have known that Reyes would eventually use him like this. Just because everything was new, that he was able to face him as Scott, he forgot that one thing that had stopped him from pursuing Reyes in the first place.</p><p>Reyes would always get what he wants in any and every way possible even if it ended up stepping on someone else.</p><p>Why did he have to remember it now when it was already too late for him to pull himself away. When he had already fallen in love with him so deeply that it hurt him to his very core to be away from him. That he had fallen so deeply that he would <em>destro</em>y himself for this man. <em>Kill</em> for this man. <em>Lie</em> for this man. And surrender his whole identity and being, just to stay and hope that he’d be loved the same way he loves him.</p><p>Why didn’t he listen to his father? Why didn’t he stop? Why did he stay? When all of the things he’d done amounted nothing for Reyes.</p><p>So, it was only him. All along, despite the gentleness, despite the look that Reyes gave him. It was all a lie and it was just him that felt this way.</p><p>He bit his lip trying to suppress the sob and the shaking. He let out a shaky breath, before letting go and pulling away. He smiled at the smuggler. “I guess I am.” He chuckled, stepping away as the prickling feeling of pain engulfed his whole body. So, this was how it felt to really have your heartbroken by the one you loved. “I even believed that promise that I won’t lose you” he pursed his lips, “Yet here we are. One final lie from you eh?"</p><p>"Because you played me for a fool. This is your fault. You could have--"</p><p>He thought Reyes trusted him, Phantom and Scott. He stupidly thought Reyes had come to love him, all of him, but it was just the idea. Naïve, Honest Scott and Ruthless, Useful Phantom. In the end…there was never a chance with him. There never was any kindness in Reyes’ heart. All those things he did for Kadara was just a façade. Scott was such a fool, of course it was a lie, of course Reyes would know about that bug he placed inside the room and lead him on, so he would trust him.</p><p>He’s had enough. Reyes had said his piece, clearly. What more can he do or say if all he sees in those amber gold eyes is hatred.</p><p>"I surrender." He said in a defeated voice, blinking back his tears, trying to keep up the smile. "You finally won our little game of one upping each other.” He stretched his arms to the side in a grandiose manner, “I kept score, we were still tied. But with this, you finally got me. All of me.” He took a breath trying not to let the tears fall, “Every side of me, you know, you used and you…” he paused, “broke me.”</p><p>He shook his head and laughed halfheartedly. “You have everything you want. The port and the connections; This is it, our deal is over."</p><p>He stepped back and grinned, unable to stop the tear that ran down his cheeks. “It's been fun working with you again, Reyes.”</p><p>He walked away from him pulling up his hood heading towards the entrance of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Phantom, no, Scott walked away without looking back. As soon as he was out of view, Reyes slid down on the cave wall putting a hand on his mouth to stop the scream, as tears ran down his cheeks. It hurt, god it hurt. What had he done? He was so consumed by the feeling of betrayal that he--. Reyes closed his eyes, He wanted to call out to him, until he comes running back. Tell him he didn’t mean to say those words, he wanted to scream it out over and over until it reaches him.</p><p>
  <em>I love you Scott, don’t go, please. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t mean to make you cry. Please don’t leave. I love you, please, I love you. Don’t--</em>
</p><p>But the unspoken words were drowned out by the sound of a motorcycle engine roaring, going further and further away. Unwittingly, taking Reyes' heart with it. He let out a painful scream, his anguish echoing in the caves, only the dead can hear.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AH! IT HURTS! I'M STILL UGLY CRYING RE-READING AND POSTING THIS. GOD WHY DID I TALK MYSELF INTO THIS. WHY DO I HAVE TO HURT MY BOYS. HUHUHUHU</p><p>i think i need to rest for a few days now, for real. I need to mend my broken heart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The angst ain't over til these boys says its over. I'm their slave apparently.</p><p>They all giving us some roundhouse kicks to the the heart and I'm not doing well getting the brunt of all these attacks to my fragile heart.</p><p>Hope everyone's still okay out there. Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyes’ voice kept echoing in his head repeating his words.</p><p>
  <strong>You’re not the man I thought you were.</strong>
</p><p>Scott stumbled through the Tempest, almost crashing his motorcycle inside the cargo bay alarming the rest of the crew. He was panting, tears continuously pouring down from his eyes despite wiping them away with the back of his hand. It hurt, why does it hurt this much.</p><p>“Scott?“</p><p>He didn’t know who called out, but he ignored it. He needs to get to the med bay, maybe Lexi can recommend something to dull this pain. </p><p>
  <strong>I don’t love you enough.</strong>
</p><p>He put a hand to his mouth to stop his sobs. <em>It hurts, why doesn’t the hurt stop.</em> He clutched his chest, leaning on the cold door frame of the med bay to help him stay upright., "Lexi..." he croaked.</p><p>The asari whirled at the sound of his voice, dropping her data pad and ran to him immediately checking him for any wounds. “Scott? What’s wrong were you shot! The Pathfinder said everything was fine--”</p><p>"It hurts Lexi.” He cried, clutching tighter to his chest as he was pulled towards one of the beds, “I wasn’t shot but it comes close to it. I..." </p><p>Sara burst through the door. Lexi took a step back not finding any life threatening ailments, to allow Sara to hug her brother. She put a hand on the back of his head, cradling him to her bosom, hushing and soothing him as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist. His sobs that he was holding back came out at the physical contact he didn’t know he had been yearning for. She looked over her shoulder to the asari, giving her a nod. "I think I can handle this one Lexi."</p><p>The asari gave them a motherly look, "Alright, tell me if he needs anything."</p><p>The med bay door closed behind her and the sound of the lock engaging echoed inside the room. Sara waited for a bit until the cries subsided to a few sniffles before she spoke "You told him?"</p><p>"I told him."</p><p>Sara sighed, this wasn’t the time to reprimand him. She already gave him warnings about his decision, but Scott knows Reyes better than she does, so she let him be. She knew she should have stayed back in Draullir, but their father shook his head at her. She pulled down his hood and kissed the crown of his head.</p><p>"It hurts Sara, why doesn’t it go away?” he looked up at her. She could still see the child inside those baby blue eyes. See her small little brother within this man, memories of when they were kids and he had been telling her about some bullies in school. His eyes were red and a little swollen, telling her that he's been crying for a while. The shit eating grin that she loves so much wasn’t there, just the sad and pained look she only saw when their mom died. “I want it to go away."</p><p>"It won’t, not for a while." She said nuzzling against his hair. "Love tends to hurt."</p><p>"He's...he's the first person I fell in love with Sara." He cried, turning his face away, his hand gripping the back of her shirt.</p><p>"I know, Scott, I know."</p><p>"Why did he...he told me...he didn’t love me, after everything I had--." He let out a shaky breath. “He promised Sara, he promised that I won’t lose him. But I still lost him…I thought the truth would…” he broke off and buried his face against her stomach. Most of it was muffled but the sound of anguish in his voice, made her close her eyes.</p><p>They've shared and told each other a lot of things growing up. Stories, crushes, flings etc. But this, it pains her to hear him so broken. She held im tighter, as his body shook, willing that her arms would keep her brother whole. "I'm so sorry Scott."</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, silence enveloping the two of them. She waited until his sobs quieted and his shaking subsided enough for him to pull away. He cleared his throat, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry that was so unmanly of your little brother. Thanks for the hug, pipsqueak” He looked up at her again, trying to give her a small smile which only broke her heart even more.</p><p>“Don’t do that Scott, don’t smile for me to try and hide how much it hurt. I’m stronger than you think. We’re in this together right. I’m here.”</p><p>“Sing for me?” Scott said teary eyed giving her those sad puppy dog eyes.</p><p>She chuckled, “Always.”</p>
<hr/><p>Scott looked in the mirror, seeing the marks that Reyes had made all over his body. He touched one of them, right by the junction of his neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes, he could still feel Reyes enveloping him in his arms. Still feel his lips all over his body. All of it just a memory now. It was just yesterday, just last night they were making love. No, he grimaced, it was just sex. All because of the truth…</p><p>He shook his head to wipe the thought away and stumbled into the shower. It didn’t have the comforts of the Tempest with the hot water, but it’ll do. He needs to be away from everyone. He needs to refocus and heal on his own at least try to. He doesn’t want his father to worry, deem him unfit for duty. He decided to stay in the safe house for now. He made an excuse that he was going to retrieve his things and finish business transactions with the Collective for a few days. He changed the codes, just in case Reyes breaks in again.</p><p>He sighed and put his forehead against the cool tiles, remembering that night. He let the water hit the back of his neck, willing the water to wash away the marks, the kisses Reyes burned into his skin--</p><p>Scott’s eyes widened as he felt a warmth trickle out from his ass, he closed his eyes tightly and cursed, as the slickness continued down to his thighs. He fell to his knees on the shower stall, and started to punch down on the floor. He bit his lip as the pain in his chest started again. The water mixing with his tears and cried in earnest, no longer muffling the sounds now that he was alone.</p><p>"Damn it...damn it..."</p><p>He just needs to clean himself and clear Reyes’ fluids from his body, maybe it would help erase the memory, just a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the bathroom door, Reyes’ hand stopped on the door knob. He pulled his hand away, clenching his fist and took a step back at the sound of Scott’s cries. He grimaced, silently leaving the crying man on his own.</p>
<hr/><p>“Wake up...come on Reyes wake up.”</p><p>Reyes turned and felt a familiar warmth against him. He hugged the body closer, taking in the familiar scent of Scott. The soft giggle, making him snuggle closer and groan out a protest from being awoken.</p><p>“You have to work to do right?”</p><p>Scott appeared in front of him, his baby blue eyes twinkling back at him. “Come on I made you breakfast, again.” He was grinning brightly at Reyes, the smuggler couldn’t help but smile as the young man jumped up from the bed, awkwardly shuffling towards the door. Reyes sat up from the bed, chuckling at the sight, only to stop. <em>Again?</em> <em>No this isn’t real, this isn’t what happened.</em></p><p>The scene flickered from his bedroom to the darkness of the cave.  Scott's beautiful face contorted in pain with tears in his eyes, as he knelt on the ground in front of him. Reyes’ mouth was moving on its own as he raised his gun. <em>No, don’t say it, no, it isn’t real!</em></p><p>“I dont love you...” then he shot his gun and the bullet hit Scott right in his heart, his blue eyes wide in shock, tears pouring from his eyes, yet he smiles, accepting it. </p><p>Reyes sat up abruptly in bed with tears in his eyes and his breathing shallow. He looked around, the side where Scott had slept, was empty but still smelled of him. He put his face in his hands. This is his reality. He had the port, everything he had strived and bled for. Yet he was alone, hungover and full of regrets. </p><p>He didn’t know why he returned to Phantom’s Safehouse a few nights ago. His feet unconsciously brought him there. The code had changed but for some reason the door still unlocked for him. When he heard Scott cursing and crying inside the bathroom, he couldn’t bring himself to walk in…he couldn’t.</p><p>He stood up from his bed and got dressed, he still has a session with Kaetus. The man was resilient, he had been beaten to the edge of his life already and yet he still doesn’t want to talk. Phantom’s tactics were used as well, but as far as he can see the man wanted to die. He was a dead end at this point, but Reyes has a feeling that there’s still more he can glean from the turian.</p><p>Maybe, he can ask Scott to have a go with it? Maybe, ask Keema to go ask the man for him. It felt cowardly, but it was worth a try.</p><p>The information they had gotten from Sloane’s terminal a few months back was valuable, but Kaetus’ terminal has been wiped clean. Meaning there were some loyalists that were working under the turian that were smart enough to do the work. That doesn’t bode well if these relationship with the Initiative is going to push through. He sent out a message to Keema. He’ll wait what Scott has to say, for now.</p><p>“Another day of work and another bottle of whiskey to finish.”</p><p> </p><p>"You don’t see it do you?" </p><p>Reyes looked up from his data pad, trying to read a single paragraph for more than a few hours already and still not getting any progress.</p><p>It’s just been a few days since they were trying to ‘clean house’ trying to control the Outcast loyalists. The Pathfinder team had tried to aid in calming the crowds, but Reyes sent messages to Phantom…no Scott about them not interfering. After he did, there were no other attempts from the crew to come out of the ship. Well…except for Liam Kosta, he’s a very hard headed one.</p><p>To see Sara Ryder leaning against his doorframe, her arms crossed, is akin to judgement day. He remembers her warnings, but she seems to be a too wobbly on her feet. "Fuck you look like shit." She slurred walking over to him.</p><p>"Hello to you too, Sara." He greeted giving her a charming smile. He knows he looks like shit. Keema had pointed it out multiple times after what happened in Draullir, which only became worse when she told him about what Scott had to say to his request.</p><p>Scott declined and didn’t want to have anything to do with the Collective anymore saying, “What more does he want from me, I did what he asked. The port belongs to the Collective and the Charlatan. Phantom no longer has any debts to pay. I like you Keema, but its over.”</p><p>It surprised Reyes that Keema’s retelling of her meeting with the illusive man, captured Scott’s disdain and intonations perfectly.</p><p>Sara strode over to him, bringing Reyes back to the matter at hand. She took the glass of whiskey in front of him, drinking it with one gulp. She didn’t so much as wince. He had to admire that, “What brings you—"</p><p>"You hurt him.” She interrupted pointing an accusatory finger at him.</p><p>Reyes sighed. "He lied to me, how sure am I that he wouldn’t rat me out."</p><p><em>"</em>Liar, you know he isn't that kind of person<em>." </em>Sara tried to swipe at him with her hand, but she just ended up putting both of her hands on the table to steady herself. Reyes tilted his head at her, not making a move lest she chooses to use her biotics to throw him around instead. "Did you know he asked to stay here in Kadara? All those times that we were away, he stayed coz he wanted to help around here.”</p><p>Reyes closed his eyes, he knows. Scott told him. If she was trying to guilt trip him, it’s working but his pride is still not letting him admit his mistake. Scott committed a heavier sin than he did. He should be the one to apologize and be reprimanded by her. <em>Or she already had but she still wasn’t finished</em></p><p>“We were finally able to spend more time together with Dad. But it’s all because of you, why he had to be away from us. He wanted to stay with you, to protect you he said." She slurred and reached out for the bottle of whiskey on the table. Reyes took it out of her hands and hid it under the couch trying to hide his grimace of pain with a smile. <em>Nice shot, Sara Ryder.</em> She sure hits hard and on target, emotionally. “You’ve had enough, Sara, let me call your brother here.”</p><p>"Didn’t you ever ask why he didn’t question you being the Charlatan?" she squinted at him, as she leaned her elbows on the table.</p><p>Reyes stiffened, he doesn’t know. It bothered him for a while but with them working together from years back, he would bet its because Scott knew him a lot more than Reyes ever thought. He rubbed his temples; this conversation is making his hangover worse. "What is it you want, Ryder?"</p><p>"I'm helping you think since you are incapable of doing it yourself coz you’re so stuck up your ass to see the whole picture."</p><p>Okay? "Alright I’ll bite, what is the big picture."</p><p>She leans heavier on the table pouting at him, "He accepted you, flaws and all, even before Andromeda, even back in the Milky Way he was misty eyed about you.”</p><p>Reyes’ eyes widened at that, it’s been that long for Scott? He ran a hand down his face in irritation. So, when they met here that fateful night; he wasn’t on the job, he was genuinely concerned about him.</p><p>Sara continued, unaware of Reyes’ turmoil, “I know who Phantom was from the very start and he hid nothing from me. Because Scott is Scott no matter what mask he puts on.”</p><p>Now that Reyes thought about it, Phantom’s personality wasn’t far from how he saw Scott act in the Tempest, a little shy, but still the same. He should have seen it then, but he was so caught up by the charade they presented him, he ignored it. A point to Scott then. That makes them even. Oh, how the man plays him, its admirable. They <em>are</em> two peas in a pod.</p><p>“That’s what he saw. He didn’t look through you, he looked at you despite whatever lies you wove around him without the mask. He tried to see you as what he thinks you are. And it would have been common courtesy if you did the same. But you were so obsessed about his secrets you didn’t even try to look <em>at</em> him. You just looked at what you wanted to see and chose the qualities you think would work for you, Scott or Phantom."</p><p>He pursed his lips, clenching his fists. Scott said the same thing. These twins are--</p><p>Sara sat beside him, leaning her head back. "It isn’t because he lied to you. I know you’re a clever bastard, specially with pulling this plan out from your ass. You figured out his identity because of his slip ups but you would have figured it out more if you had just looked closer at him. He isn’t that hard to figure out."</p><p>“That’s enough Sara."</p><p>The two looked over at the door where Phantom was standing leaning on the door frame, panting. Reyes was shocked to see him in his armor. He expected him to drop it since he knew the young man’s identity. But this was the slums, it’s still dangerous. Though not for him, never for Scott, not when Reyes had a say in it, maybe he just didn’t want Reyes to see his face.</p><p>At the back of his mind, the spiteful side of him whispered that Scott could have been spying from the start, but he immediately silenced it. It was a possibility, but from the way his chest was heaving, and how breathless he sounded he had run as soon as Reyes sent a message to pick her up in his private room.</p><p>Without so much as a warning he picked up Sara, throwing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing, not even sparing Reyes a nod of acknowledgement and started heading towards the door.</p><p>"Put me down." She whined, punching his back weakly and reaching for his butt. “I’m not done with Reyes yet.”</p><p>Scott grunted, as she struggled, making him stop to try and hold her still. "You're drunk, you’ve been at this since morning. It’s like you’re the one who got his heart broken."</p><p>Reyes grimaced. Yup, emotional shots are a specialty for this two.</p><p>"I'm the emotional one, remember and I’m your big sister.” She pushed against his shoulder, “So, do what I said and let me down."</p><p>Scott let her down and she wobbled in front of him. "See? Come on." He shook his head and carried her over his shoulder again like a sack of potatoes</p><p>Reyes stood up abruptly to try and grab on to the hooded man’s arm, "Sco--, Phantom, we need to talk."</p><p>Phantom pulled his arm away and waved a hand behind his back, signaling that he heard him.</p><p> </p><p>Phantom came back a few moments later, still with his mask on and not looking at him. He was leaning on the wall beside the terminal, keeping his eye on the door. "I have instructions for your usage of your armor and omni tool capabilities. It’s the least I could do, and I assume that’s the only reason you’ve asked for me.”</p><p>Reyes knows this tone, cold, indifferent, business like. This was the Phantom he first encountered in Omega. He doesn’t want to talk to Phantom, he wants to talk to Scott. “Scott..”</p><p>He didn’t respond to his name and looked down at his omni tool. “If you’re too much of a coward to speak to me directly for business, I’ll send you the files.”</p><p>Reyes sighed, “No, its fine. I can use it.”</p><p>“Still will send you those files to your omni tool.” A ping immediately sounded on Reyes omni tool. “If in case your omni tool gets stolen, it self-destructs when it doesn’t detect your DNA. Your files are stored in my encrypted data storage reach out to the pathfinder if you need—"</p><p>Reyes stood up and faced the hooded man, he slammed his hands on the wall, trapping the young man. “Scott, please, I just want to talk.”</p><p>“About what, Vidal.”</p><p>Reyes clicked his tongue, clenching his fists, “Don’t Vidal me…about us.”</p><p>Scott pushed Reyes away with a flick of his biotics, “You’ve made it very clear that there was no us. This is work, business. Feelings aren’t involved, and it clouds one’s judgement. Do you have anything else, Mr. Vidal?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Alright,” he turns towards the door, “let the Pathfinder know if there’s trouble.”</p><p>“Will you even be there when I do.” Reyes called out, hope lacing in his tone. He cursed internally, he didn’t want to sound needy and clingy.</p><p>Scott stops not looking back at him, “It depends, if my skills are needed. I’m not the Pathfinder, I don’t have a say in the matter. He’ll bring me, otherwise I stay on the ship. This is as far as we go, Vidal.”</p><p>With that he left, leaving the smuggler to punch the wall angrily a few times before he returned to his reports.</p>
<hr/><p>Alec passed by the crew’s quarters and saw his son slowly taking off his armor, his shoulders hunched down. SAM told him everything and he wanted to strangle that motherfucker that hurt his son. He thought he was a good judge of character that he might have been wrong about judging Reyes too quickly. But a criminal is always a criminal no matter how smitten they may have looked at his son. He took a calming breath, dealing with feelings, specially his children’s have always been difficult to do. Teasing and playing along with their shenanigans are fine, but this is foreign territory. Ellen was the expert on this. "Hey kiddo, you alright?"</p><p>Scott flinched and looked over his shoulder, grinning, but it didn’t reach his eyes. They lack the usual spark that goes along with his son’s grins. He remembered that look, it was the same empty blank look he saw in his kids eyes when they had the eulogy for Ellen.</p><p>“Yeah, just been a tiring day you know.” He reasoned, sitting down on his bunk to untie his boots.</p><p>Alec sat beside him, his back straight, his hands on his knees gripping them. "You’ve done great you know. If the Alliance was actually able to get a hold of all the things you were able to do, you could have been a good candidate to become a Spectre"</p><p>Scott laughed. "That would have been a cool addition to my repertoire."</p><p>There was silence  Scott had already taken off his boots. The young man just waited for him expectantly, giving his father a sad smile. Scott always tried to smile to try and hide negative emotions. A habit he noticed the young man develop when they were preparing for going to Andromeda. "He broke your heart."</p><p>Scott chuckled, bowing his head and gripping his hands together. "Nope, I broke it myself. It was just me being clumsy and stupid. I should have listened to you." That same smile was still plastered on his lips, "Thanks for trying to comfort me, dad."</p><p>Alec sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "You know that I’m not good with this."</p><p>"I know but thanks anyway."</p><p>"You really like him, huh."</p><p>"Yep" he cleared his throat, and leaned back on his hands, closing his eyes, "all the way back in the milky way it seems. Love at first sight. Stupid, I know. Falling for a criminal is a one-way ticket to Heartbreak town."</p><p>Alec chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair, "Yup, you’re my son alright. Fell in love with your mom at first sight."</p><p>That earned him a chuckle from the young man, which was sounding better than the forced ones he was giving them the past few days. "Yeah she told us."</p><p>"You'll get through this. You always have."</p><p>“Actually,” Scott stared back at him, a determine look in his eyes, "I have a favor to ask of you.”</p><p>Alec sighed, he read the report Scott had sent him earlier, asking for him to stay stationed here for the time being. It’s one of the reasons why he looked for him. “Scott…”</p><p>“I don’t leave the work half done. Once it’s done. I’ll rest.”</p><p>Alec nodded, “We still have to talk to Reyes about that Outpost, are you willing to come with me tomorrow to talk with him?”</p><p>Scott let out a shuddering breath, “Well, I still need to do a professional farewell to my employer. So why the fuck not, let me show my distaste.”</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes eyes looked over at Scott as he stood stock still; at attention, avoiding his gaze, just looking forward, just like the soldier he is. It was jarring to see how much of a chameleon Scott Ryder is. Despite the Pathfinder right beside him negotiating with him, he was still the apple of his eye.</p><p>“Reyes...” Alec said in a dark tone making the smuggler face him again, giving the old man a charming smile.</p><p>“Yes ah, of course. No worries on the ships coming down Pathfinder I assure you of that.” He leaned forward, “Though there is something that would be helpful in ensuring the security of your outpost.” His eyes looked over Scott. “I hear that your son is an excellent engineer in his own right. I would like to request for his assistance in establishing the outpost here.”</p><p>Scott stiffened and turned his face away though Reyes caught the grimace and could see his fists clenching behind him. Reyes had to make a stand, if Scott won’t talk to him or even look at him, he’s going to force him to--</p><p>“Out of the question.” Alec said standing. “Kids lets go. I allied with you because I thought you’re a good man, but I can’t always guarantee that my son’s sway on me would allow more than what he is willing to give.” He looked at his son who gave him a look and a smile before gesturing his head for them to go ahead of him.</p><p>Scott stayed for a while and tilted his head acknowledgement. Reyes stood and stretched out his hand, smiling at him. “I guess you getting stationed here is going to be an arduous journey eh.”</p><p>Scott gave him a small halfhearted smile in return, though not taking his outstretched hand. Just keeping his behind his back. “It’s been a pleasure having a chance working with you again, Mr. Vidal. Please let us know if there are things that need to be fixed by a licensed engineer and we can have them sent over from the Nexus.”</p><p>Reyes put down his hand and sighed, "Why won’t you let me talk to you, Scott."</p><p>Scott continued to smile at him. Reyes frowned at it. It looks wrong on the young man’s face. It looked forced and…sad.</p><p>"Because I didn’t want to talk, not anymore. That moment passed us by.” Scott took a step back towards the door. Reyes eyes widened and reached out for Scott.</p><p>"I'm here to officially end our deal." Scott’s cheerful smile was still in place, yet his eyes said otherwise.</p><p>
  <strong>No, his smile felt wrong. Stop, smiling like that, stop smiling like your telling me goodbye, damn it. </strong>
</p><p>“I can’t do this anymore. Just...let’s just let it go Reyes. I'm leaving today with the Tempest, I won’t be returning here anymore. It’s over. You got what you wanted.”</p><p>It was a punch directly to the heart. It was agonizing. Not seeing him anymore. That’s…he won’t allow it. Reyes grabbed his wrist and pushed him down on the table, causing the bottle of whiskey to crash and break on the floor.</p><p>"But I don’t have all that I want coz you’re not in it!" Reyes yelled at him, his hands on either side of his head, to try and keep him there. His heart was beating against his chest frantically, panic was starting to rise from his throat. <em>Pride be damned.</em> “I don’t want to let it go, Scott. I don’t want you to go! Please…I’m sorry. I love you, Scott, please” he pleaded, his face contorted in pain, begging making Scott’s smile fall “Don’t go.”</p>
<hr/><p>The pain is making it hard for Scott to breathe. He clenched his fists, trying to muster the will to keep back the urge to touch Reyes. He put up his smile again, "I would have loved to hear that before, but you've hurt me enough. You always get what you want, and you have it, but I won’t be able to take it if you do more hurt to me than you already have. So please stop...Reyes.” he choked out, “I would have liked to believe that you mean it now, but it’s hard not to think that it’s not a lie. Because you had me, all of me. I let you use me thinking it might change something in the end. I surrendered and it’s over. I always keep my word. Let it go,” he sighed and looked into those amber gold eyes. “Because I'm trying."</p><p>Reyes flinched, too shocked by his statement to stop Scott from pushing him back. He felt Reyes’ eyes watch him walk out the door, from his life, not looking back. His heart shattered into pieces. Left in that private room in Kadara at Reyes feet, having offered it himself and stepping back to leave with no intention of returning or retrieving it. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Collective HQ:</p><p>Kaetus looked up as the sound of the grate near his cell opening. He frowned as there was no one there at all. There was a snap of a finger bringing his attention to the cell door. “Hello Kaetus.” a deep voice sounded from outside his cell.</p><p>“Who…” he croaked.</p><p>“A friend.”</p><p>He scoffed “I don’t have friends, she’s already dead.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“What do you want.” He snarled, his eyes darting this way and that trying to find the source of the voice.</p><p>“I’m here to get you out, a favor for a favor.” The voice said.</p><p>Kaetus scoffed, “Who the fuck are you, some kind of ghost. Whatever drugs they put in me is giving me hallucinations. Great.”</p><p>The door opened with a quiet swing. Then turian found himself standing, feeling someone supporting his weight. If someone was offering to get him out, then why shouldn’t he, it’s not as if he has any fight left in him to overpower whatever or whoever this person is.</p><p>They did a short shuffle towards the outside of the cell leading towards the back of the Armor merchant’s place. He growled, so this was how they got Vehn Terev out.</p><p>“Lean on the railing for a bit, while I call for our ride out of here.” It said</p><p>“Before I even go anywhere with you, show your face.”</p><p>The voice chuckled, “Really? Fine.”</p><p>Then right in front of the turian there was a shimmer of a tactical cloak and a hooded man materialized in front of him, “It hurts to know that you don’t know my MO. Name’s Phantom.”</p><p>“Phantom? You mean ‘the’ Phantom that was supposed to be dead back in Omega?” Kaetus whispered incredulously.</p><p>“Not really dead. Just disappeared for a while.”</p><p>“There are a lot of questions in my mind, but the most important of  all. Why are you helping me.”</p><p>“Personal things really.” He pulled down his hood and Kaetus eyes widened, or as possibly as it can being so swollen. Because there in front of him in the dim light, was Scott Ryder, grinning at him. “I want to help you bring down the Charlatan and the Collective.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: WHAAAAAAT?!<br/>Scott: Just do it.<br/>Me: WHY?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOUNG MAN!<br/>Scott: Trust me.<br/>Me: After all that shit you pulled, you making me cry again, you want me to trust you?!<br/>Scott: Yes?<br/>Me: Ugh fine, you're lucky your're cute</p><p>Note: The safehouse door was unlocked by SAM for Reyes. Aww my sweet AI boi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“From the look on your face, you fucked it up, didn’t you?”</p><p>Reyes sighed as he rubbed a hand down his face looking up at Dirk Barrett tiredly. He had flown to Elaaden to visit their little group and see what had come off his and Phantom’s hard work. The group has grown since their last visit which was a good thing, honestly. It means they can establish a stronger foothold here. With the new management in Kadara, and Reyes’ penchant of not wanting to leave a paper trail, it made sense to discuss further business arrangements in person.</p><p>“I knew you would the first time you both came to my door.” Dirk said in a matter of fact-tone “Being the kind of man, you are. I warned him but he's just too in love with you to see something that’s bad for him” Dirk smirked at the glare he was getting from the smuggler.</p><p>"And you’re better?!" Reyes sneered.</p><p>Dirk shrugged and put his feet up on the table, "At least we had an understanding when we were ‘together’.” He tilted his head and observed Reyes, the smuggler shook his head and continued to look over his work. “You found out who Phantom really is. You feel betrayed he didn’t trust you and more likely he tried to trick you when you did figure it out."</p><p>Reyes’ head snapped up to look incredulously at him. Did Scott tell him about what happened? “How did you--”</p><p>“I told you” he put down his feet and leaned forward, his hazel eyes menacing. “I know him better than you. I saw him first and I was willing to be a replacement. I told you if you hurt him, I will take him from you.”</p><p>Reyes’ eye twitched, he’s had enough of people reprimanding him, telling him that he’s at fault when he, “He wasn’t the only one that got hurt.”</p><p>Dirk raised a brow, “Why? Can’t function without Phantom in your little organization.”</p><p>“Because I love him” Reyes said looking into another data pad of reports frowning at the unusual activity that seems to be coming alive at this moment in Kadara</p><p>Dirk’s eyes widened, “Huh, who would have thought.” He sighed and spun around in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. “He’ll come around you’ll see, just give him time.”</p><p>Reyes was about to ask what he meant, when his omni tool lit up, with a call from Octans. He sighed, what kind of incompetent act have the rookies done now.</p><p>“Boss we have a problem. Kaetus he—"</p><p>“He what?” Reyes tone darkened making Dirk sit up straight in his seat.</p><p>Octans cleared his throat. “We received word from our people in the port. He broke out of the prison cell and our camera feeds in the cell short circuited. If it weren’t for that alert we wouldn’t have found out he escaped.”</p><p>Reyes felt his blood run cold, but how? Were the Outcasts able to be organized so quickly with Kaetus out of commission. He made sure that the access codes were changed every hour, though the cameras short circuiting was disconcerting, how would they--</p><p>“There was a symbol left in Kaetus’ cell.”</p><p>Reyes eyes widened, as he recognizes these tactics. No, this can’t be. “Send me a picture.”</p><p>Reyes immediately opened the message and cursed as he stared at it, running a hand through his dark locks. Dirk frowned at his reaction and looked over his shoulder, hissing when he saw it.</p><p>It was just graffiti but for those who know how Phantom works, they know what this means. Phantom’s death mark, it was a hooded figure its eyes glowing blue underneath the hood. Reyes had heard of it being mentioned by some people back in Omega in one of his jobs. The gang members were joking about it being childish, treating it as just a prank, an artistic expression by a kid who didn’t know how to deal with the horrors of the world. A few days later that same gang burned down to non-existence. That’s when Phantom’s reputation grew.</p><p>Phantom’s threat about him toppling whatever it is Reyes built popped up in his mind. This communicates the hooded man’s intentions clearly. “You’re going down.” is what it meant.</p><p>“Well…” Dirk took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips, “You <em>majorly</em> fucked up.”</p><p>Reyes glared at him, making the scavenger chuckle and raise his hands in a placating manner. This doesn’t make sense. Does Scott really hate him this much? “Octans be on your guard, you don’t know what he’s capable of, wait for me to return before we set up a strategy in dealing with him. Are those bullet’s designed for Phantom already distributed among the representatives?”</p><p>“Yes, we—” Octans couldn’t finish his sentence as an explosion and a few screams on the other line was heard.</p><p>“Octans?!”</p><p>There were a few excruciating minutes of silence, before the sound of boots crunching on stone was heard, “Hey, Charlatan.” The voice greeted cheerfully.</p><p>Reyes stood up from his seat, his eyes wide. “Scott!” he growled menacingly, he had been yearning to hear his voice, but not like this. “What the fuck is this all about?” Confusion, anger and panic all swirled inside of him, but he needs to put a lid on it. This isn’t about Scott and Reyes, its Phantom and the Charlatan. “If you do anything to Octans and my people, I swear—"</p><p>“You swear what?” he laughed, there were screams on Phantom’s background as well as some gunfire. “You’d hurt me? Ticked that box.” There was closer gunfire and someone yelling out a battle cry, “Kill me? Meh, you can try. I’ve heard that multiple times before.”</p><p>Dirk snorted and nodded in agreement. Reyes raised a middle finger at him</p><p>Reyes grit his teeth, “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Aw. That’ll spoil the fun of the guessing game if I tell you now.”</p><p>Reyes closed his eyes, “Scott…please”</p><p>The young man laughed, it was disconcerting. It wasn’t the same, this isn’t how he usually laughs, this was…darker. “Come home to Kadara, my darling Charlatan. There’s more games to be had.”</p><p>Then the call disconnected. Reyes slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. Is this what he wants? A war? Then a war he will get.</p><p>He called Keema who answered immediately “Reyes, Draullir…”</p><p>“I know,” Reyes closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’s already thinking up of other ways to counteract Phantom’s attack. He was glad that most of his people have finished with those bullets. That explosion sounded strong enough to bring down the whole cave system around them. “I’m coming back immediately.” He looked over at Dirk who just smiled at him. “Keema, If you see—” that sounds stupid as if Phantom would allow himself to be seen. “If you happen to see Phantom, shoot him on sight with those tech nullifier bullets.”</p><p> “Of course.” She paused, sensing something off, “Reyes, I have things under control. I heard from our operatives just now, they’re all safe. No casualties.”</p><p>Reyes let out a relieved sigh, he doesn’t need to lose any more people. Though, something was already off. Who was getting shot in the background in the call? “And Draullir?”</p><p>“Still intact.” Keema reported. “It seems Phantom had told them of the location of the base. We can’t continue operations until we’re sure its safe. Should I send the representatives here?”</p><p>“Yes. Phantom called me and there was gun fire, have someone look into Draullir, discreetly and see who got gunned down. I’ll get there as soon as I can.” He said ending the call he headed towards the door, only to be grabbed by Dirk by his elbow.</p><p>“Reyes, a friendly advice. I know it all looks…sounds bad, but he always has a reason. Whatever it is that Phantom is doing--.”</p><p>Reyes hissed out a breath and pulled his arm away. “What he’s doing is provoking me. Well he got my fucking attention. Thanks for offering Barrett, but I know what I need to do.”</p><p>Dirk watched as the smuggler ran towards his shuttle in an angry huff and smirked “Ah, Scott, always playing games.” he chuckled and went back towards his reports, sending out a message to the young man about Reyes’ already leaving, “I’ll let Reyes figure things out himself.”</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes looked over each report that had come to his table. It was already littered with data pads and more are coming from his omni tool. Days have passed since and there was no sight of their traitor within the port. Phantom’s Safehouse was being well guarded and monitored. There was no one going in or out, which was concerning.</p><p>“Where the hell are you, Scott.” He said with gritted teeth.</p><p>Reyes can’t help the sense of déjà vu, as he looked at the reports he was receiving from his people. Despite having no visual, reports of Phantom’s attacks were getting more frequent and daring. These tactics were reminiscent of his own actions when the Collective was trying to gain a foothold in Kadara, though there was something weird about them.</p><p>Collective camps are being targeted, but would only have two or three casualties, like there were only specific targets, most of them are new recruits. The rest were unscathed. Based on the reports they were being taken down by a sniper.</p><p>Reyes frowned down at it, wouldn’t it be more realistic to just plant a bomb in the camps to take out the whole thing. None of this is making sense.</p><p>The door to Tartarus opened, Aquila was panting leaning on his knees, “Phantom…” he looked up at Reyes, “We detained him up in the port, but he wants to speak with you.”</p><p>Not this again. Reyes growls standing up and holstering his guns and put on the rest of his new armor. He was already wearing some of it, a black plated chest piece where he had the mods Phantom gave him installed and heavy black armor boots. He started wearing it since he got back in case situations like what they have now, arose and he needed to move.</p><p>He can’t let this tech go to waste, so he had commissioned the armor anonymously. The all black ensemble was akin to Phantom’s own armor design. The long trench coat he put on had a hood, so he can use it when he needs to hide his face. A necessity. Now he understands why Scott wears the hood. He tried to convince himself that it was to mock the man but, it was…sentiment, mostly. He huffed and shook himself.  </p><p>“What does he want?” he said as they walked out of Tartarus to head to the elevator. “Why is no one taking him down?”</p><p>Aquila gave him a hard look. “He’s holding Crux hostage.”</p><p> </p><p>Reyes’ fingers were tapping on his sidewinder pistol, while Aquila was pacing in front of him waiting for the elevator to arrive to the top. It’s not doing any good to his own nerves “Aquila calm down, she’s going to be fine.”</p><p>“How can I calm down, if that bastard has my fucking girlfriend hostage.” He yelled throwing Reyes a glare.</p><p>He’s right, it was impossible to be calm. If it was the other way around, if it was Scott in that situation—he shook himself, but it’s not. Reyes needed to be calm, for everyone’s sake or no one will make the hard decisions. Phantom is his responsibility, he brought him in the Collective, if anyone’s going to shoot him down…then its going to be him.</p><p>The door opened, and they ran towards the apartment complex area. Unfortunately, it didn’t have the means yet to accommodate an elevator here, so the hard way it is. “Why did you run to me instead of calling Aquila.”</p><p>“Our comms and omni tools were short circuited by Phantom before we could shoot the nullifiers.” Aquila snarled as they continued to run up the stairs and winding paths to their destination.</p><p>If this little game Phantom’s playing is going to last, he was going to need to think of something to block whatever he was using.</p><p>When they arrived at the location, most of the Charlatan’s representatives were there, their guns pointed at the door that Reyes recognized as Kaetus’ apartment. He frowned, why this place? What was he doing all the way here? Another piece of the puzzle, another clue, being laid out on the ground for him to follow. He hates this sniffing around, he’s had enough of secrets, but he still filed away the information for later.</p><p>“Anything of note?” Reyes asked, as he approached.</p><p>Octans stepped up, “We were able to disable his cloaking as per instructed, though his shields are unaffected, which doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>Reyes let out a hiss. His biotics were his backup in case his tech fails, though it would be useful to have biotic tranquilizers, he doesn’t want to harm the young man. Not yet.</p><p>“Since he got hold of Crux we couldn’t attempt to do anything that would harm her in the process.” Octans reported.</p><p>“Good work.” Reyes said and tapped a few buttons on his omni tool to try and reach the young man through their earpiece comm frequency. “Phantom, I’m here. Come out unarmed and I promise we won’t shoot.”</p><p>“I know how much your promises are worth Reyes!” Phantom mocked, his voice loud enough to be heard from inside the apartment room.</p><p>Reyes sighed as the other representatives looked back at him, some awaiting his orders and some raising a brow at the implication of Phantom’s words. All the representatives knew is that Reyes Vidal is one of the Charlatan’s trusted inner circle, just like Octans. Add in the fact he was the one that brought Phantom in and had now caused this whole fiasco, he has responsibility to clean up this mess.</p><p>There’re so many people out for his head lately and he knows who to blame. Once he gets hold of him--. He pinches the bridge of his nose, he doesn’t even know if he wants to kiss him for staying here or kill him for doing this bullshit. The latter is sounding pretty good at the moment though. “Phantom, don’t be an ass just...”</p><p>“Get the rest of the representatives out of here and I’ll come out.” Phantom he said petulantly, “Only you, me and Aquila, just like old times.”</p><p>Reyes clicked his tongue and signaled for his men to retreat, a few grumbles were heard, but they know the drill and followed the order. They were to wait outside and be ready if their quarry runs.</p><p>“Alright, they left. Come out.” Reyes said stepping back.</p><p>The door opened slowly. Aquila cursed and ran his fingers through his hair as Crux appeared before them with bombs tied around her person and then Phantom, without the lower part of his mask grinning at the two of them. “Kaetus and the rest of the Outcasts wanted me to give you all a parting gift.” He patted the bombs strapped on to Crux who was admirably not showing any emotion and staying calm.</p><p>“You are a fucking—” Aquila started to pull out his gun. Reyes stretched out a hand to make him lower the gun as Phantom pulled out a detonator as soon as Aquila moved.</p><p>“Ah ah ah! Don’t make any sudden movements or she will go bye bye with the boom boom strapped on her.” He said in a patronizing tone</p><p>“What do you want, Phantom.” Reyes said stepping forward slowly, his arms raised where he could see them,</p><p>Phantom hummed, tilting his head, his grin turning into a soft fond smile. “You’re very distracting with your new armor Reyes.”</p><p>Reyes narrowed his eyes, what is this bastard playing at exactly? Acting like a maniacal terrorist then the soft-hearted young man he fell in love with the next.</p><p>“Someone was nice enough to give me armor mods, it would be a waste if I didn’t use them. With these, we’re evenly matched in defense.” Reyes smirked earning a chuckle from the hooded man.</p><p>“Did they now?” Phantom cooed, bowing in a theatrical gentlemanly way. “You’ve become a worthy adversary, indeed.” He lifted his head, taunting him with a smirk “But when it comes to offense. Who do you think would win?”</p><p>Reyes smirked back, “Won’t you like to find out.”</p><p>Amber gold and baby blue eyes twinkled at the challenge, memories of a similar moment in the past running in their heads. Insults and banters. A time when feelings weren’t involved, when it was just for a job or for a thrill in the chase. But was it ever just that?</p><p>“Enough,” Phantom snapped bringing them both back to reality, “I’ll let her go and won’t push this shiny button right here if you” pointing a finger at Reyes, “would kindly let me get away unscathed.”</p><p>Aquila looked at Reyes, his eyes pleading, which he didn’t need to. “Fine. You and Aquila switch places but give him the detonator.”</p><p>Phantom nods, “Seems fair.”</p><p>The two men started to move with Phantom walking in a relaxed gait, while Aquila power walks towards Crux who was reaching out for him with a reassuring smile.</p><p>Phantom and Reyes stared each other down as the young man stopped in front him</p><p>“I don’t understand what you’re doing, Scott.”</p><p>“If you’re clever enough you would.” Phantom said and pushed Reyes back into a room with an open door. Phantom closed the door behind them, pinning the smuggler against the wall, cupping his face and capturing his lips forcefully.</p><p>Reyes eyes widened, surprised by the assault, yet couldn’t help from responding. His suppressed feelings came spilling out at the gesture. This was different than their other kisses. It was gentle before but this time there was a ravenous need, tongues dominating and teeth nipping each other’s lips. Reyes grabbed on to the back of his hood pulling it down and grabbing the back of his head to make them press closer. He laced his fingers into Scott’s hair and pulled him back hard. Breathless and aroused they stared at each other.</p><p>“Why can’t you just tell me.” Reyes whispered against his lips.</p><p>Phantom licked his own, while taking Reyes’ hand away from his hair and maneuvering him further into the room. Baby blues flickered from Reyes’ lips back up to his eyes, and he saw the lust and the want in those eyes, making the smuggler smirk.</p><p>Phantom pulled on his hood again, before leaning forward to lightly nip on Reyes lips. It was gentle again this time, just like before that it made Reyes close his eyes, reveling in the feeling.</p><p>He felt Phantom’s lips pull away slightly, before the hooded man whispered against his lips. “Because.” Then just like that he bolted towards the door. It took the smuggler a millisecond still riding on the feeling of the kiss, before he realized what just happened. Reyes cursed and ran after him just in time to see Phantom skid to a halt seeing the rest of the operatives pointing guns at him.</p><p>“There’s nowhere else to run Phantom.” Reyes said from behind him, the heat of the blush still on his cheeks</p><p>Phantom chuckled, looking back and noticing it. The rest of the men started to close in on him. He moved backwards, towards the railing, his hands up. “You should know by now, I always have an escape plan, Reyes.”</p><p>Reyes’ eyes widened at his body language. Oh no. Not this again. “Phantom, No.” the smuggler warned only to get a shit eating grin from the hooded man.</p><p>“Phantom, Yes!” he yelled as he jumped over the railing. Reyes ran over to see him landing down on the next platform below. The hooded man looked up at him, giving him a middle finger, before starting to run.</p><p>Reyes growled and jumped over railing to run after Phantom, using his newly installed jump jets to cushion his fall. “Get moving, secure the whole port and lockdown the docks, no shuttle is leaving this damn port.” he shouted back up to his men before going after the young man.</p><p>Phantom seemed to have seen everything as he heard him laughing in his earpiece, “Fucking jump jets. If you’re going to pursue me like this” Phantom jumped over another railing. “I hope you can keep up, Reyes!”</p><p>They ran through the whole apartment complex with Phantom leaping and jumping on the railings startling a few residents while Reyes jumped from each platform to the next. Slow paced but able to keep up with the hooded man, nonetheless.</p><p>Reyes had to admit that seeing him parkour through the place made the feeling of nostalgia that had been blooming in his chest grow a little bit more. They’ve been through a lot in Omega and they had to escape just like this. He slapped himself mentally, but this time it’s different, he growled and jumped one final time as they both landed in the market place, with Phantom sprinting towards the docks.</p><p>Phantom stopped at the very edge of a landing pad waving his hands to stop himself from plummeting forward.</p><p>“End of the line, Phantom. All the shuttles are grounded, and you don’t have anywhere else to go.” Reyes said smugly. The docks have been cleared of civilians and Collective operatives started to appear one by one, their guns trained on him. “Your escape plan didn’t consider this did it. You should have known with the Collective running the port, we have control of the docks.”</p><p>The hooded man sighed, his hands on his hips admiring the view like he wasn’t just running from being caught. “Kadara really is beautiful and distracting isn’t it?” Phantom said, slowly facing Reyes, a smile on his lips. “But I’m sure I can make an even better one.” He raised his hand and Reyes took sharp intake of breath, the detonator. “By letting the port shine brighter than the Kadaran sun.”</p><p>“Phantom.” Reyes warned, pulling out his sidewinder pistol and pointing it at the young man, “Put it down, don’t make me shoot you.”</p><p>He scoffed, “You won’t.”</p><p>Reyes gritted his teeth as it was the same tone, the same words, from the private room when Phantom decided to join the Collective. “Maybe this time I will.” Reyes growled as his heart started to pound against his chest, his hands gripping his gun tighter, “Surrender yourself now and none of my men will put a hand on you when we ask you questions.”</p><p>Phantom shook his head “I think the Surrender myself to you box has already been ticked.” and pushes down on the button.</p><p>Suddenly an explosion sounded from above them, slightly shaking the whole port, as the area they were just in was set in flames. They all looked back to see the red fire and smoke. Reyes cursed and shouted at his men“All of you go back there and look for Aquila and Crux! Help out as much as you can.” Reyes ordered making the most of them retreat. Octans remained pointing his gun at Phantom who waved at him. Reyes gestured for him to go who begrudgingly followed.</p><p>He turned to look back at Phantom, who was still standing there waiting for him.</p><p>Phantom pulled back his hood and smiled at Reyes, his baby blue eyes devoid of sympathy for the horror that he had caused. Reyes raised his gun, gritting his teeth “What the fuck are you doing?!” Reyes shouted at him, but Scott didn’t respond. He just walked forward, close enough for him to reach out and use his finger to point Reyes’ gun down to his chest.</p><p>“Do it, Reyes. Shoot me.” The young man whispered. “End it here.”</p><p>Reyes bit his lip as his hand start to shake. He blinked a few times to shake off the imagery from his nightmare, of Scott crying and smiling at him, accepting the bullet to his heart and this fucked up reality they were in. He stared at Scott’s face, which was stoic and unflinching, “I…I don’t understand. W-why are you—”</p><p>“If you won’t.” Scott walked backwards stretching out his hand towards the edge.</p><p>Reyes eyes widened, and he started to lower his gun, “Scott—don’t! he huffed, “Just fucking talk to me.”</p><p>Scott sighed, “We can’t” and leaned back to fall to the abyss. Reyes shouted for him and ran to try and grab onto him— There was a strong wind that made him close his eyes, when he opened them again. He let out a shuddering breath, his fist holding nothing but air. Staring into the space, Scott was just in.</p><p>Just then the sound of a motorcycle engine revving caught his attention from below. He shielded his face with an arm just in time to see a streak of black shoot up to the sky.</p><p>Reyes slowly lifted his head and glared up at Scott who was smirking down at him, “Who said I didn’t take your influence into account?” Scott taunted. “You should have taken the shot and made it easier for all of us.”</p><p>“That wasn’t funny, Scott!” Reyes growled.</p><p>“It wasn’t for me either,” he said giving him a regretful look, then snickered “Nice coat by the way, sure has some deep pockets.”</p><p>The smuggler’s eyes widened and patted himself, until he touched a data chip. “Don’t worry I didn’t put a bomb on you, yet. Just testing how self-aware you are.” He chuckled as bit by bit the tactical cloak of his vehicle activated making the rest of him disappear, “I’ll be seeing you around!” He then turned and sped off in the distance.</p><p>Taking note of the direction, he pulled out the chip and frowned at the label, “Kaetus’ terminal.”</p>
<hr/><p>Scott winced as one by one he pulled out the bullets from his armor. “When he said he prepared something for me, he wasn’t bluffing.” He grunts as he looked at the modified bullet twisting it around his fingers. “SAM?”</p><p>
  <strong>It seems to be a bullet designed to pulse an electric shock when it comes in contact to tech to disable its functions at a certain period. I’m trying to reset yours now, but it may take time. It’s non-lethal. </strong>
</p><p>“Still hurts like a real bullet though. It went through my shields, I had to use my biotics” He leaned on his motorcycle. He had taken some time to rest so he stayed inside Draullir to replenish some of his spent energy. He sighed as he thought about everything that had happened so far. Draullir was easily taken care of, it was easy to clear out the representatives from here and so was the explosion in the apartment complex.</p><p>He chuckled as he thought of the cat and mouse chase he and Reyes did. It bought them enough time. Now he just needs to wait for Reyes to--</p><p>His omni tool suddenly lit up and he sighed, “Phantom? Where are you?” Kaetus said, his voice  echoing inside the Draullir’s cave system</p><p>“Resting, what’s up.”</p><p>“We need to have a talk, I’m sending you a nav point of the base.” Kaetus said and immediately disconnected the call.</p><p>Scott grunted and picked up a few of his guns, “Right, I couldn’t be more obvious than I have.” He checked the magazine of each gun, before sending out a message to his omnitool. “Time for Plan B.”</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes growled as he paced. What was Scott doing? He looked down at the data pads laid out on the table to help organize his thoughts. He saw the names of all the members of the Collective that had been eliminated, names that matched the names of some members of the Outcasts inside the data chip Scott had slipped in his pocket.</p><p>He picked up the next report. Crux and Aquila were safe and sound. Though Aquila is very much pissed off with Phantom at this moment and roaming around the badlands to look in to every nook and cranny that they still haven’t investigated.</p><p>He re-read the findings in the explosion in Draullir, the bombs strapped to Crux and in the apartment complex. They were all non-lethal explosions, more like fireworks and smoke, setup to look more devastating than it really is.</p><p>The door to his private room opened and Keema walked in.</p><p>“Status report?”</p><p>Keema sent him a navpoint, “Phantom sent me that, it’s the Outcast’s base.”</p><p>Reyes frowned, why would he… Then it hit him, every piece, every hint he was being thrown all fell into place. “He could have just told me.” Reyes grumbled, and relief spread throughout his whole being making him seat down on the couch. “That motherfucking idiot.”</p><p>“Finally figured it out?” Keema smiled at him, “He didn’t want to talk to you because you were having a fight, so Phantom had reached out to me if there was anything else that needed to be done since I was your confidant, which opened up the topic of Kaetus.”</p><p>Reyes groaned, “Of all the stupidest—"</p><p>Keema hummed in agreement, “It just so happened that was the same day that you told me to tell him about Kaetus and our trouble with him. He said he’ll think about it.” She gave Reyes a fond smile, “Then you told him you loved him, that you don’t want him to go. That was the bargaining chip apparently.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t he just…look at what I have to put up with!” Reyes said incredulously, throwing up his hand in exasperation.</p><p>Keema giggled at the incredulous look. “He was being watched quite closely. So, he said that if it was taking some time for you to figure things out. I was to tell you about his plan.”</p><p>“By going behind my back and make me think he was betraying me.” Reyes said sarcastically, “That motherfucker has toyed with me for far too long. When I get my hands on him I’ll—"</p><p>Suddenly his omni tool pinged and a message from an Unknown Sender appeared. Reyes immediately opened it and there was a video.</p><p>His eyes widened in horror and he felt himself turn cold.</p><p>There was Scott being held by his hair looking up at the camera while the Outcast’s held a knife to his neck. “Reyes Vidal,” Kaetus purred, “I have your little boytoy Scott Ryder or should I say, Phantom?” he sneered, making Scott glare at him, “Bring the Charlatan with you and let’s deal with this once and for all. If you don’t come for him. Well” he drawled and the camera was brought closer to Scott’s face, “Say it, Ryder. Beg for your life. Beg for him to help you, make him come here to see you die in front of him.”</p><p>Reyes saw the fire of defiance light up in Scott’s baby blue eyes. It was beautiful, mesmerizing and <em>dangerous. </em>“You Outcasts can all just go fuck yourselves!” he growled as his eyes started to glow a biotic blue, he roared, and the video ended.</p><p>Reyes gritted his teeth, his fists clenched. Kaetus underestimated Phantom that was his first mistake. The nail in the coffin is he also underestimated the Charlatan, and <em>no one</em> ever lived to tell about it once they do.</p><p>His head slowly lifted to look up at Keema, his amber gold eyes turning dark. Without a word she nodded and stepped out of the private room as he seethed. If war is what Kaetus wants, then war is what he’ll get. He’s not going to lose Scott now.</p>
<hr/><p>Keema smirked as she walked towards the elevator sending out orders to have their people start moving towards the nav point of the Outcast’s base. The look Reyes gave her earlier, it was the one she knows very well. She’s seen it so many times before. Those were the times before Phantom, no, Scott Ryder came into Kadara Port.</p><p>She wasn’t looking at Reyes Vidal anymore, she had just been face to face with The Charlatan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wew</p><p>Meant to be yours from Heathers was my inspiration for Phantom turning against Reyes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading and staying tuned on this fic. The amazing kudos and lovely, energy giving comments is helping in the realization of this fic, we're almost there darlings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A few weeks ago…</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to let it go, Scott. I don’t want you to go! Please…I’m sorry. I love you, Scott, please…Don’t go.</em>
</p><p>Scott sat on the edge of his bed in his safehouse. He was trying not to hyperventilate from the rush of emotions. He closed his eyes trying to even out his breath. Reyes loves him, LOVES him.</p><p>
  <em>He could be lying? </em>
</p><p>Would a man lie with such passion in his eyes?</p><p>Reyes always holds his card close and for him to open himself up and show his vulnerability like that.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to let it go, Scott. I don’t want you to go! Please</em>
</p><p>He groaned as he remembered his retort. Why did he say those things to him?</p><p>Scott had wanted to let go, leave this all behind and just mend his broken heart just like when he had to disappear and not say a word to Reyes.</p><p>Reyes’ response to him revealing his identity was less than ideal. It hurt so much to be denied wholly by the person he’d fallen in love with. But he never expected nor wanted Reyes to look at him like that. The desperate look in Reyes eyes was painful to see.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Scott.</em>
</p><p>He let out a breath. Well, that means he has to bust his balls off to make it up to the man, somehow.  The job isn’t over. Phantom doesn’t leave things half done even if the employer says it is. He was going to stay. He grinned, as a plan hatched in his mind, maybe longer than intended.</p>
<hr/><p>He sauntered over to the Collective’s brand-new HQ. Keema was sitting in the throne which made him smile. She looks like she belonged there. He stood in front of her and smirked, “You seem to be doing good for yourself, Keema.” He said materializing in front of Keema, making her flinch in surprise.</p><p>“Stars above! Now I know why Reyes complains about you so much.” Keema exclaimed. She raised her hand to stop her bodyguards and the other members of the Collective that were around the room, from pointing guns at the hooded man.</p><p>“I’m here to talk.” Phantom said crossing his arms</p><p>She nodded and led him to a sound proof meeting room. “So? Have you decided?”</p><p>He grinned and spoke in a low voice. “I have and came up with a plan in getting Kaetus to give out his secrets and eliminating the Outcasts, <em>permanently</em>.”</p><p>Keema raised a brow at his confidence, “Pray tell how are you going to do that? Kaetus’ terminal has already been cleared of any information.”</p><p>Phantom wagged his finger at her, “Didn’t Reyes tell you that I can hack through anything?” he pulled up a chip showing it to her, “I already went there and retrieved the deleted files, decrypted them etc.” She reached out for it but he pulled it away from her grasp, “But this would be used for the second part of the plan.”</p><p>Keema rolled her eyes at him, “I’ll bite, what is it that you propose, Phantom?”</p><p>To the point then, the quicker it gets done the more time he can spend it trying to make it all up to Reyes. “I need to make the Charlatan think I’ve gone rogue and make Kaetus think I’m siding with the Outcasts, so.” He drawled and walked closer to her, “I need to help him escape.”</p><p>Keema blinked at him, “That can be accomplished. We can choose not interfere, but how sure are you that this is going to work?”</p><p>Phantom chuckled nervously, “It won’t,” he said. Keema had a confused look on her face, “that’s the thing. Kaetus won’t trust me. So, I’ll try to do something to earn his trust. Then I’ll botch that, so he can teach me a lesson. Public execution if need be. That’s how the Outcasts work right?”</p><p>“Be that as it may,” she sighed, “That is suicide, Phantom. I don’t think this is productive.”</p><p>“I know,” he shrugged, “but if it means removing the Outcasts from Kadara, helping Reyes keep what he’d worked so hard for, it’s worth the risk.”</p><p>Keema regarded him with her blue eyes, “Why are you doing so much for the Charlatan. He’s currently not in a good place, he wouldn’t tell me why. But knowing him, if you so much as make a single mistake and he captures you. He’ll undoubtedly kill you.”</p><p>Phantom chuckled, “Here’s the thing about secret identities and personas. People in power don’t trust people like me. No face to identify and no trail they could follow.” Phantom turned off his voice enhancement, “Though it’s against my personal creed, if it would earn your trust.” he pulled down his hood, revealing himself to the angara.</p><p>He expected Keema to gasp in surprise, but she just smiled, “You don’t seem surprised.”</p><p>“I had my suspicions,” Keema shook her head at him, “Phantom and Scott Ryder are the only two people who had initiated a greeting the way our people do.” She crossed her arms at him giving him a sharp disapproving look, “Tell me why, after this supposed fight with Reyes do you wish to stay when you were so insistent not to, at first.”</p><p>Scott looked directly into her eyes, guilt resurfacing “I visited him today, to say goodbye and he…” he let out a shuddering breath, “begged me not to go. I couldn’t take that I was the reason why he had such a desperate look on his face. It’s a horrible feeling, I’m the one at fault. I hurt him, lying to him the way I did.” he ran shaking fingers through his hair, “I never wanted him to beg. Reyes is a prideful man and seeing him like that—I can’t leave knowing that I caused him to hurt.” He started to feel the heat start on his cheeks, “I loved him for a long time, longer than he actually knows. If it comes to the point that he hates me after this, despite him saying that he loves me at first. I’m going to give my all to make him forgive me once the job is done. I owe him that much.”</p><p>Keema tilts her head looking directly into his eyes and she sighed. “I never got the chance to thank you, when we first met.” Keema said in a soft tone, putting a hand on his cheek, her bioelectricity gently tingling his skin “Since you got here, he has been more expressive and open than I’ve ever seen him. I knew you were good for him.” It earned a smile from Scott that turned solemn.</p><p>“Keema, I don’t know how much he told you about Phantom. But I’m very bad news as an enemy. I will seriously make him think that I’m betraying him to earn Kaetus trust. When I’ve gone too deep, if I can’t get out, if he doesn’t figure it out on his own.” he held her hand in his, giving her a serious look. “You need to tell him the truth. You’re the only one who knows who Reyes is, so you’re the only one I can trust. Once I send you the nav point of my location, that would be your cue. You are going to be my escape plan.”</p><p>She gripped his hands, “This sounds like you’re giving me a dying message.”</p><p>“You’ve said it yourself, this is a suicide mission, anything can go wrong,” Scott chuckled nervously, “I’ve been in a similar situation before, just humor me.”</p><p>“I think I know two other people that might be willing to assist you. I’ll contact them for you.” Keema tilted her head giving him a mischievous smile, “I can’t let Reyes’ taoshay go off on his own without back up.”</p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later Phantom freed Kaetus, no further incident, no patrols catching them in the dark, even the grate was unguarded. How he wished all his jobs were like this. But it doesn’t matter now.</p><p>They used the motorcycle as their getaway vehicle and they arrived at Charybdis point without so much as a peep from the Collective. Since they cleared out this location, none of the exiles have so much as tried to take this place. Which is a good thing.</p><p>“Why are you helping me?” Kaetus wheezed. “Aren’t you the Pathfinder’s son, he sided with the Collective”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I’m Alec Ryder’s son,” he grunted as he lay the turian on the bed, “that I don’t have my own principles. I believe that this isn’t the way to go, we don’t need lies and what is the assurance that the Charlatan won’t stab my father in the back. I’m just here to protect my family and if it means going behind their back then, I’ll do anything.”</p><p>“Family matters a lot to humans eh,” Kaetus chuckled, hissing out a pained breath, “I need to contact my men if we’re going to do this in earnest.”</p><p>“That can be easily arranged,” Phantom pulled out an omni tool and put it on Kaetus palm, “Found that lying around.”</p><p>Kaetus raised his brows at him, seemingly impressed. “This is my omnitool,” he smirked, “Good work.”</p><p>Phantom nodded, “Anything you’d like to have done?”</p><p>“I still don’t trust you, but you got me out of there. If you wanna prove yourself to me, you need to do more than this. We need to strike at the heart, the first to go is their men. If we take care of those managing the people, then we cripple them.”</p><p>Phantom chuckled and looked at Kaetus with a grin. “An eye for an eye, I like it.”</p><p>“I have some operatives in the Collective,” Kaetus said nonchalantly, it took a lot out of Scott not to flinch at the information, “I’ll send them to you to take care of it, the problem is we don’t know where their command center is at. Knowing the Charlatan, it isn’t in the port.”</p><p>“Say no more, they were nice enough to let the Pathfinder in on the secret, which in turn goes down to me. They’re in Draullir.”</p><p>Kaetus raised a brow at him, “You seem very dedicated in bringing down the Collective, you’ve done your research.” The turian stood up, Phantom reaching out to assist him, but the man stubbornly denied his aid. Prideful. “Reyes Vidal is part of the Collective, isn’t he? I’ve seen you two together and one of my men told me about what you did in Sloane’s storage room.”</p><p>So, his hunch was right. They cut the head of the snake, but it has another head to continue its life. Sloane isn’t the only one that they need to take care of. Kaetus, being her bodyguard and confidant knew everything about her plans, so has the means of continuing the Outcasts, and build it from the ground up.</p><p>He knows whatever is happening around the port. He sees and hears everything throughhis men as he was the one who handles the troops. The grunts are the eyes and the ears while Kaetus and Sloane are the brains.</p><p>Keema was right, they should kill the turian, but he’s the key in rallying the rest of the Outcasts and bring them altogether to one place. So, he’ll wait.</p><p>“He lied to me.” He growled, the turian tilting his head, observing him, “He used me to help the Collective gain the port to gain an advantage in his smuggling gig by swaying the Pathfinder to the Collective’s side.” He tilted his head giving the turn a maniacal grin, “So, I’ll be more than happy to aid you in your endeavors. I’m at your disposal.”</p><p>The turian stepped closer to him, “You better be, if not, I will make sure you won’t be quick enough to ask your daddy to rescue you.”</p><p>Phantom stepped closer, holding back the sudden flare of his biotics by clenching his fist, “You think this is a joke, for me? I don’t take betrayals very well, Kaetus. I’m very serious about this.” He growled, feigning the anger. He had always been an excellent liar. That’s why the Alliance didn’t know a thing about Phantom. “I’ve taken down gangs more formidable than the Collective, this is my job, my profession. I eat people like Vidal for breakfast. I worked with that man for years, I know how he moves and how he thinks. It’s more than likely he’s closer to the Charlatan than anyone ever is. I’m your best bet in bringing that about.”</p><p>Kaetus harrumphed, looking critically at him, “Then do your job. Cripple them, destroy them from the inside out, wreak havoc as much as you can. Attack the camps if you have to. If I see any sentimentality from you, prepare yourself. Even the Initiative won’t be able to save you.”</p><p>Phantom laughed at that, this is going to get complicated and fun. “You’re underestimating me, Kaetus. I would advise that you don’t.” he whirled towards the door, “This place is temporary. We need to get out of this place as soon as we can. The Collective would scour the whole badlands looking for you. Do you have a base of operations? I can take you there, they might try to look here.”</p><p>“I know a place, but we have to set it up first, once you do this for me I’ll let you know.” He pulls up his omni tool, punching in a few things. “For now, do what I told you to do” his omni tool pinged and there was a message from an unknown sender, making the turian look up at him, “How did you—”</p><p>He scoffed, “I’m a hacker.” He walked towards the door, “You can reach me from there. As soon as I meet your operatives, we’ll begin.’</p><p>Phantom slung his leg over his motorcycle and grinned as he revved his engine to speed away. “Did you all hear that? I’m being sent to bomb Draullir.”</p><p>“Loud and clear.” Octans and Crux replied. Phantom smirked, Keema couldn’t have chosen more reliable people.</p><p>“What do you suggest we do, should we clear the cave?” Crux asked, the sound of shuffling sheets could be heard as well as a male groan.</p><p>“Who is that so early in the morning, love.” A familiar voice sounded and there came a muffled sound, like someone just put a pillow on top of him.</p><p>“Is that?” Phantom paused, and snickered, “Aquilla?”</p><p>“None of your business.” Crux sheepishly said.</p><p>Phantom chuckled, “Alright, anyway. Move some of them out or send them out for jobs. Don’t tell anyone what’s going on. The less people who know, the better.”</p><p>“We have snakes within our ranks,” Octans growled, “We need to take care of them immediately, but we don’t know who they are since there are a lot who joined us lately.”</p><p>“Kaetus just sent me their names, forwarding them now, they’re going to be with us when we storm Draullir.” Phantom said, “I’ll take care of them, and maybe let you do the honors of gunning them down.”</p><p>“Why are we doing this in secret from the Charlatan.” Octans said distractedly as he read through the message that was sent by SAM.</p><p>“Because his retaliation needs to be genuine to make Kaetus think I’m doing his job properly. I’ll send you a message once we’re there, you might want to get ready with the funds for replacing the door again, Crux.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Keep me posted, Phantom. Over and out.”</p><p>Phantom smirked while moving in with the other operatives, all of which were wearing Collective armor. He didn’t bother cloaking himself to try and instill trust. Though his reputation does precede him, they know exactly who he was. He watched them plant the bombs he had tampered with, to be less of an explosion and more of a show.</p><p>Some of them were chuckling, which made Phantom’s smirk grow into a grin. <em>Oh, you poor unfortunate souls.</em> “Fire in the hole!”</p><p>As soon as the warning was issued Phantom snapped his fingers just as the bombs exploded. With SAM’s help they short circuited the outcasts’ omni tools, cutting off all their comms to each other and Kaetus. He cast out a hand making them all shout as they grouped together into one huge mass effect field. Immobilized cursing and shouting bloody murder. He pulled out his gun and started to shoot randomly.</p><p>“Fuck! Kaetus, they had security installed and the rest got caught in the blast!” Phantom yelled. “But we were able to take care of some of the men,” he shot at one Outcast to make Kaetus hear it.</p><p>Kaetus cursed in his ear, “Try and hold your position. Take care as much as you can from their little den. Should I send more of my men?”</p><p>“No,” he fake panted, just as Crux came out of the door looking curiously at the ball of clustered people floating above her then lifted a brow at him, “We can’t have you risking too much when there are still a lot of things to be done. I’ll come back to bomb this place later.”</p><p>He heard Kaetus throw something, almost making Phantom laugh. He likes to hear people getting tricked into getting frustrated. “Alright, do what you have to do.” Then the call was dropped. <em>Hmmm, no after mission report? Sloppy. If it was Reyes there would be paperwork involved.</em></p><p>Octans shook his head while grinning at the hooded man’s theatrics, while giving out his omni tool, gesturing with his hands that it was Reyes. He removed his voice enhancement and spoke, “Hello Charlatan.”</p><p>
  <em>“Scott! What the fuck is this all about? If you do anything to Octans and my people, I swear--</em>
</p><p>He made the outcasts spin making them yell and scream just as the two gunned them down. “You’d hurt me? Ticked that box.” He pulled out his gun as he heard someone yelling right at his hear, and shot him in the mouth, “Kill me? Meh you can try. I’ve heard that multiple times before.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you doing this?”</em>
</p><p>Phantom grinned, it was fucking working! Reyes is tangling himself in Phantom’s web. “Aw. That’ll spoil the fun of the guessing game if I tell you now.” he mocked with glee.</p><p><em>“Scott…please” </em>he begged.</p><p>Phantom stopped at the tone of his voice, it was pleading. God, he’s so weak when it comes to his voice, he wants to give in and stop this unnecessary pain. But it’s for his own good and Kadara’s. Years of lying trained him well so despite the hesitance. He laughed, softer then louder. It almost sounded maniacal. At least it would convince the man enough that he’s gone crazy and rogue because of a broken heart. “Come home to Kadara, my darling Charlatan. There’s more games to be had.”</p><p>He looked over at the two Collective operatives giving him an all clear sign and ended the call. He released the mass effect field, the bodies falling in a heap on the cave floor, dead. He let out a shuddering breath and sat down on the ground. He doesn’t know if it was because of the conversation or him using his biotics like that, but he felt weak and tired. “Damn it, I hate this.” He mumbled running a hand down his face, as a twinge of hurt started in his chest again.</p><p>“Could have fooled me, you seem to be enjoying your little charade there.” Crux said as she started to turn over the bodies to identify them.</p><p>“You could just tell him about your plans. He can act well enough to be convincing.” Octans said sternly, which Phantom scoffed at. Octans put out his hand for his omni tool which the hooded man tossed over to him.</p><p>“If you knew him back in Omega, he’d appreciate the theatrical flavor I put into it. Besides,” Phantom chuckled. “He’s not that great of an actor, I figured out who he was in just a few days. He’s probably fuming right about now.”</p><p>Crux sighed, turning over one body to see who it is. “I liked this one, seemed promising.” She went towards the two men, “So what’s next?”</p><p>Octans pulled out the data for Crux to see, names matching the list Phantom provided. “I looked up the list you gave me last night and we have a breach. We need to clean house.”</p><p>“Elimination.” Phantom nodded looking over at Crux, “Let’s set an inconspicuous trap for them, send them to the camps, and I’ll shoot them. Send me their nav points and probably mix in a few others. Scare the other recruits to not mess with the Charlatan and the Collective.”</p><p>“I’m starting to wonder if you are really the Charlatan here.”</p><p>“I know that Keema recommended you both to me,” Phantom smiled. “Are you okay with this?” looking at the two of them. “Keema told me to tell the two of you about my plans, but your part of the Charlatan’s Circle, are you not loyal to him?”</p><p>Crux crossed her arms, while Octans laughed “Oh, we’re doubting you, but so far your actions are proving otherwise, if not then we can always take you down. There are only a few places you can hide.”</p><p>Phantom turned off his voice enhancement. Oh, the things he has to do to earn their trust. He’s becoming a new man all because of Reyes, more…he cringes…honest. “Then how about this,” He pulled down his hood, grinning at the surprised look on their faces, not expecting Scott Ryder. “If I betray you. You know exactly where to find me.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “So why did you join the Collective.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’ss good to join the winning team plus that Crux, she’s very pretty.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if the Outcasts were still functioning--”</em>
</p><p>Phantom rolled his eyes. <em>Come on, don’t be too obvious, seriously where are they getting these people?! </em>Phantom looked over at the camp through his scope where some new Collective recruits were mingling about, he was hooked into their comms and some of the snakes were trying to chat up the others.</p><p>
  <strong>Scott, I believe you should start your mission</strong>
</p><p>Phantom scrunched his nose at the AI, “I was just about to listen on them speaking about Crux, I can tell on them.” Either way he snapped his fingers, activating the emp device he had planted earlier and started to shoot, hitting one of his targets in the head.</p><p>They scrambled for cover, yelling out to the others that there was a sniper.</p><p>“At least these people are trained enough to learn how to take cover when someone is trying to shoot at them.” Phantom mumbled as he looked through the scope to see which of the two snakes would try to peek. “Oh! There’s a head” <em>Crack!</em></p>
<hr/><p>“Since when did you and Aquilla got together, Crux?” Phantom stared at Crux as she put on the vest with the explosives. This was the first time they actually were alone, without Reyes or Aquilla. So, it was better now than never. He was just genuinely curious. He always saw the operatives as disciplined and no nonsense when he and Reyes visit. This was a new light to their seemingly fun interactions behind closed doors. Ok that didn’t sound right.</p><p>She glared at him with her brown eyes making him lift his hands in surrender, “It’s just sex.” She answered but there was a certain bitterness in her tone. Ah.</p><p>Phantom hummed, “Is it? He calls you ‘love’.”</p><p>Crux was silent and checked herself in the mirror in the room, “It’s just in bed, he calls me boss every other time.”</p><p>“Isn’t that an endearment?”</p><p>“It’s a title, he doesn’t care, he flirts with any other girl and calls them ‘love’.”</p><p>Phantom chuckled. <em>Bad move there, Aquilla.</em> “Then let this be a plan to show you he cares.”</p><p>Crux shook her head at his sentimentality, “Why did you bring us here in Kaetus’ apartment again?’ she asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>Phantom shrugged, he’ll weasel it out of her someday. “Dropping another hint for Reyes, I believe he’ll be able to piece out a few things after I give him the chip.”</p><p>“Anything of note?” They heard Reyes say beyond the doors.</p><p>“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Phantom stood up and Crux gave him the fake detonator and nodded that she was all primed, ready to give them a show.</p><p>“Phantom, I’m here. Come out unarmed and I promise we won’t shoot.”</p><p>“I know how much your promises are worth Reyes!” he yelled. Crux was taking calming breaths beside him, making him squeeze her hand in his.</p><p>There was an impatient sigh from the smuggler, “Phantom, don’t be an ass just...”</p><p>“Get the rest of the representatives out of here and I’ll come out.” Phantom he said petulantly, “Only you, me and Aquila, just like old times.”</p><p>They heard movement outside and he grinned down at his ‘hostage’ “Ready for a show?”</p><p>She nodded. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Look at Aquilla through the whole exchange and after this tell me I’m wrong that he’s actually very much into you.”</p>
<hr/><p>Ah running from the law, well, from the Charlatan. He looked back and snickered as Reyes looked so disgruntled. It has always been invigorating jumping and running all over the place. Parkour was his first love, the feeling of running and jumping at rooftops, disturbing the neighbors in the Citadel to see someone running at the balcony hundreds of feet from death.</p><p>He could just go down the stairs, but he needs to wear Reyes down and buy Crux time to place the bombs in an appropriate place and talk with Aquilla. He suddenly heard kissing, moans and groans. He gagged and switched his frequency to Crux’s comms muting his other frequencies. “Can you not do the deed on the frequency!” he hissed. “I’m buying time for you to talk with your boyfriend and to plant that damn bomb not making kissy faces at each other.”</p><p>There were cursing, and Phantom shook his head. He wasn’t like that with Reyes in the Tempest, was he? He skidded to a halt stopping at the end of landing pad, waving his arms almost falling and foiling his own plan.</p><p>Phantom panted as he looked over the horizon. This was a good place to do the deed. He meant what he said that ‘Phantom’ needs to disappear. This was a stupid way of doing it, but it’s worth a try. If Reyes shoots him, which his armor and biotic shield can take, then he can fake it. End the Phantom legend and just be Scott in Andromeda. But if it doesn’t then, the more dangerous part of the plan would commence.</p><p>“End of the line, Phantom. All the shuttles are grounded, and you don’t have anywhere else to go. Your escape plan didn’t consider this did it. You should have known with the Collective running the port, we have control of the docks.”</p><p>Phantom was smiling throughout their whole exchange, though Reyes was fuming and that he tried to remain professional, he could see it those mesmerizing amber gold eyes. Reyes won’t be able to pull that trigger without getting provoked.</p><p><em>“We’re clear Phantom, you’re free to detonate the firework show.”</em> Crux said in his earpiece, making him sigh in relief. Let’s see if this would be Phantom’s Final Act and he started to raise his hand with the real detonator.</p><p>Despite the warning, he pushed the button. His eyes widened, the explosion was…stronger than he expected the aftershock was strong enough to slightly shake the port. Octans threw him an incredulous look and Phantom mouthed an oops at him. Fortunately, their exchange wasn’t noticed as they were all distracted by the fire that was happening up at the apartment complex in Kaetus’ room.</p><p>As soon as Reyes returned his attention to him, he took off his hood and started to walk towards him. Maybe if he alarmed Reyes enough, he would shoot. Nothing. Maybe if he provoked him more. He pushed the gun barrel to his chest. “Do it, Reyes. Shoot me.” He whispered. “End it here.”</p><p>Phantom looked straight into his eyes, searching for some hint of mischief of understanding of what he was trying to do. Maybe he already figured it out by now. The kiss they shared should have been the biggest give away. <em>I’m not betraying you, I’m still yours, no one else</em>. <em>Believe me. Trust me. Just shoot. </em>Yet…there was nothing, still the smuggler hesitated, his eyes pleading and confused. “I…I don’t understand. W-why are you—"</p><p>Enough. He was about to open his mouth when his eyes flickered behind Reyes, catching sight of a few of the Outcast operatives, watching him very closely. The charade is still on. He needs to take care of those motherfuckers as soon as he can. “If you won’t.” Scott walked backwards towards the edge.</p><p>Reyes eyes widened, and he started to lower his gun, “Scott—don’t!” he shouted, “Just fucking talk to me.”</p><p>Scott sighed his eyes still watching the operatives. “We can’t” and leaned back to fall to the abyss. He used his biotics to maneuver himself to land on his waiting motorcycle upright, immediately changing his frequency, “Octans, Crux, there are a few Outcasts hanging behind Reyes, could you take care of them for me.”</p><p>“Already ahead of you.” Octans said then he heard a few grunts and muffled yelps, “Saw them earlier when you were talking with Reyes.”</p><p>“Thanks, it seems we’re on the final act. Get ready people we’re going to have a full-blown gang war in a few hours.” Phantom said revving his engine and shooting back up to the sky.</p><p>Here’s to hoping that Reyes would be just in time. Here’s to hoping that Kaetus is oblivious and naïve enough to believe him.</p>
<hr/><p>Scott sauntered into the old Kett base in the badlands. The Outcasts looked at him and nodded, acknowledging his presence. Something doesn’t feel right here, he smiled, which means his plan is working.  Rounding up the stragglers wasn’t that hard to do as soon as word got out that the Collective was having trouble with the Outcasts they flocked towards Kaetus. Which was the plan all along. Get them into one place.</p><p>He stood in front of Kaetus who was looking critically at him. As soon as he stopped, the rest of the men started to circle around him. Yup, this doesn’t look good.</p><p>“I just need to quiet some of the whispers I’ve been hearing in our little outfit.” Kaetus gestured towards the people surrounding them. Scott looked around him, counting heads. Who knew there would still be a whole lot of them.</p><p><strong>I believe it is the same number of mercenaries that ambushed you back in Omega. </strong>SAM said in his earpiece, Scott hummed an affirmative to him and Kaetus took it as a signal for him to continue.</p><p>“Why not tell the rest of the men who’s under that hood,” Kaetus said giving him a friendly smile, “They’ve all been curious and it’s hard to trust a faceless ally.”</p><p>Yup, he needs to kill all these people. His dad is going to freak, if this reaches Tann, they’ll all be in a world of trouble. Nevertheless, he takes it off and the group all gasped and growled at him.</p><p>“You’re part of the Pathfinder team, right? Why are you even helping the Outcast take the port after what the Pathfinder did!” he heard someone shout out, echoed by the rest.</p><p>He grinned and shrugged his shoulders, “Just because I’m the Pathfinder’s son doesn’t mean I agree with his views and decisions.” He took a little turn around the room keeping a close eye on everyone. Being shot in the back isn’t a good way to go. “I’ve been trying to reason with my father that the Outcasts are the right choice, but he chose the Collective instead, I’m my own man. This is just more of a personal thing for me really. So here I am.” He bowed giving them a grin.  </p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>A few guns were pointed at Scott as Kaetus growled at him, “My operatives I sent earlier haven’t reported. Care to explain that?”</p><p>Scott shrugged. “The Collective might have found them skulking around.”</p><p>Kaetus growled and grabbed him by the neck. He pulled up his omni tool and showed him a video of him and Reyes kissing inside one of the apartments as well as Scott’s hand slipping a chip in the smuggler’s pocket. “That was Sloane’s apartment, I had recently put in a surveillance camera to see who in the Collective would invade her place, so I can teach them a lesson. You seem to be the unlucky bastard as well as Vidal.” The turian sneered, his mandibles twitching.</p><p>Kaetus smirked at the surprised look in Scott’s face, “Do you really think I’m so naïve to not doubt you when you got me out of that cell?” his hands tightening around Scott’s neck. “That I would blindly trust you just because you were attacking the Collective? I figured out what you were doing when I you told me you were going to set off that bomb in the port. You were trying to make the Outcasts look like terrorists after the Collective had established a ‘peaceful’ port. Well, then let’s have you send a message to your lover, eh.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p>“Where the fuck did he go?!”</p><p>“I just saw him run through here!”</p><p>“Well send someone to guard the exit! He’s biotic he won’t last for much longer!”</p><p><em>Shit Ass Tits!</em> Phantom cursed internally as he huddled in the corner trying to catch his breath by breathing through his nose. They were right, he’s used up too much of his biotics, and he won’t be physically strong enough to fight them off with his sword or even so much as overpower them. Case in point: Elaaden moon.</p><p>After startling them with a biotic nova, he killed some of the Outcast when they were recording a ‘ransom’ video. He had tried to fight off most of them but there were too many and there was only one of him. Not to mention his shields were still down so he can’t afford a gunfight. He can’t stay in one place to try and shoot them down or they’ll come behind him.</p><p>Plus, his tactical cloak was not working properly on his armor because the tech nullifiers were still affecting them, he needs to open his armor to do maintenance. He doesn’t have enough time for that. He had to rely on his omni tool’s cloaking capabilities to stay hidden. As far as SAM provided, the caves were part of Draullir itself but 2-minute intervals isn’t enough to run and search for an exit.</p><p>They were caging him in. He’s stuck in the middle just like in Omega.</p><p>Reckless and stupid again, Scott. Wasn’t Omega a well learned lesson?</p><p>His only tactic right now is to outrun and hide, take out anyone who comes close enough to his hiding place, by cutting them down. The place wasn’t very big, so there’s nowhere to run. With all the chaos, he didn’t even have time to check if Kaetus was one of those he killed.</p><p>He chuckled leaning his head back onto the crate, what a way to chase a nostalgia trip, damn it. He watched as one of the Outcasts left for the door. He pulled out his sword and muffled the mouth of his target before slitting his throat. One down, still so many to go.</p><p>He knew things would go wrong but not this much. He let out a calming breath, as he hid back down, pulling the body behind him. He entered a sequence to call Reyes and route him on his earpiece.</p><p>He didn’t let the smuggler speak as he immediately spoke when the man picked up. “Reyes…your tech nullifiers definitely work, I can tell you that.” he peeked from his hiding place and saw Kaetus, battered but still functioning send out orders. He cursed and started to refresh his omni tool cloaking, before he ran towards the exit, he’ll have to risk it. “I won’t go down without a fight, you know me, but just in case you don’t get to me.” He cursed as he saw at least three outcasts standing guard at the exit, he hid behind another crate. He looked back and forth to see where he should go next, but he’s going to get surrounded. He let out a breath and grinned, to make his voice sound a little happier. “Know that I love you and I’m sorry for being an ass.”</p><p>Reyes sighed, “As if I’ll let anyone kill you, I’m the only one that has that right.”</p><p>BOOM! The door leading into the cave exploded, blasting the guards out of the way. As soon as the metal door slammed on the ground, the hail of gunfire started. The Charlatan’s men moved in, gunning down a few outcast’s that were unfortunate enough to be near the door. Throughout all the chaos Scott’s eyes were focused on to one man only.</p><p>The Charlatan was standing by at the entrance, his hands in his pockets, his trench coat flapping in the wind. A dark figure that oversees the chaos as gunfire echoed around them. He stepped out of his hiding place. Molten gold eyes caught baby blues, Reyes looked menacing. In control and fuming “So, do you want to talk now?” Reyes familiar velvety voice growled in his earpiece.</p><p>Scott walked tired over to him with Reyes pulling him back out by his wrists. Scott gave him a fond smile, as Reyes pulled down his hood and cupped his face roughly turning it this way and alarmed at the blood on his face. “It’s not my blood” Scott assured him making the other man growl.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, why are you so goddamn stupid!” Reyes snarled, satisfied that the young man was still okay and handing him some ammo.</p><p>“Because it pisses you the hell off?” He chortled as he reloaded his guns.</p><p>Reyes flicked him on the forehead. “Asshole!”</p><p>“Ow!” Scott exclaimed rubbing the sore spot. Despite that the familiar bubble of happiness finally popped making him relax. Though he would prefer to just sit down and rest, there’ still work to be done. He won’t miss this for the world. He gave the smuggler a confident smirk, “Ready to take them all down?”</p><p>Reyes’ nose flared and grabbed the back of Scott’s neck to pull him into a searing kiss, communicating the smuggler’s feelings about all of this. Frustration. Need. Relief. Making them both moan at the reunion. He pulled away from the young man and growled, putting the young man’s hood back on hiding the dazed look on Scott’s face “Now we are.”</p><p>Phantom pursed his lips as he shuffled, “I don’t think we are, I just have a huge boner.”</p><p>Reyes snorted, “We’ll deal with it later.”</p><p>Phantom watched as Reyes led their charge, his assault rifle at the ready. It felt like forever but to see Reyes in a gun fight has always been a treat for Phantom. He was precise and cock sure of each shot. He counts his bullets, not just spraying and praying that it would hit. This was one of the reasons why they work so well. They’re systematic and calculated, no room for errors but if there were they improvise and adapt.</p><p>Reyes jumped over the barricade firing continuously as they moved forward, when he ran out of ammo. He ran towards the man shooting at him, his shields taking some of the hits and he punched the outcast in the gullet making the man choke. It bought Reyes enough time to loot him of ammo and shoot the man in the face.</p><p>“Are you as turned on as I am right now?!” Scott yelled in his earpiece as he continued to shoot down the Outcasts popping up. Reyes shook his head as he threw another grenade at the people shooting at the young man.</p><p>“Focus, Phantom!” Reyes scolded “Yelling sweet things to me won’t let you escape from the lashing I’m going to give you!”</p><p>“Oooh! Kinky!” Phantom laughed</p><p>They walked forward and saw Kaetus standing at the platform as two...mechs were standing on each side of him. "Do you think I wasn’t prepared?! My people weren’t just lazing around. Take care of those two!” Kaetus ordered and turned towards the exit leading further into the cave.</p><p>Reyes cursed rapidly, Phantom picking up that it was his native language. "I'm going to have someone look into how the Outcasts were able to slip these fuckers past us." He yelled sending out a message on his omni tool and crouching behind a container.</p><p>"Shhh, no one’s at fault here. There’s a lot of mechs in the badlands we took care of." Phantom said and peeked as the mechs jumped down shaking the whole cave, “Must have…picked it up somewhere.”</p><p>The mech engaged and started to move forward. “Shit, shit, shit!’ Reyes said, checking how much ammo he has, not enough. Gunfire was still echoing within the cave, meaning there are still fighting. Phantom huffed trying to think up of a solution, if they don’t move now Kaetus will get away. “I’ve had my fair share of battles with mechs and going at it alone was adrenaline pumping but I had my biotics—"</p><p><strong>Technically you’re not alone, Scott. </strong>SAM said in his earpiece<strong> “I may have the means to short circuit them, but we need Mr. Vidal’s assistance. I can integrate myself in his omni tool if you would do the honors Scott.</strong></p><p>“Of course! SAM!” Phantom exclaimed making Reyes put a hand on his mouth,</p><p>“Not too loud, we need to come up with a quick plan before those mechs find us.”</p><p>The young man rolled his eyes grabbed his arm and inputted a few codes in to allow SAM to access the smuggler’s comms. “SAM has a plan.”</p><p><strong>“Hello, Mr. Vidal.” </strong>SAM piped in Reyes’ ear, making the smuggler yelp in surprise. Phantom in turn put a hand on the smuggler’s mouth.</p><p>“You have an AI helping you out all this time?” Reyes hissed, holding down the hand covering his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“You could have told me, and we could have used it to improve our work.”</p><p>“Not mine to give, besides my dad is going to kill me if he knows that I put SAM into you…into your omnitool and he has been helping us out all this time. How do you think I was able to disable the comms.”</p><p>Reyes looked mortified, “We are going to have a discussion about this later!”</p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Vidal--</strong>
</p><p>“Just Reyes.”</p><p><strong>Reyes, we don’t have much time.”</strong> SAM said on each man’s earpiece <strong>“You have to jump on to its back open its circuitry, but due to the probability of 45% of your survival in doing it alone. It is not advisable as your father has instructed me to assist you in every way until he is able to assist. It would increase to 90% if the two of you would access them together on each one.</strong></p><p>Reyes eyebrows raised, “Well, that’s a plan.”</p><p>“Ready?” Phantom holstered his guns, looking excitedly at Reyes. “It’s like Omega all over again.”</p><p>“As I’ll ever be.” Reyes bit his lips, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “Only difference is…” Reyes pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, licking his bottom lip. “I finally get the chance to do this to you.”</p><p>Phantom blinked, “What?” he said dumbfounded, but Reyes is already running “I’ll take the one on the right”</p><p>“What does that even mean?!” Phantom yelled at making the smuggler laugh.</p><p>They initiated their tactical cloaks and ran towards their respective mechs. Phantom used the rest of his energy for biotics to propel him upwards to land on the mech and remove the cover on his circuits. While Reyes used the crates, jumping and running to hold on to its arms and swing himself on its back.</p><p>In a matter of seconds they were able to deactivate the mechs using SAM’s help.</p><p>
  <strong>I advise that you run for cover, they will explode.</strong>
</p><p>“Couldn’t you have told us that sooner?!” Reyes yelled and headed towards the direction Kaetus was running to, putting on his hood. “Let’s leave them be. Come on, Kaetus won’t get that far.”</p>
<hr/><p>Kaetus panted leaning on a stalagmite, he has been running around in the circles in the dimly lit caves. There were only small holes lighting up the place He was supposed to have reached the exit by now. He tried to pull up the map but his omni tool was busted, “Damn it.”</p><p>“Lost your way, Kaetus?” A deep voice echoed around the cave. The turian whirled around in his place trying to find the source.</p><p>“Who the fuck—where are you?!” he shouted, his gun at the ready.</p><p>"You don’t give the orders here.” There was soft sigh that passed by his ears, making him turn towards it, yet nothing was there. “You're in my domain now. Do you think I don’t know about this kett base?”</p><p>Kaetus was suddenly pushed back by an unseen force, making him stumble back a few steps. “I single handedly explored these cave networks, I know where you are and where you can go." </p><p>Kaetus reached for his assault rifle. At the corner of his eyes he saw something shift and shot at the dark. “You coward, show yourself!”</p><p>"Now now, trigger discipline. Is that how coexisting with Sloane had turned you into? What about turian military discipline? Or is it because you’re afraid?" the voice laughed darkly. </p><p>“Fuck you!!” he yelled. “Come out and fight, Charlatan!”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>Kaetus felt something nudge the back of his knees from behind. He was pushed down flat on the cave floor and straddled from behind, his hands were being bound behind him. He struggled, eyes darting here and there. At the dim light he saw something invisible walking towards him, throwing up the dust that covered the ground. Bit by bit a shimmer of a tactical cloak caught a little bit of light as the being materialized. There standing in front of him was a hooded man, wearing a trench coat.</p><p>"The Charlatan isn’t a boogey man now is it." He grinned menacingly at him crouching down. Kaetus was about to say something when he felt a sharp blade touch his neck, “Behave, or my little pet might just be twitchy enough to slit your throat. I tend to play with my food, you know. Being beaten up to the edge of your life wasn’t enough for you?”</p><p> “Go to hell.” The turian snarled, making Phantom growl in response and push the blade harder.</p><p>The Charlatan hummed, the voice enhancement he had was of a deeper timbre than Phantom’s. “You see, I would have had let you live your life just as you would have wanted. But you broke two rules in Kadara that I decided just now. Number one: Don’t touch Scott Ryder—”</p><p>“Now that’s just sweet.” Phantom teased, the Charlatan playfully shushing him.</p><p>“Number 2: You don’t mess with Reyes Vidal.”</p><p>Phantom leaned forward, pushing the blade harder into the turian’s neck. “Definitely not or you answer to me.”</p><p>“Last and final rule: <strong>Never touch what’s mine</strong>.” The Charlatan said in a guttural growl, the delivery giving Kaetus a chill up his spine. The man’s grin was menacing as the silence streteched. “Leave me with him.” He finally ordered not looking away from their captive.</p><p>Phantom head snapped up towards him, “But—”</p><p><strong>“Leave.us.”</strong> The Charlatan growled making Phantom flinch. The young man followed through and made sure to take away the turian’s weapons. He hesitantly stood but stayed near, “Phantom, I told you to leave.”</p><p>Phantom sighed, “Alright, don’t take too long.”</p><p>Kaetus was grabbed by the front of his armor, forcing the man to stand up and slammed him hard on a stalagmite where the was shining brighter than the rest of the place. Kaetus groaned in pain and snarled at the hooded man. “Fuck you, Charlatan.”</p><p>The man started to laugh maniacally, getting louder and louder, echoing around them. He then pushed a few buttons on his omni tool and a familiar velvety voice spoke, “Take a good look at me, Kaetus,” Reyes pulled off his hood slowly, “so you can memorize the face of the one who will send you to hell.” He grinned as Kaetus’ eyes widened.</p><p>So, it was him all along, the one that had tortured him, drugged him, the one they were supposed to be hiring to smuggle Helium-3. He was the Charlatan all along. He growled, “Reyes Vidal.”</p><p>“The one and only,” Reyes tilted his head, his gold eyes assessing him. “You could have made it easy for yourself if you didn’t send that video. You could have just rotted in jail.” Reyes eyes glowed molten gold as the sun shone down on him, “But you touched what was <em>MINE</em>, tried to take him away from me.” He said with gritted teeth, wrapping his hand around Kaetus’ neck, “For that you will feel unimaginable pain, before I let the devil take you.”</p><p>“You don’t scare me.”</p><p>Reyes grin grew wider, more terrifying that it already was, “Oh, you should be. Ever heard of Anubis?”</p>
<hr/><p>Phantom waited impatiently, tapping his fingers rapidly against his bicep. He had heard the growls, and beatings all the way from here. Reyes could have just shot the man and get it over with, but Phantom let him be. The smuggler’s frustration was evident from the way his shoulders were set, not to mention the menacing tone in his voice.</p><p>“Let me just smack him once!”</p><p>Phantom turned to look at Aquilla as he was being held back by Octans by his arms. As they walked out of the kett base. The young man blew him a flying kiss making the man growl in anger fighting Octans harder.</p><p>Multiple gunshots echoed in the cave. Phantom took off at a run, panic bubbling up his throat as the thought of Reyes getting shot filled his mind. They might have had a scuffle and they fought for the gun or—Phantom skidded to a halt as he looked at the scene before him.</p><p>It was like a death angel had come down from the heavens with the light of the sun shining down on the man. Reyes hood was down, blood splatter on his cheek glaring down at the bloody body in front of him. His gun was still pointing at it, the barrel smoking.</p><p>“Reyes…” he called out softly, pulling down his hood.</p><p>The smuggler flinched slightly, and his head lifted to look at the young man, smiling tiredly at him. “Sorry for the mess.” He said putting away his gun. “You should have waited outside. Didn’t want you to see blood.”</p><p>He took stock of the state Reyes was in; blue blood coated his knuckles; his hands were shaking more likely from the strain of the repetitious punching he had done to Kaetus and the ground was stained blue by the deceased turian’s blood. Reyes had let out his frustrations alright, in a brutally violent way.</p><p> “I can handle blood just fine, got worried about you.” Scott whispered. He reached out for Reyes’ hand who flinched away, “Don’t be such a baby, come on. I’ll find something to wipe off all the blood from you.” He scolded and took hold of Reyes’ hand gripping it tightly in his.</p><p>Scott pulled him out of the dark cave and made him sit down on a crate. Conveniently he found a piece of cloth from his med kit, wiping the blood off Reyes’ gloves. They were silent neither one wanting to address whatever it was that happened with Kaetus.</p><p>“We make a good team.” Reyes whispered. Scott looked up at him, wiping the blood from his cheek, amber gold eyes holding baby blues hostage.</p><p>Scott chuckled, remembering Reyes’ reply in the Roekarr hideout, “Careful, I might start to think you like me.”</p><p>Reyes grinned at him, “Would that be so bad?”</p><p>They stared at each other, there was a lot to talk about but right now. Scott sighed and put his forehead on the smugglers shoulder, “No I don’t think it is. I know I’ve been an ass. I’ve hurt you so many times already and I shouldn’t be forgiven for all the headache I caused you, but still,” he pulled away and looked at the handsome man again, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Reyes let out a breath. “It’s not the betrayal or the headaches.” Reyes answered pushing his forehead against the young man’s “What I don’t appreciate is that you don’t talk to me about the big stuff like annihilating the Outcasts completely.” He scolded, making Scott’s shoulders go up. He felt like a child, “I <em>hate</em> that you toy around with me, playing this game of guess what I’m going to do next.”</p><p>Reyes cupped his face in his hands, squeezing the young man’s cheeks. “You are ruthless, unforgiving, reckless and brilliant. I know what you’re capable of, I’ve watched you work in Omega and do amazing shit. I…” he took a deep calming breath, “I like working with you. When I found out that Phantom was dead, it felt horrible. I had to take a step back. So I decided to take that ticket I was given to join the Initiative to start with a clean slate my mother had given me.” He huffed, “Then you come here, with your electric baby blue eyes blinking at me with such awe, then appear as your persona like you never disappeared and made me into this…” he gestured with his hand, “this mess.” The young man stared at him with wide-eyed wonder.</p><p>“Yes, you are an asshole, and I can forgive you for that,” he growled, “Because you made me fall for both sides of you.”</p><p>“I…oh..” Scott stuttered unable to come up with a reply to the sudden confession.</p><p>“But the thing I will never ever forgive you for is when you called me for help like that, saying that you love me when you think you’re about to die…not trusting me enough to come for you…that’s what’s pissing me the hell off!”</p><p>He leaned in and kissed Scott fiercely, biting on the young man’s lips and swallowing the moan he elicited. Their tongues invaded the other’s mouth, their desperate need for each other making them pull at each other. They parted, looking at each other intensely. Each pair of eyes reflecting the other’s emotion. Love. Forgiveness. Relief. Then kissed again, gentle and chaste.</p><p>Reyes looked directly at him, taking in everything, like he was memorizing this moment. “You don’t ever do this again, you hear me? I will not stand for it. If I have to lock you in that fucking safehouse so you don’t go out of my sight and stray away from me ever again, I mother fucking will! Do we understand each other?!”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>"You're the last good thing that's ever come into my life. Don’t stray far from me or I won’t know what I'd do to get you back. I will not lose you." Reyes then hugged Scott to him, “You are a fucking idiot.” The smuggler mumbled against Scott’s neck,</p><p>“Hey, but I’m your idiot.” Scott said cheerily, nuzzling against Reyes and kissing his neck. “Reyes, I lo—"</p><p>There was a sound of a holo lock clicking into place and Scott jumped away to see Reyes smirking down at him. His hands were cuffed behind him, “Reyes..”</p><p>“Just checking if your self-aware.” He leaned in narrowing his eyes at Scott, “You have a lot of explaining to do.” He growled.</p><p>Scott squeaked as the look in Reyes eyes were…not friendly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Villian I appear to be was on replay while writing this. It just felt right </p><p>Once this door closes it might open another door full of ficlets and drabbles I thought of but couldn't logically fit in this. Ideas have already been thrown around in my head. Like what exactly happened in Omega, how Phantom and Reyes met, how Dirk Barrett came into the picture. A fun filled post Meridian thing. it's not in order so yeah.</p><p>I'll thrown in a marriage proposal and marriage thing. But he knows when I'll get to that so for now, bear with me. Thank you again. &lt;3 love you all and stay safe wherever you are</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reyes centric. With a headcannon backstory for Reyes.</p><p>WARNING: NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back in the shuttle was so tense one can cut it with a knife for the fact that Reyes just opted to carry the young man on his shoulder to the surprise of his men. No one dared to speak, though Phantom was throwing faces behind Reyes head which earned a few chuckles from Octans.</p><p>They arrived at the port with no further incident Reyes immediately carried Scott, hood firmly placed on his head, over his shoulder to the young man’s embarrassment and the other’s immeasurable entertainment.</p><p>“Put me down! I can walk damn it!” Scott yelled, earning a few looks as Reyes walked in the market towards Phantom’s Safehouse since it was nearer.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“I swear if you don’t put me down I’ll—”</p><p>“You’ll what?” Reyes growled and stopped, sending shivers down everyone’s spine, even Scott’s.</p><p>“Nothing.” He mumbled</p><p>“Now be a good boy and settle the fuck down.”</p><p>They arrived at the front door, Scott entered the codes to the safehouse begrudgingly. No words were exchanged as Reyes headed towards the bedroom throwing Scott to the bed without ceremony with Scott grunting at the impact. “Reyes, I’m not going to run away.”</p><p>“Not trusting your word Scott, you’re going to explain your conduct.” Reyes said taking off his coat and armor, “But we have to take care of something first.”</p><p>Reyes proceeded to taking of Scott’s armor piece by piece and leaving him with only his under armor, Scott chuckled at the smuggler. “Frustrated much?”</p><p>He looked straight at Scott “You said you had a boner and I told you we’ll take care of it.” Reyes said seriously, though mischief was swimming in his eyes. “Time for your punishment, Scott.”</p><p>Scott laughed, "Not today,” He pulls off the omni cuffs, showing it off to the man.</p><p>Reyes rolled his eyes, "I forgot you can pick those locks"</p><p>“Constantly being caught by C-SEC does tend to teach you a few things.” Scott said twirling the cuffs in his forefinger, smirking at the smuggler who huffed at him.</p><p>“Always been a troublemaker.” Reyes grumbled</p><p>Scott grabbed on to him helping in taking of their clothes until they were as naked as the day they were born. They wrestled on the bed trying to fight the other for dominance. Laughter and fervent kisses were exchanged here and there. Until Scott, who had recovered his strength enough, overpowered Reyes, cuffing him, “Now <em>you</em> be a good boy and, let me make you feel good." He cooed seductively.</p><p>Time for talking was for later right now. Scott looked up at Reyes as he stroked his cock, kissing the tip of head and closed his mouth on to his member his baby blue eyes half lidded with repressed desire.</p><p>Reyes bit his lip, reaching down with his bound wrists to lace his fingers through the young man's hair. Those eyes twinkled with mischief and he hollowed his cheeks making Reyes sit up slightly at the sensation. "Scott,” he breaths, grimacing, it felt too good. “if you don’t stop. Ah. I'll cum!"</p><p>The young man just hummed and continued devouring him. He tried to pull him off, but he found his hands glow blue, lifting off the young man’s head. He bucked his hips into Scott’s mouth, trying to get him off, hoping to choke him with his length and girth. But Scott’s eyes twinkled with mirth as he took it in stride, his throat contracting around him. "Fuck, Scott…Stop!" he moaned breathlessly.</p><p>With a flick of Scott’s wrist, Reyes found himself pushed down gently on the bed, his hands up as Scott continued to suck, like he was trying to milk him for every drop of cum he’s got. “Damn it, ah!” Reyes moaned arching his back, his eyes widening at the sound he never thought he’d make. He closed his mouth trying to hold it back. His fists clenched as he tried not to come to soon. But Scott’s mouth and tongue were doing so many things at once. He knows where Reyes likes it.</p><p>Scott let go of him with a pop and started to stroke him faster, “Come on, you always want to hear me. Let me hear you too, Reyes.” He cooed before slipping his tongue in the slit. The sensations were too intense, that Reyes lost control and groaned loudly. His hips unconsciously jerking upward. HIs spunk squirted into the young man's mouth, his cheeks puffing as he kept it in his mouth.</p><p>Reyes panted, and he felt the biotic hold on him loosen. He looked down at Scott, as soon as he did, he gasped. Scott has his mouth open, his tongue playing with the white creamy liquid.</p><p>"Swallow it" Reyes found himself saying and Scott closed his mouth smirking before he gulped, licking his lips.</p><p>His cock twitched back to life turned on by the sight.</p><p>Scott looks at Reyes rubbing his cheek against Reyes shaft, helping it along. "Know that I would do anything for you, Reyes. Anything you'd ask for." he whispered, looking directly at molten gold</p><p>Reyes let out a breath, "If i told you to jump--"</p><p>"I would if it would you make you happier." He answered quickly, completely serious.</p><p>Reyes stared at him, he doesn’t need another obedient henchman. Scott loyalty and dedication deserves more than that.</p><p>"No..." and he unlocks the cuffs and pulls Scott to him, who was giggling at the fact that they can both get themselves out of cuffs. Reyes smiled fondly at the young man, "If you're going to go anywhere, I'll be with you every step of the way. You won’t get rid of me that easily." He pulled at the sheets, this time using it to tie him up. “Try to get out of that.” He growled. He flipped the young man over on his stomach and pulled Scott's hips towards him, raising him on to his knees. The young man flinched as Reyes licked a strip on his hole.</p><p>"Ah!" Scott moaned, putting a hand against his mouth at the embarrassing sound.</p><p>Reyes smirked, "You like when I eat your ass, Scott?" He cooed and probed him again with the tip of his tongue. The young man let out a helpless whimper, a tingling sensation creeped over Reyes body, straight to his cock at the sound. Oh, those helpless sounds his beloved makes always gets him off. “Let me return the favor.” He did it again and saw the young man's fingers grip the sheets. "Haa, can you come just from this, cariño?" He continued licking on the puckered hole, until Scott started to squirm.</p><p>"I don’t...know"</p><p>Reyes hummed, "Let's find out." And he plundered him, consumed him, coaxing out each moan and gasp that lovingly came out of the young man’s mouth.</p><p>Scott tried to get the sheet off his wrist by biting on to the knot. Reyes chuckled at seeing this, he made sure they were bound just right and tight enough. Instead, he intensified his actions, hugging Scott’s legs towards him, rendering the young man weak and helpless in his clutches. He nipped harshly, and he heard Scott’s muffled mewl, the young man looked back at him, "Please...Reyes” Scott begged, whimpering “I want more of you."</p><p>Reyes smirked, holding on to his hips firmly, "No, I'll make you come with my mouth whether you like it or not." And proceeded to continue his ministrations. Scott's legs started to tremble. The muffled whimpers only fueling Reyes’ lust even more. He inserted his tongue in and Scott keened,</p><p> "Ah shit, I'm gonna--" Scott pushed back against his tongue, the young man's cock swaying helplessly underneath him.</p><p>“Then, <em>Come</em>.” Reyes cooed.</p><p>That was it, Scott yelled out his release, eyes wide at the absurdity of coming from being licked in the ass. Reyes pulled away to watch the young man spasm on the bed, coming on his own, his untouched cock twitching as it spurted out his spunk. The smuggler marveled at the beautiful man, the image spurring the fire of his lust even more.</p><p>Scott slumped on the bed panting, with his legs spread open, still spasming and twitching from his climax. His head on a pillow and his hands below him like it had been trying to reach down towards his cock. His ass was still up in the air like a bitch in heat, begging to be dicked and a blissful glazed look on his face.</p><p>Reyes leaned in beside the young man, those baby blue eyes looking lovingly at him as he kissed him all over his face. "More?" Those eyes widened and bit his lip, a cute and seductive action that made Reyes want to just dick him senseless. Eventually Scott nodded.</p><p>Reyes smirked and positioned himself behind the young man. He spit on his hand to try and lube himself before he entered Scott from behind. The young man was watching his every move. Mumbling out litanies of ‘please’,</p><p>“Anything you want, cariño” he whispered.  </p><p>Slowly, inch by inch he buried himself into the young man, his head breaching the now loosened hole. Sheathing himself inch by excruciating inch until he was fully, snuggly wrapped by Scott’s heat.</p><p>Scott moaned continuously helplessly underneath him even if he was not moving. Reyes winced, kissing his back softly, waiting for the young man to readjust to his girth “Does it hurt?”</p><p>Scott chuckled, “Stop asking, M’ fine Reyes. You feel so good inside me, I can’t help it” He pushed against him, gasping “You’re really just too big.”</p><p>“I need you to feel good too, cariño.” Reyes whispered against Scott’s ear, kissing him gently on every part that he could reach. He moved his hips slightly, trying to angle himself just right.</p><p>Scott looked back at him, smiling mischievously, “You always have, and you are. Come on,” he begged moving his hips to coax the older man to move.</p><p>Reyes bit his lip and slapped his butt. Scott giggled and did something that made Reyes grip the young man’s hips tighter, “You’re so greedy for it.” and started to pound into the young man slow, hard and deep. Scott mewled and gasped, enjoying the pain and the pleasure. "Fuck! Reyes..."</p><p>He winced, pulling out and thrusting back in with a snap of his hips. Reyes bit his lip as Scott's hole started contracting almost like it was sucking him in greedily "You're so tight."</p><p>Scott pushed himself upward with his bound hands, looking back at him, those baby blue eyes capturing his attention "Take me, fuck me hard..."</p><p>Reyes growled and harshly took Scott jaw in his hand capturing his smart mouth in a searing kiss, then whispered, "Gladly." Before situating himself comfortably behind him again.</p><p>Scott moaned as Reyes set a punishing pace. Each thrust of his hips earned a grunt of pleasure. Reyes would pause for a while to spit into Scott’s hole to help ease his entry as well as lubing the two of them. This continued until Scott’s hole started to make lewd sounds as Reyes continued to ravage him. The sound so enticing to him it only made him thrust in faster. “Your body is so honest; do you hear it.” Reyes panted, as he pushed in harder. Scott slumped down to bury his face in a pillow, embarrassed by the sound but felt too good to make Reyes stop. He didn’t want to stop.</p><p>“Let me hear you, carino.” Reyes complained and pulled Scott up, wrapping a hand around his torso. “I want to hear how I make you feel good.” He whispered against the young man’s ear. He grabbed on Scott’s member squeezing at the base. “I want to see you take it--” He slowed down a bit, burying himself deep before pulling out, “Every. Inch. Of. Me” he growled punctuating each word with a hard thrust, watching the faces Scott made at each one.</p><p>Scott let out a shuddering moan as he was impaled by Reyes cock over and over. This position was so arousing as each jerk of Reyes hips was accompanied by a stroke on his member. The sensations rendering him putty in Reyes’ hands.</p><p>Reyes licked the young man’s ear making him shudder, “I would have taken you just like this back in Elaaden at that container if I had known you were the one under the mask.”</p><p>“Hoooh…fuck!” Scott shuddered, his cock twitching against Reyes’ hand at the mental image.</p><p>“You like that?” Reyes whispered sucking against his neck. His free hand was on Scott’s neck to see Scott’s face as his eyes glazed seemingly remembering their little scuffle, he started to stroke Scott’s cock faster, “You liked it back, then didn’t you?”</p><p>Scott whimpered, leaning back on Reyes, unable to fight back from the onslaught.</p><p>“Tell me again what you want, Scott.” Reyes panted, snapping his hips to enjoy the look of ecstasy on the young man’s face.</p><p>Scott turned his head, his face showing how turned on he was, how much he’s in his mercy. “Kiss me…”</p><p>Reyes thrust into him harder. “Who do you belong to, Scott?”</p><p>Scott groaned at not getting what he was asking for, “M’Yours” he mumbled.</p><p>Reyes stopped, burying himself deep into him. The confused look on Scott’s face made him smirk, those sinful hips trying to make him move, to no avail. “Not loud enough for me. Again. Who do you belong to?”</p><p>Scott baby blues looked at him, pleading for him to continue, “I’m yours, Reyes. Only yours.”</p><p>“Good boy.” And he kissed him languidly, stroking his cock making him tremble. He started to plunge in again rapidly, earning another litany of delicious moans from Scott.</p><p>“Oh god, oh shit, oh fuck, Reyes…more give it to me.” Scott panted, his moans bringing him closer and closer to his release.</p><p><em>Not yet.</em> He grunted and forced himself to stop. His forehead on Scott’s shoulder as he let out a shuddering breath, gulping down the moan he almost let out. The string of curses from Scott made him chuckle. "Were you close?"</p><p>"Yes" Scott whispers breathlessly.</p><p>Reyes pulled out making Scott yell out at the suddenness of the action. He sat himself down and turned the young man around, untangling the sheets from his wrists. "Then, if you want to come." Reyes pulled the young man into his lap. "Live up to your name and ride me."</p><p>"I will kill you for that." Scott pouted, positioning the head of Reyes’ cock with his hand, teasing the smuggler by hovering close enough to sink into the warmth again.</p><p>"No, you won’t," Reyes smirked, gasping as the young man started to insert his cock into him, "you love me."</p><p>Scott stopped midway and cupped Reyes face into his hands. His face lighting up with the most beautiful smile, eyes crinkling with unabashed joy. Scott kissed him chastely on his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks then hovered against his mouth. "I do, I love you Reyes Vidal, longer than you thought you knew" and he took Reyes in completely into him. The two men taking gasps of air at the sensation.</p><p>Their eyes locked onto each other with Reyes watching as Scott’s body arched back, hands on Reyes thighs as his hips went up and down on his cock. Everything about him was beautiful, every movement perfectly executed, like he was made for Reyes and him alone. Reyes reached for him, hugging the young man to him and biting down on the crook of his neck, marking him with his teeth. The pain spurred the young man even more, his hand holding the back of Reyes head.</p><p>Reyes started to suck bruises on his skin. Licking them better. His hands reached around to cup Scott's butt, slapping it. The sharp resounding crack made Scott moan making the young man move faster. Reyes bit his lip holding on to Scott’s hip to pull him down and thrust his hip upwards meeting Scott's downward thrust.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around the young man and started to pound him faster. "Oh, shit Reyes..." he moaned burying his face against his neck. "I’m--."</p><p>"Come again for me, carino" he whispered against the young man's ear. He plunged in deep holding back his own release as the young man spasmed against him. He bit his lip, riding the young man's orgasm, doing a burst of thrusts to keep Scott’s climax going, until he slumped on top of him.</p><p>Scott lay there panting against him, his breath fanning against Reyes neck. "You haven't? "</p><p>"No, not yet. I'm enjoying your body too much to have it end so quickly."</p><p>"You're an insatiable beast." Scott whimpered. “With no refractory period.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled kissing him on his temple, "I'm just savoring you." He snapped his hips again.</p><p>Scott moaned weakly, his own cock, twitching against their stomach. "Then use me to your heart's content."</p><p>Reyes made a guttural growl flipping them over, so he would be on top again. He pushed Scott's legs up to his shoulders, bending the you man in half, "Scott."</p><p>The young man smirked, "I found your kink, have I? Go ahead,” he reached up at the smuggler, giving him a tired languid smile. “Please Reyes use me, fuck me till I can’t come anymore." Reyes let out a half moan and half chuckle as he pounded into him again.</p><p>He looked down at the young man. Eyes half lidded, mouth slightly parted and moaning weakly, multiple kiss marks were already starting to blossom against his porcelain skin. He was beautifully, thoroughly used and fucked. He loves it and from the happy dazed look in Scott's face, so does he. "What have you turned me into Scott" he growled.</p><p>Scott laughed weakly, his eyes rolling on the back of his head, "Fuuck.” He moaned his hand reaching down to his own cock, starting to stroke it. “Come with me, Reyes fill me up with your spunk, please. I want it in me! "</p><p>Reyes bit his lip groaning at the dirty talk. With a few more thrusts, Reyes groaned his hips thrusting sporadically as his climax built up higher and higher until he broke through the peak of his release. Scott pulled him down to him, their lips meeting each other to swallow Reyes’ moans. His hips unconsciously thrust into Scott as he pumped his semen into him.</p><p>“Jesus fuck,” Reyes pulled away to look at Scott, “I love you.” He whispered, his amber gold eyes staring down at the young man, He leaned forward to hover against his lips, their sweaty foreheads against each other, “I love you, Scott.”</p><p>The young man hugged on to him tighter, closing his eyes at the burst of emotion, consuming him right now. He smiled at him lovingly, “I love you too, Reyes.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, giving each other chase kisses, their bodies slick with sweat but some parts already getting sticky with cum. Reyes was still not pulling out, remembering that Scott liked him being plugged up with Reyes spunk still inside him. There was a small rumble that made Reyes frown, looking down at Scott he was red in the face, “I’m hungry…”</p><hr/><p>Scott was slumped on the kitchen table completely full--, sexually and with food. He buried his face in his arms again to calm himself down before he turned his head to continue watching Reyes wash the dishes.</p><p>He had offered to do it for him in exchange for the food, but the man refused and let him sit there to watch him. The view is amazing though, Reyes strong back, his muscles bunching as he works…</p><p>”Like what you see, Scott?” Reyes smirked, looking over his shoulder. Scott put out his tongue at the man which earned him a chuckle.</p><p>Knowing that Reyes can cook as well made him want to know more. With their…whatever this is. They both said the L-word, but does that mean--</p><p>“Reyes…”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“We both said the L- word.”</p><p>Reyes hummed and continued with his chore, seemingly not bothered by it. “Is there something wrong with it if we did.” He said casually though Scott could see the tenseness that came in his shoulders. Scott has been saying a lot of the different sides of Reyes lately, it was…refreshing. He stood and wrapped his arms around the smuggler and snuggled, making Reyes flinch before he relaxed.</p><p>“No, there isn’t, I was worried that it would bother you.” Scott mumbled.</p><p>“It did at first,” Reyes took a deep breath, before turning around to face Scott, wiping his hands on his boxers, looking a little sheepish. “I surprised myself when I told you that I love you back in Tartarus. I had an inkling of it, when I brought you in my secret spot, but I’ve never been open about…feelings, not anyone since—” he sighed. “Even with Zia, that’s why it was so easy to let go of her.” He touched Scott’s nose, “But you, you’re…different.”</p><p>Scott hummed, smiling at him. “How so?”</p><p>“Besides the obvious,” he ran his fingers through Scott’s tangled hair, making the young man squirm, “You said that I’m someone to you…”</p><p>Scott smiled at him, cupping Reyes’ face with a hand. “You are.”</p><p>Reyes nuzzled kissing Scott’s palm, looking into his eyes “And that means more to me than you know.”</p><p>Scott looked confused at him “You were never a nobody Reyes.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t I know it,” he chuckled, “it’s more personal.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” He backed away only to be pulled back towards him, “Reyes, if you don’t want to talk about it then—”</p><p>Reyes kissed his forehead, “I think you should know, since its one of the reasons why I reacted so…ungentlemanly when you told me who you were.” He took a deep breath. He had never told anyone about this. Keema had an idea about his mother, but not the whole story. “I don’t think you knew who I was before. Where I came from?”</p><p>Scott drew patterns on Reyes’ chest, he had asked that when they were having a drink in Afterlife years ago, “You said you were from Earth, in Chile, you grew up with your grandma—”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, “I lied.”</p><p>Scott smirked, “I know.”</p><p>Reyes smirked back at him, pulling him towards the bedroom leading him by the hand. “I was actually sold to a batarian slaver by my parents when I was 6.” He said not looking back at the young man.</p><p>Scott gasped, stopping the older man just by the door, “What?”</p><p>Reyes sighed and pushed the young man towards the bed, signaling him to sit against the head rest. “This is going to be a long story.”</p><p>The smuggler sat on the bed, Scott scooched beside him. Their shoulders touching, a gesture of comfort, Reyes smiled at the act and pulled the man to his side.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Blood. Cigarettes. Perfume.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These were the scents associated with memories of a time where his identity and life were being defined. Ruthlessness, Cunning, Smarts and Charm. Traits he had needed to survive then and now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Growing up was difficult especially for someone small, homeless and sold by a drunkard father and a drug addict mother to slavers at the tender age of 6. But despite who and where he came from, he was thankful for his parents, not only for giving him his looks, but for giving him a chance at a better life than what he realized when he was a scared child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His captors said that his amber gold eyes were enticing, such exotic looks were a commodity and it would be a shame to not grab the opportunity to sell him to the highest bidders. The small child in him hoped that whatever fate they had for him was better than dying in the slums or this filthy place. At that time, he never knew that his amber gold eyes would be the means to catch that person's attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been a day like any other with him keeping his head low, curled into a ball, as small as he could possibly be to try and not be seen. But being the only remaining child left in the cell, it was kind of hard for them to miss him. He's seen things that a child shouldn’t be exposed to. Turning his eyes away was the only thing he could do to not shiver in fear. He didn’t look up when someone had stood in front of him even if they smelled better than most, jasmine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look at me boy," a sultry feminine voice called out from his cell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t comply. He's seen what those people were like and he heard the fate of those sold to people like them in hushed whispers by his captors. His hair was pulled to make him look up. He glared at the person, trying to intimidate, but he wasn’t expecting to see someone like her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes widened. She was beautiful human being. Her long brown hair was tied in a braid, she was wearing armor that hugged her snugly in the right places. Her eyes, the purplish-blue colors of the galaxy were gazing softly back at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like that look in your eyes." She turned towards the men around them, firing her small gun that had been concealed under her wrist, killing the guards instantly. She turned back to him, crouching down to his level. "What’s your name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stared at the bodies, then her. He trembled, scared of what she would do to him, but he still answered, "I don’t have one. Mama and Papa didn’t give me one."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hummed, it was a beautiful sound, her voice, and he sat there expectantly. "Well then, I’ll tell you mine, it’s Reina Vidal.” she smiled at him, offering her hand “Come on, let’s go home.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hesitated, so she spoke again in cheerful persuasive tone “I’ll even give you a name.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His face lit up making the woman chuckle, “You like the idea of me giving you a name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded vigorously, excited at the prospect of being called by a name of his own. She hummed, tilting her head to the side, staring into his eyes. “Well, my name Reina means ‘Queen’, and a queen always should have a king," she tapped a finger to her lips, her eyes twinkling, "Reyes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Reyes”, he repeated slowly loving the way his tongue rolled with it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you like it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes nodded and took the hand she offered. She smiled at it picked him up into her arms. He wrapped himself around her, snuggling against her and making her hum again. He liked that sound, and it made him feel safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reina Vidal freed the other slaves and blew up the facility while she clutched him in her arms the whole time. The scent of blood, cigarettes and perfume surrounded Reyes as he fell asleep in her arms, even if she was piloting the shuttle she cradled him in her lap.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“My name, Reyes, it means royalty.” The smuggler said.</p><p>Scott giggled, “Seems to fit you. You are the King of Kadara.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, combing his fingers through Scott’s hair. “She took me in, and from then on she taught me everything she knew. Smuggling, shooting a gun, running away from trouble, fending for myself and my favorite, flying.”</p><p>Scott hummed, and put his chin on top of his hand, “You said she was a pilot.”</p><p>“Yes, a former alliance pilot. Lt. Commander Reina Vidal. She was the one who asked me who or what I wanted to be, she’s always been my guide, my mentor and my inspiration” he smiled at Scott, his face fond and relaxed “I thought that being someone meant being a well-known person just like her. But, she meant something else.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Anubis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a great call sign, patron god of lost souls and the helpless. It speaks volumes and it was a nod to his past and what he wants to be from now on. The name serves a purpose in hiding the identity of whoever holds the name, it was witty and poetic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anubis can be anyone and the powers that be are none the wiser. Reyes was doing the kind of work Reina Vidal would do and be proud of. Maybe not as theatrical or flashy as her, but still. He helps, he’s someone, maybe not his name specifically but it’s who he is. He can start from here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trying to be someone, Anubis?” a familiar voice drawled in his shuttle’s comms, then the slaver’s shuttle that had been shooting and flying after him, trying to reclaim the people inside Reyes’ ship, suddenly went down crashing into a stray asteroid. Reyes rolled his eyes as he maneuvered himself to coast beside his savior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How did you even know it was me?!” Reyes whined, as he maneuvered through towards the drop point for the transfer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You think I don’t recognize my tricks? We’re going to have a talk, Anubis.” Reina scolded that made him straighten his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes clicked his tongue, it felt like he was 16 again, damn the woman, he's 21. “I’m not a child anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a chuckle on the other line, “I know you’re not. But we need to talk about what you’re doing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t have to, I know what I’m-- look you don’t need to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself!” He snapped, and he landed the shuttle. Immediately standing up to usher out the now free slaves, pointing towards the second transport where an Alliance shuttle was waiting to recover the civilians.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as Reina’s shuttle landed, the door opened to show the woman, strutting towards Reyes’ ship. He sighed and came out, wearing his Anubis mask. Reina stopped in her tracks and snorted covering her mouth with a hand. “Really? Not a child anymore eh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes sighed and was about to snap back a retort when Reyes’ Alliance contact ran over to Reina and saluted. “Lt Commander Vidal! I didn’t expect that you would be the one to take care of this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She visibly stiffened and snapped her gaze towards the Alliance officer. “At ease, O'Connor. I’m not military anymore” She gestured towards Reyes, “Anubis is your contact, not me. I have..." she turned to glare at Reyes, "separate business with him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man nodded, but Reyes could see the officer’s shoulders slumping as he headed over to Reyes. “You’re really lucky to still be able to work with Reina Vidal. She was the best of us, best soldier, best pilot. But she quit, a shame.” He whispered in a low voice. O'Connor has always been chatty, must be the nerves, they were in Omega after all. They don’t really take kindly to Alliance types. The man continued to speak as he started to transfer the credits, "She refused a promotion because she found a purpose here, not sure what though because this place is a dump, no offense.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh. Reyes looked at the man then at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reina stayed a few meters away, waiting patiently for them to conclude business, and he just continued to look at her, confused by what the man had said. A purpose?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the transfer was done the man passed her by, still saluting as he left, she rolled her eyes at the man and gestured for him to go. They were left staring at each other. He wanted to ask her what O'Connor meant by her purpose for leaving the Alliance, but she spoke first, “What are you doing, Reyes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed, does he really need to explain himself? “You already know what it is. I'm-- trying to be someone like you. This is the way I could be that someone.” He splayed out his hand, spinning in place slowly. "I want to make you proud of me, Reina."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes heard her sigh and click her tongue. He stood there gritting his teeth, why does she sound disappointed? He doesn’t understand what she wants from him. Isn't this what she trained him for? He was being careful, useful to her, he was trying to make sure nobody knows him and that nobody knows who he was connected to! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reina rubbed her temples, "This isn’t as simple as what you think it is. You can't just do this kind of operation on your own even if you're the best damn infiltrator on my crew!" She was pacing, agitated. “I help people, I get credits out of it and I feel good doing it, that's a given.” She ran her fingers through her brown hair, there were streaks of grey on them now. Reyes frowned, he hadn't noticed it before. “But this was my job after I left the Alliance, still is. I don’t need for you to follow my footsteps Reyes, this isn’t-- you have your own path!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes looked down on the ground, his fists clenched. He heard her sigh again and heard her walk towards him slowly, "Querido, having a title or a codename, being the 'leader' of this gang is rewarding yes.” she stopped in front of him and took his mask off. She leaned in to look directly into his gold eyes. "It’s great to have, it gets you things, recognition—” she let out a tired sigh, “Enemies. It’s wonderful to be someone well known and it’s an adventure, but this isn't the life I wanted or even expected you to follow," she cupped his face with her hands, making him look at her, "You know why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I only found my answer, to who I want to be when I found you. Not because of this job, this.” Waving her hands around them, then cupping his face again, “I became someone because of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes stopped breathing, in one unsuspecting phrase, she had undone everything. Foiling his long-term plans, a complete 360 of how he understood his way life, giving a different meaning to everything he knew about their relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He always had a goal and it’s always been to make her proud. She didn’t put expectations, no, but that’s understandable right? She’s almost a legend, like a bogeyman among her enemies. He had to keep up with her. He had to be someone like her. It was what he expected himself to be, so he could stand beside her proudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lessons, the memories they shared had boiled down to the fact on who they were to each other. He knows she’s not his biological mother, often she’s his boss, his best friend and mentor. All of that she has given him and those she helped, he will always be grateful for the life she provided him. He respected her for it, as he always has.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, do you understand my answer?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded, “Yes”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She put her forehead against his, "I am proud of who you are querido. There was never a moment that you made me regret choosing to have you in my life." She kissed his forehead and smiled, "Let's go home."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Scott pulled away his eyes wide with wonder. “Did you just say, Anubis?!”</p><p>Reyes heart beat against his chest. That was a dark time for him, a time when he found out how naïve he was and how horrible the world can be. He had made mistakes, that he rather bury and not see the light of the day again. Despite the fact Scott was Phantom who knew much about that world, he felt shame in that identity. Though the wonder in those baby blue eyes made him frown, “Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re Anubis?! That badass pilot who was bringing down slave traders in the terminus systems?!” Scott grinned, “You’re always on everyone’s lips in the Alliance in the Arcturus relay, some saying you were taking away our job.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled awkwardly, “He’s not a big deal, it was a short time thing and a long time ago.”</p><p>“You’re one of the reasons why I wanted to be Phantom!” Scott said cupping Reyes face, grinning brightly at him, he stopped as he started to blush, “I mean, I’m not a fan boy or anything. Go on.”</p><p>Reyes shook his head and laughed, “Who knew I would be such an inspiration.”</p><p>“Sorry, I interrupted you, tell me more about your mom.”</p><p>Reyes reached down the bed for his pants and pulled out a flick lighter, he always kept in his person. “This was hers, she gave it to me when she died,”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It was supposed to be a great day, their whole crew was out, they had all been invited to drink by one of their clients who had offered his bar to host them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes was going follow them after a smuggling job as Anubis. Despite Reina’s protest he continued his work. He didn’t survive this long with just his smarts, he has a silver tongue. Begrudgingly Reina allowed him to continue, though she still didn’t like it, she did seem to be proud of what he was achieving for himself. 4 years and still doing amazing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was just going back to freshen up before joining them. Smelling like sweat and jet fuel wasn’t a way he would like to enjoy the night. He expected Reina to be with them, so he took his sweet time to get back, not expecting anything to happen back home. But that was the worst decision he had made in his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sight that welcomed him was something he will never ever forget.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reina Vidal was slumped against the door of their inconspicuous warehouse in the slums of Omega. The main doors were shut, her bloody handprint on the door controls, the blood trailing down to where she was sitting below it. There were loud banging noises from the warehouse and there was shooting echoing from inside as well. It was built like a fortress to keep everything inside safe and keep outside threats out. It works in the reverse as well. Whoever they were, they were trapped. In this case, whoever dared to attack Reina Vidal she held the key to their demise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was sitting in a pool of her blood, her hand clutching on to her stomach, breathing heavily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He faintly remembered screaming her name and punching an emergency signal from his omni tool, as he started running towards her. The scene surreal, making him dizzy as panic started to bubble from his throat. This…this isn’t real. She never bleeds, she’s always the one who takes care of those who get hurt. She…can’t. He fell in front of her, making her chuckle weakly at the sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re home early, querido.” She hissed, “I thought you’d come back a little later.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Reyes pulled out his emergency medical kit from behind him, trying to patch her up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were supposed to be at the bar, had it arranged so when these guys attacked.” She groaned as Reyes started to push down on her wound. “You’ll be safe. We were sold out. I heard from some of my contacts. This was a doozy…” She smirked at him, “I don’t regret it, but I wish I at least had someone watch my back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked into her eyes, the purplish blue wasn’t as vibrant as it was just a few hours ago before he left. Damn it. Damn it! “When I find out who the fucker is I will track him down to the ends of the Milky Way.” Reyes growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've grown...into such...an amazing man." She chuckled and caressed his cheek, wiping the tears, smearing it with her blood. “Querido…you're gonna be fine...without me.” she whispered soothingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice was soft, too soft, her voice never sounded that soft. "Don’t...don’t speak...just hang on I've sent some help."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes cursed, the medigel wasn’t working. He willed his hands not to shake, this wasn’t the time to be weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It’s okay…Reyes.” She soothed, she lay her bloody hand on top of his to stop him, “Live your life..." she coughed, blood dripping from the side of her mouth, "Hey...maybe you'd even fall in love..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He picked up her hand, leaning his cheek on to the palm, trying to keep it warm or catch a little bit more of her warmth. He wasn’t sure which was the truth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She chuckled weakly, her eyes trying to focus on him, "Don't forget...what I told you before, querido." She smiled, tears filling her eyes, "My handsome son."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes face contorted in pain at what she called him. It was all because of him. All because she saved a young boy with amber gold eyes that she risked herself again and again. This was all his fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t idly stand by all these years just riding on her coat tails, he had done his research on why Reina Vidal was considered a menace by the gangs of Omega. It was hard not to notice, he was smarter than most children. 19 years of her working herself to the bone to keep her crew safe? Reyes knew no other group in Omega that had the kind of problems they had.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They found out about her because she was too distracted taking him away from the life of a slave, too busy making sure he gets out and failing to scrub the data from the surveillance cameras in his cell.</em>
</p><p><em>He attempted to smile for her, but was only able to grimace, kissing her palm to try and hide it. "Yes, you are someone to me, mother." </em> <em>It hurts, why does saying that hurt?</em></p><p>
  <em>She grinned, “Wish we had…more time to call each other that…Seeing them gag…would have been a sight...” reached into her breast plate, pulling out her metal flip lighter. The one other thing she kept close to her heart, and never lost sight of. "To remember me by…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He closed his free hand on to hers, kissing her knuckles. "No...no…You’re going to live through this.” He said gripping her hand tightly in his, “And I’ll even let you shoot the conniving bastard." He snarled, he was shaking, why won't his body stop shaking?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My sweet handsome boy." She breathed, her eyes flickered over his shoulder before looking back in to his. "You need to go..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head, "I won’t leave you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have to…so you can avenge me." She pushed him weakly, and Reyes found himself being lifted onto the shoulder like a sack of flour by Callum, a krogan, one of the oldest members of the gang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was all a blur, he doesn’t know if it was because of the shock, or they injected him with something. He heard shouting, telling him that they need to go, that they need to leave her. He was dumped on the floor inside a shuttle. He fought against them holding on to the door to keep it open, calling out to her. She looked up at them, smiling and lifted a switch she was clutching, hidden in her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes widened, it was a detonator. He knows what she was planning on doing, which made him struggle even more against the hold he was in. “We need to take her, she’s hurt, she’s going to die!” Reyes begged but it fell on deaf ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Callum wrapped his strong arms around the younger man’s torso. “I have my orders, I will hold you down if need be, to keep you safe and not die with her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes felt numb. What? This wasn't their contingency plan. “What do you mean?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knows, of course he fucking knows. The warehouse was filled with goods, documents, everything that can be used by the gangs around Omega to one up each other. She didn’t want anyone else to have them, except her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He understood, but this wasn’t what it was supposed to be! She should be with them, laughing their troubles away with a glass of whiskey. This was her ‘fuck you’ to the despots of Omega, but it shouldn’t be her final one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stared back at him, the same soft gaze she had given him back in the slave house. "I’ve made mistakes… so learn from this… querido." She shouted, wincing at the effort, "Always have a backup plan." She pushed against the wall, using it to stand up. Trying to stay strong for Reyes. “You’re my backup plan, Reyes…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to die, damn it!” he cried, tears streamed down his face. It was pathetic, he knows, but it was her, it was Reina, his mother. He tried to struggle harder from Callum’s grasp, but to no avail. Reina looked straight at Reyes and mouthed something to him then she signaled for them to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last thing Reyes saw before the door closed, was her grinning up at him with a two-finger salute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The shuttle sped away from the warehouse, then a few seconds later came the sound and shake of an explosion from behind them. Callum wrapped Reyes in his arms, whatever fight Reyes had had left him and he sat there stunned. Silently crying for who knows how long.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“You saw her die?” Scott whispered, reaching to caress Reyes cheek, his gold eyes looked so sad and pained.</p><p>“Yes, I tried to save her but” he let out a shuddering sigh “Reina Vidal, was a badass till the end.” He smiled at Scott, trying to show that he was fine.</p><p>The young man frowned, his mouth puckered cutely in thought, making Reyes touch his lips with a finger. Scott narrowed his eyes at him and licked it. “Reina…I think I heard T’loak mention her before. She died when her base was attacked.”</p><p>Reyes looked over at Scott, giving him a meaningful look. “Yes, betrayed by one of the people she thought she could trust. He told my mother’s enemies where her base was.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It didn’t take him long. Reyes was nothing but resourceful. He was Reina Vidal's son after all. He even had taken her last name to keep her memory alive. He had searched for their traitor, looking high and low, gathering information, reaching out to different contacts she had established. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was made easier by Reina Vidal, even from beyond the grave she was one upping everyone. Every deal, blackmail, name was inside a chip in her lighter she had given him. Reyes was ruthless and bloodthirsty. Torturing and killing people as Anubis if need be just so he can keep Reyes Vidal's identity safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every favor was exhausted to find the culprit. Reina Vidal entrusted that knowledge to him, this was his task, he was her backup plan. He will not fail her now. There’s hell to be paid and he’s here to collect. It took a few months, he didn’t find time to grieve, but he found him, at last.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O'Connor. The trail all led back to that double-crossing mother fucker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Reyes found out who it was, he immediately put on his Anubis persona and immediately arranged for a fake shipment deal to have the man go to the location of their old base.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Killing O’Connor with a single shot to the head was too easy, too kind for what he did. No. If O’Connor was going to die, it was going to be where he made his bed. Poetic justice at its finest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the alliance officer arrived, nervous and frantic. Reyes couldn’t help the maniacal grin that lit his features. O’Connor had every right to be scared and paranoid. He was about to die here after all. The man seems to know what this place is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good. Reyes wanted him to stew on his sins and let it fester for just a little while longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if he wanted O’Connor to see who will be killing him, Reyes held himself back. Reina Vidal didn’t die protecting Reyes from the rest of the people who were after her, only for him to destroy all her hard work. This would be enough. Reyes stepped out of the shadows of the building's debris, his Anubis mask on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O'Connor heard movement and raised his gun, fear making him twitchy. Reyes relished at the sight, it brought a wonderful feeling of achievement to bring a man as foul as him to this state. He could almost feel the sweet taste of revenge coating his tongue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit, Anubis! You fucking scared me." O'Connor holstered his gun, "Thought this was joke, this place is giving me the creeps. So, you're my contact?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes shrugged, and a predatory grin graced his lips making the man shiver. “Something like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A shot echoed, and the man fell on his knees, clutching his stomach. His eyes widened staring up at Reyes. “What are you?” the man started to ask. Reyes kicked him on the man's stomach, twisting it his boot side to side, making O’Connor howl in pain. It was music to his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This was how much it hurt for her." he snarled taking out the carnifex Reina had given him on his ‘birthday’, he’ll play with his food. He saw O'Connor's hand snaking towards his gun, he shot it, making the man howl and curse. Reyes pulled the gun and holstered it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes kicked the man again for good measure before he crouched down to jam his gun in between the man's eyes. "I'm soorryy!" The man squeaked, "Please don't kill me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes growled, the way the man cowered pathetically beneath him only made him angrier, ‘At least be someone formidable!’ he thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reina Vidal didn’t lose her life because of a spineless piece of shit. Reyes doesn’t want to believe that. She was more. She meant more to a lot of people. For her to disappear, to just die like some common smuggler despite her heroism to a slimy credit mongering shit. This wasn’t how Reina Vidal should be remembered, not if he could help it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes is an information broker, so it’s always good to question his victims first before deciding what to do with them. Information was better for business than simple murder, after all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes pushed the gun barrel harder on O’Connor’s forehead, “Why did you betray Reina Vidal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was met by silence, so he stood up turning away from the man before signaling another sniper shot to hit the man, on the shoulder this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was supposed to be a good deal!” O’Connor yelled, “Once she was gone, I get some of the goods she had around the place!” he panted, clutching his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes walked back towards the man on the ground, he felt tears pushing against the back of his eyes from rage and grief, “You betrayed her…killed her.” He said with gritted teeth, “FOR FUCKING CREDITS?!” he roared, cocking the safety on his gun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry! She has always been great with this kinds of operations! I didn’t know she would die!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You put her under the mercy of Aria T’loak’s enemies! Reina Vidal was an ally to her!” The man’s eye widened in fear, he didn’t know. Reyes snarled, “Do you think you survived long enough because of your wits?! Wrong!" He said gritting his teeth "It’s because Aria T’loak allowed it, because I asked her that I be the one to put an end to you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your sorrys aren't worth shit. She's already dead!" Reyes growled and fired the gun over and over, blood splatter coated his face, his fingers, until the clicking of the empty gun registered in his mind. He took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. He looked up at the sky, tears falling from his cheeks, washing some of the blood from his face. "It's done, mother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He suddenly heard a ping come from his omni tool and he looked down, frowning at the message. It was for Reina Vidal but since he inputted the data from her file, he had access to her messages as well. He</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's Done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Nakmor Kesh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Reina Vidal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've arranged for your son to join the Andromeda Initiative as promised. He will be a welcome addition to the Nexus as the first ones to leave the Milky Way. You've boasted about his abilities as a pilot and we need that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I can't talk you into joining as well, but at least think about it. You can start a new life and spend it with him instead of gushing over your handsome boy in secret. Show it to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakmor Kesh, Nexus Superintendent </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyes vision started to blur as tears filled his eyes. She had plans. She had plans to take him somewhere else. To be a family and not just be criminals on the run. Reina's words echoed in his mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who do you want to be?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not this, not a murderer, not a reaper out for vengeance, not a simple pilot, smuggler or information broker. Maybe, in Andromeda he can find his own purpose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let out a breath, answering it out loud. "To be someone."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Scott felt a heavy weight fall in his stomach, his eyes wide as tears started to brim in his eyes. So that’s why Reyes reacted so violently. He bit his lip, he was such an ass, and he kept doing it, betraying him and did this behind his back.</p><p>“Shit, Reyes. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know—” Scott mumbled and pulled away completely picking up his clothes. He needs, to get away. “I’m such an asshole, I—”</p><p>“Don’t you dare pull away from me now.” Reyes crawled on the bed to grab onto the young man and throw him on the bed below him. He held on to his wrist, “How many times do I have to chase after you until you’re done running away from me.” He growled, “It hurt, yes, but it’s over. Stop overthingking!”</p><p>“But—"</p><p>“You’re not that person. I took care of him myself.”</p><p>Scott tried to fight but pinpricks of pain were making his hands shake, “But that brought back memories didn’t it? Back in Draullir, when you were pacing. I knew you were thinking about that time.”</p><p>“How come you know me so well.” Reyes sighed and lay on top of the young man, trapping him in his arms, “It doesn’t matter anymore,”</p><p>“I have been watching you all this time, you know.” He sighed and buried his face on the man’s neck. “Why are you so forgiving, what I did was pretty much that. If it were real, if…”</p><p>Reyes pushed himself up, “I couldn’t have killed you even if I tried.” Putting their forehead against each other,</p><p>“But—”</p><p>Reyes leaned forward to kiss him silent. “Enough, you’re thinking too much.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Scott mumbled, and rolled them on their sides, rubbing his lips against his skin. “Thank you for telling me about you Reyes.”</p><p>“Your welcome.”</p><p>They lay down on the bed looking at each other, blue against gold. Just relishing in this moment. Scott smiled at him, threading his fingers through Reyes’ dark locks, "I suddenly remembered something Drack told me."</p><p>Reyes lifted his head, using his elbow to elevate himself to look down at him. "What was it?"</p><p>Scott sighed, "Drack told me, as a grandparent, he learned this while raising his granddaughter. Maybe he noticed something was off with me, but it’s something I needed to hear and knowing what I do now, so do you" He was staring at Reyes. Those baby blue eyes that always takes his breath away, staring at him, searing him, branding him. Worthy and loved is what they seem to say. "He said that, parents weren't meant to be a goal or a finish line, they're the starting line. Where we go from there is all us."</p><p>Reyes eyes widened. Reina’s words started to echo in his mind. <em>I dont need you to follow my footsteps--you have your own path</em></p><p>Reyes huffed and rolled himself on top of Scott who giggled. He closed his eyes trying not to tear up. Being open about his feelings of affection is okay, but tears. That’s too much. No.</p><p>Scott smiled and gathered the man in his arms, kissing his temple.</p><p>"Thank you, Scott."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For accepting me and for reminding me of the things Reina always told me off about."</p><hr/><p>A few blissful days were spent together. One of them was of Scott being reprimanded by Keema for setting explosives in the port. A sight to behold as Reyes barely saw her angry. Another was a fist fight with Aquila for endangering his girlfriend, which earned the two of them a few bruises, that Crux and Reyes were more than happy to ‘remedy’ on their respective partners.</p><p>Ditaeon was set up quite nicely with Scott doing tht\e technical security measures on the turrets as Phantom to represent the Collective. A gesture that would surely help in appealing to Nexus Leadership to show that the exiles were more civilized than they thought.</p><p>But then, despite all of the most pressing problems were resolved in Kadara. Scott’s duty to the Initiative would take precedent and with the Pathfinder now having access to Meridian in Khi Tasira. It was due time for him to go, for a while until they take care of the Archon. They were saying their goodbye at the ramp at the bottom of the Tempest. The two men hesitant to let each other go.</p><p>Reyes kissed him passionately for the nth time, no longer caring who was watching or who can see. When he pulled away, it took a while for Scott to open his eyes, and when he did those baby blue eyes were dazed. The slow smile that creeped on to his lips as lovely and bright as they ever were.</p><p>“Come back home, as quick as you can.” Reyes whispered.</p><p>“I will,” Scott said back, rubbing his nose against the smuggler’s “Wait for me?”</p><p>“For you, Scott? Always.”</p><p>Scott pulls at him again for another kiss which earned them another groan of impatience from Sara who was now waiting for her brother. A ping suddenly sounded on Reyes omni tool, making the two of them pull away. Scott winked at him before he walked backwards to the Tempest.</p><p>Reyes stepped back a forlorn look and smile on his face as he watched the Tempest go into atmo. He sighed and returned to Tartarus in his private room. Maybe have a drink to numb the loneliness he suddenly he felt. Though going back to the safehouse was preferable, he’ll miss Scott too much. The whole place smelled of baby cologne and of Scott. He sat down on his couch and looked over at the message, thinking it was about work but giggled to see it was from Scott.</p><p>
  <em>Missing you already</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: The Charlatan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Phantom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you </em>
</p><p><em>P.S. Take care of my motorcycle for me while I’m away. Controls are already installed on your omni tool </em> <em>😉</em></p><p>Reyes rolled his eyes and shook his head. His brows furrowed he scrolled downward and was surprised to see images.</p><p>Attached are selfies and pictures they took this past week. Pictures of them with the rest of the Collective. Selfies of them while in bed. Reyes sleeping. He giggled into his hand as he saw some dick picks as well. He didn’t realize that Scott took so many pictures. He scrolled down to see a video attached as well.</p><p>
  <em>P.P.S To keep you company</em>
</p><p>It was of Scott smiling up at him who then buried his face, his ears red from embarrassment. “This is silly, I could just sing this to you later, but because I don’t know when we can see each other again. I’m going to just—” he huffed and looked at the camera. “I’ll sing for you.”</p><p>He pulled out a guitar from beneath the bed. Where the hell did that come from? Then he remembered hearing Scott asking around Draullir if anyone had a guitar.</p><p>Reyes spent the remainder of the day, listening to Scott sing to him, his eyes closed, the music from Tartarus quieted by Scott’s voice echoing in the room.</p><hr/><p>Hyperion…</p><p>‘What’s going on?!” Scott shouted into his comms. Their mother was still alive, asleep in cryo. Having that revealed to them by their father was amazing and a heart stopping blow. Unable to stomach their father’s audacity to keep this from them, they opted to stay in the ship for now and think. But with the current situation, with all these people running around. Well he’s currently regretting that decision. “SAM?”</p><p>
  <strong>Scott, Sara, your father needs you. The Archon has taken the Hyperion and all of us with it to go to Meridian. He has severed my connection to your father. You need to do a manual reset. If you do, the Archon would undoubtedly find you.</strong>
</p><p>Scott stopped in his tracks, <em>No. not again.</em> “Not if I could help it, Sara where are you?”</p><p>“In the medbay.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll do the reset, you stay put until I get to you. I’ll use my cloaking, so he won’t be able to detect me.”</p><p>He heard Sara gasp into the comms, “Scott! Don’t come here, the kett are—”</p><p>“Sara?! SARA! Fuck!”</p><p>He punched Reyes comms, who didn’t pick up. He punched a voice message instead.</p><p>“Reyes! I’m sorry, but I might not be able to go back home as quickly…I know that you told me to trust you in getting to me, but…the Archon has the Hyperion. I need to save Sara and I might not—” he shook his head, he needs to sound strong, if not for him then for Reyes. “Help my dad to the best of your abilities. I believe that you’ll get to me in time…” he grinned, his heart beating in his chests as he punched in the codes for the reset, “But just in case…I love you very much Reyes Vidal. See you around.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the second to the last chapter. After this I feel like I wont have anything else to do. Hahahaha</p><p>Song Scott was singing was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars</p><p>Confession: Took me an hour to recover from this &gt; "Dick him senseless" ALSKDJFOAPSDUHGAFKLSJF</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Scott, Sara, Ellen. I need to save them. I need to get the Hyperion back.</em>
</p><p>These are the thoughts that ran through the Human Pathfinder’s mind. <em>Family, my family. He has my family.</em> The concern thrown his way by crew was appreciated but he doesn’t need them to worry. When Alec lifted his head, he grimaced as he sees the same look on Lexi’s face. She immediately started to scan him, the orange light making him wince.</p><p>“There you are, you need to stop doing this Alec, your body isn’t—”</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Lexi.” he chuckled weakly. He stood up straighter, nodding at Cora. He looked grimly at the others, “News on the ark? My kids?”</p><p>“Still headed to Meridian with a small flotilla, you and Reyes got the last signal before the Archon locked it down.” Kallo responded.</p><p>Alec shook his head. Scott already made a move to rally the troops. He looked up at the stars, his mind going through thousands of strategies he thought of in case of a situation like this.</p><p>“We’re not going to stand for this, let’s get ready to move.” Liam growled. Cora grabbed on to his arm, and started to argue with his brashness, with the rest of his crew piling on. Alec couldn’t help but smile, with Scott and Sara not among them, it does kinda look like he has a ship full of kids.</p><p>Alec zoned them out and headed towards a remnant console. It was worth a try. He’s not going to go all this way, sacrificing everything, to lose his family now.</p><p>He took a deep breath his mind focusing on exactly what he wanted, like the hundreds of times he and SAM did it. <em>Focus. Breathe.</em> The ground started to shake startling the rest of the crew to silence. Huge remnant ships floated up to his beck and call. War ships, scout ships, everything that Khi Tasira could offer rose from the depths of the Remnant City.</p><p>“You did an impossible thing.” Peebee said, completely in awe looking over the horizon as multiple ships all activated at his command</p><p>“Sir, can you keep that up? Have them fight for us?” Cora questioned, just as she did he felt something run down his nose, he wiped it and saw red. “I told you before right, if I have to go it’s going to be among stars. We’ve come this far, I’m not going to give this up just like that.” He whispered to her. He faced away from her ignoring the concern that furrowed her brow.</p><p>“Kett are tough, but remnant hit hard.” Vetra smirked looking up at the ships</p><p>Jaal nodded, a smile on his lips, his bioelectricity arcing, “The promise of that can inspire the others to join in across the cluster.”</p><p>“We have a for real shot at this.” Liam smirked at Cora who nodded back, still eyeing Alec.</p><p>“Rally the troops for a last stand” Drack said gruffly, punching a fist on his palm.</p><p>Alec smirked, “Come on old man, I just pulled a front line out of thin air. With everyone of our allies and friends supporting that? We can beat that poor excuse of a villain to the ground. I’ve seen worse.”</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked at each and everyone of his team. They have come far. Farther than he thought they could, together, through trial and error. With newfound friends, old friends and family.</p><p>“We got here by reaching and being smart. We’re explorers, not an army. That was our original plan. My promise.” He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again there was grim determination.</p><p>“Despite what the other’s said it is not a weakness. It earned us everything. If we have to fight, we fight. Every one of you has people in Heleus you care about. We need them with us. Not to throw at the Archon, no.”</p><p>He clenched his fist, and the remnant all responded at his command. “I’ll make the remnant do that and shove it down the Archon’s throat. We’re fighting for the lives we’ve built. That only matters if there’s someone left to live them.”</p><p>He started to walk forward all eyes on him. “The Archon thinks he has it all figured out. But I know two things he doesn’t understand. The remnant” it responded again and started to ascend, ready to lead the way, “and how far we’ll go.” He growled.</p><p>The others nodded as he led the way back up to the ramp, “The Archon is a master of his game, but we’re about to change the fucking rules. Everyone in Heleus has earned some fucking payback.”</p><p>He huffed as he headed straight towards his quarters, the crew immediately scurrying to get ready and contacting their connections. When he entered the room, he immediately headed over to his desk and picked up a picture frame beside SAM’s dark console. He pulled out his chair and slumped on it looking over a picture of his family. All four of them.</p><p>Ellen was grinning. Sara and Scott on either side of their mother and him standing straight as a board beside her, but he had a small smile on his lips. Taken, before they knew that she was sick. He touched Ellen’s image. “Don’t worry Ellen, I’ll get all of you back. Even if I die trying.”</p><p>He leaned his head back. 56 and still kicking, but for how long?</p><hr/><p><em>"Reyes! I’m sorry, but I might not be able to go back home as quickly…I know that you told me to trust you in getting to me, but…the Archon has the Hyperion. I need to save Sara and I might not—” </em>there was a pause and his voice started to sound confident<em> “Help my dad to the best of your abilities. I believe that you’ll get to me in time…But just in case…I love you very much Reyes Vidal. See you around.”</em></p><p>No. No, no, no, no! He just got him back…</p><p>Reyes stood there in front of Keema, pale as a ghost, looking down at the last message Scott had sent just a minute ago. He breathed through his nose, trying to calm himself. Kett, why does it have to be kett?</p><p>He wasn’t able to answer the call because he was having a meeting with the Resistance on how to establish a safe trade route between Aya and Kadara. He ran his hand down his face, there’s always going to be something that goes wrong.</p><p>“Reyes? What’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s Scott…” He said in a quiet voice, staring blankly at the screen. “The Archon has him.” Kaetus couldn’t bring him down, neither would that disgusting piece of shit. He looked up at Keema, a menacing look on his face that Keema smiled at, “Ready the men, I’ll contact the Pathfinder.”</p><p>His omnitool rang and he looked down to see that it was from Vetra. He answered, before Vetra could speak, “The Archon has the twins, I know. Send me the nav point and the Collective and the Exiles will be there.” He hurriedly said</p><p>Vetra chuckled, <em>“We’ll be seeing you in Meridian.”</em></p><p>“You can count on it.” Reyes growled as he started to power walk towards the docks.</p><hr/><p>“It’s beautiful isn’t it? This weapon, it created life and yet only I see its full potential. And I even have the means to achieve it. Using the two of you”</p><p>Scott and Sara glared up at the Archon as he approached them, a huge disgusting grin on his face. Scott would have spat at him if he could but whatever he’d done to SAM is affecting him and Sara. He can’t risk her getting hurt than she already is.</p><p>“I saw the two of you in the Pathfinder’s memories. You have implants and the connection. With that connection I’ll take Meridian and then Heleus will surrender…or burn.”</p><p>“You won’t get anything from us.” Sara snarled.</p><p>Scott smirked, “Our father will stop you, every step of the way.”</p><p>The Archon harrumphed, a smug look on his face. “We’ll know soon enough because your Pathfinder” turning away from them to look out at the window, “is already here.”</p><p>The twin’s eyes widened as there in front of them was a flotilla of remnant battle ships appearing one by one from FTL. The Tempest leading the charge. It brought shivers down their spine. The Archon should be too but he was overconfident. The twins looked at each other and smirked. They always underestimate the Ryders despite the name they made for themselves through their own merit.</p><p>The twins held hands and started to form a plan using Morse code, tapping on each other’s palms. This bastard is going to get what’s coming to him one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>It was a sight to behold. The Scourge was deadly but beautiful and to have the Tempest lead them with the Remnant battle ships at its beck and call? Reyes knew the Pathfinder was formidable, but this was a whole other level.</p><p>He looked down at his omni tool. Based on what he got from Vetra, they were unable to contact SAM from the Hyperion, but…its worth a try.</p><p>“SAM? Are you with me?”</p><p>
  <strong>I am Reyes.</strong>
</p><p>He grinned from ear to ear. He didn’t know exactly what Scott had done with this omni tool but whatever it was, he’ll have to find out later. “What’s the status on Scott and Sara?”</p><p>
  <strong>They are…hurting. My connection with them is forced and I have not integrated well so they are unable to fight back.</strong>
</p><p>“Could you patch me into the Pathfinder’s comms?”</p><p>
  <strong>Of course</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more than we thought.” Suvi stated in a small voice.</p><p>“We got this.” Alec said confidently starting a sequence on the console. A solid plan already in his head. He closed his eyes as voices from the comms floated in his ears, panicked voices waiting for his orders. He needed to stay calm, he was a soldier, an N7.</p><p>“Ellen”</p><p>
  <em>“It was a good fight, soldier.” Ellen said weakly as she smiled up at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not over yet.” His voice soft and pained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alec.” Ellen frowned</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” he said his face scrunched in pain. No, this was too early, his calculations were correct. Ellen, she…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alec.” she soothed reaching for his hand that was gripping the side of the bed tight. “We have a few hours, let’s enjoy them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And after that?” he choked out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned towards the twins, “You’ll still have each other.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But we want you.” Scott and Sara said in unison. The pang of pain in Alec’s chest hurt…hurt more than it should. He closed his eyes, it was expected, he had been hard on them, hard on her. He wasn’t a father to them at all. He’s just a man visiting for the longest time. A decade lost. Ellen’s hand gripped his as she sensed what he was thinking. She always was good at that. “We love you, mom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alec opened his eyes just in time to see the bright smile on her face, happy to see their twin connection still intact, “And I love you most, both of you. Live your lives, do great things. I see so much potential in you.” He looked at his children who had tears in their eyes but we’re smiling back at her. “And remember,” she turned her head towards him, a small tear running down her cheek. “Fall in love…at least once.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll let you guys talk.” Sara whispered, his children didn’t even look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Say it Alec.” She whispered, trying to bring his attention back to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I will…Goodbye,” she said as tears were now falling from her eyes, “Watch out for the kids be there for them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alec lifted her hands to his kissing them one by one, “I will.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mourn me Alec but don’t let this destroy you. </em>
  <strong>What did you use to say when you were an N7?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“When your back is against the wall. If you can’t run from it, use it.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Remember that.”</strong> <em>She whispered reaching out to touch the stumble on his cheeks, wiping away the tear he didn’t realize had fallen, </em><strong>“Be strong.”</strong></p><p>Alec chuckled softly, <strong><em>“Not as strong as you.”</em></strong></p><p>He opened his eyes and turned to Kallo with a wide grin on his face, “Kallo how close can you edge the scourge?”</p><p>The look on Kallo’s face showed completely how much he’d thrown the salarian off, “Too close? Why?”</p><p>“Get us in close.” He turned back towards the horizon, “Trust me.”</p><p>“You’re sounding a whole lot like Scott and Sara, Pathfinder.” Lexi said over the comms.</p><p>Alec chuckled, “I am their father, where do you think they got it from?”</p><hr/><p>Reyes cursed as he tried to avoid getting hit by the Scourge that was following them. As far as he was able to deduce, the Remnant was attracting it all, which in not working in their favor at all.</p><p><em>“All ships hug the remnant as close as you can.”</em> came the Pathfinders voice <em>“We’re going to use it against these assholes!”</em></p><p>Reyes started to laugh, the feeling of agitation, fear and excitement of doing something so outlandish reigniting in his chest. It reminded him so much of how Phantom and he would face their jobs. Like father like son. They’re both crazy.</p><p>He heard curses over the comms as well as from the rest of his men. “This is crazy!!” Aquila screamed holding on to his seat. “Are you sure Phantom and Alec Ryder aren’t related?”</p><p>“Who knows.” Crux chuckled as she held on to his hand.</p><p>Reyes maneuvered the ship to get close a remnant. He looked outside and his eyes widened. Whatever it was the Pathfinder was doing, he was leading the Scourge to annihilate the kett ships. They were too close to run from it, but behind the remnant, just a few miles behind the Scourge, they were safe.</p><p>Kett ships went down all around them, a firework of explosions lighting everything up. A few cheers sounded over the comms. Reyes chuckled and shook his head. Yep, definitely crazy.</p><p><em>“Get me the Hyperion. Archon! Don’t blame your people. This clusterfuck is all you.”</em> Alec growled earning a snort from his children and Reyes. Formidable but with a familiar sense of brashness and humor.</p><p>
  <em>“You wish to force my hand, so be it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“AHHHHHHHH!”</em>
</p><p>The sound chilled Reyes to the bone. Scott and Sara were screaming in pain and anguish like they were being ripped apart.  “Oh, this motherfucker.” Reyes growled darkly, causing the rest of his men to sit up straight, his hands gripping the controls. “He just made it very <strong>VERY </strong>personal”</p><p>He gunned the ship forward following the Tempest as they started to enter the opening of the Remnant planet. Reyes grit his teeth as the ship started to spiral out of control from the change of gravity. He immediately initiated a flight sequence to reengage control.</p><p>“Having fun yet?!” He shouted at his men, a whole chorus of No’s answered him, making him chuckle. “Come ooon,” he grunted as he pulled up as soon as the gravity was back on track. The beauty of the planet was lost to him, even if his crew was marveling at it. His focus was entirely on protecting the Pathfinder and getting the twins back.</p><p>He saw the Nomad do a hard drop. The Platinum sheen of the vehicle shining in the sun. He immediately headed towards it and punched in the commands into the general comms to hear where the rest of the troops are.</p><p><em>“We’ll guard the Hyperion,”</em> the modulated voice of Kandros spoke.</p><p><em>“Kandros? Who’s with you.”</em> Alec grunted as the Nomad careened into the air, landing on the ground, throwing up dirt and stone.</p><p>“The whole damn cavalry, Pathfinder. I don’t think anyone wants to miss this party.” Reyes answered, already maneuvering his ship to shoot down the kett headed towards them. He needs to pave the way for the Pathfinder, the faster, the better.</p><p>Reina’s lessons were still fresh in his mind. Reyes smirked as he charged ahead. He had to admit, he missed this. Gunning down ships in this wide-open space was easier than in the Terminus Systems. “This is child’s play!”</p><p>“Please don’t get us killed.” Octans yelled at him with a few agreeing grunts.</p><p>“Everyone’s a critic.” He chuckled, as he sharply pointed the ship upwards to evade an incoming kett ship, that was heading straight and ready to ram into them. Instead it hit the one chasing them. Reyes let out a triumphant whoop.</p><p>“I think I’m going to be sick.” Crux said weakly, a hand on her mouth.</p><p>They were still a lot of ships but as far as he can see, they were gaining some ground. No one can beat the combined might of Turian Military Tactics and Alliance Tactics. Not to mention, the Resistance were at full force. Reyes grinned everything was going swimmingly, so far.</p><p>He heard the Pathfinder swear he looked down to see that the Nomad skidded to a halt as a jolt of anti-vehicle mines arched on its body. The Pathfinder was going to go on foot, which isn’t going to fare well if the size of the Remnant from above was of any indication.</p><p>“Shit.” Reyes cursed and headed for Scott’s motorcycle that was strapped securely at the back, waiting for him. “Octans take the helm I’ll be going down there.” He ordered making the man scramble to sit in the pilot’s chair as the shuttle started to descend dangerously.</p><p>Octans growled “Reyes, you’re--.” The smuggler gave him a dangerous look, Octans clicked his tongue as he shot down another aircraft. “The reason why we came here is to help you. Let us--”</p><p>“No, I have my instructions. Protect the Pathfinder.” he growled securing his guns in the holsters inside his coat. “My fucking idiot of a lover owes me an apology for making me panic like this!”</p><p>“You’re panicking?!” Aquila screamed, just as Reyes revved the motorcycle’s engine the door opening for him to get out from.</p><hr/><p>The kett were closing in.</p><p>Alec panted as he hid behind a barricade, he looked over the rest of his team, looking worriedly at him. It pisses him off that they were mothering him. He’s a grown man damn it, but he couldn’t blame them either.</p><p>The strain of having SAM forcefully ripped out of him was taking its toll and not being able to switch profiles was a bitch to adjust to. He wasn’t a young man anymore and if it wasn’t for Lexi’s concoction, he didn’t think he’d be standing. But for his children’s sake he was more than willing to do what it takes.</p><p>He was about to fire at the kett again when he heard a familiar rev of a motorcycle engine. He looked up just in time to see a streak of black shoot out of a shuttle landing on the ground.</p><p>Its tires made a high-pitched screech as it circled around running down kett standing in its way. Finding a new target, they tried to fire at it, but the shields were taking most of the hits yet despite the hail of bullets it was not failing. Its driver cruised through, hitting their enemies on the legs with the back of the bike to make them fall, his assault rifle shooting down the fallen.</p><p>The kett were all dead even before Kandros and Evfra arrived to help. The driver looked around, his amber gold eyes shining in the light.</p><p>Reyes saw him and rolled beside the Pathfinder, a fire set in his amber gold eyes. “Wanna come with, Pathfinder?”</p><p>Alec grinned and headed over to the smuggler, “Who knew I’d be glad to see you?”</p><p>Cora ran over to him, “Sir! I don’t think this is…”</p><p>But Alec was already slinging a leg up on the motorcycle, “That bastard has my children, Cora. One day when you have your own you’d understand.”</p><p>Reyes nodded, and opened his comms. “Octans deploy the men to watch our backs and pick up the rest of the Pathfinder’s team to go in. We’ll be going ahead.”</p><p>
  <em>“Roger that.”</em>
</p><p>“SAM? Help us with navigation.” Reyes said as he revved his engine while Alec opened the door.</p><p>
  <strong>Understood.</strong>
</p><p>Alec’s eyes widened, “How did you—”</p><p>Reyes sighed running a hand through his hair, “Your son put him on my omnitool.”</p><p>Alec shook his head, “He’s going to be in big trouble.”</p><p>“He’s the personification of trouble, Pathfinder.” Reyes said sarcastically revving his engine impatiently as the door slowly opened for them. “You better get in line because I’m the first one to tell him off.”</p><p>“Pathfinder,” Evfra called out gruffly, “Let me join you inside.”</p><p>Alec smirked at the Resistance Leader, knowing that look in his eyes. It was the same one he saw in Reyes’s amber golds. His children sure knew how to pick them. Powerful and influential leaders of their respective factions. This was going to be a riot once this all said and done. “Good to have you, General.”</p><p>As soon as the door opened Reyes shot forward, with Alec bracing himself. “Do you even know how to drive this thing without getting us killed?”</p><p>“I’m better at it than your son.” He answered, to prove his point he zigzagged through the barricades popping up from the ground while his eyes flickered down to his map. “He almost got us killed trying to go against traffic back in Omega”</p><p>There were kett that tried to block them but Reyes just rams through without a care. The shields acting as a wrecking ball. “This bike has shields, which Scott and I installed using his mod. The one we used back then didn’t have anything. We’re practically safe”</p><p>Alec laughed pulling out his assault rifle as he saw a kett drop ship deliver another platoon in the distance. “Well, glad you survived long enough to get to this point.”</p><p>“I have your son to thank for that.” Reyes said. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the path cut off by a remnant panel, making him skid to a stop. Alec started working on it immediately, as soon as it opened they zipped through but at the distance he saw the platoon as well.</p><p>Reyes looked back at the Pathfinder with a mischievous look in his eye. “Should we just leave the rest of these fuckers to the others to shoot down?”</p><p>Alec reloaded cocking his gun, “No, let’s leave some scrap.” Alec smirked, knowing exactly what Reyes was planning. Reyes grinned menacingly charging in to lift them up last minute in the air. With a few quick punching of controls, they were airborne.</p><p>Alec started firing at the kett as Reyes circled around in the air, letting autopilot guide them as he threw a batch of grenades, pulling the pins with a finger. “This should take care of them.” He said and put his hands back to the handles. They drove off as screams and explosions echoed behind them. Reyes engaged ground mode again to zip through.</p><p><em>“Multiple system failures on the Hyperion.” </em>Suvi reported</p><p>Alec cursed and tapped Reyes to stop. “Dunn! Is there anything we can do?!”</p><p>
  <em>“Stay out of our way! There’s no pulling up. This is the Captain. I need everyone to cryo. Go! Go! Go, I’m rerouting power to all medbay inertials! I can give us one shot.</em>
</p><p>Vederia’s voice popped in<em>, “Get me close enough and I’ll biotically shield the bridge.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“The sleepers take priority. All hands brace and it’s been an honor to serv—”</em>
</p><p>“Captain Dunn? Nozomi!” Alec yelled. There was silence.</p><p><em>“Still here Ryder. Cryo pods…intact.”</em> Reyes could feel the Pathfinder relax behind him. <em>“Give the Pathfinders my thanks and the Archon, the tip of your boot.”</em></p><p>Alec let out a hiss, “Everyone listening? That landing means humanity’s staying long term. And this just became a fight for the homefront.”</p><p>A cacophony of support and rallying cries were heard over the comms.</p><p>
  <em>“No argument, Ryder.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have our support.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pathfinder, you take that message straight to the Archon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do these kett know how committed we are? Can they understand their misfortune?”</em>
</p><p>Reyes looked back at him as Alec Ryder, N7 soldier, snarled. If the kett had a god, they better wish they had one to pray to, because at that moment those brown eyes turned dark as a black hole. Reyes wasn’t seeing a man, he was seeing a man that only the dead themselves has seen in the battlefield. A war machine in a human being’s body.</p><p>He revved the engine of the motorcycle and smirked darkly. Working with Alec Ryder was more fun than he thought it was.</p><p> </p><p>It was a grueling path to get to the epicenter. Each path they go to, Kett would stand in the way but nevertheless they could now see the central command. Reyes grit his teeth as he pushed the motorcycle to move faster. They heard Scott and Sara with the Archon broadcasting everything. Scott reckless as ever was provoking the Archon which was never a good thing to do.</p><p>Reyes turned off the engine and looked up at the structure, “This is it.”</p><p>“Yes.” Alec said checking his guns wincing at the limited ammo he has now. A sound of shuttle made them turn to see Evfra’s disembarking with Cora and Jaal.</p><p>“Pathfinder,” Evfra said as he stood beside him, giving him a new batch of ammo. “Ready when you are.”</p><p>Alec grinned looking at the two men who loved his children so much that they would battle through whatever Andromeda had to throw at them. He took a deep breath, they were close, after the Archon, after this. They will all be together, with a brighter future.</p><p>He has to believe it, has to make it so…or no one else will.</p><p>“Pathfinder keep him talking I’ll shoot him in the fucking head.” Reyes said as they began to walk forward. Alec at the center, Reyes and Evfra on his side, while Jaal and Cora flanked them. “That should shut him up, the overconfident piece of shit.”</p><p>Alec nodded at the younger man, “Let’s see if that would work.”</p><p><strong>I highly discourage that, his location though at an optimal distance for a sniper is being protected by a shield, forcefully being powered by Sara and Scott, if you shoot at it. It may harm them.</strong> SAM said from his omni tool. Reyes cursed, “Then it’s the hard way. Fine.”</p><p>The Archon turned towards them as they entered Scott and Sara handcuffed on their seats. They look pale, but they were both grinning. “Got our messages?” Sara smirked at Alec.</p><p>“He likes the sound of his voice too much to even fucking notice.” Scott said slumping back in his seat. Reyes’ eye twitched at the twins’ state, they were not looking good. “I told him you’d beat him at every step.”</p><p>Archon looked down at the Pathfinder smugly, “A mere pretender who doesn’t understand,” he put out his hands to the side as the minions started to hook him to the remnant. “Once I integrate with the remnant, you will all be exalted. Rejoice for the time has come for all of you.”</p><p>A kett device started to hover in front of the twins and they started to scream in pain again, “Shit. Shit. Shit. Daaad!” Sara yelled.</p><p>Scott gritted his teeth, trying not to howl in pain. Holding on to Sara’s hand, “He’s got access!”</p><p>Reyes and Evfra started to move forward but Alec held them back as a huge wave of electricity pulsed from the center. The Archon took a sharp intake of breath, “I can see the network, they were the Architects of Life. You commanded nothing!”</p><p>“I made the cluster livable for thousands!” Alec roared, “It was pretty obvious from the start who they were, you’re just to far up your ass to see it!”</p><p>The Archon ignored the insult, “No, you have led your people to their deaths!” He roared and let out a large pulse summoning a huge Architect from the depths. The remnant screeched answering the Archon’s summoning. Its head looked over at them and slammed one of its tentacles down on the catwalk they were standing in, destroying it. They all braced themselves holding on to what they can as they slid down.</p><p>“Any plan on taking this fucker down Pathfinder?” Reyes grunted as he stared wide eyed at the monstrosity.</p><p>“Dad!” Scott yelled,</p><p>“Little busy, kiddo.”</p><p>Scott groaned, “Listen! The Archon is drawing too much power.”</p><p>“It’s all going straight through him shut down the interfaces” Sara panted, “and he’ll have nothing to draw. We can take Meridian from under him.”</p><p>“We’ll give you targets…just hurry!” Scott panted.</p><p>Reyes looked up at Scott their eyes meeting each other, “I’ll get you out of here, carino.”</p><p>Scott tried to smile but only grimaced, “I know you will.”</p><p> </p><p>Reinforcements have come, the rest of the Pathfinder team had arrived with Octans flying away as soon as he deployed them. Despite the extra number of people, it was a hell of a chore bringing down the remnant bots, protecting the Pathfinder and trying not to get killed.</p><p>Reyes pushed his back against the remnant pillar, checking his ammo. This fucking monster of a remnant bot was pissing him the hell off. The Pathfinder was doing his best to interface with the consoles with the help of his children, but it was taking its toll on all three of them.</p><p>The twins have become silent, too silent. His training suddenly kicked in, he needs to keep them talking. “Fuck the places you bring me to Scott!” he yelled out and started firing at the center of the Architect’s huge maw. His outburst was answered by a weak chuckle,</p><p>“Isn’t…it fun?”</p><p>“Not having fun right now!” Reyes argued, releasing the empty magazine and jamming another into his assault rifle.</p><p>There was silence and he cursed, “Scott, stay with me, you are not going to die here today!”</p><p>“M’not, just really…tired.” Scott slurred.</p><p>“Scott, I fucking swear, if you don’t talk to me, I will—” he braced himself for another onslaught of the Architect’s missiles. Come on, think of something to bargain with. “I won’t kiss you for a week!”</p><p>“Can’t…have that…how will I ever live on without it?” Scott chuckled weakly, earning a few groans, Sara being one of them.</p><p>“You’re dum dums!” Sara groaned</p><p>Peebee jumped over to Reyes handing over another magazine of ammo, “Would you stop flirting and take this seriously!”</p><p>“We are” the two men said in unison.</p><p>“Well this is not the time.” Evrfa said gruffly.</p><p>Reyes chuckled as he took down another observer shooting it straight in the eye, “It’s good for my morale. Stop riding me!”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t know how many hours it took or if it was even that. Alec was able to interface successfully with two consoles already, he looked around him. His whole team were gunning down all the remnant bots. Reyes was flitting in and out with his tactical cloak, sniping them with precision. Evfra was back to back with Jaal, furiously shooting at them and the rest of his team, doing what they do best.</p><p>Sara grunted, “Dad, the power console…”</p><p>“It’s clear!” Scott said</p><p>Alec immediately ran towards the console groaning, willing his body to hold on. He braced himself on it with one hand and the other touching the controls. He felt the electricity running up his arm and he yelled out in pain. He looked up to see the Archon convulsing as the jolt of electricity ran through his body.</p><p>“JUST. FUCKING. DIE ALREADY!!” Alec roared and with one last push of his will, the console responded to his commands. They watched as the Architect roared and screeched just as the Archon tried to pull off the large wires connected to his back. A huge wave of a whitish blue barrier pulsed from the very center, washing over them, throwing them all back from it.</p><p>Alec shook his head, pushing himself off the ground to look up as the place started to come alive with a hum. Alec’s omnitool lit up cheerily with SAM speaking through it.</p><p>
  <strong>Pathfinder, Meridian…is online</strong>
</p><p>Alec let out a sigh of relief as he leaned on the console. The rest of his team ran towards him. He looked back and nodded. “Good work, everyone.” He looked over to the place where Scott and Sara were sitting and a path was forming leading towards them. He was about to head over to his children when two figures ran past him.</p><p>“Are you alright, Sara.” Evfra said, his hands shaking as he reaches out for her hesitantly.</p><p>She giggles, finding his hesitance adorable. “I am now.”</p><p>On the other hand…</p><p>“You’re such a fucking prick!” Reyes shouted at Scott who was snickering at the angry man reaching out for him as soon as his hands were released from its bindings. Reyes wrapped him in his arms, “Goddamn it, Scott.”</p><p>“Don’t I get a kiss on the lips?” Scott said as he lifted his face towards Reyes. “I stayed alive and awake as you ordered, boss. Don’t I get a reward for that?”</p><p>Reyes growled, headbutting the young man lightly, “You have a lot of apologizing to do before I give you one.”</p><p>Nevertheless, Scott pushed himself up slightly and captured the man’s lips, hanging on to the back of his neck to take it deeper. Reyes pulled away slowly as he was released, glaring at the smirking rogue, “Doesn’t mean I can’t steal one either.”</p><p>Reyes growled, “Why you little—"</p><p>The contrast was confounding. Scott and Reyes were like an old married couple arguing with each other, smiles on their faces. While Evfra and Sara were silently cooing at each other. It was wonderful to see that his children had found love but-</p><p>Alec cleared his throat loudly and the two men flinched, looking over at Alec whose arms were crossed, raising a brow. “They’re my children, get out of the way.”</p><p>Reyes and Evfra helped the twins stand and guided them towards their father, before stepping aside. Alec pulled them into a tight hug, a shuddering sigh of relief on his lips. He felt the adrenaline cocktail starting to waver, but he forced himself to keep on standing.</p><p>“Dad…” Scott choked, tapping on the man’s shoulder, “Can’t. breathe.”</p><p>“You’re going to kill us with your loving embrace.” Sara squeaked out</p><p>Alec loosened his hold but still held on to them trying to fight back the tears. “I’m sorry, about your mom, about everything I didn’t tell you about.” He whispered, “I knew I should have told you and I know that it was selfish of me to have kept you in the dark. But I needed to know that there was a way to save her first before I told you about her.” He pulled away, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, “And I did,” he looked at Evfra who averted his eyes, “with the angara’s help.”</p><p>Sara and Scott looked over at the now blushing angaran general, “Oh my god!” Sara laughed pulling him down to kiss him on the cheek, while Scott and Alec yelped as they almost lost their balance. They all laughed, with tears in their eyes grinning at each other.</p><p>Alec kissed the two of them, the affection surprising the rest of the people watching them, “I just couldn’t live with myself if…if Ellen lost the two of you. I thought knowing that you still have your mother with you.” He paused, his brow furrowing. <em>No more lies, no more secrets. </em>“If I had died today,” he pulled away cupping their cheeks in each hand, “I knew it would have been okay, because you two were here.”</p><p>Sara gave him an incredulous look and slapped him in the chest, “Why are you and Scott such self-sacrificing idiots?!” she hissed, “What makes you think we didn’t want you either?”</p><p>Scott narrowed his eyes at the older man, “This is why you have to have someone to watch your back.” His eyes flickered to the rest of the team, Reyes and Evfra giving them a nod of thanks. They answered with thumbs ups, smiles and grunts.</p><p>Alec pursed his lips, “You said…on the hospital, before I put her in cryo, that you wanted her.” Alec mumbled, confused.</p><p>Sara rolled her eyes, “Because we already have you, and we didn’t want to lose her.” Sara groaned, “If you were still in an ass me and Scott would more than love to punch you into your senses.”  </p><p>“We didn’t want to lose you too.” Scott sighed, and looked over at Sara “We were already bothering him back on earth, weren’t we? The sabotage we were doing wasn’t enough?”</p><p>“Sabotage?”</p><p>Sara put a hand on Scott’s mouth who licked the palm of her hand.</p><p>“For someone so smart, you’re so stupid.” Scott huffed</p><p>“Stop calling your father stupid.” Alec grumbled making the twins laugh.</p><p>“He had to get it somewhere.” Sara teased</p><p>“We are not done talking about that sabotage.” He looked at his team, who were waiting patiently for them. “We better get out of here and see how this big boy had affected the rest of the planet.” He walked forward, letting his kids be carried by their lovers, leading the way ahead of the others.</p><p>He took a deep breath, “SAM?”</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, Pathfinder.</strong>
</p><p>“Thank you for keeping the kids safe. I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>There was a slight pause from the AI, longer than usual for his processing making Alec frown. <strong>Though I do not have any emotions to speak of, I understand that the response would be…It’s my pleasure.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Evfra was already carrying Sara in his arms who was snuggling against him with a satisfied sleepy look on her face. She threw Scott a smug look which he answered with a rolling of his eyes. As if he would let Reyes do something as embarrassing as that.</p><p>Reyes saw everything and came over to Scott’s side. Expecting for the smuggler to just offer his shoulder, instead he was swept off his feet and carried bridal style as well.</p><p>There were a few hoots from the others that made Scott squirm in his arms. “I can walk damn it!”</p><p>The smuggler just hummed as he walked, not minding the snickers that followed them, “Don’t care.”</p><p>“Reyes!”</p><p>“Scott!” he retorted, he stopped in his tracks and glared at the young man, “You broke your promise to me not to send messages like that again.” He said in a low growl.</p><p>Scott twiddled his thumbs not looking at the man, “But—”</p><p>“Look at me,” Reyes scolded, and those baby blue eyes looked at him in a puppy dog way. It wasn’t going to work this time, “No buts, even if you thought you weren’t going to come back. You don’t send messages like that to me <strong>ever</strong>, because as you know I can make things happen.” He put his forehead against Scott’s, amber gold to baby blue, “I’m the motherfucking Charlatan, imagine how I felt hearing that message after everything we’ve been through.”</p><p>Scott scrunched his nose at him, “I was trying to tell you I love you. How else am I going to tell you if I’m de-”</p><p>Before Scott could finish the word, Reyes leaned in to kiss him, Scott leaning out a small moan that echoed within the chamber. At the distance they heard Peebee gag, but ignored it. Reyes pulled back roughly scowling at the young man “Then stay alive long enough for me to get there, you idiot!”</p><p>They stepped out of the chamber, a shuttle was already waiting for them but what caught Scott’s eyes was the sleek black motorcycle waiting idly for them. “You brought my motorcycle here?!” he said looking incredulously at Reyes.</p><p>The smuggler shrugged, “Well I had to get to you fast or you might have done something irreparable. Who’s going to look after you?”</p><p>“You apparently.” Scott huffed, then squinted his eyes as they got closer to it, “Is that a dent?”</p><p>“Shut up.” He put Scott down and started punching in some codes making it come alive, “I’m going to go on ahead while you get in that shuttle.”</p><p>Scott hugged on to him, his arms tightening around his neck, “Nope, you’re coming with me. I can’t walk to the shuttle.”</p><p>Reyes raised a brow at him, crossing his arms. “I thought you could walk.”</p><p>“No.” he whined, “Drack has to pry me off of you.”</p><p>Reyes looked over at Drack for help who just huffed at them, “Stop your flirting and get on, you bunch of horny rabbits. I’m too old for this.” He grumbled as he walked towards the waiting shuttle.</p><p>Reyes groaned in a mocking manner, earning a snicker from the young man wrapped around him, “Alright alright, I’ll have it fly back to my shuttle on its own.”</p><p>“Yay!” Scott exclaimed happily as he jumped back into Reyes’ arms again making the smuggler grunt, as they almost fell over.</p><hr/><p>They walked through the doors of the remnant, the light making them all squint. The rest of those that had joined the fight gathered around them. Every one of the Pathfinders they rescued were there as well, pride on their faces. The Moshae, the krogan and the rest of the exiles looked proud and relieved as they emerged. It was an unusual sight specially with the circumstances of their relations but, it was uplifting. Alec looked at everyone giving them a smile.</p><p>“Pathfinder, SAM is broadcasting this to the whole cluster. Is there something you’d like to let them know?” Suvi grinned just as the camera bot hovered in front of them.</p><p>He puffed out his chest, ever the soldier. Scott and Sara rolled their eyes at him, being supported by their significant others. “We’ve travelled for centuries to get to where we are. With the promise of the unknown waiting millions of light years away,” he looked around him, “but we didn’t expect this.”</p><p>He returned his steely gaze to the camera. “This day is not only a monumental for the Initiative. But also,” He paused looking at Evfra and the Moshae, “For our newfound friends and allies who have been at war for years. It has been a long-awaited victory and relief from the Kett. Wherein without their knowledge, their wisdom and their aid, we wouldn’t have made this possible for any of us.” he looked at Reyes’ men and the krogan. “The exiles and the krogan, a group of people we failed from the start were more than willing in realizing this promise. This…is not only the Initiatives’ home but everyone’s home.”</p><p>“Meridian. The angara’s birthright, and our rediscovery. This is our promise to you and as your Pathfinder, I’m more than happy to say to everyone…” he grinned brightly at the camera, a few sharp intakes of breath at seeing his handsome face break into such a rare bright grin. “Welcome home.”</p><hr/><p>The ‘party’ was in full swing, most of the Nexus leaders had arrived. The people were congratulating him and the rest of his team for a job well done. Despite it being a celebration, and him supposedly being off-duty, Alec was forced to decide who would be the best Ambassador for Initiative. It was only logical that it would be the Moshae until a council is established.</p><p>Alec was more than satisfied to see the mortification in Tann’s face, he only needed to give the salarian a look for him to shut up. This was his and Jien Garson’s project, he has a lot of say in it even if Number 8, as Kesh quite sarcastically put, was the Director. He might have to change that and find a more suitable replacement, but for now. It will have to do.</p><p>He headed over to the med bay avoiding the rest of the people. He wasn’t surprised to see that his children were awake, hands intertwined with their significant others, joking around when they should be resting.</p><p>Dr. Carlyle gave him a pleading look which he just chuckled at, heading over to the 4 of them. He cleared his throat and they all looked over to him.</p><p>Evfra stood up and squeezed Sara’s hand, “I need to attend my duties again and stay with the Moshae, will you be—”</p><p>Sara rolled her eyes, “General de Tershaav, I will be on my best behavior.”</p><p>Evfra grunted, “I doubt you would.” He turned towards Alec and nodded, before leaving.</p><p>He had visited his children earlier today and checked on Ellen. He has a different reason for visiting. He had sent a message to Reyes that they would need to talk, the smuggler immediately notified him of his location, but it was a no-brainer.</p><p>“Pathfinder.” Reyes nodded, as he squeezed Scott’s hand. “You wanted to talk to me?”</p><p>“Oh.” Scott mumbled pushing himself down on the covers. “Is it about SAM in his omnitool.”</p><p>Alec chuckled shaking his head, “Nope, it was a lifesaver actually, but it’s about something else. Business.”</p><p>“Ah.” Reyes gave the older man his charming business smile. “Of course, lead the way.” He turned back to Scott and kissed him on the forehead, “I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Don’t kill him, Dad. I want him back whole.” Scott shouted at the two men. Alec rolled his eyes and Reyes winked back at him, making the young man’s face redden.</p><p>They walked towards the garden area of the Hyperion, there weren’t any people around, so they have some semblance of privacy. Reyes started to fidget with a flick lighter. An object Alec recognizes. Truths. Andromeda was proving to be a life changer in every aspect.</p><p>“We haven’t had a chance to discuss matters, about Ditaeon.” Alec said earning a nod from Reyes. “Your proposition of having Scott stay there, is being considered to be a permanent post for him once he recovers.”</p><p>Reyes smiled, “Thank you. The Charlatan would be more than happy to know one of his best representatives would be spending most of his time in Kadara. Though,” he flicked open the lighter and closed it again. Alec deduced it must be a nervous tick. “He would be more than happy to give Scott a leave of absence if he requests for it, to spend time with his family and such.”</p><p>Alec nodded. That was considerate of Reyes, but that wouldn’t surprise him. After all, he was his mother’s son. Alec took a deep breath. “The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to check on you. I promised Reina Vidal a few things, once we all got here and I couldn’t really…” he cleared his throat, “Talk to you with my son always within earshot.”</p><p>“She did?” Reyes blinked, realizing what Alec just said, “Wait, what?”</p><p>Alec continued, ignoring the confused look on the smuggler’s face “Before she died, she wanted to get you out of the ‘criminal’ life you had grown up in. Hence, she requested for you to be allowed in the Initiative. She couldn’t stop gushing over her ‘handsome boy’,” Alec chuckled looking up at the ceiling, “She gave me your credentials and I found it beneficial to have with us here. That’s why I knew about you and Anubis.”</p><p>Reyes sputtered unable to find words to say about it.</p><p>Alec snorted, “I knew her, trained with her once upon a time. She was a great friend. Noble, brave, smart and one hell of a pilot.” He looked back at the younger man, who was looking wide eyed at him. He smirked it seems he wasn’t the only one that kept secrets from their own children. “As far as I was able to observe, she passed all her knowledge to you.” He faced him, eyeing the flick lighter which Reyes gripped in his hand, seemingly hiding it from view. “I saw your tactics, the way you handle yourself in a fight and in piloting. All of it reminded me of her.” He chuckled as Reyes scrunched his nose at it and put a hand on the smuggler’s shoulder.</p><p>Reyes pursed his lips, starting to fidget with the lighter again. “That underhanded old hag.”</p><p>Alec laughed, “Yeah she definitely can be. I just…wanted to know how you’re dealing with a lot of this but—” he smiled at him, “I don’t think I have to, specially since Scott would be doing that.”</p><p>“I’ll do everything to keep him safe, Pathfinder.” Reyes looked seriously at the him, “You can trust me on that.”</p><p>“I know.” Alec smirked, “Reina mentioned your work ethic to me once. That’s why I did trust you enough with my son and why I sided with you.”</p><p>Reyes looked incredulously at him, “What?”</p><p>Alec raised a brow at him, “Do you think my AI wouldn’t have told me what you and Scott were trying to do all this time? Give me a little credit, Reyes. Besides, it wasn’t hard to figure out. You two were just too obvious.”</p><p>Reyes rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Like father like son, I don’t think it should surprise me how secretive you two are.”</p><p>Alec hummed, “It does take one to know one, after all.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reyes returned to Scott’s side who beamed at him, it made him feel a whole lot better after the truth bomb the Pathfinder decided to throw at him.</p><p>“Glad you’re still intact.”</p><p>“Somewhat.” Reyes said, he looked over at Sara who was already asleep, “Shouldn’t you be resting? I can stay here until you wake up again, they don’t really need me outside.”</p><p>“No, I’ve had too many naps already and,” he took Reyes’ hand in his, “I’m taking advantage of all the time we could have before I return with the crew. There’s still going to be a lot to take care of and my dad needs all the help he can get.”</p><p>Reyes gave him a grin, “Well I don’t think you need to worry about that. The business talk I’ve had with your father actually had something to do with you.” He leaned in to give him a chaste kiss, “You’ll be stuck with me from this day on.” His eyes twinkled, “You just got promoted as the Pathfinder’s official liaison for the Exiles.”</p><p>The way his baby blue eyes shone brightly made Reyes heart almost want to burst from his chest, he will never get tired of seeing Scott so happy. To even have a chance to see him like this after everything with the Archon. Reyes felt he was blessed.</p><p>“Are you fucking serious right now?” Scott chuckled, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>There was a mischievous glint in those amber gold eyes, “Imagine what kind of trouble Phantom and the Charlatan could find themselves in?”</p><p>“Knowing you? I’d expect it’s going to be a whole ton of fun with death defying missions I need to pull you out from.” Scott snickered. Reyes shook his head as he kissed the back of Scott’s hand.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><hr/><p>The sounds of familiar beeping and the scent of antiseptics filled her nose. She must have fallen asleep after their children’s visit.</p><p>“Hello, Ellen.”</p><p>SAM, Alec’s AI. It sounded different now, it almost sounded mature.</p><p>A sharp intake of breath, and a squeeze on her hand. “Ellen?”</p><p>Alec. She smiled and tried to open her eyes, but she found it hard as the brightness of the room was blinding.</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>Scott and Sara. Oh, how she missed their voices. It’s only been a few hours and she already missed them. Her eyes fluttered faster wanting to see them. The lights dimmed a little bit which made her sigh and bit by bit, her eyes opened to see the three of them looking down expectantly at her.</p><p>“Hey my little monsters.” She said to the twins then her eyes flicked over to Alec who was starting to tear up. “Hey, soldier.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>END SCENE<br/>YAAAAAAYYY, I finally finished one of my multi chapter fics!! AAAHHH!</p><p>Thank you very much everyone for staying, reading, commenting and leaving kudos to this. It might not be the best made fic ever but its definitely something.</p><p>As you could see, I will be turning this into a series. There's a whole lot more than I can put in, so much POTENTIAL!! \(*A*)/</p><p>Namely:<br/>Shenanigans, that two weeks with Reyes on the Tempest and any other scenarios that keep popping up in my head that were not relevant? to add to the story. But good to have anyway. I just want to get to the point you know</p><p>Epilogues, RYDER FAMILY INTACT!<br/>Post meridian domestic fluffs.</p><p>Baby Chronicles, baby scott and reyes &gt;.&lt;</p><p>Prologue, a look into how Phantom and Reyes Vidal met, how they do their missions together and how Dirk got into the picture. Quite possibly Phantom's escape from that ambush that almost killed him, but actiony stuff are difficult to write but easy to imagine.</p><p>Don't know when they will be out but I'm writing them. Getting that Baby Chronicles out of the way so I can move on with the others.</p><p>They're just drabbles mostly. Something to occupy myself with. So again, very self indulgent.</p><p>Thank you again everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing and agonizing over it XD See you around!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>